Animation Hearts II
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: Join Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd as they go on another adventure to find William and King Yugi, while dealing with the treacherous members of a dreadful Organization.
1. Day 1: Clearning their names

**(I've waited too long to do this, so I'm finally started the second or third however you feel, sequel to Animation Hearts. Take note I don't own anyone associated with this, they're each owed by their respective show or game creators)**

Water flows behind gold letters which appear on the screen "Animation Hearts II".

The words rush the scene and the camera moves through them. Fade in to Ulrich

standing at a crossroad. More subtitles appear

"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory," Ulrich begins talking in a sage-like tone, "A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up--yours and mine."

Next we find Yumi sitting by the Kadic Academy beach, making a charm of thalassa shells. A shell is washed away in the water. Ulrich, Yumi, and William watch the sunset, dreaming of other worlds. Yumi, William, and eventually the Academy itself disappears with the wind. Ulrich jumps off the paopu tree and lands at the Rising Falls in Hollow Bastion with Jeremie and Odd.

Ulrich jumps up the platforms, defeating Shadow Heartless. He sees Yumi lying in the Grand Hall of the castle and runs to her. He kneels down beside her and holds her. He turns his head and sees William wearing his darkness bodysuit of the heartless, he turns around and holds out his hand to Ulrich. A large wave comes up behind him, and Ulrich appears at Kadic Academy. He runs to William with his Keyblade. In the Grand Hall, Ulrich and William's blades clash. Ulrich spins to hits him, but he leaps into the air. Pieces fly off him as he falls near the entrance to the Dark Depths, revealing him as Franz Hopper. Ulrich leaps into the air and slams down his Keyblade.

The door to Kingdom Hearts opens and light pours out. Ansem shields his eyes with his arm, but eventually vanishes from the brightness. William makes a promise to Ulrich as the door closes. Ulrich's heart is opened by the Keyblade, and the princesses' hearts are released. Ulrich holds Yumi close. Yumi stands on the Academy beach staring out at the water. Day turns into night and lights fall around Yumi as she watches Ulrich leave. Yumi stands again at the water, but she is now older. Yumi who had always worn all black, was now a bit taller than before and her new outfit consisted of long-sleeved shirt with an extra large neck hole. Her pants cut off halfway between her ankles and knees.

Cross to Alexis, who's drawing in Castle Oblivion. The spiral stairs become real and Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd run up them fighting Heartless. Odd blasts one with his laser arrows. Jeremie performs Thunder. Ulrich sees XiZ and a figure in black through the blue smoke. A white hall forms around them and Ulrich finds himself alone, facing down Kokujo, who smirks. Ulrich runs forward. Kokujo swipes with his scythe. Ulrich flies forward, dodging another swing from the scythe. William leaps backwards, away from a blast from Franz Hopper, catching himself and running forward. Ulrich and William exchange blocks and blows with Kokujo and Franz Hopper. Ulrich throws his Keyblade at Kokujo, who stops it with his scythe. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd run up through Castle Oblivion's spiral stairs as William and King Yugi descend them.

As Alexis is drawing, Ulrich enters the room. On Alexis's pad is a drawing of Ulrich inside a capsule. Ulrich looks down and a capsule blasts up and envelops him. He looks helpless at a sad Alexis. Ulrich starts to fall. He soars across the water to Kadic. Alexis closes her sketchbook on a picture of a sleeping Ulrich. Ulrich, Yumi, and William lie hand in hand upon the beach. Jaden falls down through the water. He wakes up and lands on hard ground. He looks around warily but sees nothing. He steps forward, and covers his face as hundreds of birds fly out of a bright light, revealing a platform with Ulrich adorned on it. Jaden watches as the birds fly away. At a dark ocean beach, two people in black coats meet, one sitting on a rock overlooking the beach, while the other emerged from a portal and walked his way towards the other one.

"So you finally made it. I just saw him... He looks a lot like you." The one looking out on the beach said without having to turn his head to the other

"Who are you?" the other one asks

"I'm what's left." He began, "Or... Maybe I'm all there ever was."

"Cut the jokes I mean your name."

"My name is of no importance." He stated, "But what about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name...is..." the other one began but couldn't answer it.

We now display some of Ulrich Stern's memories. First memory was his times on Kadic Beach.

"_Ulrich, wake up!" a voice called out, so he opened his eyes, and saw the blue sky above him, along with the buildings of Kadic Academy. When he looked again, he saw the face of his friend, Yumi Ishiyama, peering right at him._

"_C'mon, Yumi," Ulrich groaned. "Give me a break!"_

Next memory we witness is Ulrich having a race with his old buddy/rival William Dunbar.

"_Yeah, let's go!" Ulrich said as ran ahead of the two, __**"Race Ya!"**_

"_**Head start, no fair!" **__William called as he ran after Ulrich._

Now we find all three of them watching the sunset from Kadic beach.

"_Just think guys, when we set sail we can see all the new worlds out there." William said._

"_Wonder how many there are?" Yumi asked._

"_What kind of world do you thin will find?" Ulrich asked._

"_We'll know when we get there." William replied._

Next scene was Ulrich gazing at his chalk drawing of him and Yumi in the Secret Place

"_This world has been connected." The shadowy figure spoke._

Ulrich gets up in distress

"_Wh-who's there?" Ulrich asks._

"_Tied to the darkness..." the figure predicted._

Ulrich and Yumi watch the ocean on the dock

"_Ulrich, don't ever change." Yumi asked of her friend_

"_The door has opened..." William claimed._

William offers his outstretched hand to Ulrich. Ulrich runs to him but is stopped by Darkness.

"_What?" Ulrich gasps._

Ulrich stands and faces the Darkside Heartless.

"You understand nothing." The voice of the figure mocks Ulrich

The door behind Yumi in the Secret Place blows her towards Ulrich, who readies to catch her.

"Ulrich." Yumi moans very weakly.

Yumi vanishes as Ulrich catches her. Ulrich is blown out of the tunnel. We are brought back to a morning view of a boy's room. The brown-haired Jaden Yuki sits up on his bed, after waking up.

"Another dream about him..." Jaden groans as he rubs the sleep out his eyes.

Jaden opens the window and looks out on the town as the train station bells ring in the morning air. The logo of Twilight Town appears on the screen as the train passes by in the background. Fade to The Usual Place, where the train passes on the tracks overhead.

Inside the place were four figures, three boys and a girl. The first boy who appeared to be the tallest had dark blue hair and wore a black trench coat, with a black shirt, and black slacks, and boots, he was Zane Truesdale one of Jaden's long old rivaled pals. The second boy looked physically built, had dark skin, dreadlock hair style, a yellow bandanna on his head, a yellow open blazer, with a green shirt, and wore a small dinosaur skull medallion and a necklace of dinosaur teeth around his neck, along with wearing a pair of khaki pants, his name is Tyranno Hassleberry; a lover of dinosaurs and acts like a drill seargent. And the third boy was a little short with light blue hair, wore a pair of round lensed glasses, and wore a long blue blazer with white trims, and a black shirt underneath, his name is Syrus Truesdale; Zane's little brother and Jaden's old running buddy. The girl had long purplish black hair, an open red jacket, and orange top underneath it, and black short shorts, her name is Blair Flannigan; the only girl to hang out with these guys.

While they're enjoying a conversation, while Jaden sits thinking. The words 'The 1st Day' appear on the screen

"Doesn't this seriously piss any of you off?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, that's just wrong lieutenant." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah I've never been so humiliated in my life." Syrus complained.

" Chazz has gone too far this time." Blair added,

They look over at Jaden, who only nods. Zane jumps off his seat.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. While we've also got a score to settle with Chazz and his goons. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him," Zane began, "But...that's not what really bugs me. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around telling everybody we're the thieves! Now the

whole town and their mothers are treating us like hoodlums! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Now...what to do about this."

Blair, not knowing what to say, looks over at Jaden, who shrugs his shoulders.

"Uh...well... We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight." Jaden offered.

"Brilliant idea Sarge!" Hassleberry rooted.

"I'm up for that." Syrus agreed.

"What about Chazz?" Zane asks

Jaden stands up and Zane crosses his arms waiting for an explanation from his pal.

"First, we gotta clear our names," Jaden began planning, "And once we find the real culprit, everyone

will get off our backs."

Zane slightly growls not wanting to wait to get back at Chazz for ruining their good reputations to the town they live in.

"Oh no! They're gone!" Syrus cried

They look and see that Syrus is holding a camera.

"All our -- are gone!" Syrus said unable to make out one word.

Syrus puts a hand to his throat at his inability to say a certain word.

"What the?" Syrus gasped.

"All our --, gone? Huh?" Zane gasped unable to pronounce a certain word as well.

"Huh? You can't say --? Why not?' Blair wondered.

"Yeah that's plain whack." Hassleberry added.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our -- are gone!" Syrus panicked.

"Stolen... And not just the --. The word --! They stole it too!" Jaden said unable to say one word like everyone else.

"What kinda thief is that? Chazz could never have pulled that off." Zane stated.

"Maybe it's not someone human." Syrus thought.

"Yeah! What he said." Jaden agreed.

"All right troops, time for some recon!" Zane ordered.

"Way ahead of you Lieutenant." Hassleberry agreed.

Soon Zane, Blair, Syrus, and Hassleberry run off. Jaden begins to follow, then becomes dizzy.

"Huh?

Jaden falls and blacks out as a voice in his mind sounding like an old man.

"_His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon." The voice says._

Jaden wakes up on the ground and stands up, dusting himself off

"What was that all about?" Jaden asks.

Blair returns to collect Jaden who was falling behind.

"Jaden, come on." Blair calls him.

Jaden nods and catches up to the group in the Market Street: Tram Common and Zane spots him. The go all around town trying to gather clues to prove their innocence, but instead all they got were complaints about how Jaden could do such a thing. Jaden tried very hard to claim he didn't do it, with some actually believing him.

Later on the five of them made it all the way to the Sandlot, where they find three figures standing around one was the actual person blaming them; Chazz Princeton who wore an all black outfit like Zane only a little grayer. The first guy was named Zaku Abumi who wore a tan shirt with a kanji symbol on it with gray camouflage cargo pants. The second boy was a short boy with short brown hair wearing a yellow blazer, his name was Marcel Bonaparte. And the one girl with them was named Azula, she had dark hair in a ponytail, and she wore a red robe. Marcel stops talking and jumps back noticing the others.

The other two turn to see them and shot scowls at them

"You have some nerve coming around here Thieves." Azula spat.

"That was low, even for you guys!" Zaku spat also.

Marcel just lets his head hang over and shakes it in disappointment.

"Oh yeah?" Zane growled.

Suddenly Chazz Princeton walks in, he's the guy going around spreading a bad name to Jaden and his friends, he wore an all black outfit like Zane only a little grayer

"Nice comeback there, Zaney!" Chazz mocked him.

"What'd you say!?" Zane forced himself not to lunge at Chazz.

"You can give us back the -- now." Chazz ordered.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, right?" Zaku asks his friends who nod.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you slackers. So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some -- to prove that you're losers and slackers." Chazz joked.

"Replay!" Azula called.

Chazz laughs hysterically, "Now you're talking!"

Soon Chazz, Marcel, Azula, and Rai get ready to fight. So does Zane.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide." Chazz offered

Jaden moves closer to the gang, who all laugh at him. Chazz crosses his arms. Jaden moves to kneel down as a form of bow, while his pals can't believe he's going through with this.

"Jaden!" Zane calls not wanting his pal to stoop this low.

But he doesn't Jaden runs forward, picks up a nearby dueling club and tries to smack Chazz, but the Goth styled boy counters with his own club, and soon the two are going at it.

"Sarge focus!" Hassleberry called.

"Get ready to kneel slacker!" Chazz ordered.

"Not before you do!" Jaden shouts as he continues his duel with Chazz with both of them going at it not giving up.

When Jaden finally found an opening he knocks Chazz's club out of his hand and points his own to Princeton's chest.

"You give?" Jaden asked with a smug grin.

Chazz just scowls and groans in defeat.

"You just caught Chazz on a bad day." Zaku defended his leader.

"Yeah, the tournaments coming up, he's saving his real strength." Azula adds.

Syrus gets out his camera to take a picture of Jaden. He gives him the thumbs up when a white creature appears out of nowhere and steals the camera. The creature flees toward the Market Street: Tram Common)

"What was that thing?" Zane gasped.

"It had to have been the thief." Blair suggested.

"Get back here!" Jaden calls as he runs after the thing.

Jaden follows it through the hole in the Market Street: Tram Common wall and ends up in the Woods. The Dusk continues through the forest, dancing around the trees as if it wanted Jaden to follow it. Jaden follows and ends up outside an Old Mansion.

"Hey this' the old Mansion, why would it some here?" Jaden wondered but gasped as the thing slithered around him and felt like he heard the creature's thoughts.

"_We have come for you, my liege."_

"What the?" Jaden gasped.

The mouth zipper of the thing opens and Jaden attacks. His club however does nothing to inflict damage to whatever the thing was.

"What is this thing, a ghost?"

Suddenly the club in his hand swirls with data which is surprising the boy.

"What's going on?"

The club suddenly turns into a Keyblade originally wielded by a certain boy from before.

"What is this thing?"

Jaden looks at the creature who suddenly called up more of them and then looks to the Keyblade and decides to try again. This time, he succeeds and the white things vanish, dropping the pictures from the camera. The Keyblade in Jaden's hand suddenly disappears. Jaden picks up the pictures and returns

to the Usual Spot to find his pals waiting for him.

They're soon looking at all the photos that Jaden collected, one particular picture of Jaden and a shop owner caught the eyes of Zane.

"What's this?" Zane asks.

"I was Solomon Moto's first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together." Jaden explained.

"It's a really nice photo. Oh...!" Blair gasps finally able to say the word everyone was incapable of saying all day.

"Hey! You just said 'Photo!'" Syrus cheered.

"Well I'll be, it's finally come back." Hassleberry said.

"So, Jaden--tell us about the picture thief." Zane asked curious about who Jaden got the pictures back from.

Jaden didn't really want to explain to them what the thief was like, let alone having to fight him, "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how're we gonna prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Zane asks still feeling like they have no evidence.

Zane spots the next picture and chuckles, for it was a picture of two girls named Jasmine and Mindy who're clinging onto Jaden like they were both his girlfriends.

"Ooh, two bombshell beauties." Hassleberry chuckled.

"You look happy, Jaden." Blair says.

"Do not!" Jaden fought back a blush.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Jaden?" Syrus wondered.

"Brilliant observation soldier." Hassleberry says noticing it as well.

"Ohh. So that's why everyone thought it was us." Blair said.

"You mean Chazz didn't go around accusing us after all?" Zane asked.

"You think maybe we should apologize to him for once?" Syrus asks.

Soon they all came up with the same answer, "NAH!"

"Are they really all of me?" Jaden asks.

"Yep." Syrus said, and held a picture out for him to see to prove his point, "See."

"Look!" Blair shows another one of Jaden.

"Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Jaden or something?" Hassleberry thought.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Jaden?" Zane joked.

"Oh thanks." Jaden said in sarcasm.

The five friends laugh as the train station bells ring and the train passes overhead. They all look up at the tracks. Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair leave the Usual Spot, Blair waving. Jaden leaves after a bit. He holds out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he hears a voice.

"Where… am I?" the voice asks.

"Who's there?" Jaden asks.

"Hold on who're you?" the voice asks Jaden.

The image starts becoming fuzzy as a computer voice calls out, "Restoration at 12 percent."

In a computer lab, someone in a black coat walks up to XiZ, who is sitting at a computer desk in

front of many lit computer screens.

"Those Organization infidels... They've found us." Xiz says, "Though I'm surprised it took them this long."

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The cloaked guy asks.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of time. Alexis must make haste." Xiz says to the man before the guy takes his leave.

**People:**

**Jaden, Blair, Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry, Zane, Marcel: Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Zaku Abumi: Naruto.**

**Azula: Avatar the Lost Airbender.**

**(Man did this take a while, during the Jaden Arc I'm launching the chapters by the days in his world. I hope more people enjoy this than the first two. Though this'll take me longer than it did the previous ones.)**


	2. Day 2: Heading for the Beach

**(Welcome back again where we come to day two in Jaden's life, and what new mysteries unfold in his mind)**

Ulrich's memories continue to race through his mind. Ulrich is awoken by Kiwi in the back alleyway of Traverse Town.

"_Hey wait, where am I?" Ulrich asks looking around Traverse Town_

Ulrich races into the Second District

"_Wait a minute! What happened to my home at Kadic?" Ulrich panicked_

Shadows appear around him and he readies his Keyblade

"_William! Yum!" he got cut off._

A static image of Yumi appears. Ulrich is confronted by Leon in the First District.

"_Hey who're you?" Ulrich asks Leon._

"_They will come at you out of nowhere, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." Leon warns Ulrich._

Jeremie and Odd are knocked out of the sky and onto Ulrich in the Third District.

"_Hey, why don't you come with us?" Odd said, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."_

"_Ulrich, go with them." Leon stated "Especially if you want to find your friends."_

"_Jeremie Belpois." Jeremie stuck out his hand_

"_Names Odd Della Robia." Odd stuck out his hand._

"_And I'm Ulrich Stern." Ulrich stuck his hand on top of theirs._

"_The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon explained._

"_That's right. The Keyblade." Aerith affirmed._

"_So...this is the key?" asked looking at the key._

"_But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." Chase Young said._

Ulrich locks the keyhole in the world of Xiaolin Showdown. Jaden wakes up in his room.

"A key...blade?" Jaden asks himself.

The words 'The 2nd Day' appear on the screen. Jaden walks to the Usual Spot where the guys were waiting inside.

"A Keyblade..." Jaden was still puzzled about what the weapon was.

He suddenly spots a stick leaning against a wall and swings it around like it's a fighting weapon.

"Wonder what was that about?" Jaden asked himself as he tosses it over his head and it hits someone wearing a black cloak in the chest. "Oh!" gasps knowing he just hit someone.

The person just walks away down the steps without saying a word.

"Sorry about that bro!" Jaden called to the guy who didn't even answer back. "Well that was weird."

Jaden walks into the Usual Spot and sees Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair already

sitting enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Zane offers Jaden some.

"Thanks man." Jaden says taking a lick of his ice cream.

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Syrus asks.

"I sure hope so." Blair answers.

"Yeah, I mean we've been through a lot together haven't we?" Hassleberry asks.

"Huh? Where did that come from Syrus?" Zane asks what coulda brought that up.

"Oh, well, you know. Just thinking out loud." Syrus twiddled his index fingers together.

"Well, I doubt we can be together forever," Zane began, "But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?"

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Syrus chuckles knowing his bro couldn't have come up with that all by himself.

"Good one soldier!" Hassleberry laughs.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you Hassleberry!" the blue haired boy scowled at him, "Man, today's turning out to be a real bore." Zane sulks.

"Probably because of yesterday's memory thief." Blair suggested.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is?" Zane asked everyone, "We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" Zane takes a stand, "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue skies! Clear Waters! Bikini Girls!" he mumbled that last one, "Let's just get on the train and go!"

The rest of the group say nothing but stand up as well, even though they stood up, Zane thought they didn't want to.

"No? Aw, c'mon!"

"Maybe you forgot, but we're flat broke." Jaden shows him an empty wallet.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Zane makes a comeback.

The group, except Jaden runs out of the Usual Spot. Syrus runs back in.

"Hurry up, Jaden!"

Syrus leaves again. Jaden meets up with them in the Back Alley outside the Usual Spot.

"We're going to Market Street!" Zane says.

The group leaves to Market Street: Station Heights. Jaden finds them reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle.

"Just two days to go," Zane began and looks towards Jaden, "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on." Jaden agreed.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Hassleberry cheers.

"Blow them all away!" Syrus cheers also.

"Go get 'em!" Blair adds.

Jaden and Zane make a sign of friendship with their arms.

"It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for four of us?"

"3600 munny." Blair does the math.

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" Zane asks.

"1200 munny. A total of 4800 munny." Blair answers.

Hassleberry puts his hands behind his head, and stretches.

"To spend on what?" Jaden asks.

"Pretzels, of course! What else is there?" Hassleberry says.

"Well, there's always watermelon." Jaden suggested.

"Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece." Zane reminded Jaden.

"Well pretzels it is." Jaden agreed.

"So, where were we?" Zane asked getting back to the money problem.

"We need 4800 munny altogether. But all we have is..." Blair explained.

"I've got 800." Syrus says.

"...650." Blair admitted.

"540." Hassleberry says.

"150. Sorry." Jaden apologizes for having the least amount.

Zane does the math and comes to a close, "That's 2200 munny! We need another 2600. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn at least enough, and have some for later!

Zane runs off and calls back to them, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

"Didn't he say he had it covered?" Hassleberry asks Syrus.

"You never know with my bro." Syrus says.

"Whatever. Those pretzels are sounding licious." Jaden said almost drooling.

Jaden helps out with some odd jobs such as putting up posters for the struggle tournament, being a street performer, delivering letters, and carry some heavy baggage for a guy and meets the other three at the Station Plaza.

"All present and accounted for?" Zane asks.

"What've we got?" Syrus asks.

"Let's see..." Jaden says pulling out some cash. "Just this."

"Good job." Zane congratulates his friends.

"Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have..." Blair began as she shows them the money pouch she made with the cash inside it, "Tada! 5000 munny!"

"Sweet!" Syrus cheers.

"Right on sister!" Hassleberry cheers.

Blair gives the bag to Jaden, "Let's get tickets!"

Blair, Syrus, and Hassleberry run ahead into the station, leaving Zane with Jaden.

"We can't be together forever..." Zane began, "So we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?" Jaden wondered what Zane was rambling on about.

"Gotcha!" Zane jokingly punches Jaden in the stomach and joins the other three. Jaden

follows but an invisible something makes him trip.

"Whoa!" Jaden falls forward.

A small stick drops to the ground. Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair stop. Zane steps back a bit down the stairs. Jaden grunts slightly coming to his knees and touching his lip. He sees someone in a black cloak standing beside him.

"Huh?" Jadne wondered what was up with this guy, he remembered seeing this morning.

The person picks Jaden off the ground and whispers something to him.

"What?" Jaden asks the guy.

" Jaden! Three minutes!" Zane called.

"Okay!" Jaden calls back.

Jaden looks back to the figure, who is gone. He catches up to his friends in

the station. Zane bends at the teller and holds out five fingers.

"Five students!" Zane asks.

"Jaden, the money!" Syrus asks.

"Wait--." Jaden wonders as he searches himself for where he put the munny pouch. "No!"

"Huh?" Zane wonders.

Jaden looks back out toward the plaza and remembers the cloaked person picking

him up.

"He took it!" Jaden cursed as he begins to run outside into the plaza.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked

"Remember when I fell?" Jaden asks, "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" Zane asked dumbfounded.

"He couldn't have gotten too far..." Jaden thinks.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asks.

Zane remembers Jaden outside getting himself up with nobody around him.

"There was no guy." Zane said.

The train station bell wakes Jaden up.

"Huh? But he..." Jaden thinks about what just happened knowing he couldn't have imagined it, "There wasn't... Really?"

The train whistle blows and they realize they've missed it.

"Oh boy..." Syrus groans.

"We're out of luck." Hassleberry says.

"There wasn't anyone...there?" Jaden asked again wondering if he's really losing his mind.

Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair leave the Station. Later, the five are eating sea-salt ice cream on the clock tower ledge. The train is moving in the background, while Jaden sits and thinks, his ice cream dripping.

"It's melting." Blair points to Jaden's ice cream.

"Sorry." Jaden apologizes licking it so it won't continue melting.

"Cheer up already!" Zane says still hiding the fact about what happened today, even after all that work and effort.

"That was definitely weird, though." Jaden said.

"Strange." Blair added.

"You said it." Zane said.

"True too." Syrus adds.

"Yep." Hassleberry says leaning his head back.

"Can you feel Ulrich?" Jaden asks himself.

Jaden remembers what the figure whispered to him a while back outside the station.

"_Can you feel Ulrich?"_

The screen starts to become scambled,

"Restoration at 28 percent." The computer says.

"Alexis, hurry." Xiz begs Alexis knowing she's going too slow.

The cloaked man juggles the munny pouch while Xiz remains at the computer screens.

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" the man asks Xiz.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." Xiz answers

"So what about this?" the cloaked man asks holding out the munny pouch.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." Xiz laughs and the figure juggles the pouch again, "Humor aside, objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.

"Understood." The cloaked person takes his leave as Xiz continues to watch the monitors.

**(Day two in the books, don't miss next time where Jaden meets a certain girl, and has a run in with an old familiar creature.)**


	3. Day 3: Meeting Alexis

**(And now we come to where Jaden meets a certain girl and goes through a similar initiation like the first one to obtain the Keyblade)**

Ulrich remembers several events from his journey across worlds. First was from when they traveled to Konoha.

"_It was twelve years ago, this was before me, Sakura, and Sasuke for that matter. Our village was under attack by a creature called Kyubi, or "The-Nine-Tailed-Fox!"_

"_A Fox with nine tails?" Odd asked._

"_Uh-huh, many people died trying to save the village from the creature, but only the Fourth knew what to do, he performed a sealing Jutsu and sealed the beast inside the body of a small baby after it had been born."_

"_But what about the Fourth?" Odd asked._

"_That Sealing Jutsu took up all of the Fourth's chakra, with no energy left he died."_

"_Whoa, sounds like a real hero." Ulrich said._

"_And that's why my dream is to become Hokage, I want to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever had, I want to protect people who mean so much to me."_

Next flashback took place in Jump City where they became honorary Titans.

"_And as far as I'm concerned, you're all Honorary Teen Titans." Robin said giving the three each a Titans communicator._

"_Wow, we're part of a team now." Ulrich said._

"_Wait till we tell everyone back home." Odd said._

Now we find them at the Xiaolin Temple before heading off.

"_Rai, we'll find Kim I promise." Ulrich said._

"_Hmm, Dojo can you be a pal and go with them?" Rai asked._

"_What, what do you think I am a dragon keeper?!" Dojo asked._

_The monks then just gave him puppy eye looks knowing he'd give in._

"_Al right I'll do it for you guys." Dojo said as he slithered onto Ulrich's shoulder, "You can count on me to help these guys."_

Now we see Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd getting ready to depart from Ben Tennyson's world.

"_Well we'll be seeing ya." Ben said._

"_You make sure you keep this place safe Ben." Ulrich said._

"_I'll be sure that he does." Said Gwen._

"_And we hope your find your friends Ulrich." Max said._

"_So do I Max, so do I." he said. _

Ulrich summons Pikachu.

"Summon!" Ulrich shouts and Pikachu appears

"Pikachu!" it squeaks.

Now we find a more personal flashback about Ulrich with William.

"_Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" William asks_

"_William! Wh-What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked._

An image of Yumi flashes.

"_Did you find her?" Ulrich asks William._

Ulrich's on the deck of the ghost pirate ship led by Vlad Plasmius.

"_I still can't believe it. I really flew, and I caught a ghost. Wait 'til I tell Yu--."_

Yumi's face flashes again.

"_I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not." Ulrich considers the fact._

Cloud walks beside the group looking at them.

"_You'll find it, I'm searching too."_

"_For your light? Don't lose sight of it."_

Now we see Ulrich leaving Winnie the Pooh and all his friends.

"_Ulrich, where are you going?" Piglet asked._

"_I'm going to go look for my friends, they're all waiting for me." He replied._

Pooh waves goodbye and the other animals watch Ulrich leave.

"_Where are Jeremie and Odd?" Ulrich asked._

"_Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." William motions to Yumi who doesn't look good._

Yumi's face flashes again on the word 'her'. Ulrich locks Amity Park. Ulrich slightly remembers William and Yumi, when they're memories returned in Castle Oblivion. XiZ remains at his desktop. Alexis stands in front of the capsule in a white room. Jaden's consciousness resides with Alexis's.

"Who are you?" Jaden asks Alexis.

The girl turns around and smiles. Jaden wakes up in his room. Alexis is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look.

"Huh?" Jaden wonders.

The words 'The 3rd Day' appear on the screen. Jaden walks into the Usual Spot

and sees a letter on the couch.

'Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach--and don't sweat about

the munny! – Zane'

Jaden rides to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Hassleberry and Blair

"Hey." Jaden waves.

"Morning." Blair waves back.

The two freeze in midwalk.

"What the?" Jaden gasps as he runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Alexis.

"Hello, Jaden." Alexis said in pleasant tone.

"Uh... Hi... And you are...?" Jaden asked before Alexis holds up a hand to quiet him.

"I wanted to meet you at least once." She said.

"Me?" He points to himself.

"That's right you." She answered.

Jaden scratches the back of his head feeling embarrassed, and Alexis walks away. Hassleberry and Blair unfreeze.

"Blair dragged me along to go shopping." Hassleberry complained.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Blair offered.

"Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that..." Jaden said looking in the direction Alexis left.

"He's just stalling as usual." Hassleberry tells Blair.

"Very well, then. We'll see you later, Jaden, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Jaden replies.

So the two leave and Jaden is more confused about what just happened a second ago knowing that girl did something.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Jaden asked knowing that was the direction she was headed in.

Jaden runs to the Tram Common and sees Alexis. He runs to the hole where the

Woods are.

"I must be out of my mind, I'm following a girl." Jaden says to himself until he looks ahead and gasps.

A dark cloud appears and a few of the white things identified as nobodies come out of it and try to pull him in.

"Get off me, creeps!" Jaden shouts getting out of there grip.

He runs back to the Tram Common and the creatures follow him. He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Chazz, Azula, Zaku, and Marcel.

"Hey, slacker where're you goin in such a hurry?" Chazz asks Jaden.

Jaden stops as the creatures enter putting Chazz and his goons on alert."

"Who's that?" Azula asks.

Azula and Zaku get in their fighting positions as Marcel runs away.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!" Chazz commands everyone even Jaden.

Jaden spots one of the battling clubs and rolls to grab it. Jaden tries to fight the white things, but is thrown down, his weapon having no effect. He stands back up and notices that Chazz, Marcel, Azula, and Zaku are completely frozen in time.

"This isn't good." Jaden says trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.

The creatures approach a weaponless Jaden who seems to have no hope of winning until…

"Jaden! Use the Keyblade!" Alexis' voice calls.

Jaden looks up and sees Alexis on a building overlooking the Sandlot. One of the creatures attacks Jaden, who blocks with his hands and is transported to the Station of

Serenity on the blue Ulrich platform. A sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light.

"I guess I'm supposed to choose." Jaden says looking at all three weapons, "Well there's no tough decision here, everyone knows a sword is the greater weapon," he says picking up the sword, and suddenly the Keyblade appears in his hand.

Then a group of white things rose up from the platform, and Jaden gets ready to fight,

"Al right, now I'm prepared to fight you guys." Jaden says twirling the Keyblade.

After Jaden defeats the White creatures with ease this time around, a mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it.

"_Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid."_

"Who said I was?" Ulrich asks the voice as he walks toward the door.

"_Don't stop walking..."_

"Don't worry I won't." Jaden replies.

Jaden opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. He looks and sees a stair case leading to another level.

"I guess I go up then." Jaden says as he ascends the stained-glass stairs. "Man would the church love to add the images on these floors to their windows." He jokes to no one around.

Along the way he continues fighting more of the white creatures until he comes to another door. He enters the Station of Awakening and encounters the giant Twilight Thorn.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" Jaden asks, "Well whatever it is, I have to fight it," he says and began charging for the beast, "Geronimo!"

But in a flash of light Jaden finds himself floating in midair, the creature appears before him looking at Jaden clear in the face. He throws his arm backwards to do a punch, but Jaden avoids it and whacks the thing with the Keyblade sending it hurdling backwards.

The monster then reached his long arms out and grabbed Jaden and throws him up into the air.

"**WHOAAAAA!"** Jaden screams.

The monster then jumps up to catch Jaden, but he whacks the creature on the head with the Keyblade and it falls back to the ground and off the edge of the platform. Jaden goes to the edge to see how far it would've fallen, but the platform began to tilt and Jaden found himself sliding down, only to stick the Keyblade into the platform to keep him from falling.

"That was close." He says but sees the beast below him using his feet to hang onto the platform while powering up a sphere of darkness in his hands.

The monster lets go of the platform causing Jaden to fall right for him.

"**NOOOOO!!"** Jaden screams.

But Jaden quickly found a way to avoid danger, he threw the Keyblade like a boomerang at the sphere and it exploded. Jaden was sent hurdling backward and landed on the platform, as well as the monster that was unconscious. Jaden grabs the Keyblade and swings furiously at the thing a bunch of times until it falls on top of him. He is pulled into the darkness, but Alexis catches him and saves him. He finds himself in a white room standing before Alexis. Before he starts to speak, Alexis places a finger to her lips.

"My name is Alexis." She introduces herself, "Jaden... Do you remember your true name?"

"My _true_ name, what do you mean?" Jaden asks.

The same cloaked figure returns and picks Alexis up with her struggling.

"Say no more, Alexis." He commands her.

"But you of all people know that if no one tells him, Jaden will..." she began but the figure cuts her off.

"It's best he doesn't know the truth." He tells her.

Jaden realized who the figure was from before, "Hey! You're that pickpocket!"

The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Jaden. Jaden leaps away from it. The figure pushes him inside, and Jaden wakes up in the Sandlot.

"Chazz, strike a pose, al right?" Zaku says

"How's this?" Chazz asks.

"That's totally perfect!"

Jaden sees Azula take a picture of a posing Chazz while Zaku and Marcel stand around her. She is using Syrus's camera.

"How 'bout one more, for laughs." Zaku asks.

Jaden stands up looking infuriated about what they were doing around him, "What's that for!?"

"Just a little keepsake." Azula answers.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, see?" Zaku looks around and sees no sign of them

"It was pure cakewalk." Azula says and nudges Marcel's shoulder, "Right Marcel?"

"Oh a sure I guess." Marcel says with an English accent.

"What were those things?" Jaden asks Chazz who was right next to him.

"Outsider Slackers, that's what." Chazz answers.

Jaden shakes his head still feeling dizzy about all he just went through a few moments ago.

"And if those creeps don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to

take 'disciplinary measures'." Chazz warns everyone.

"Oh yeah, Chazz's always lookin' after the town, got that?" Zaku asks everyone.

"Hmm, we got spectators." Azula says pointing behind Jaden and Chazz.

Jaden looks over and sees that Blair, Zane, Syrus, and Hassleberry have arrived. Zane

Looking at the scene and notices Jaden next to Chazz, so he huffs off.

"Guys wait up!" Jaden calls as he runs to follow them.

"Hey!" Chazz calls to Jaden, "I better not see you chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!"

"We'll be waitin', for real!" Zaku adds.

Jaden arrives back at the Usual Spot where the four are already having sea-salt ice cream.

"So...you hung out with the enemy today Sarge?" Hassleberry asks.

"I never thought you would Jaden." Syrus said feeling a little sad thinking he's being replaced.

"N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah!" Jaden remembered what he was suppose to do today, "How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right?" Blair asks.

"Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow?" Jaden asks, "We could get those pretzels and..."

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Zane says.

"Ohh... Oh!" he suddenly remembers yesterday.

Jaden remembers the events of the previous day.

"_You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize!"_

"_Okay, you're on." Jaden agreed._

"_You two are gonna clean up!" Hassleberry cheers._

"_Blow them all away!" Syrus cheers also._

"_Go get 'em!" Blair adds._

_Jaden and Zane make a sign of friendship with their arms._

"_It's a promise!" Zane adds._

Jaden waits for a response from Zane.

"I'm outta here.' Zane says walking off in another huff followed by Syrus who apologizes to Jaden.

The screen becomes scrambled.

"Restoration at 48 percent." The computer inputs.

XiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him.

"Was that Alexis made of data?" he asks Xiz

"No. Alexis herself hijacked the data herself." Xiz explained, "Look what she's done now... She's totally beyond my control!" he snaps as he slams the desk with a fist.

"Calm down, just take it easy." The man calms Xiz.

Xiz sighs and gets back to work, "It doesn't matter. As long as Alexis accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Jaden."

"You're right." The man says taking his leave.

**(Well now Jaden just faced his first tough monster, and quite possibly has someone who cares about him.)**


	4. Day 4: Struggle battle

**(And here comes the struggle Chapter, I know Fanfictions alert system has been bugged up, but if you manage to find this update, review)**

Ulrich's memories continue to flood back. He floats toward the light, trying to grab young Yumi in the Hollow Bastion library.

"_It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world." William says holding the Keyblade above his head._

William takes the Keyblade from Ulrich in the Rising Falls.

"_But I'm not gonna betray Ulrich, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" Odd said holding Ulrich close_

Odd protects Ulrich from a Dark Orb of William's.

"_Well, you know... All for one and one for all." Jeremie says._

"_I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Ulrich proclaims._

Ulrich reclaims the Keyblade from William.

"_So, your heart won this battle." Eduardo wonders._

Ulrich passes right through a cloaked figure in Hollow Bastion. He blocks a large wave of blue energy from the man and sends it flying into the castle's mortar and stone.

"_It is I, Franz Hopper, lead me into everlasting darkness!" possessed William commands as he moves to strike Ulrich and release Yumi's heart._

"_**Ulrich**__!" Yumi's voice called out to him in his mind._

Ulrich has a flash of Yumi's face and he catches William's blow with his Keyblade.

"_Forget it!" Ulrich said angry, "__**There's no way you're taking Yumi's heart**__!"_

Ulrich releases Yumi's heart. Yumi saves Ulrich from the Heartless.

"_Yumi." Ulrich says._

Ulrich sees Yumi smiling at him.

"_We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon claims._

"_No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith adds._

Yumi gives Ulrich the Oathkeeper keychain.

"_Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me." Yumi commanded._

"_Don't worry. I will." He promised_

"_Promise?" she asked_

Ulrich seals the keyhole at Hollow Bastion.

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Yumi says

Jaden wakes up and looks out his window.

"Right... 'Promise'..." Jaden wonders.

He moves as if striking with a Keyblade.

"Man I'm a mess, with all these memories in my head, I almost don't know who I am." Jaden scratches his head. The words 'The 4th Day' appear on the screen. Later,

Jaden runs out of the Usual Spot.

Jaden runs to the Sandlot, where many people have gathered to watch The Struggle Battle.

"Who you gonna root for?" Hassleberry asks Blair

"Both of them, silly." Blair answers.

"Well so am I." Syrus adds.

"You just don't want your brother or Jaden to get mad at you." Hassleberry comments.

Fireworks appear in the sky and the crowd cheers, and the referee who had gray hair, a white shirt, a red bow tie, and black slacks.

"Good afternoon Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town, I am Mr. Referee! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Seto Kaiba!?" Mr. Referee announces.

While over by a bench, Chazz is warming up while Azula and Zaku cheer for him.

"That's gonna be the Chazz, got it?" Zaku questions the fans.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" Mr. Referee asks the audience.

"Zane! Jaden!" Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair cheer.

While everyone else in the crowd cheered for the reigning champion Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's..."

"STRUGGLE!" The crowd cheers.

More fireworks are set off. The Referee gets off the stage for the commentator who looked like an old aged plumber named Mario but was Solomon Moto to begin.

"Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Chazz Princeton!"

"I'm gonna _Chazz_ you up!" Chazz comments.

"Completely out of nowhere--who knew he'd make it so far this year? Marcel Bonaparte!"

Marcel just waves with a blank look on his face.

"An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Zane Truesdale!"

Zane does a smirk but looks to Jaden, who returns his gaze, but looks away solemnly.

"It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Jaden Yuki!" Solomon finishes.

"So--who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle-- the Four CrystalTrophy!" he said showing everyone the grand prize AND...a chance to take on our defending champion, Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba holds up the championship belt for everyone to see.

"It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

The challengers have a quick refresher of the rules. The tournament Referee hands Jaden and Zane each a battle club and pats them on the shoulder. Zane points the club at Jaden, who looks unhappy.

"Hey... Sorry about yesterday." Jaden says with guilt.

"What, you still worried about that? You need to learn to let that stuff go." Zane says who's obviously gotten over it.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Jaden replied.

"Sorry, man." Zane says

Jaden shakes his head, motioning him not to be sorry for anything.

"Wait, what am I sorry for?" Zane asked wondering why he did that.

He smiles, making Jaden smile as well. Blair, Syrus, and Hassleberry stop their clapping to smirk at each other. Jaden readies for battle.

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Jaden and his best friend Zane!" Solomon calls.

"Ready, Jaden?" Zane asks.

"Bring it on!" Jaden beckons him.

So the two friends go at each other whacking each other with their bats like swordplay. Both of them were displaying awesome skill that making even Chazz to break a sweat.

"You've gotten better, I guess those practices really paid off." Zane comments to Jaden.

'_You have no idea what I've been practicing on Zane.'_ Jaden thinks about those white creatures he fought the last few days.

Zane tries to whack at Jaden but he slides to his left and clubs Zane's back causing him to fall to his knees. Before Jaden could finish his attack Zane rolls to the side and gets back to his feet.

"I taught you better than using cheap shots Jaden." Zane mocks.

"I learned them from you!" Jaden shouts as he rushes Zane and clubs him in the stomach and sent him falling on his back obviously unable to get up.

"Zane submits and the winner is Jaden!" Mr. Referee calls.

The ref raises Jaden's arm and Jaden waves to the crowd.

"Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Zane put up a great fight, too." Solomon announces

Jaden runs over to Zane to make sure he didn't hurt him too badly.

"I lost. I can't believe it!" Zane stands up.

"Well you coulda lost to Chazz, that woulda been worse." Jaden comments.

"I guess you're right, and I see I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Jaden says with his trademark smile.

Zane smiles, then stops and crosses his arms not wanting to be chummy in public.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy.

"Hey, after the tournament let's find a way to cheer you up." Jade suggested

"Nah, that's all right." Zane says.

Zane friendly punches Jaden's hand. He leaves and almost walks into Chazz coming up on stage.

"Out of the way Slacker." Chazz mocks Zane.

"You in a rush to lose pretty boy?" Zane laughs hard as he walked away.

Chazz wanted to slug him so badly but would be disqualified if he did. Jaden is startled by the sudden appearance of Marcel by his side. Marcel looks up at him and giggles. Marcel and Chazz are alone on the stage.

"Don't mess with your elders." Chazz warns Marcel.

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Chazz didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Chazz and Marcel face each other down. Then Marcel flies at Chazz, who jumps away with Marcel in pursuit.

"When did Marcel get so tough?" Zane asks.

"Probably was holding back all this time." Blair suggested.

"This is Marcel we're talking about, they boy with problems." Hassleberry reminds her.

Jaden shrugs. After a few attempts at hitting one another, Chazz blocks

Marcel's slashes and knocks Marcel away, dropping one of Marcel's orbs.

"You're mine!" Chazz shouts as he lunges for the orb when Marcel returns and knocks Chazz down.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened... Um...but...the winner is Marcel! In a positively blistering comeback!" Solomon comments.

Chazz sits up and shakes his head. Jaden and Zane still ponder about what happen they see Chazz with Zaku, and Azula by his side.

"That's not Marcel." Chazz says.

"What?" Jaden asks.

Chazz and his two goons walk past them and Chazz whispers to Jaden, "Thrash 'im for me." Chazz leaves the Sandlot followed by his two goons.

Jaden watches Marcel from the distance and notices a small malice grin on the boys face. Then Mr. Referee comes up to Jaden and Zane for an update in rankings.

"It looks like Chazz's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." Mr. Referee notes them.

"So I'm in third now? Aw, yeah baby!" Zane cheers.

The referee hands Jaden and Marcel each a battle club, and gave them one last word of advice.

"Keep it clean, fellas." He pats their shoulders.

Jaden and Marcel stare each other down as the Producer leaves the stage.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Jaden vs. Marcel!" Solomon announces.

Jaden battles Marcel in a more struggling battle than Jaden's match with Zane, and proving to be a better match against Marcel than Chazz was. As he goes in for one last strike, something stops him and Jaden notices that everything has frozen in time. Marcel suddenly turns into a Dusk, then more appear)

"You guys have the baddest of timing!" Jaden growls. His club turns into the Keyblade, 'Hey al right."

Jaden fights the Dusks and wins with ease considering he has a weapon that can protect him, though he's tired. He's alerted by a cloaked man clapping behind him and turns around.

"Jaden. All right. Fight fight fight." The cloaked figure claps and throws punches in the air. He walks forward to Jaden, "You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Nightshroud." He removes his hood to reveal he had long brown hair, and a dragon masked face with visible mouth.

"Nightshroud?" Jaden asks.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." Nightshroud said which to Jaden was talking in riddles. His Chakrams appear in flames and he catches them in his hands.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on here, why's everyone frozen in time!?" Jaden demands thinking he has the answers.

Nightshroud just looks around the scene, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." Nightshroud gets ready to fight. A strange presence flies around Jaden. Nightshroud straightens up.

"Uh-oh, I've been spotted."

Jaden sighs and looks at the Keyblade. He throws it down in frustration. "What's going ON!?" he screams. The Keyblade appears back in his hand with a flash of light.

"Number 13. Jaden. The Keyblade's chosen one." Nightshroud explains as he gets ready to fight again.

"Okay, fine! You asked for it!" Jaden calls.

"That's more like it!" Nightshroud praises his response.

So the two start going at it, with Jaden using his Keyblade, and Nightshroud trying to block his blows with his two Chakrams. Nightshroud just kept throwing them at Jaden who they both turned into fire wheels, but Jaden managed to dodge each of them. Soon after a exhausting fight Xiz appears.

"So it was you." Nightshroud says to Xiz.

Nightshroud sends his flaming chakram flying at XiZ, but with no impact.

"Jaden, this man speaks nonsense!" Xiz tells Jaden.

"Jaden, don't let him deceive you!" Nightshroud tells Jaden.

The two men shouting his name get the best of him and Jaden holds his head in his hands.

"Zane...Syrus…Hassleberry...Blair... Zane! Syrus! Hassleberry! Blair!" he screams.

The Struggle competition returns and the crowd is cheering once again at Jaden's defeat against Marcel.

"What? What just happened?" Solomon Moto asks.

"Huh? ...How did I get here?" Marcel asks feeling like the same Marcel everyone knows. He just walks away while Zane, Blair, and Pence rush the stage cheering Jaden on.

"Jaden!" Blair cheers.

"Way to go Sarge!"

"You really cleaned up!"

"Awesome Jay!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jaden--our new top Struggler!" Solomon announces.

Zane notices Jaden's a little distraught.

"Jaden?" Zane asks.

Kaiba drinks up the attention as the fans cheer him on.

"Jaden! It's starting!" Blair reminds Jaden who got back into the ring.

"You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket." Mr. Referee says.

"There's only room for one up here." Kaiba says in a cold tone.

"Well, may the best man win!" Mr. Referee says as he walks away.

"Hey, Blazer boy. How about you throw the match for me?" Kaiba asks

"Jaden! Focus!" Zane calls to Jaden not wanting him to loose concentration.

Jaden glares at Kaiba.

"Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while." Kaiba says hoping Jaden will surrender.

"Get real!" Jaden says as he arms himself.

The ref then calls "Jaden, our underdog hero, versus Seto Kaiba, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake." Kaiba says as he gets into a fighter stance.

So then the two start going at it with Kaiba seeming to have the upper hand not being called the reigning champion for nothing. But Jaden who just fought someone who's just as strong as him knows he can win. With a wide open Jaden channels are his energy into his club and tackles Kaiba with all his might sending him to the ground.

"I'm not supposed to lose!" Kaiba complains.

Soon the people who were chanting Kaiba's name, were now cheering for Jaden.

Kaiba walks offstage and points back to Jaden. Zane, Syrus Hassleberry, and Blair rush

up to Jaden, congratulating him.

"Jaden!" Zane cheers.

"You did it!" Blair hugs him and he blushes.

Kaiba turns around and leaves.

"That was awesome, Jaden!" Syrus punches his shoulder.

"Way to go Sarge!" Hassleberry pats Jaden's back.

Jaden waves to the crowd. The referee presents him with the championship belt. Jaden holds it up and the crowd cheers. Later, on the ledge of the train station, Jaden sits with his friends, holding the crystal trophy. He takes off the yellow crystal and tosses it to Blair. He does the same with the red and green crystals, tossing them to Zane and Syrus who share theirs and Hassleberry. He takes out his own blue one and holds it up to the sun.

"As promised." Jaden says.

Hassleberry also holds his out, "Thanks a ton, Jaden!"

"One more treasure for us to share." Zane says holding his out with Syrus, and Blair follows suit.

"I've got a present, too...for all of us." She takes out five bars of sea-salt ice cream

"Whoa!" Zane says in amazement.

Jaden stands up on the ledge and teeters on the edge. He loses his balance and falls down screaming as the screen flickers. At Kadic Academy, an older Yumi walks down the path to the beach after school wearing a uniform.

"Yumi! Wait up!" a girls voice calls.

Yumi stops and turns around as Sissi Delmas catches up to her.

"Hey, do you feel like going out to the island? Nicholas and Herve are all wrapped up in their ballgame and they won't go with me."

"Not today, sorry." Yumi turns her down.

"Aw, why not?" she whines.

"Do you remember those boys who used to hang out with us?" Yumi asks.

"William?" Sissi asks.

"Yeah."

"I wonder whatever happened to him. I sure miss him." Sissi says worried.

"He's far away. But I know we'll see him again."

"Sure. Of course we will."

"And the other boy?" Yumi began.

"What other boy?" Sissi asks.

"The one who was with William and me all the time--we played together on that island. His voice always used to be there...but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel awful about it. So I told myself--I'm not going to the island until I remember everything about him." Yumi swore.

"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" Sissi asks.

"_Alexis?" Jaden's voice rung in Yumi's head._

Yumi gets a sudden headache while Jaden continues to fall off the clock tower.

"_Alexis...? What's happening to me?"_

"_Who are you? And that's not my name. I'm Yumi."_

"_Yumi... I know you. You're that girl he likes."_

"_Who? Please, a name!" she begs hoping he has the answer to her mysterious guy friend._

"_I'm Jaden."_

"_Okay, Jaden, but can you tell me HIS name?" she asks._

"_You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Yumi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with a 'U!'"_

Yumi wakes up on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sissi asks.

Yumi nods. The two girls look to the island across the water. Yumi looks over at Sissi and smiles widely. She then runs to the beach. Sissi catches up

"Yumi...?" Sissi asks hoping her friend is al right.

Yumi places her bag down and chucks a message in a bottle in the ocean.

"What's that?" Sissi asks.

"A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the boy I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'll find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter is where it starts. I know it." Yumi explains.

"Wow... I hope he gets it."

"He will. Starts with a 'U' Right, Ulrich?" Yumi asks.

The screen becomes scrambled.

"Restoration at 79 percent." The computer inputs.

Xiz continues to sit at the computer screens while the cloaked man juggles a blue crystal.

"His progress is astounding." Xiz says in surprise.

"So what happened?" the figure asks as he places the ball back into the munny pouch.

"Alexis's encounter with Jaden put his heart in contact with Yumi's. And that, in turn, affected Ulrich. You see?" Xiz explains.

"Alexis?... She's a wonder." The cloaked figure says in awe.

"She wasn't born like other Nobodies. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Ulrich and those aligned with him." Xiz reminds him.

"But whose Nobody is she?" the figure asks feeling clueless.

"I could tell you..." Xiz began, "But first, perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

The cloaked man revealed his face from under his hood to reveal it was Franz Hopper the one who tried to control Kingdom Hearts, "It's Franz Hopper." He replies

Xiz laughs loudly like he would die from it. "It's an honor, Franz Hopper!" he said almost like he was playing along.

**(Well Nightshroud from Castle Oblivion is back, Franz Hopper is working for Xiz, and Yumi is living peacefully back home. What next?)**


	5. Day 5: The Seven Wonders

**(And now we come to where Jaden and his friends discover the seven wonders, which lead Jaden to learning more about his past or at least Ulrich's past.)**

Jaden is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs.

"I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?" Jaden said rubbing his head.

The words 'The 5th Day' appear on the screen. The train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the five friends are gathered. Blair walks up to Jaden and puts her hands on her hips.

"What?" Jaden asks wondering why she looks a little peeved.

"Only three days left of summer vacation--so don't even mention that assignment!" Zane warned her before she said anything.

"Yeah I don't wanna spend the last three days of summer thinking about school." Hassleberry complains.

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today." Blair reminds them.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Syrus agreed.

"Hey guys yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I?" Jaden asks.

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Zane said knowing that Jaden woulda died if he did fall.

"But man, that was a close one..." Syrus added.

"Almost too close." Hassleberry adds.

"Stop changing the subject!" Blair scolded them.

"Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study." Zane mumbles, "So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?"

"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the

dreams-- and the guys in white..." Jaden suggested.

"Forget it." Zane said not wanting to discuss about the weird events.

"Why not?" Jaden asks.

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos

were stolen, right?" Zane asks.

"I guess you're right." Jaden morosely agrees.

"Besides the teacher will probably think we've been getting wasted or something." Hassleberry adds.

"Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on." Syrus tells Jaden.

"Lots of people are helping out." Blair says.

"All that for me?" Jaden asks feeling full of joy, "I'll go get some ice cream!" He runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice cream.

"There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it?" Syrus asks everyone who gave him their attention, "You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But--and this is the weird part--the steps count different going up and down!" he explained.

"Seriously!?" Zane asks.

"That sounds weird." Hassleberry says.

"And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town." Syrus continues.

"We should investigate those for our school project! Syrus, you're a genius!" Zane cheers while patting his bro on the back.

"There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..." Syrus says.

"Blair and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon!" Zane runs out with Blair.

"That just leaves us. Let's try the train first. To the station!" Syrus commands.

"Let's move out!" Hassleberry calls.

At the Central Station they wait for Zane and Blair.

"The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins!" Syrus says sounding like a wise old sage.

Blair and Zane walk in after them.

"Whoa! Find new rumors already?" Syrus asks.

"Nothing on Market Street." Blair answers.

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you." Zane challenges them.

"Zane, it's not a race!" Blair called not wanting to turn their project into a competition.

"Well, it is now!" Zane laughs.

"C'mon, we can all go." Jaden says as they all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station.

They all sit down inside the train. Blair pulls out her yellow crystal and holds it up. So does Zane with Syrus and Hassleberry. Jaden searches for it, but his crystal is missing. He sits there sadly.

'Man everything I acquire has to vanish on me.' Jaden thought.

The train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Zane runs out of the train.

"Blair! Hurry!" Zane called to her while running ahead.

Blair runs after Zane. Syrus, Hassleberry, and Jaden walk out together. Jaden stretches for a sec.

"Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down?" Jaden asks looking at the stairs.

"Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but..." Syrus stated.

"What?" Jaden wonders.

"Zaku's the one who counted. He's like, 'Every time I count, it's different, right?' Ha ha ha ha!" Syrus does an impersonation of Zaku.

"Excellent impersonation cadet." Hassleberry laughs.

"So...he just counted wrong?" Jaden wonders if that was the reason behind the different number of stairs.

Syrus nods. Jaden sighs thinking that one of the seven wonders was all just a mistake.

"Hey, no worries." Syrus pats his friend on the shoulder.

Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry walk to the Sunset Terrace. Jaden finds a dead end where

strange balls fly out at him.

"Whoa, what's with this?" Jaden asks running to the wall dodging all the balls and strikes the wall with his battle club.

Syrus and Hassleberry see the balls fly out and run into the dead end.

"Oh, it's just you, Jaden." Syrus says in relief.

"You ok Sarge?" Hassleberry asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jaden assures them.

"Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders!

They leave and a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes. Jaden investigates a tunnel and sees Marcel alone.

"Marcel is that you?" Jaden calls.

Jaden runs to Marcel, who then splits into several Marcel's.

"Whoa, since when could you do that?" Jaden asks the Marcel's.

They all start going at Jaden who just swatted them away like flies.

"You guys are seriously bugging me you know that?" Jaden asks as he finally defeats them and they turn into data. Marcel walks in from the entrance of the tunnel.

"What is it, Jaden?" Marcel asks and walks toward Jaden holding a battle club, "Oh, did you need this, Jaden? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet." He chuckles knowing that Jaden always one to train.

"Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you..." Jaden said hoping to not sound crazy.

"Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Jaden.

You can take your time." Marcel hands him the club.

Jaden walks out while Syrus and Hassleberry run in.

"So the mystery voice was just Marcel practicing." Syrus says.

"Listen, there were a whole bunch of Marcel clones here just a minute ago..." Jaden explains as they head out of the tunnel.

The Marcel that had just walked out turns into a Dusk and it floats out. Jaden leaves and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection.

"Who's that good looking guy?" Jaden asks his reflection with a grin.

Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Jaden. It turns into a

dark form and is ready for battle.

"Whoa, I guess I'm not looking in a mirror." Jaden readies his club.

Jaden gets out his club as well, and both go at it.

"Man fighting myself is something I never thought I'd do in my life." Jaden said as he blocked his shadow's attack.

Jaden defeats the Shadow Jaden and it turns into data.

"Jaden!"

"Sarge!"

Jaden stands up and dusts himself off when Syrus, and Hassleberry walk up to him.

"You all right?" Syrus asks.

They look over at the waterfall. Jaden's reflection is back where it should be, and Syrus and Hassleberry's shadows appear to be normal as well.

"Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders!" Hassleberry says.

"Another...me?" Jaden wonders if he really did just fight his own shadow.

Jaden walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall. Jaden walks to Sunset Hill where there's a strange bouncing bag running around. Jaden jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around)

"Jeez!" Jaden cries.

The bad just kept jumping around with Jaden still clinging on it with his life. Then Jaden was able to restrain the bag and opens it up, and a dog comes out of the bag. Syrus and Hassleberry finally make it and see Jaden with a dog.

"Oh, it was just a dog." Hassleberry says.

"Did you let it out of the sack, Jaden?" Syrus asks.

The dog walks back to its owner leaving the boys to their thoughts on the seven wonders.

"This explains another one of those seven wonders!" Syrus said and they walked back to the station.

As they left the hill, the dog suddenly turned into a dusk that floated away.

While back at the station Jaden was depressed that these seven wonders weren't exactly as exciting as Syrus made them out to be.

"You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful." Jaden said feeling down.

"I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six!" Syrus said in a cheerful tone helping the mood.

Zane and Blair then catch up to them.

"We got another lead!" Zane exclaims.

"It's called, 'The Ghost Train Mystery'…" Blair explains.

"Everybody knows about Wonder number Six!" Syrus says

"Yeah, well, I didn't." Zane replied.

"Did you find out where the train runs?" Jaden asked.

"You can see it from Sunset Hill." Blair says, and the five took off back to Sunset Hill.

When they made it to the hill they all saw the great view of the place, and look below to see train tracks leading out of a tunnel.

"If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute..." Syrus explains, "For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN." He said sounding like he was telling a horror story."

"You're really creepy sometimes Syrus." Blair says.

They eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground.

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year." Blair brings up a subject.

"Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts." Zane suggested.

"Good afternoon, slackers." An annoying voice rings in their ears.

Jaden turns around to see Chazz

"Whatcha doing out here?" the gothic dressed boy asks.

"What do you care?" Zane asks knowing Chazz never cares about what they do.

"I don't. Tell me anyway." He asks.

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Explains.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" Chazz says mockingly, then he laughs and Jaden stands up, annoyed.

"Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Chazz asked.

" Dunno. Maybe it's destiny." Jaden suggests.

"Destiny... In that case, let's be friends." Chazz began in sarcasm, "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny."

"When have you ever cooperated with anything?" Zane asks.

Chazz turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves.

"Chazz!" Blair calls.

"I know. Tomorrow." Chazz answers her and goes off.

"Look!" Jaden exclaims.

A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with Egyptian eyes and hieroglyphics pulls through the underpass.

"It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?" Jaden wonders.

The others look at each other not sure if there was anything to it.

"Then it's real? Let's go to the station!" Jaden commands his friends hoping to head the train off.

The five rush to the station to catch the train, Jaden leading the way. The train is there when they arrive.

"Let's go in!" Jaden says wanting to hop aboard, but is stopped by Zane, "What is it Zane?"

"Um...you'll get hurt." Zane makes up an excuse.

Jaden looks back and the train has disappeared, "What, it's gone."

The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Azula

and Zaku walk out.

"C'mon." Hassleberry said forgetting about it and just head home.

"A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?" Jaden asked his pals.

"Let's go..." Syrus said.

"Right?!" Jaden wants answers.

He pleads to Blair with his hand. She shakes her head. Zane groans and pushes Jaden onto the train. Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street.

"Let's go home and work on the paper." Zane said.

" Yeah 'The rumors were bogus. The end'." Hassleberry describes what they should put.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did." Blair suggests.

"But what about the last one--the seventh wonder?" Jaden wonders about the final one.

"Who cares?" Zane asks feeling like he did enough.

"I do. C'mon, Syrus." Jaden begs him.

"Whatever!" Zane said.

"Jaden..." Blair worries for Jaden.

Syrus sighs at Jaden's determination but willingly answers, "It's at that haunted mansion."

So Zane, Hassleberry, Blair, and Syrus walk off leaving Jaden who proceeds to the Old Mansion.

"This is also where I fought that white thing with the Keyblade." Jaden says to himself.

"You know something..." Syrus' voice rings startling Jaden and he turns around, "We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It **IS** the most suspicious place."

"Right..."

"Even Chazz's gang was gonna help." Syrus adds.

"Chazz?" Jaden was shocked to hear Chazz of all people helping them.

"Yeah, Zane asked him to."

Jaden looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Alexis is in the window.

"So, what're we lookin' for?" Jaden asks.

"Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years." Syrus explains.

Jaden looks back up to the window. Inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Yumi with a paopu fruit.

"Jaden..." Alexis' voice rang.

"Alexis?" Jaden asks.

Another of the pictures is of Jaden and Nightshroud, both in the Organization cloaks.

The camera has changed to Jaden's full point of view.

"This is...me? ...And Nightshroud's here too." Jaden looks at the picture.

"You **ARE** best friends..." Alexis states.

"Very funny." Jaden says because he doesn't know the guy, right?

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" she asks.

"No one knows me better than me." Jaden remarks.

"Of course..." Alexis says.

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately."

Jaden sees a picture of Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd

"You know these three, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, and Odd Della Robbia. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Ulrich's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Ulrich will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Jaden." She explains.

"You mean...the dreams?" he wonders

"Yes... You and Ulrich are connected. And...in order for Ulrich to become completely whole again... He needs you."

Jaden sees a picture of himself with Ulrich at his side.

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Jaden."

"Alexis, what do you mean half, are we related?"

"In a way yes, and no."

Jaden and Alexis sit at opposite ends of the long white table.

"Alexis...who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Ulrich's memories and those around him."

"For a witch you sure are a beautiful one." Jaden says smugly.

"That's what XiZ called me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

"Hmm...I can't help you there." He looks over at the drawing of himself and Nightshroud, "It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't?"

"You...you were never supposed to exist, Jaden."

"What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?"

"I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid."

Syrus shakes Jaden out of his staring contest with the window.

"Jaden! Jaden!' Syrus shakes him.

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?" his blue haired friend asks.

"Yeah. Watch the window--closely."

Jaden points up to the window, where Alexis is gone.

"Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains." Syrus sighs.

Alexis has returned to the window, and only Jaden could see her.

"...Yeah." Jaden says.

"Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Zane, Blair, and Hassleberry are waiting." Syrus and Jaden head back to town.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Blair asks.

"The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind." Syrus explains.

"I figured as much. The report's already done." Blair brings up.

"All right!" Jaden and Syrus pound it.

"So, wanna go find Zane and Hassleberry? They're probably at the station.' Blair suggests, but notices Jaden looking up deep in thought, "You know...we only have two more days together."

"Huh?"

"Summer vacation, remember?"

"Oh...right."

The three walk to Central Station. Zane and Hassleberry are on the ledge eating ice cream.

"Tomorrow we search the town." Zane plans.

"Next day's the fair." Syrus adds.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hassleberry says.

"The last day of summer." Blair finishes.

"Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Zane complains.

"Not if you explode from all that ice cream first." Hassleberry jokes.

Everyone but Jaden laughs as the bells ring in the background. In a dimly lit

room, XiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as the cloaked Franz Hopper walks in.

"Why did you show him the train?" Franz asks.

"Because he missed the trip to the beach." Xiz answers.

"Hmph...that's almost kind of you."

"Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?" Xiz asks Franz Hopper.

"Yes...the haze is clearing." He explains.

"The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Ulrich. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year." Xiz explains.

Franz sits in an opposite chair of Xiz.

"I've waited for too long, and now I want to know. What is it that you want form all this?" Franz asks.

"Revenge." Xiz replies.

"Is that all?"

"Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Alexis. She did a splendid job with Ulrich, but it's high time she disappeared. Jaden isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Franz Hopper."

"Understood." Franz replies.

**(Now it's coming down to the end of Jaden's arc, what will become of him, and Alexis?)**


	6. Day 6: Jaden and Ulrich are one at last

**(And now it comes down to Jaden's final day, what will become of him, as well as Alexis?)**

The computer screen becomes scrambled.

"Restoration at 97 percent." Computer inputs.

Ulrich's last memories flash through his mind. The trio stands in the Gate to the Dark in the End of the World.

"_Whoa, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Odd asked looking around the place._

"_But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Ulrich asked sounding like they'll die._

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence." Franz Hopper pumps up his arm_.

Ulrich remembers the final showdown with Franz Hopper.

"_That's not true!" Ulrich snapped._

"_You deny it?" Franz Hopper asked._

"_I admit the heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in." Ulrich began, "But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"_

Ulrich remembers Franz Hopper's defeat.

"_Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..."_

"_You're wrong Franz Hopper." Ulrich began, "I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!" he shouted_

_King Yugi raised his own Keyblade high, "Now, Ulrich! Let's close this door for good!" he commanded_

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd help close the door of Kingdom Hearts.

"_Ulrich, I have one last request of you." William asked, "Take care of Yumi."_

"_Can do Willy." Ulrich joked as he and his group close the door._

Ulrich runs to Yumi.

"_Yumi!" Ulrich cried running to her._

"_Ulrich!" she cried as he reached her._

"_How'd you get here?" he asked._

"_I don't know, one moment I was with—Ah!" she cried as the surface below them began to separate raising Ulrich up while Yumi remained down, but they still held hands._

"_Yumi. Remember what you said before?" he asked, "I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!" he promised_

"_I know you will!" she cried._

Ulrich and Yumi break away from each other. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd walk down a winding path.

"_Well, now what do we do guys?" Jeremie asked._

"_We've gotta find William and King Yugi." Ulrich answered._

"_But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that door to the light?" Odd asked._

They see Kiwi walking with a letter in his mouth.

"_Kiwi?" Jeremie asked._

_Odd looked and saw the note with the Anubis Eye seal on it "Hey, that's the king's seal!"_

"_Hey, have you seen King Yugi?" Ulrich asked Kiwi_

_Pluto leads the way by running._

"_Guys, let's go!" Ulrich cried._

At nighttime, Ulrich is startled by a figure in black. He turns around to see it, but it is gone. He looks around for a second, then turns around again. The figure is slightly down the road. Ulrich runs to it, but it fades away. Ulrich finds Castle Oblivion at the end of the road. At the same dark beach, the two cloaked figures meet.

"I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you." The first figure asks sounding like Franz Hopper.

"Who are you?" The second asked sounding like Jaden.

In a mysterious dark city, while the rain falls, hundreds of Neoshadows rise from the ground. They surround another figure in black, who takes out two Keyblades, the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion and swings them into position. He destroys several of the Neoshadows before looking up to the top of the main skyscraper of the city. The rain has stopped for a moment. An unhooded but blindfolded guy stands at the top of the skyscraper. The duel-wielding person runs up the side of the building and tosses the Oblivion Keyblade to the man at the top, who dives off the edge of the building and catches the weapon in his hand, falling down past the running figure. They turn to look at each other as they pass. After they both have reached the bottom, they destroy the remaining Neoshadows, then turn on each other. The two exchange blows before the figure with the Oathkeeper knocks the other man to the ground.

"Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?" The one in the blindfold demands.

"Oh Shut up!" the other one shouts.

The boy brings down a final blow to the blue-haired one. Jaden wakes up in his bedroom and slides off the bed. He shifts from Ulrich to Jaden several times as he stands up. Jaden looks outside his window. Birds fly past as the words 'The 6th Day' appear on the screen. Zane, Blair, Hassleberry, and Syrus are already in the Usual Spot when Jaden arrives there.

"Man, I could not sleep last night..." Jaden says but his friends didn't respond, "Guys? Why're you ignoring me, are you mad because I ate all the Ice Cream?" He reaches toward Zane and his hand goes right through him. "What the, am I a ghost?"

Jaden takes a step back watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Zane turns around and runs right through him, with the others following. Jaden stops and sighs, his eyes closing. He picks up a picture nearby which includes Zane, Hassleberry, Blair, and Syrus, and had previously included Jaden. Jaden leaves the Usual Spot and is cornered by Dusks. Then, Nightshroud appears.

"Sigh look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you--if you refuse to come back with me.

"How can you say that, we're...best friends, right?" Jaden asked hoping he won't attack him, but if what Alexis said was true then he shouldn't worry.

Nightshroud scratches his head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!?

"Y...eah." Jaden said knowing he just may not get killed.

"Great! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm... What's our boss's name?" he asked hoping Jaden remembered all.

Jaden gives no answer, and Nightshroud sighs sadly finding out Jaden was just playing along.

"Can't believe this..." Nightshroud sighs.

The stick in Jaden's hands becomes the Keyblade. He defeats the Dusks around him. Nightshroud swings up his chakram to strike, and is frozen. Jaden notices and stops.

"Time stop again?" Jaden asks himself seeing Nightshroud still frozen solid.

"Jaden, to the mansion! The time has come!" Xiz's voice rings in the air.

"Zane, Blair, Syrus, Hassleberry!" Jaden calls, but got no answers, so he runs to Market Street. Nightshroud then unfreezes and sees Jaden is long gone.

"The Jaden that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..." he says.

Jaden runs through Twilight Town, but no one was around, almost like the place was deserted. He finally makes it to the Old Mansion. He turns around at the locked gates and more Dusks spring up behind him.

"Don't call me and then lock me out..." He groans.

Jaden gets a vision of Ulrich holding out his Keyblade. Jaden steps back from

the gate and unlocks the keyhole in it. The gates open and he runs inside. The

Dusks try to follow but are stopped by a hooded figure holding a familiar Blade. Jaden enters the mansion and finds the White Room. Jaden walks past pictures he saw when he was in this room before and stops at one of him in an alleyway of the dark city he saw in his dreams. He gets a sudden headache.

Thunder rumbles in the sky of the city as a cloaked Jaden walks through the dark streets. He passes Nightshroud who is leaning on the wall, crossing his arms.

"_Your mind's made up?" Nightshroud asked._

_Jaden stops and looks at his Oathkeeper Keyblade, "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."_

"_You can't turn on the Organization!" Nightshroud shouts._

Jaden's vision stops and he sees Alexis in the White Room.

"Organization XIII... they're a bad group." Jaden wonders.

"Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something.

"What's that?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

Jaden chuckles.

"How is that Funny?" she asks.

"It's just, I think--I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask:" he began walking to the table and leans against it, "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

"You are..." she begins but flickers.

"Alexis!"

The form of Alexis breaks into several pieces and disappears. XiZ appears in a flash of data.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." Xiz explains

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Jaden demands it out of Xiz

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know. Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what IS a Nobody!?" Jaden asks.

Franz Hopper still hooded appears.

"XiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

A portal springs up behind XiZ containing Alexis.

"Jaden. Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" Alexis shouts.

"I'll...disappear...?" he asks.

"No further outbursts!" Xiz commands Alexis.

"No, you won't disappear! You'll—" she tries to warn Jaden but XiZ grabs Alexis and covers her mouth.

"Wait!" Jaden calls.

Jaden tries to run to the portal, but is stopped by Franz Hopper. Alexis stops XiZ's

clench over her mouth.

"Jaden! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Alexis and XiZ begin to fade away through the portal.

"Let her go!"

The portal vanishes along with Franz Hopper. Jaden holds out his left hand)

"ALEXIS!" Jaden screamed.

Elsewhere XiZ and Franz are talking again with Alexis no where to be found.

"I thought I told you to dispose of Alexis." XiZ said upset.

"I don't have any intention of going that far, you can do that yourself."

Jaden finds the Mansion Library. He draws an (X) symbol in the missing place on the table and it reveals a hidden room beneath the floor. He walks into another basement room and finds a large set of monitors and an odd machine. Jaden's head aches again. He is reminded of a large white room with huge chairs, on which sat each of the Organization XIII. Jaden runs down a city street chased by Dusks. Hooded, he is confronting the blue-haired guy.

"Why!? Why do you have the Keyblade?" the blue haired one asks.

"Oh shut up!" Jaden shouts.

The blindfolded one quickly grabs his Keyblade and knocks Jaden away as he tried to slash with his Keyblade. The blindfolded one stands up and walks toward Jaden. Jaden is later lying underneath the odd machine as XiZ and Franz appears.

"Will it work?" Franz Hopper asks.

"If we can maintain the simulated town until Alexis finishes chaining together Ulrich's memories." Xiz explains.

"What will happen to Jaden?"

"He holds half of Ulrich's power within him. In the end, he'll have to give it back."

XiZ turns and walks toward the set of monitors, "Until then, he'll need another personality to throw off his pursuers."

"Poor guy." Franz says in almost sorrow.

XiZ sits down and punches in some keys, "Don't feel too sympathetic, it's the fate of a Nobody."

The machine starts up and changes Jaden into data and Jaden is gone. Jaden's

headache stops and his anger rises. The Keyblade appears in his hands and he

begins to hack away violently at the computer monitors.

"IT WAS ALL A LIE!" he screams, "I HAD NOTHING TO BEGIN WITH!"

He flashes back to standing in front of the mansion looking like he was in a trance.

'_One day, I was… Born there. I felt nothing. Everything was blank.' Jaden reminisces about his lost memories._

"You want a purpose?" a voice asks.

'_I was given…'_

"Here's the new you." The voice says as the name Jaden appeared before the boy in giant bold white letters.

'_A name… And a black cloak.'_ Jaden dawns his cloak.

"Welcome to Organization XIII."

'_I joined the Organization as instructed.'_

Jaden flashbacks about fighting many Shadow Heartless alongside Nightshroud, and then we find them sitting on top of a building.

"How long are we gonna live like this?" Jaden asks.

"This'll all be over… soon." Nightshroud replies.

He then sees himself walking around the sandlot seeing his friends, and Chazz's group getting into a fight.

'_I was so jealous. I wanted to become friends with them. But… it was all a dream.'_

Once he's vented his anger a door opens. Jaden enters the Basement Hall and is immediately surrounded by Nobodies. Jaden defeats them and Nightshroud walks in with his arms crossed.

"Simply amazing, Jaden." Nightshroud compliments.

"Nightshroud."

"You really do remember me this time? I'm SO FLATTERED." Nightshroud's anger causes the edges of the room to erupt in flames. "But you're too late!!"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Jaden manages to conjure the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"Two!?"

Nightshroud makes his chakram appear and he smiles at Jaden, "Come here. I'll make it all stop."

So the two ran at each other and started going at it with more explosive affects than the first time they fought back at the sandlot.

"That's the way!" Nightshroud cheers as Jaden comes at him with the intent to kill, "Brings back old memories! Just like the good ol' days!"

Suddenly Jaden vanishes from Nightshroud's sight and appears behind him, "You and I can't go back!" he says striking his friend in the back with both Keyblades.

The flames disappear. Jaden stares at Nightshroud and remembers the last time he talked to him before, in the alleyway.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Nightshroud warns him._

"_It wouldn't matter, it's not like anyone would miss me anyway." Jaden said._

"_That's not true." Nightshroud said, "I would."_

"_Well I feel so much better." Jaden said with a hint of sarcasm and he walked off leaving Nightshroud looking at him with worry._

As Nightshroud begins to fade away.

"Nightshroud..."

"Let's meet again in the next life." Nightshroud suggests.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

"Silly. Just because you have a next life..."

Nightshroud disappears into the portal. Jaden walks up to where Nightshroud vanished. Later, Jaden walks through the basement corridor. He sees two capsules with familiar faces inside.

"… Jeremie?... Odd?" Jaden wonders knowing they were two of the figures from the dreams.

He turns to the door at the end of the hall and enters. XiZ is standing a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one." Xiz says.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Ulrich?"

"To half of Ulrich, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." He explains.

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world." He explains and then laughs, "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that... Was that supposed to be a joke?" he conjures the Keyblade, "'Cause I'm not laughing!"

Jaden runs up to XiZ and strikes through him. The Keyblade creates a wave of data through XiZ. Jaden, surprised, stands straight.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection."

Jaden screams in anger, and futilely strikes XiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. XiZ vanishes and reappears behind him while Jaden catches his breath.

"Come, over here." XiZ calls, and Jaden comes closer and stares XiZ down.

"I've never been the type to loathe anyone, but I hate you so much!" Jaden says.

"Might I suggest you share some of that hatred with Ulrich. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Jaden screams and he runs and cuts again through XiZ.

XiZ disappears and the capsule glows. The mechanical petals open slowly and reveal what they contain.

"Ulrich..." Jaden began looking at Ulrich, still asleep, is floating inside, "You're sure lucky bro." he started to shed some tears down his eye and hangs his head down in defeat, "Looks like my summer vacation is...over."

The title Animation Hearts 2 appears in the center, and we thus end the Jaden Arc.

**(Next time our heroes awaken, and set out once again to find their King and William.)**


	7. The Keyblader finally awakens

**(Now we begin the true story of Animation Hearts 2)**

We now fade to the train station, where a hooded King Yugi exits the mysterious blue and gold train. Jaden turns around and fades to white.

"Ulrich? Jaden calls.

"Who's there?" Ulrich asks in his thoughts.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie's voice rings.

"Ulrich, wake up." Odd's voice is heard also.

Ulrich wakes up and the capsule opens again in front of Jeremie and Odd whose clothes look a little tight and short on them. Ulrich stretches and the other two laugh at how small his clothes have gotten, and how obviously tight they look on him. Ulrich jumps out of the capsule in front of them and grabs them in his arms.

"Jeremie, Odd!" he cries.

They laugh and dance around in excitement. Jiminy Cricket climbs on Ulrich's shoulder, yawns, and stretches.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy says as he hops down to the floor.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Ulrich asks.

"I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." the cricket replies.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Odd asked.

"I wish I knew." Jeremie answered.

"Let's see...we defeated Franz Hopper..." Ulrich began the details.

"True." Odd agreed.

"...restored peace to the world...found Yumi... Oh yeah, and then we went

to look for William. I think that's right so far."

"Well what about after that?"

"I don't know, I mean one minute we were walking down the road following Kiwi, and now we wake up here." Ulrich looks around the white room.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Odd asks the cricket.

Jiminy takes out a book, "Gee, there's only one sentence... 'Thank Alexis' Hmm... I wonder who that is?"

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd look at one another and shake their heads, unaware that they had no recollection of what happened to them a year ago.

"Some help that is." Jeremie groaned.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" Jiminy suggested.

So the three heroes walked down the corridor of capsules where Jeremie and Odd slept in, and all the way up to the inside of the mansion and finally outside.

"Looks like we have to go through those woods." Odd pointed through the thick trees.

"Well come one let's go!" Ulrich commands running into the woods.

"He hasn't changed a bit." Jeremie sighs.

"Yeah, but I like this side of Ulrich." Odd replies as they run after him.

The group walks to Twilight Town and enters the Usual Spot.

"You know, I think I've been to this town." Ulrich began.

"What's it called?" Jeremie asked.

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it." Ulrich admits.

Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair are boredly lying around the room. When the three entered they all looked at each other.

"What do you want!?" Zane asked a little harshly.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here." Ulrich said trying not to sound like a gate crasher.

"Now you know. This is our spot." Zane said sounding protective of their territory.

"Zane be nice." Blair scolded him.

"Umm..." Syrus walks up to Ulrich.

"What?" Ulrich asks.

"You're...new around here, right? I'm Syrus."

"Name's Hassleberry soldier."

"Zane. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Zane blew them off and leaves.

"My name's Blair. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" Ulrich looks at Jeremie and Odd who shrug.

"Hey, what're your names?" Syrus asks.

"Oh, sorry. We're Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, and I'm Odd Della Robbia."

"Hey there." Ulrich said

"Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, we just met someone who was looking for you." Blair said.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had giant spike hair in blonde, black, and a bit of red." Hassleberry explains.

"The King!" Jeremie cried

"Where'd you see him?" Ulrich asks.

"At the station." Syrus answered.

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment." Blair said.

"Later." Syrus and Hassleberry say and leave with Blair.

"Al right! The King's trying to find us!" Jeremie cheers

"Yeah, let's get to the station!" Ulrich commands

They pass the Sandlot and find Chazz, Zaku, and Azula.

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" Chazz demands.

"Well..." Ulrich doesn't know how to explain.

"You here to pick a fight with us or something?" Chazz challenges them.

"Fight? We're not here to fight, even if we were you're definitely not worth it." Ulrich replies.

"Yeah jerk!" Jeremie smirks but knows he shouldn't have said that.

"Okay, smartalecks... Time to teach you how to behave in my town. Bring it!

The three punks take defensive stances

"What a punk." Ulrich says, Jeremie nods and both of them stand defensively.

"Just a moment!" Mr. Referee comes forth. "If you're gonna fight, why not make it a proper Struggle?"

"What?" Chazz asks in outrage.

"You see, Chazz... I'm a really big fan." The ref answers.

"Wh-what do you want?" he asks in annoyance.

"In other words, I want to see more of your 'super cool' moves! You handled the tournament with real style, and you absolutely dominated the title match. But I just can't get enough. Don't you see? The matches are far too short!" he then turns to Ulrich, "Young man, what's your name?"

"Ulrich Stern."

"Ulrich, if you wanna fight a match, you just say the word." Mr. Referee says before heading out.

"So come on, let's dance punk." Chazz beckons him to fight.

"Love to, but can't." Ulrich replies.

Chazz then hits the floor anime style and gets back on his feet with a popped vein, "What'd you say?!"

"Sorry but we got work to do." Ulrich says heading for the station.

"Later." Odd calls.

Chazz just shouted at them, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN YOU WUSSES!"

They continue to Central Station and are suddenly surrounded by Dusks.

"What are these things?" Jeremie asked.

"New breed of Heartless?" Odd suggested.

"Don't know, but there's something not right about them." Ulrich says.

"Well let's get them!" Odd shouts.

"Right on bro!" Ulrich summons the Keyblade, "I've been wanting to use this baby all day.

They fight them, but keep coming back without letting up.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd fires his darts at the Dusks, and they vanish.

"Fira!" Jeremie uses his magic to put the Dusks on fire.

Ulrich just used his swordsman skills with the Keyblade and slayed numerous Dusks with ease, 'We haven't lost our touch guys!" Ulrich said but was swatted away by a single Dusk.

Soon they're overwhelmed and become exhausted. Yugi appears on the ledge of the station. As the Dusks strike again and Ulrich holds up his Keyblade, Yugi swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his own Keyblade. Ulrich is amazed. Jeremie and Odd push Ulrich down out of the way.

"Your Majesty?" Jeremie asks.

"Shh! You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." Yugi commands them and holds out the munny pouch, "Here."

Ulrich takes it and Yugi runs to Market Street heading after some of the Dusks.

"Your Majesty..." Jeremie called.

"The King... Was that really him?" Ulrich asked.

"It coulda been... Yep, I know it was!" Odd said.

"Now we know he's okay!" Jeremie said cheerful.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?" Ulrich asked hoping he remembered correctly.

"Uh-huh. Odd answered.

"But we just saw him..."

"That's right." Jeremie says.

"And if the King is here, that means William's here!"

"He's gotta be!" Jeremie said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for William. Then he and I can go back to the Academy together. Yumi's there waiting for us! What are you two gonna do?" Ulrich asked wondering what they'll do now.

"Geez, Ulrich. Do ya have to ask?" Odd asked not wanting to answer right away.

Ulrich just laughs at their frowny faces

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Jeremie asked in annoyance.

"Your face!" Ulrich points to them

Jeremie and Odd look at each other still with the same frowns, and laugh along with Ulrich.

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey." Ulrich asks his two compadres who both nod, "To...where again?" he places his hands behind his head.

"We gotta board the train!" Odd said.

"Oh yeah." Ulrich said remembering now.

Jeremie sighs at Ulrich's stupidity.

"C'mon!" Ulrich says as they run inside the station

"Wait up!" Zane calls

Zane, and his three pals catch up to them.

"Hey, Ulrich..." Zane began.

"What?"

"Nothing, but..."

"We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do." Hassleberry says.

"Oh...really? Thanks!" Ulrich thanks them.

A ringing sounds from the train.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Blair said knowing the train will be leaving soon.

"Right." Ulrich says taking out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Blair notices it and is shocked.

"What is it?" Jeremie asks the girl.

Blair takes an exact copy of the Munny Pouch.

"They're the same." Odd notices.

"Yeah." Blair agrees.

Ulrich looks to both pouches and shrugs, "Three tickets, please!" Ulrich gets three tickets from the teller. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..."

"Why not?" Jeremie wondered.

"You're thinkin' too much Ulrich, just relax and enjoy life." Odd said in laid back tone.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ulrich agrees.

As they are about to board the Blue and yellow train.

"Okay, let's go!" Ulrich says and Jeremie and Odd nod.

"Bye." Ulrich says to the gang

Jeremie and Odd wave as they enter the train.

"Hey, Ulrich. You sure we haven't met before?" Zane asks.

Ulrich thinks about this and doesn't think they ever did, "Positive. Why do you ask?

"I dunno." Zane replied.

Ulrich smiles and a tear falls down his cheek. The others are surprised and so is Ulrich when he starts to brush it away.

"What?" Ulrich asks why they're giving him looks.

"You okay?" Blair asks.

"Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from."

Zane just chuckles, "Pull it together man."

"Nah let it all our soldier, just because you cry doesn't make you a man." Hassleberry said.

"Right... See ya." Ulrich waves and enters the train. He waves again as the door closes.

The train leaves. Syrus turns to Zane, Hassleberry, and Blair. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd watch outside as the train rolls on. Ulrich takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The

blue crystal ball is in it, and he holds that up to the light.

"You know..." Ulrich began.

Jeremie sits down and responds to Ulrich, "What Ulrich?"

"I'm sad."

"We'll be back." Jeremie assures them

"Yeah. We can visit Zane and the others again." Odd added.

The train rolls out into the open sky and pulls onto the base of a mysterious tower, emblazoned with Egyptian Eye symbols and hieroglyphics like the train. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd leave the train, which then disappears, leaving only the tracks. Ulrich giggles nervously.

"There goes our ride..." Ulrich says and they proceed to the tower to seem a figure looking in through the doorway of the tower.

"Someone's there." Odd said.

"Wonder who it is?" Jeremie wonders.

"Let's find out." Ulrich head for the doors.

The figure just chuckles to himself as he peeks into the tower.

"What's goin' on?" Jeremie asks the figure who spoke without turning around.

"I sent some of my troops inside to see if the master of the tower is as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is--once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?" Jeremie asks.

"That's right. Don't tell me you don't know about them, but if you don't I'll explain considering I'm in the mood. They're these things that come out of the darkness in peoples hearts. Why, with all the Heartless at his side, my Lord Orochimaru is gonna conquer everything! And since I myself have a debt to pay, I'm going to a bunch of different worlds and build an army of Heartless, specially for him. Why am I wasting my time talkin' to you runts anyway? Go on, get out of here! I'm already behind schedule as it is."

"You gotta find something better to do." Odd remarks.

"Says who?" The figure turns around and appears to be a boy of age sixteen, with white hair in a pony tail, and glasses, tied to his forehead was a head protector with the symbol of a musical note, his outfit included blue sandals, violet pants with a white sash around the waist, a no sleeved purple shirt over a white one, and purple fingerless gloves extending from his hands to his elbows.

"WHA…AAAH! You two again!" the figure gasps.

"Kabuto!" Jeremie and Odd gasp.

"What're you two idiots doing here!?" the figure known as Kabuto demands from them.

"Hey that's our line!" Jeremie argues.

"You know this guy?" Ulrich asks his friends.

"We sure do!" Odd answers, "Kabuto Yakushi; a spy from the Hidden Sound Village he's been causing us trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago after he was discovered. I wonder how he escaped."

Kabuto laughs mockingly, "So you wanna know the truth Della Robbia? Well, Orochimaru busted me out, that's how! And now your world--scratch that, all the worlds--are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Orochimaru's gonna help me conquer them all!"

"Orochimaru...huh." Ulrich asks humorously and him and his friends laughed hardly.

"You have some nerve to laugh at Orochimaru's power!? Why, with his power--

"He's toast!" Ulrich said plain and simple.

"What?" Kabuto asked in a bit of shock.

"Sorry, but that Snake can't help ya now." Odd adds.

Kabuto growls, "YOU LIE!?"

The three just snicker at his outburst.

"Do we?" Ulrich asks in humor.

"You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it." Ulrich said trying to be funny and innocent.

Kabuto growls and summons his Heartless, "Heartless squad! Come forth!"

Some shadows come out of the ground. Ulrich conjures his Keyblade and fights them just like they did in the past.

"Reminds you of the good old days huh guys?" Ulrich asks Jeremie and Odd who're defeating heartless with ease.

"Yeah, I loved those days." Odd said shooting a heartless with his darts.

"You just wait! Nobody, and I repeat 'nobody', messes with Kabuto Yakushi!

"So, 'Kabuto Yakushi' who lives in this tower, anyway?" Ulrich asks.

"So you don't know, not surprised about that coming from an inexperienced boy like yourself. Well, it's old Atem. 'Course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

"Master Atem lives here!?" Jeremie asks in surprise and runs up the steps and into the tower.

"Who's he?" Ulrich asks Odd.

"Atem is the King's Ancient self and teacher!"

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Ulrich replies and him and Odd run up the stairs

Kabuto just stood there feeling insulted that they just blew them off.

"Wait till I round up more Heartless they'll be sorry they met me!" Kabuto formed a hand sign and sunk into the ground vanishing.

**(Well they finally awaken and are off on another mission. Just what will Master Atem tell them, and will they get out of those tight clothes?)**


	8. Master Atem's Tower

**(This time the heroes meet with someone who's just as wise as King Yugi himself and are updated on what's been happening)**

The heroes ascend the stairs until they reach the top floor, fighting Heartless along the way.

"Looks like you guys haven't learned your lesson last time!" Ulrich said slashing a Heartless with the Keyblade.

"They'll never learn." Odd added.

After they got rid of all the heartless they caught their breath before going further.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Jeremie grumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then." Odd said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Ulrich asks.

"Maybe Master Atem knows." Jeremie suggested and they continued their way.

When they reached the outside of another room Jeremie knocks on the door.

"Enter." A voice said from the other side.

So they entered the room where a teenage looking version of King Yugi wearing a Pharaoh's robe sat at his desk. Jeremie and Odd bow to him in respect.

"Master Atem! It's an honor!" Jeremie says in respect.

"Hey there!" Ulrich said very un polite which shocks his friends.

"Ulrich! Show some respect!" Jeremie scolded him.

"Calm yourself Jeremie." Atem says and turns to Ulrich, "So, you are Ulrich Stern. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Odd noted.

"Yes...the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. So you must be prepared."

"Wait a minute you mean...we have to go on another quest?" Ulrich groans, "I was looking forward to finding my friend William, so we could go back to the Academy."

"Yes. I know. However, everything in your journey, Ulrich, is connected." Atem explains, "Whether you will find your way home to the islands... Whether you will return

alone or with your friend... And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Ulrich."

"I'm...the key?" Ulrich asks in shock, and he holds out his hand and the Keyblade flashes into it.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light." Atem announces.

Ulrich nods "I get that a lot."

Atem looks to Jeremie and Odd who quickly stand up straight and nod. Atem waves a hand over the table and a thick book appears. He makes it float into the air and spins it toward Ulrich. It opens and lands at the edge of the table.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

So the three began reading the book carefully as it states:

'_The Beginning' - Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was...for all the answers are within._

'_Interlude' - A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that 'world between'. What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps...for there all confusion will end._

'_The Future Story' - Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...and everything will begin._

After they finished reading they went back to Atem hoping to get some answers about what's been happening.

"There's just something I don't understand Master." Ulrich began, "How come the Heartless are still running around, didn't we take care of that problem a year ago?"

"Your past accomplishments did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that." Atem began explaining, "However, the Heartless are darkness made real--and darkness lingers in every heart. The Heartless are at the current time a few. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them."

So the three heroes sigh knowing that it wasn't that easy to get rid of the Heartless.

"So then that must mean...if everyone's heart was full of light, then the Heartless would be gone!" Odd realizes.

Atem nods at that and continued explaining, "Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter."

Atem waves a hand and an image of Jeremie appears near the wall. This image then changes to a Shadow Heartless.

"If one such as you, Jeremie, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then..." Atem waves his hand again and an image of a Dusk Nobody appears next to the Shadow.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will--be they evil, good, or neutral--becomes a Heartless, the empty body they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own.

The Shadow image disappears.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away... A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence--for you see, 'Nobodies' do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have emotions, but this is a ruse--they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived by their appearance!" Atem warns them.

"Nobodies... They don't exist..." Ulrich wonders.

Two more images of Dusks appear around Ulrich, which scares him a bit but he knows their holograms.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of any Nobody. But there are others that are larger, some with frightening and unique powers beyond that of the Heartless. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an limitless number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm."

The images vanish.

"But they aren't to be entirely feared, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to the darkness. However…" The Pharaoh waves his hand again and images of figures in black appear in the Dusks' place. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd look wary.

"The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies who have the appearance of humans have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII..." Ulrich gasps.

"What an unlucky number." Odd adds.

Atem looks to Odd and Jeremie, but they shake their heads knowing they won't let their guard down against these Nobodies.

"While Heartless act on instinct, the Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

The cloaked figures disappear.

"Then I guess we better go find the King first!" Ulrich states.

"But where could he be?" Jeremie asks.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look, am I right?" Odd asks his two friends who nod.

"Yeah. And the King must know where William is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after defeating Franz Hopper." Ulrich mentions.

"Well, before you go, you will need more suitable outfits. Those look a bit too small for you." Atem points to the boys who realize that their clothes are rather small and tight on them. HE motions toward another door, "Through there, you'll find some fairy friends of mine. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments."

"Well guys we sure grew big fast." Odd said knowing how big they got.

"Uh, I guess..." Ulrich giggles nervously and pulls at his clothes.

They enter the Wardrobe. Six Teenage fairies are chatting near the window. One who was a red head named Bloom, a blonde named Stella, a girl with bluish black hair in pigtails named Musa, a brunette named Flora, a bright violet haired one named Techna, and a dark skinned girl named Layla.

"Me, you guys, William, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the five of us--I mean, six of us--there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"Yeah!" Jeremie cheers.

"Who's six?" Odd asked dumbfounded.

"Hey can you girls help me and my pals with some new outfits?" Ulrich asks the girls who realize they're in the room.

"Hey, look who's here, girls! Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd!" Bloom said.

"How wonderful to see you three." Techna added.

"If you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" Stella assured them.

"We'll make you boys look like real heart throbs." Musa says.

Layla and Flora pull Ulrich away from Odd. Stella sends out a spell which turns Ulrich's clothes into a knight outfit.

"Not enough." Layla sends some magic which turns Ulrich's outfit into a sports fanatic.

"Now, now, dears." Techna turns his outfit into a scientists lab coat.

"Women and outfits." Odd mumbles to Jeremie.

The fairies exchange more spells, making Ulrich appear in numerous types of outfits. A snake watches from the window, hisses, and slithers away. Ulrich finally decides to break the feud not wanting to have them start poofing him into women's attire.

"Aww, would you just decide already I got a tight schedule!" Ulrich snaps.

The fairies gasp at his outburst and slightly giggle.

"All right, then. Together now, ladies. Now!" Bloom commands.

All six fairies turn their spells on Ulrich at once, and his clothes turn into black sneakers, with blue cargo pants, a dark green jacket covering a dark green shirt with red and gold bands.

"Oh, my!" Bloom gasps

"Ooh, it's lovely." Flora says.

"Total hottie." Stella says.

Ulrich seems fine with his new duds, "Hey can you girls now help my pals?"

"Of course, ladies." Bloom and the girls zap Jeremie and Odd's outfits and now they're in different attires.

Jeremie's outfits now consists of a Dark Red Long-sleeve Shirt, brown pants with light blue stripes going down the side of the legs, and dark blue shoes. Odd outfit has changed to a purple hooded sweatshirt with a lighter purple shirt underneath, purple bell bottoms, and dark red-orange shoes.

"Wow." Jeremie looks at his new outfit.

"Nice duds." Odd added.

Ulrich then summons the Keyblade.

"Now, those aren't ordinary garments Ulrich." Techna tells Ulrich.

"They have very special powers." Layla adds.

Bloom conjures up a glowing orb which hovers in front of Ulrich.

"Take the orb, Ulrich." Bloom tells him.

Ulrich grabs for the orb and takes it in.

"And watch what happens." Stella adds.

Ulrich is struck with immense power. A light flashes and his clothes are suddenly red. Jeremie and Odd look in awe. Ulrich now is holding a second Keyblade in his left hand.

"Whoa!" Ulrich says in awe.

"Wow!" Jeremie gasps.

"Two Keyblades!" Odd says in surprise.

"This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last." Musa says.

"Don't remind me." Ulrich groans.

"Your outfits also have other powers--but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey." Bloom adds.

Ulrich looks at both of his Keyblades, "Okay, I'll do my best. And thanks a lot girls!"

"Oh, and there's something else for you--from Master Atem." Techna added.

"Al right!" Jeremie and Odd cheer.

They walk back into the hallway, where Atem motions them over to the window. A gummi ship rises into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi Ship!" Jeremie says.

"So you guys ready to go?" Ulrich asks his pals.

They nod, then stand up straight in the wizard's presence.

"Now, now, don't be hasty boys."

The three relax a bit, and knew he had more to tell.

"Because of your previous tasks, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared."

"How do we get around?" Jeremie asks.

"Do not fear. If what the King suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know myself... However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts." Atem explains it all.

"Our hearts are connected." Ulrich asks.

"Correct Ulrich." Atem says.

"Got it sir." Ulrich assures.

"But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Odd whined.

"Since when have they ever played fair Odd?" Jeremie asks.

"Good point."

"Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd. Everyone is waiting, good luck."

"Okay, let's get going!" Ulrich commands his pals and they stand up straight again.

"Master Atem!" Jeremie began.

"We sure do appreciate the help." Odd says.

Each of them gives the Pharaoh a salute and run down the corridor.

Atem smiles and disappears in a whisk of light. Back in the Wardrobe, the fairies have notices a strange figure in the window.

"What's that!?" Layla asks.

The snake has slithered in with a familiar white and black outfit with a purple sash tied in a bow on the back. He sets it down on the floor and slowly slithers off it.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Musa asks.

"Yes. I wonder whose it was..." Stella asks.

"Oh, Orochi--" Flora begins but she clasps her hands over her mouth.

"No! We mustn't remember his name! Oh dear..." Bloom says

"He was a mean Psycho! Oh no! The memories are coming back! What do we do!? Oooh--what'll we do!?" Layla shouts.

The outfit begins to change form and rise out of the ground. The fairies mumble

to each other about the horridness of the situation.

"Perhaps we should tell Master Atem." Musa suggests.

"Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!" Bloom commands as she and the fairies leave the room except for Flora who sees the darkened form of Orochimaru who licks his lips with his snake tongue.

"Orochimaru!" Flora gasps as she also flees.

Orochimaru laughs at his appearance, "I live again!"

In the Gummi Ship, Ulrich and company are hailed by Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, Ulrich! How ya doin'?" Ferb asks.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Phineas..."

"...and Ferb!"

"Happy flying!"

Ulrich sees Hollow Bastion on the map.

"Only one world at the moment?" Ulrich groans.

"That's not enough!" Jeremie complains.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Odd said.

"Well let's go!" Ulrich commands as they head for the world.

**(And Ulrich begins his new journey hoping to find William, and King Yugi, but will have to deal with the Organization and a reborn Orochimaru)**


	9. Hallow Bastion: Meeting the Organization

**(Now the gang has made their way to one of the old worlds where they fought the Heartless, and meeting up with old friends.)**

In a room at the top of Orochimaru's old castle in Hollow Bastion, Kabuto is searching around the deserted meeting room.

"Lord Orochimaru! Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto calls but sees the whole place has been abandoned, "Oh no maybe they really did finish him off. Oh what's going to happened to our plan, I can't control all the heartless by myself."

'_You don't have to dear Kabuto.'_ A voice rang in the castle.

Kabuto gasped and turned around in shock and gasped to see his master looking like as evil and new.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto gasps and he gets down on one knee in respect.

"So you finally arrived, and the brat with the Keyblade has returned as well, tell me what's been happening in my absence." Orochimaru asked.

On the other side of the world, the town is bustling with activity. Moogles are flying through the air selling items, and people are at work trying to rebuild the town. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd run in and gaze at the castle in the midst of rebuilding.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Ulrich gasps.

"But it looks kinda different now." Odd looks around.

"I guess Leon and the guys have really done some working on restoring the place." Ulrich said.

"Speaking of which, I hope they're doing ok." Jeremie wondered.

Odd sees some Soldier Heartless on the roof of a nearby building.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." Odd said.

"Well let's go!" Ulrich cheered and they started walking through the Market place.

While wandering the market they spotted a young blonde adult holding some ice cream near a freezer.

"Uncle Joey Wheeler!" Jeremie cries.

"Who?" Ulrich asks Odd.

"He's Jeremie's uncle--a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummi Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"A transit system!" Jeremie corrected Odd

"Hey what's all the racket?" Joey turns to see them, "Hey, if it isn't Jeremie! And Odd! Hi guys! You guys look well!

"So do you, Uncle Joey." Jeremie said

"I wish… I can't seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I just got it right..." Joeylooks at the ice cream bar in his hand, licks it, and looks disgusted, "Terrible!"

"Well Uncle, we'd like you to meet a friend of ours." Jeremie said bringing Ulrich closer.

"This is our friend Ulrich." Odd introduces him.

"Please to meet ya Ulrich." Joey shook his hand.

"Likewise sir." Ulrich replies.

"Well we better get going, we got people to see." Odd said as they continued on.

"It was nice meeting you." Ulrich waves bye.

"See ya round." Joey waves back.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jeremie asked.

"What're these things?" Odd asks.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A female voice answers.

The three look around and see Yuffie on top of a building.

"Yuffie!" Ulrich calls.

Yuffie waves slightly, and sees something behind them, "Look out!"

Ulrich's Keyblade flashes into his hands as a Dusk swoops in to hit him. They are quickly surrounded by Nobodies.

"Let's show these white A-Holes how we handle things Keyblader style." Ulrich said slaying some Nobodies with his Keyblade.

Soon they were able to defeat all the Nobodies with the help of the defense mechanism.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuffie calls as she hops down to them, "I see you're still in top form."

Ulrich pats his chest, "What'd you expect?" he said sounding tough, "Looks like you're doing okay."

"Well, what did YOU expect?" She asked using Ulrich's quote.

"How are the others?" Jeremie asks.

"We're doing great!"

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and William?" Ulrich asks.

"Sorry." She shakes her head and starts to walk off, "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

Ulrich then imitates Leon, _'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each __other.'_

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asks with a giggle.

Jeremie and Odd laugh at his impersonation.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at the Dark Magician's house. C'mon!"

Yuffie runs around the corner. The others follow her and enter Dark Magician's House.

Cid is typing at a computer, while Aerith and Leon watch.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie introduces everyone.

"We missed you!" Aerith said.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid adds.

"I knew it." Leon said.

"Knew what?" Ulrich asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." Leon explains.

"You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"

"Thanks!" Jeremie says in annoyance.

"So where've you guys been all this time?"

"Well we were sleeping." Odd said scratching the back of his head.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid asks.

Well the three act nervously not knowing how to tell them that they suddenly woke up in capsule pods.

"It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!" Aerith says happily.

"So, um...we're trying to find William and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Ulrich asks.

Leon, Aerith, and Cid shake their heads.

"Bummer."

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Aerith asks.

"Okay. Thanks."

Cid gets up in Ulrich's face, "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon says.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Ulrich wonders.

"That's right!" Yuffie answers.

"Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase. Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here."

Ulrich pats his chest proudly, "Like we're gonna say, no?"

"Hmm ...I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon crosses his arms while smirking.

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Jeremie asks feeling insulted.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'." Aerith tells Jeremie.

Leon goes for the door and gets ready to head out, "Follow me to the bailey--there's something you need to see."

He leaves and the Dark Magician suddenly appears.

"Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!" Dark Magician says.

"The Dark Magician!" Jeremie and Odd cheer.

"Ulrich and the gang said they're gonna help out!" Yuffie tells the Dark Magician.

"Splendid! I knew we could count on you!"

"Right!" the heroes pump their fists up in the air.

"Oh, yes. Did you give them the cards, Ms Aerith?"

"Oh!" she remembers. She takes out three cards from her dress, "Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

Ulrich takes the card and flips it so he can read it.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!

"Membership cards!" Jeremie cheers.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Odd asks his friends who nod.

"Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" Ulrich turns around to the door and sees that Leon is gone. "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment, Ulrich. What about your magic?" Dark Magician asks.

"Huh? Oh, that's right..." Ulrich crosses his arms not wanting to say how weak his magic is since he awoke.

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie suggested.

Dark Magician sighs, "Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!"

"Thanks, Dark Magician!" the thanked him.

"To the bailey, and fast!" Jeremie commanded.

Ulrich and company reach the bailey, and see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle that was Orochimaru's lair far in the distance.

"Look at that." Leon points in the distance, Ulrich gasps seeing the bottom of the tower was surrounded by heartless, "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows--maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything-- Except...for that..." He points to the castle, then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle. "...and that."

"We'll handle 'em!"

"Well, that's good to hear. So Ulrich--do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Kabuto Yakushi, who's been going around plotting with the

Heartless. But he doesn't look like the kind who can manage an army by himself. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Odd added.

"_You called?"_ a chilling voice called.

All four of them look around and see no one. Ulrich runs out into an open area.

"_You're doing well."_ Another chilling voice said.

"Who's that!?" Ulrich unleashes his Keyblade.

"_This calls for a celebration..."_

Several Dusks appear. Leon readies his Gunblade. Ulrich chases the Dusks through

the bailey. The gate to the inside closes. Ulrich and Leon help keep the Nobodies

away from the gate.

"These guys sure don't fight like Heartless do they?" Leon asks.

"They don't because they're smarter than Heartless." Ulrich says slicing another Dusk, and kept on doing so.

Soon Ulrich and Leon defeated all the dusks and Ulrich met back up with Jeremie and Odd in an opening at the Baily.

"_The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable __hands..."_

Suddenly a group of six people laughed in mockery at the Keyblader.

"Show yourselves!" Ulrich demanded.

Six cloaked figures appear and the central one raises his arms.

"Organization XIII!" Odd cries.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Ulrich readies the Keyblade.

"_What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends."_ The lead one said.

They disappear in a laugh.

"Stop!" Jeremie calls as he runs to a set of stairs and a single cloaked man appears before them. "What's the big idea!?"

"Oopsy-daisy!" he said in sarcasm.

"Move!" Ulrich commanded.

"Now, do you think that's polite, talking to me like that seriously?" he asked.

"I said get outta the way!" Ulrich said feeling agitated.

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing seriously."

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Jeremie warned him.

"See, that would work--if I were just any old dude seriously. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me, seriously."

"Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression seriously." The hooded man wags a finger at Ulrich.

"You gonna cry?" Ulrich asks.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

"Remind me?" Ulrich snaps out of it and gives the man a scowl.

The man laughs, "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look, seriously."

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!"

"Gee... I just seriously don't know." The man spreads his arms open as if challenging them to strike him. He soon gives up, "Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" Jeremie tries to jump him but the guy vanishes. "Nuts! He got away!"

"That was weird. WHO gave him the same look?"

"Y'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya Ulrich." Odd said.

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" Ulrich takes out his membership card and reads it, "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member…"

The card begins to glow. Ulrich gasps and lets go of it. It floats in the air to

everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows.

"What's this?" Leon asks.

"Hey, ya think...?" Odd wonders.

Light flashes from the Keyblade and the card. Wind blows through Ulrich's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The card reveals a Keyhole and Ulrich locks it, opening a gateway.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Master Atem talked about."

"Oh boy!" Jeremie cheers.

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling." Ulrich says.

Leon nods, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there."

"See ya soon." Ulrich says.

Leon salutes them. The group reboards the Gummi Ship and notices that their map has changed.

"Hey! What happened to Twilight Town?" Phineas asked.

"It's gone!" Ferb added.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we got other worlds to help." Ulrich said as they took off.

**(Don't miss the next chapter where Ulrich and his crew travel to a world filled with creatures that you gotta catch em all.)**


	10. Pokemon Battle Dimension

**(We begin with our first World, which most of you have guessed correctly, yes they are now about to enter the world of Pokemon Battle Dimension.)**

We find our three heroes in a Gummi Ship approaching their destination.

"Wonder what lives down there?" Odd asks.

"We'll know when we land Odd." Jeremie says.

Meanwhile down below in the world we find three more travelers and a familiar yellow creature wandering around wandering around a forest area, the group consisted of two boys and a girl.

"How much farther to the next city Brock?" one of the boys asked the other one.

"Should be right outside this forest." The other boy replied.

"I can't wait to get there, I really need a break." The girl said.

"Pika." The yellow creature squeaked.

Suddenly a huge rumbling came around and suddenly a giant robot like cat creature appeared, and what emerged from the cockpit were three more figures, a guy with blue hair, a woman with red hair, and a cat like creature that was obviously what the robot they were piloting was designed off of.

"Sorry twerps but you won't be getting that break anytime soon." The red head said.

"Not you three again." The younger boy complained.

Back with the Keyblader and his boys they were also wandering around the forest hoping to find someone.

"I wonder if there's a town around here." Ulrich wonders.

"Well we wouldn't know, we've never been to this world before." Jeremie replied.

Then they heard some crackling in the air, they looked ahead and saw lightning flashes, but not from the sky, it looked like it was coming up from the ground.

"What's that?" Odd asked.

"Looks like trouble. Come on let's check it out." Ulrich said as they ran to find the source.

When they arrived they noticed the two opposing sides staring each other down with the little yellow creature in the center of it all.

"Wonder what they'll doing?" Jeremie asked.

"Probably a staring contest." Odd guessed.

"Wait you guys see who's in the middle of that." Ulrich said getting a look at the creature in the middle.

"You're right, it's Pikachu." Odd said.

Without thinking Ulrich ran out of hiding but kept a bit of distance so not to get meddled in their affairs, "Pikachu, hey little guy we missed ya."

"Pi." Pikachu's ears twitched as he looked to the side and saw three familiar faces he hasn't seen in a long time. "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked happily and rushes over to Ulrich, jumps into his arms, and slobbers his with licks.

While Ulrich laughed at the saliva bath Pikachu gave him, the other just watched strangely until the young boy who owned him asked, "Pikachu do you know these guys?"

Pikachu squeaked in his own language while nobody could understand.

"Translation Meowth." The blue haired man said to the cat.

"Pikachu's saying these fellas names are Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie." He said pointing to each of them. "They also fought together awhile back against some creatures known as Heartless."

"Well Pikachu you sure look great." Odd said patting the little guys head.

"How dare you three butt into our business." The red head banshee shrieked.

"And who're you?" Jeremie asked.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" the red head asked.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." The Blue haired guy replies.

"Floating on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" Meowth cheers.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting the Do-gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

Suddenly a blue creature popped up.

"Wobbufet!"

"These guys are gonna give me nightmare tonight." Odd said.

"What do you three want anyway?" Jeremie asked.

"We want Pikachu so buzz off twerps." Jessie mocks.

"I'm gonna make you regret calling me that." Ulrich whips out the Keyblade.

"What's that?" James asks.

"Some sort of Key." The girl with the good guys said.

"That's what Pikachu and those other guys call a Keyblade." Meowth explains.

"A Keyblade?" they asked.

"So you wanna play rough, al right then go Seviper!" Jessie throws a sphere object known as a Pokeball and out comes a serpent creature.

"Go Carnavine!" James thrown his own Pokeball and out pops a plant creature that wraps himself around James.

"Why me!" James complains.

"You creeps don't scare me, ready to throwdown like the old days Pikachu?" Ulrich asked the Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked with determination.

"Thunder!" Ulrich fired thunder from the Keyblade.

"Pikachu!"

Soon Team Rocket got caught in the thunder and their robot exploded sending them hurdling into the air.

"We're blasting off again!" they vanish with a ping in the sky.

"Just like old times." Ulrich said to Pikachu.

"Pika."

Soon the other three Pikachu was with rushed over to Ulrich and his team.

"Hey thanks for your help, by the way my name's Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Brock."

"And my name's Dawn."

"Well you know who we are already." Odd said.

"So where're you al headed?" Jeremie asks.

"On our way to the city." Dawn replies.

"Why don't you join us?" Ash asks.

"Sure I'm game, how bout you guys?" Ulrich asks his pals who nod.

So all six of them took off for the next city unaware of some dark creature spying on them. When they finally made it to their destination identified as Pastoria City they stopped by at a Pokemon Center to have Pikachu and their other Pokemon healed up. While they sat around gossiping about what they've been doing, while Ash was more interested in Ulrich's story.

"Wow, you must've done a lot of battling back then." Ash said amused.

"That sure is dangerous stuff." Dawn says.

"Well you get used to it after a while." Odd said.

"And you have any idea where to find your friend Ulrich?" Brock asked.

"I don't know Brock, William was locked away in the Realm of Darkness last I saw him."

"But so was our King and we saw him not too long ago." Jeremie said.

"And we think if he escaped then maybe William escaped too." Odd added.

"Well I sure hope you find him." Ash said.

"Thanks." Ulrich replies, "And I hope you reach your goal Ash."

"Thanks."

"Well if it ain't the looser bunch." A gruff voice said.

They all turned to see another boy about the same height as Ash, who wore practically all blue.

"Paul!" Ash growled.

"Who's he?" Odd asked.

"His name's Paul, a trainer like Ash only he doesn't have any feelings toward his Pokemon." Brock explains.

Paul then spots the three new faces with the familiar ones, "So who're these three, not that I care." He asked in arrogance.

"My names Ulrich!"

"I'm Jeremie!"

"And I'm Odd!"

"Whatever." Paul just blew them off.

"Kinda reminds me of someone I know." Ulrich whispers to his pals causing them to chuckle which irritated Paul.

"What was that, if you got something to say you should say it to my face!" Paul snapped.

"Hey chill out man, we were just jerking your chain." Odd said.

"You are such children." Paul blew them off.

"Al right that's it!" Jeremie was going to zap him with his magic until they heard a loud commotion coming from outside.

"What's going on out there?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds like trouble." Ash said.

So Ash, Ulrich, each of their crew, and Paul raced outside to find dozens of shadow Heartless emerging from the ground.

"Are those the Heartless?" Ash asked.

"That's them." Ulrich said.

Pikachu then leaped forward and growled at the Heartless remembering the times he's fought them.

"Why don't you weaklings let some one who knows what he's doing handle this." Paul says stepping forward.

"Fine then." Ulrich said stepping further than Paul.

"Didn't you just hear me?!" Paul asked more agitated.

"I did, so let me handle this." Ulrich said whipping out the Keyblade.

"What's that?" Paul asked out of jealousy rather than shock.

"Behold the Keyblade, and it's power!" Ulrich charged for the Heartless and slayed a few with one swing.

"Whoa." Everyone gasped except for Paul.

"Let's get in the game." Odd said as him and Jeremie joined the battle.

"Thunder!" Jeremie zapped the Heartless with his magic.

"Laser Arrows!"

More and more Heartless began vanishing, until there was none left.

"Wow, you guys sure handled them well." Ash said impressed.

"Thanks." Ulrich said twirling the Keyblade.

Paul just murmured.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"You're so full of yourselves, you were completely not focused swinging freely around, a disgrace." Paul spat.

"Hey I've done this before longer than you know, and what do you know about battling, it's not like you could've done better!" Ulrich argued.

"SHUT UP!" Paul snapped.

"Paul I think you should leave." Ash said sternly.

"Fine, I'm wasting my time here with you losers." Paul said storming off.

"What a hothead." Odd said.

"Forget about him." Dawn said.

"Well come on let's go to where some action is." Ash said as he began running off with everyone following him.

Soon they stopped by a park area where trainers of all ages were training, feeding, grooming, or playing with their Pokemon.

"Come on out guys!" Ash thrown pokeballs in the air followed by Dawn, and Brock.

Soon their stood before Ulrich and his friends numerous types of Pokemon including Stravia, Turtwig, Chimchar, Buizel, and Gliscor. On Dawn's side there was a Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Ambipom, and Swinub. With Brock there was Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Happiny.

"Wow, look at all of them." Jeremie said in awe.

"You guys sure have quite a team." Ulrich added.

"Guys I'd like you all to meet Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd." Ash introduces them.

"Now we expect you to be nice to them." Dawn says.

All the Pokemon nodded and soon began having fun. While Ash played with some of his pokemon, Brock decided to feed his Happiny, while Dawn pat her Pachirisu and Piplup. Ulrich decided to join in and so did Odd, while Jeremie sat down next to Croagunk.

As they continued to have fun, the earth started to shake and what rolled into the city was a giant robot looking like a giant Wobuffett with a big letter 'R' on it's chest.

"What's that?" Jeremie asked.

"Peekaboo!" Three voices came from the robot.

"Not again!" Ash complained.

Soon Team Rocket emerged from the cockpit, "We're back!"

"Not you three again." Odd groaned.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Jeremie asked.

"Never!" Meowth answered.

Suddenly the robot fired a giant net which captured everyone's pokemon, and pulled them all into a open compartment on its chest.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Give us back our Pokemon!" Dawn demanded.

"Make us." Jessie mocked.

"Al right then, you asked for it!" Ulrich whips out the Keyblade and rushes the robot whacking the lower area with the Keyblade but isn't doing a lot of damage.

"How pitiful, you're little play thing doesn't work." James laughed.

"Guys come on help me out!" Ulrich calls to his friends.

So Jeremie and Odd rushed to help Ulrich until Heartless started gathering around the robot.

"Whoa!" Ulrich jumped away from the creatures who started climbing up the robot.

"What what're these things?" Jessie asks in fear.

"I don't know, but I'm not sticking around here to find out!" Meowth said as he abandoned ship.

Jessie and James followed him with James accidentally hitting the release button for the Pokemon who were ejected and landed back to their trainers. Soon the robot was covered with Heartless who began corrupting it making it transform into a giant robot Heartless.

"We're outta here!" Team Rocket cried as they ran away in fear.

"Guys, I think things just got way more complicated." Odd said.

"You think?" Jeremie asked.

"Al right guys, let's show this thin how we handle things our way." Ulrich said readying the Keyblade.

Ulrich then ran at the Heartless whacking it with his Keyblade putting dents into it while Jeremie casted fire spells on it making it loose balance for a minute only for it to regain posture.

"Hey Ugly how about some of this, Laser Arrows!" Odd fired his arrows at the robot but didn't make it flinch, "Well that didn't work."

"We gotta do something, Pikachu Thunder Bolt, Chimchar Flame Wheel, Turtwig Razor Leaf, Staravia Wing Attack, Buizel Aqua Jet, Gliscor Quick Attack!"

"Sudowoodo Rock Throw, Croagunk Poison Jab!"

"Piplup Bubblebeam, Pachirisu Discharge, Ambipom Swift attack, Buneary Dizzy Punch, Swinub Take down now!"

So every Pokemon launched their attacks at the robot Heartless severely damaging it, but it still kept going.

"Still wasn't enough." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, what about that new power the girls back at Atem's tower said?" Jeremie asked.

"You're right, time to put that power to work!" Ulrich said gathering some energy, "Let's go!" Ulrich shouted and his clothes turned red and his second Keyblade 'Star Seeker appeared his other hand. "Al right let's do this!" Ulrich said but noticed Odd was missing. "Where's Odd?"

"He must've fused with you when you morphed." Jeremie theorized.

"Oh well, time to put these powers to use!" Ulrich said using his new power to levitate himself up to the Heartless and started slicing and dicing with two Keyblades instead of one, and doing more damage so to speak.

"Wow look at him go." Dawn says in awe.

"I wish I could do that." Ash said.

"I bet the girls would be all over me if I was like that." Brock said in lust.

"Say what?" Jeremie asked Brock.

"Nothing." He replied.

Ulrich continued to pummel the Heartless until his time limit as his second form ran out and his clothes morphed back and Odd reappeared.

"Wow, where'd I go?" Odd asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ulrich asked.

"No."

"Ugh never mind, let's finish it."

"Right Laser arrows!" Odd fired another set of darts.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt one more time full charge!" Ash commanded.

"We'll use thunder too." Jeremie said as him and Ulrich released thunder attacks form their staff and Keyblade.

When all three thunder blasts combined it completely shocked the Heartless and soon it started dissolving until all was left were huge piles of machinery.

"Wow we got it!" Ulrich cheered.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered while hugging Pikachu.

"Al right!" Dawn and Brock High Five.

The Pokemon began doing a victory dance until Pikachu spots a Pokeball lying around, he picks it up and brings it over to Ash.

"Hey wonder who owns this?" Ash asked, but suddenly the Pokeball started glowing, "What the?"

"What's happening?" Dawn asks.

"Don't know." Brock replies.

Ulrich and his crew know what's going on so Ulrich readies his Keyblade. Wind blows through Ulrich's clothes and hair as a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath him. The Pokeball reveals a Keyhole and Ulrich locks it, opening a gateway.

"Ulrich, what's going on?" Ash asks.

"A new path has opened, we better get going." Ulrich says.

"You're leaving?" Dawn asks.

"Yep there's a bunch more worlds out there need saving." Odd said.

"Well good luck on your journey." Brock says.

"Thanks and hey if you happen to see my friend William tell him I'm looking for him."

"And be careful if you spot any guys in black cloaks." Jeremie adds.

"We will." Ash says.

So Ulrich and his friends take their leave hoping to find another world that might possibly be where William or the King is.

**(There you go with the first adventure, may not be much but this'll be difficult, but I will come through, don't I always. Next time our heroes travel to a home where all sorts of creatures based on imagination live.)**


	11. Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends

**(Now we come to the one world where another one of their friends live, and also a come face to face with someone in black.)**

After traveling through a star system our three heroes Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd land in a world with a giant mansion.

"Wow get a load of this place." Odd said in awe while looking up at the giant mansion.

"Wonder what this place is?" Ulrich asks.

"Hey look at this!" Jeremie runs over to a sign right outside the mansion.

The sign outside read 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'.

"Wait a minute guys, didn't we know some people who said they came from a place called Fosters?" Odd asks.

Ulrich and Jeremie thought to themselves hoping the answer would come to them, and then finally it hit them.

"Eduardo and Frankie Foster!" they answered simultaneously.

"Right." Odd said.

"So this is where they live, wow I never expected it be so huge." Ulrich said.

"Come on let's so see them." Jeremie called as they ran for the front door of Fosters.

When they made it to the doorway Ulrich knocked on it a few times. For a few minutes no one came so Ulrich knocked a little harder hoping someone would hear it this time.

The door suddenly opened and their stood a big humanoid rabbit wearing a stovepipe hat, monocle, and a tuxedo coat.

"Good day to you gentlemen." The rabbit tips his hat, "Welcome to…"

"Wow a rabbit butler, how cool is that?" Odd asked his pals.

"Ahem, sir I am not in any way what so ever a butler or any other member of the type, I am Mr. Herriman; president and head of Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends."

"And what an honor." Ulrich says almost in sarcasm while giving him a bow.

"Now would you three kindly state your business?" Herriman asks.

"Yes sir, is Frankie and Eduardo here, we're old friends of theirs." Jeremie states.

"Well then come in please." The rabbit escorts them in and the three gasp.

Inside the mansion were all sorts of creatures in all shapes and sizes running about inside the mansion. Mr. Herriman goes to an intercom and speak into it.

"Ms. Francis!" he calls through the intercom.

"WHAT?!" Frankie's voice came through the monitor.

"You have three visitors in the foyer who claim to be friends of yours." He replies.

Then in a minute Frankie Foster came down the stairs and gasps as she sees the three boys. She rushes over to hug each of them.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, it's great to see you guys!" she said.

"Hey Frankie." Ulrich said.

"So this is where you live?" Odd asks.

"It looks neat." Jeremie adds.

"Believe me living here isn't as glamorous when you have to do work." Frankie said with a groan while sneaking a glare at the rabbit, "But anyway what brings you here?"

"Well we're still on our adventure, finding our pals, taking down Heartless." Ulrich explains.

"Same old, same old." Odd says.

"You guys just gotta meet my friends." She went to the stairs and called up, "Hey Ed, you have some visitors!"

Then the house started to shake and at the top of the stairs stood their old friend Eduardo who helped them out at Hallow Bastion, accompanying him was three more imaginary friends and an eight year old boy.

The first friend was a tall red imaginary friend with a wonky eye and a good eye, a long red arm with a red, white, and blue wristband, a short stubby arm, he had the number one embedded on his stomach, and wore sneakers.

The second friend looked like a cross between a bird, airplane, and a palm tree.

The third friend looked about to be a short simple domed cylinder creature with an all blue body.

The boy was eight years old, with tan khakis, shoes, a white sweater underneath a red shirt, and had short brown hair.

When Eduardo noticed who was with Frankie he gasped, ran down the stairs and pulled the three boys in an enormous bear hug.

"Senior Ulrich, Senior Odd, Senior Jeremie!" Ed cries as he hugs them.

"Nice to see you to Ed." Ulrich strains.

"You're crushing my spine!" Jeremie strains.

Ed then drops the three who try to readjust their body parts after being hugged extra tight.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd. They're the ones who helped me save Frankie some time ago." Ed explains.

Then the tall red friend approaches them and they look up at him in amazement, "Hi I'm Wilt."

Then the bird friend ran up to them clucking the word 'Coco'.

"What the?" Jeremie wondered.

"Don't mind her, this is Coco, unfortunately that's all she can say." Wilt explains.

Then the boy approaches them, "Hi I'm Mac, and this is Bloo."

The Bloo friend just looks at them and replies with "Meh." Before trying to play with his paddle ball.

"Bloo, don't be rude!" Mac scolds him.

"What, you've seen one guy, you've seen them all." Bloo says trying to do paddle ball but was unsuccessful.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are not like other guys Azul!" Ed says.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Bloo challenged him.

Suddenly screaming was coming from their living room and many Imaginary friends were running and hiding from something.

"That's the call." Odd said.

"Let's go!" Ulrich commands as they rush to the source of the screaming.

They ran into the living room where Heartless were starting to tear the room apart.

"I say, desist with the roughhousing immediately!" Herriman commands the Heartless but they don't listen.

"That's not the way to stop them." Ulrich said as he summons the Keyblade, "This is!"

"Whoa, what is that?" Bloo gasps.

"Senior Ulrich's Keyblade." Ed answers.

"What does it do?" Mac asks.

"Sit back and watch!" Ulrich says as he rushes the Heartless and slices them like it was nothing.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Mac cries.

"That's Ulrich for you." Jeremie says.

While no one was looking back, Ed turned around and saw an arm peeking around the corner motioning him to come, being curious he followed down the corner.

After Ulrich finished slaying the Heartless he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"That was awesome, how'd you do it?!" Bloo asked like a crazed fan.

"It takes skill." Ulrich replies twirling the Keyblade.

"Hey how much do you want for that Key sword, I'll give you my paddle ball." Bloo says holding it out for him to exchange.

"Sorry it's not for sale." Ulrich replies.

"No fair." Bloo grumbles as he crosses his arms and frowns.

"Hey did you catch that Eduardo, Eduardo?" Wilt looks around and finds Ed gone.

"Where'd Ed go?" Frankie asks.

"Probably ran and hide like the scaredy he is." Bloo said like it was expected.

"Bloo why do you have to be so mean?" Mac asks.

"What you know it's true."

"Al right now enough, we have to find Ed." Jeremie said.

"Good thinking Jeremie." Frankie said, "Wilt, Coco, you two come with me."

"Me, and Bloo will take Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd." Mac says as both teams go off in separate directions looking for Ed.

As they wander the upper floors of the house they were asking numerous friends if they've seen Eduardo, they all just kept saying that they just missed him so they just kept right on searching.

Then they all finally met up with each other in a hallway hoping one of the teams had better luck than the other.

"Anything?" Mac asks.

"Nothing, you guys?" Frankie asks.

"Zip." Ulrich says

"Nadda." Jeremie adds

"Zilch." Odd finishes.

"Where could Eduardo have gotten to?" Wilt asks.

"Coco?" Coco shrugs her shoulders.

Suddenly they heard a loud growl coming from a higher level, and they could tell where that came from.

"It's Ed!" They all cried as they rushed to find him.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms which happened to belong to Ed, Coco, Wilt, and Bloo. We find Ed just standing there with his back turned to someone in a black cloak, his hood was up but sprouting from his back were gold demon wings.

"It's time you dealt with your so called friend, they don't care about you, and they never will." The cloaked person says, 'Trust no one, and feed your anger, only then will be become truly brave and strong."

"Me no want strength, me only want…"

"What, a family, please you're not deserving of such a thing, why would anyone want a weak baby like you for a family anyway?" the being mocks him.

Ed was about to attack him until they hear footsteps, "See they've already come to dispose of you." He vanishes.

They open to door to find Ed looking at them with a frown.

"Ed thank goodness you're al right." Wilt said.

Suddenly a dark aura started surrounding Ed.

"Uh what's going on?" Bloo asks.

The Dark aura engulfed Ed and the imaginary friend emerged form I looking more feral with his fangs looking sharper, his horns bigger, his eyes looking like slits, and his fur wilder and messed up.

"Ed?" They all asked.

Ed let out a powerful roar which shook the house.

"I think he's been infected by some Heartless." Jeremie suggested.

"Well let's snap him out of it." Odd said readying his arrows.

"Let's do it!" Bloo commands.

Soon they all started jumping at Ed trying to get him to calm down.

Ulrich was whacking him with his Keyblade which just irritated him, while Bloo held onto him like at a rodeo, Coco was laying plastic Eggs and started throwing them at Ed, while Wilt was smacking him around and constantly apologizing. Jeremie was zapping him with some thunder attacks hoping it would snap him out of it.

Soon after so many attacks and constant cries of calling out to Ed to get a grip, Ed finally fell and his body turned back to normal. They raced over to see if he was alright.

"Ed." They cried.

"Ugh, Hola amigos." Ed says back to normal.

"What went wrong with you?" Wilt asks.

"Yeah you were really out of it." Bloo adds.

"Hey before you were screaming we heard you talking to someone, who was it?" Ulrich asks.

Ed gasps and looks around to see the guy he was with has vanished.

"No he got away!" Ed said.

"Who did?" Frankie asked.

"Goldar… is his name, He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain--and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth."

"What'd he look like?" Mac asked.

"I didn't see his face, he was wearing a black cloak."

"Black Cloak?!" The three heroes cried.

"He must be with Organization XIII!" Odd exclaimed.

"What's that an organization for unlucky people?" Bloo asked.

"A bunch of creeps who claim to have hearts but they don't." Jeremie explains.

"Uh guys, sorry to interrupt but look outside!" Wilt said pointing out their window.

They look out to see the member of Organization XIII standing on top of a huge black cage bounded with chains.

"There he is!" Ed claims.

"Let's get him!" Bloo shouts and screams as he runs out the door of their room.

"Bloo wait!" Mac calls as they run after him.

As they run down the hall Bloo rushes past Herriman followed by the rest of the heroes.

"I say no running in the halls!" Herriman calls.

"Sorry Mr. H, big emergency!" Frankie calls.

They continue running until they head out into the backyard where heartless were waiting for them.

"Up for a second round guys?" Ulrich asks as him and his friends arm themselves.

"We help to!" Ed said getting into a fighter stance.

"So will we." Mac said as him, Bloo, Wilt, and Coco get ready.

So the Heartless began swarming around our heroes as Ulrich sliced the Heartless, while Jeremie burned them with his fire, Odd shot them with his arrows, Ed just charged at them just like the old days, Coco laid some plastic eggs and threw them at the Heartless dazing them, while Wilt grabbed a single shadow and used it as a basketball and passed it to the other heartless who crashed into each other.

Soon after countless Heartless were beaten they gasped and looked up at the giant black cage where the Nobody was standing on.

"Hate to cut your rest time in half, but I have a busy schedule!" Goldar says pulling out a golden sword and slices the chains off causing the door to open.

What emerged from the cage was a giant fiery red Cerberus Dog with three heads each with a different looking one, the left head looked like the head of a pit-bull, the middle head was a doberman's, and the one on the right was a poodle's.

"An extremasaurus!" Mac cried.

"And this one's lunch time is now." Goldar says.

The giant beast then charged right for our heroes who jumped out of the way.

"How do we stop this thing?" Bloo asked.

"Leave that to us." Ulrich and his friends announced.

"And Me." Ed comes forth.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd each went for a head. Jeremie took the one on right, Odd took the one on left, while Ulrich took the center head. While each head was preoccupied fighting the three Ed got ready and charged the giant dog knocking it on it's back.

They continued on this formation until the giant Dog looked about finished, but Ulrich and his friends looked a little tired themselves.

"Jeremie, a little help!" Odd called.

"Cure!" Jeremie uses his magic to help restore their health.

"Now I'll finish this!" Ulrich holds out the Keyblade and powers it up making it glow. "Been awhile since I last said this 'Todome Dah'!" He fired a beam from his Keyblade at the giant Cerberus and it screamed and limped to the ground and started vanishing.

"We did it!" Everyone cheers.

"So you think." Goldar's voice rang.

They looked up on top of the cage to see Goldar still standing.

"Goldar!" Ed growls.

"Farewell!" Goldar vanishes in a dark wave.

"What did he want?" Mr. Herriman who just noticed all of this.

"Well you ever heard of the Nobodies?" Jeremie asks and then explains, "When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies.

"That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless." Odd points to Ed "That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

"And I almost fell for it." Ed said in sorrow.

"That doesn't matter what almost happened, Ed." Mac said.

"Yeah, what matters is you didn't give into anger and rage, you overcame it all on your own." Frankie adds.

Coco starts clucking in her own language.

"You're right Coco, that is really brave." Wilt said.

"Oh Amigos!" Ed smiles and hugs all of them.

Suddenly Mr. Herriman's hat starts levitating off him, he tries to grab it but is unable to keep it from levitating. Ulrich pulls out the Keyblade and does his thing opening another gateway.

"Well another gate's open." Odd says.

"Must you go so soon?" Ed asks.

"Yeah, we got a long way to go." Jeremie said.

"Well good luck on your journey guys." Mac says.

"Thanks, and if you hear anything about William or the King, the Heartless, the Organization--anything at all--let us know!" Ulrich asks and they all nod.

"See ya round!" Bloo waves as they make their exit back to the Gummi ship.

**(And there's the second world, don't miss the next chapter where Ulrich is reacquainted with someone stuffed with fluff.)**


	12. Book of Pooh pt 1

**(Here we are with a mini chapter where Ulrich travels to a smaller world)**

As Jeremie and Odd pilot the Gummi ship it starts acting on it's own and flies for a world.

"What's going on?" Jeremie asks.

"The ship's moving on it's own." Ulrich says.

"Yeah it's heading back to Hollow Bastion." Odd adds.

"But why's that?" Ulrich asks.

"Got me." Jeremie shrugs his shoulders.

The ships docks in Hollow Bastion and the heroes get off at the Borough.

"I wonder what's up?" Ulrich asks his pals.

"Don't know." Odd says.

"Let's take a look around." Jeremie suggests.

So they wander around the place but see no sign of any disturbance from the Heartless, or Leon's gang. Then they stop outside the Dark Magician's house and find the door open. Suddenly Several Soldier Heartless run out of it.

"Heartless!" Jeremie calls.

The Heartless disappear before the heroes could attack.

"Let's see what's up." Ulrich says as they head inside to find Dark Magician on the floor.

The Magician stands up and dusts his armor up, and sees the group.

"Well I never expect you three to take your time." he says.

"Does this mean you were the one who summoned us here?" Odd asks.

"Yes, yes... But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those blasted Heartless..." he mumbled on.

"So, what's up?" Ulrich asks

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District, does it look familiar to any of you?" Dark Magician asks as a familiar book appears in his hands. He hands it to Jeremie.

The look at the book to see the cover was of Ulrich walking hand in hand with Winnie the Pooh with Piglet at his side, and Tigger bouncing by his side.

"Pooh's storybook!" Ulrich gasps.

"Correct." The Magician began, "I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Ulrich--that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Oh! Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a bit." And the Magician vanishes in a poof of smoke.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Ulrich wonders

"Wanna find out?" Odd asks taking the book from Jeremie.

"Yeah!" Ulrich cheers.

Odd opens the book and holds it up, but Jeremie didn't think this was a good idea.

"But Ulrich." Jeremie says.

"Cover for me, okay?" he asks as he dashes inside the book.

We now find Ulrich standing on top of the pages of the book and sees Pooh's house on the page.

"I wonder if Pooh's home?" he asks himself. He enters Pooh Bear's House, and sees Pooh sitting on a log.

"Hey you silly old bear!" Ulrich calls as he walks up to Pooh who notices his entrance.

"Why Ulrich, how wonderful to see you." Pooh says happily.

"Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" he asks his bear friend.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Ulrich?"

"Sure, I'm game!"

Pooh hops off the log, but somehow is caught midjump and everything freezes.

"Huh?" Ulrich tries to touch Pooh and is thrown back out of the Hundred Acre Wood. He lands on the floor in the Dark Magician's House. The book, which is now on a desk, closes.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asks wondering where Jeremie and Odd were.

"Ulrich! Hurry up!" Jeremie calls from outside.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich wonders as he runs outside to join his friends in midbattle with the Heartless.

"Did ya bring the book, Ulrich?" Odd asks.

Three Soldier Heartless run out of Dark Magician's House, one carrying the book.

"Hey!" Ulrich calls.

"Give that back!" Jeremie shouts.

Ulrich runs at them and uses his Keyblade to destroy the two, but the book's cover gets slashed in the process. Ulrich picks it up off the ground.

"Think it's okay?" Ulrich asks.

"Gee, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right." Odd suggests.

"But what about Dark Magician?" Jeremie asks.

"Well, I guess we could explain..." Odd suggests again.

"Great!" Ulrich thanks them.

Jeremie takes the book and holds it open again. Ulrich reenters and goes back to Pooh's House. Pooh is still sitting on the log looking completely unharmed.

"Pooh!" Ulrich cries and runs over, "I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh."

"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh says as he hops off the log.

'Somebody-I-Don't-Know?' Ulrich thinks but plays along, "Oh...sure."

Pooh begins to exercise, touching his toes and stretching his legs.

"So...how's Piglet these days?" Ulrich asks

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My

stoutness exercises." The bear replies.

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?" The Keyblader tries to get Pooh's attention but to no avail. "Something very weird is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Dark Magician about this." Ulrich said as he took his leave and came out of the book to find the Dark Magician accompanying Jeremie and Odd.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for the Magician, eh?" Dark Magician asks knowing they start without him.

"Sorry about that..." he apologizes.

"How are things in there?" the Duelmonster asks.

"Well... Pooh seems to have forgotten all about me. And not just me--all his other friends, too." He explains.

"I was afraid of that..." he said worriedly as he walks over to the book and inspects it. "I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Heartless stole. Looks like you'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right all over again. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." He said.

"We will!" The three heroes salute him.

"Good, good... Now, the book isn't all that's cherished... This is for you, Ulrich." Hands him a summon necklace

"What is it?" he asks

"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need." The Magician explains the details.

"Like Pikachu and Donkey Kong did, the last time we were here?" Odd asks

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!" Dark Magician says.

"Thanks, Dark Magician. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages." Ulrich says as the heroes take their leave.

**(Now Ulrich has another mission to add to his list, will he be able to reclaim the lost pages and restore Pooh's memory, don't miss next time. And next time our heroes travel to an old world where kids don't just play, but fight as well.)**


	13. New Kids Next Door on the Block part 1

**(Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with a lot of things. But I'm gonna try what I can to update this. So here's my next chapter everyone so enjoy.)**

Ulrich pilots the Gummi Ship through the galaxy and next thing they knew they found themselves in some sort of fancy courtyard.

"Huh? What the?" Ulrich was shocked knowing this was not their destination.

"This doesn't look like where the KND Tree house is." Odd says as he looks around the place.

"I know, this is the courtyard to Father's mansion!" Jeremie says remembering what a terrible adult he was.

"I'll never forget that whacko, and those monotone kids of his." Ulrich adds remembering the time he fought all five of those little brats.

"Hey 'Kids of his', I didn't know you were a poet Ulrich." Odd cracks a joke which earned him some glares from the two, "Come on let's get out of here before he finds us." Ulrich says as they try to find a way out. Soon they hear a scream coming from a girl wearing a yellow shirt, blue skirt, wore bug eyed glasses, and had brown red pigtails. She was being chased by a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. The girl falls and the Heartless are upon her.

"Heartless!" Ulrich shouts as he pulls out the Keyblade and his pals scare the heartless away from her. Ulrich offers to help her up but she gets up herself.

"Thanks, but...I'm fine." The girl says as she got up and looks at her three rescuers, "Who're you three anyway?"

"My names Ulrich, he's Jeremie, and that's Odd." Ulrich began while pointing to his pals, "We came to see how Numbuh 1 and his team are doing."

She seemed shocked to her them speak of Numbuh 1, "You know Nigel?" she asks

"If you're referring to Numbuh 1 then yes we do." Jeremie answers wondering why'd she refer to him by first name unless she wasn't with the KND.

"Well any friend of Nigey is a friend of mine. My names Lizzie, and I'm Nigey's girlfriend." She explained feeling proud to say that about herself.

Odd holds in a giggle at how the girl was talking about Numbuh 1, but Ulrich elbows him to shut him up, "So anyway how's Numbuh 1 doing?" he asks Lizzie.

Lizzie sighs, "Nigey's out there fighting adult tyranny day in and day out. I find it bad for his health always going out fighting without a break, and even though I can tell he's the one of the best, but even he has his limits." She began and she got to the point to why she's here, "These opponents are bad news---special deliveries from Father himself…" she tried to continue but was cut off by Jeremie, "Father?!"

Lizzie wasn't surprised that they knew about him, I mean everyone in town knew about him, "Yeah the old '_Evil, Scary, Superior Adult_'. I came here to give that adult a piece of my mind for not cutting my Nigey some slack."

"You really do care about Numbuh 1 don't ya?" Odd asks and she nods assuring him it's all true. "We'll go have a little talk with Father. I'd hate for anything to happen

to you on your way to see him." Ulrich said not wanting a kid to have to deal with someone like Father.

Lizzie's eyes brightened up, "You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole

chat-with-Father thing our little secret, okay? I mean Nigey worries when I try to help him."

"You have our word." Ulrich assures her, "Come on guys!" Ulrich commands as they enter the mansion and begun wandering around the halls fighting off any Heartless that crossed their paths.

Suddenly they saw a cloaked stranger running down a hall, "It's a member of the Organization!" Jeremie cries, "Yeah, come on!" Ulrich and the gang race after to find him.

The followed the member hoping to catch him, but when they enter the main hall, the cloaked guy was running right for them. They got ready to attack, but to their surprise the guys ran right past them as if they weren't even there.

"Run! Run for it!" the guy cried as he runs into a portal. The guys looked and were confused.

"Okay…" Ulrich dragged the word with confusion. "What do you think that was all about?" Odd asks the two, Jeremie shakes his head, "I'm just as confused as you are. But not bothering with it they pressed on.

Meanwhile in Father's chamber the Delightful Children were on the sideline, while Father was speaking to Kabuto.

"These brats are always ruining my good fun, it's just sickening." Father says to himself and turns to Kabuto. "Well they are troublesome I'll say that much." The teen ninja began, "But more to the topic, what do you intend on doing about Numbuh 1 and his sector? I mean they've beaten everyone one and thing you've sent after them. Pretty soon you'll be reduced to a minor threat. Though if you want my advice why don't you choose someone from another world?" he suggests.

Father gets annoyed at Kabuto and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. This startles Kabuto a bit while the Delightful Children panic at their father's temper. Father thinks for a second, and smirks beneath that black exterior. "You know what that's a good suggestion, and I have just the guy." Father says as he smokes a bit from his pipe.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd enter another hallway and Jeremie started getting the shivers, "Man Father must be close I can sense his presence." Jeremie said. "We shouldn't be too far from him then." Odd says. "FATHER, SHOW YOURSELF!" Ulrich screams but is hushed by the other two.

"Ulrich are you nuts?!" Jeremie scolds him. "Yeah, we can't just call a villain out because that gives away our cover!" Odd scolds him as well, and Ulrich just chuckles sheepishly.

Kabuto, Father, and the Delightfuls are looking into Father's giant swirling vortex. Kabuto gazes into it but sees nothing and looks to the adult, "So what's down there if I may ask?" he asks

"My dimensional wormhole, with it I can bring anyone or anything from one place to here." Father begins, "And I'm bringing here the mother of all warriors!" he rants while flames starts heating around him.

Kabuto starts to back away from Father. The Delightfuls have already hidden behind

a stone pillar.

"Really, can this warrior deliver?" Kabuto asks wondering if he can get the job done.

"He'll deliver al right!" Father said as he forms a ball of fire in each hand and toss them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Father laughs.

Who emerges from the wormhole was an adult man wearing a red cloak while carrying a sword, "Ok pal let's cut to the chase." Father began, "Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I free from your imprisonment---no strings---you'll be free as a bird." He continues as the guy listens while surveying the scene seeing Kabuto standing his ground, and the Delightfuls cowering in fear. Father then finishes, "And all for one little job. Fight Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door...to the death!" he finishes with venom in his voice.

The guy gives Father his answer "This is my story. And you're not part of it." He raises his sword. This however got Father steamed up, "Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Most Evil Adult!" Father booms with flames erupting from his body.

"No wonder kids don't want to grow up." The warrior replies while not sounding humorous.

"That's it. You are FIRED!" Father screams as he charges toward the swordsman, who blocks with his sword. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd run in.

"Father!" the three shout which distracts the Adult, "You three again?" he asks, and with his guard down the Warrior knocks Father back, "Never drop your guard!" the Warrior lectures Father. He strikes Father, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws the warrior back. Father punches him to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the

fallen Warrior. Ulrich runs between them and they dissipate.

"Get up!" Ulrich tells the Fighter, and soon Ulrich and his boys try fighting Father but their efforts were failing. "Something's wrong!" Jeremie says in shock, "I feel kinda funny..." Ulrich agrees as he feels like he's gonna pass out.

Father then snickers along with his children "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Mansion, heroes are zeroes---comes with the territory." Father then conjures two fireballs again and he charges the group. The Warrior slices down with his sword, but Father teleports in a puff of smoke. "Go now!" The Warrior commands as he holds the Adult off.

"But I've gotta talk to Father!" Ulrich shouts to the guy. "What was that?" Father asks with his fingers in his ears like he was cleaning out wax to make sure he heard the boy right.

Ulrich tries to charge, but the Swordsman stops him. Father makes fireballs again as

Jeremie and Odd run out of the room. "We can't fight him here! We have to go---now!" the Warrior pulls Ulrich, who doesn't budge. He leaves Ulrich, who eventually runs as

Father throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the

stairs. Ulrich and Odd close the gates and try to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?" Jeremie asks hopefully, but the Warrior disagrees, "Don't count on it."

Father appears on their side of the door next to Ulrich, "Leaving so soon?" he asks. "Kinda!" Ulrich shouts as they take off for the exit, evading Father's fireballs and the Heartless that emerge. When they reached the main hall to the front entrance they catch their breath.

"You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" Ulrich asks the Swordsman. But the guys shakes his head, "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an..." he trails off which confuses Ulrich and the guys until he answers, "Auron." That only confuses them even more until he makes it clearer to them. "That's my name."

Since they knew who he was they introduced themselves as well, "I'm Ulrich." Then Jeremie leans on Ulrich's right shoulder, "Jeremie." He says as Odd leans on Ulrich's Left shoulder, "And I'm Odd!" Because Ulrich couldn't hold them all up, he fell over with them in a pile.

Auron looks a tad amused, "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian."

Ulrich pushes Jeremie and Odd off him and looks outraged about being offered a guardian, "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." He says as he and his boys walk to the passageway. Auron slightly chuckles. Kabuto meets with Father.

"Don't you worry Father, I have Heartless all over your mansion now. So you can leave those guys to me. You just keep working on turning Numbuh 1 into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine." Kabuto says which got Father angry, "This is my Mansion, you idiot!" he booms which made Kabuto jump backwards. "I'll handle this MYSELF!" He finishes and his Delightful Children appear in one of their tentacled robots. "Delightful Children, after them!"

"Yes father!" The Delightfuls reply as they take off, while Kabuto regains his composure, "And I thought Orochimaru was the easily agitated." He mutters to himself.

Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Auron run to the entrance of the Mansion, "Man it's closed!" Jeremie tries to pull the doors open with Ulrich, and Odd, but to no avail. "Oh come on open!" Ulrich strains trying to pull them open.

Jeremie looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The Keyblade appears

in Ulrich's hand. "Will that open it?" Auron asks the Key bearer, "Positive." Ulrich replies as he starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a machine sound and look behind them.

"Hurry!" Auron commands as he readies his sword. The Robot with the Delightfuls jumps into the entranceway. "No one is going anywhere!" The Delightfuls shout. Ulrich unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Jeremie and Odd open the doors as

the robot runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of

the robots tentacles Ulrich runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting

alone.

"Uh..." Jeremie was about to debate on whether or not to help him until Ulrich ran into battle, "Ulrich wait!" Ulrich reaches the robot and began swatting at the tentacles, "You're still as persistent as ever Keyblade boy." The Delightfuls say, "And you brats are still as evil as ever." Ulrich retaliated with his own remark about them. "Thank you." They reply taking it as a compliment.

The two blade wielders continue fighting until Ulrich knock's out the operating system causing the bot to go out of control. "Come on!" Jeremie calls them over. Ulrich and Auron run through the doors, which start to close. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd make faces at the Delightfuls, they make the robot charge to the closing doors that close on it. "Yes!" they high five each other.

Meanwhile over at KND tree house Sector V, Lizzie speaks to Numbuh 1 in the meeting room.

"Come on, Nigey, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake?" Lizzie begs the Sector Leader to take a day off. "Sorry Lizzie, but as a Kids Next Door, I can't let the world's kids down." Numbuh says as he walks past her looking a tad exhausted, and she sighs seeing him like this. "Don't worry, Lizzie I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" he asks all tough and waves goodbye heading to meet up with his team. "Ulrich, don't let me down." Lizzie says to herself.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd stand outside the front of the Mansion. "Whew..." Ulrich sighs in relief to escape that mess. "Hey guys, what happened to Auron?" Odd asks as he looks around to see not trace of him. "He can take care of himself. Let's go find Lizzie. Then we can try it again." Ulrich says as they leave the mansion to the tree house.

Meanwhile Father sits in his Chamber with Kabuto looking at him, "Let me see if I got this right Yakushi... That brat's Keyblade works on any lock" Father asks the teen ninja, "Correct Father." Kabuto answers. Father chuckles as he steps down from his arm chair and places an arm around Kabuto as he leads him around the chamber, "Kabuto my boy, have I ever told you about my Pappy's killer coliseum we have right here in the

Mansion? It makes the KND Arctic Base seem like a detention hall."

"So that's where we'll put an end to the KND for good." Kabuto smiles maliciously. "Only there's one problem. My Pappy locked it tight. He never did acknowledge my existence, and didn't trust me with anything, but he woulda for my brother if he was evil." Father says annoyed.

Kabuto looks angered knowing he won't be acquiring any Heartless until Father chuckles and the teen catches on seeing how Ulrich has a part to play in the plan. "Bingo... All we gotta do is swipe that key...and then reopen the Adultdrome!" Kabuto sighs knowing there's a problem with that plan, "I hate to disappoint you, but that key is kinda picky. It won't work for just anybody. And that boy isn't that easy to manipulate."

Father taps a finger on the arm of his chair, "I think this calls for a girl's touch." Father says sinisterly. He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Lizzie appears in his hand. Back at the Tree House Foyer, Lizzie feels like she's being watched.

**(I'm seperating this wolrd into two parts, I shouldn't have any problems of making part two of this world)**


	14. New Kids Next Door on the Block part 2

**(And here we are with part two of the KND world, Ulrich and friends meet up with old allies, get some training done, and discover the member of the Organization.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd walk over to see Numbuh 1's home, with the Tree House sticking out of the roof.

"Sure takes you back huh guys?" Odd asks his two friends who nodded in agreement. They walks close until the see Numbuh 1 open his front door getting some air until he looks ahead and sees who stopped by, "Ulrich! Jeremie! Odd! When'd you get here?" he asks overjoyed

"Hey, Numbuh 1!" Ulrich greets the boy, "Hi!" Jeremie greets while waving to him, "What's up?" Odd asks

Numbuh 1 walks down the steps closer to them. Lizzie appears in the doorway and hopes they kept their promise. "So what brings you three here, off on another adventure?" The sector leader asks

"You bet, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless." Ulrich lays out their day to day life since all this stuff began. "Heroes like you, always busy!" Numbuh says as he and the teen lock hands, "You know it!" Ulrich replies

"Well as long as you're here, come in." Numbuh brings them inside and they enter the Tree House to see Numbuh 2 working on a device, Numbuh 5 kicking back, and Numbuh 3 playing with her Rainbow Monkeys. "Hey team look who came for a visit." Numbuh shows his team their old friends.

"Hey Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie!" Numbuh 2 cheers as he high fives each of them. Numbuh 5 puts her magazine down and sees them, "Well I'll be, Numbuh 5 ain't seen you guys in a year." Numbuh 3 goes over all energetic, "Where've you guys been huh tell me tell me!" she cheers.

"Well sometime after we left we've been put into a state of suspended animation." Jeremie explains. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" Numbuh 1 asks. Ulrich sighs, "Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Liz---." He didn't want to break his promise to Lizzie to keep this a secret. "Trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Father a thing or two...but his Mansion made us feel so tired and weak. Don't suppose you have any ideas on how to prevent this?"

"Well, there is a special device that guards against Father's curse. The Members of the Kids Next Door Moon base use it whenever they have to go there." Numbuh 2 explains.

"Any chance we could use it?" Ulrich asks hopefully. "Sure, why not! Me and my team will go get it for you." Numbuh 1 says. "Thanks." The guys cheer. "But Father is no pushover, even if you've got the Birthday Suit. And we still have other missions to go on, so we can't go with you..." Numbuh 2 adds.

Numbuh 3 thinks and got an idea, "Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Numbuh 4?" The guys agreed with that plan, "Hey, good idea!"

They enter the Training Arena and see Numbuh 4, who's not looking in their direction. "Hey guys, how ya all feeling? Better rest up for the mission. Remember my philosophy. Victory against cruddy adults comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!"

Odd is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh. Numbuh 4 jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them and pounds their fists. "Hey, if it ain't my favorite teenage heroes!"

"Lookin' good, Numbuh 4." Ulrich says, "Never better! How you guys been? Fight any tyranny recently?" he asks, "Kinda, though we've gone on a year long rest and…" Odd tried to explain.

"Say no more." Numbuh 4 says understanding, "You got sloppy after slacking off for a year, fortunately for you, you get to learn combat from the expert… Me." He says proudly. "So you'll help us?" Jeremie asks. "You bet, though be warned, I'm gonna work you hard!" the blonde Australian boy promises.

Ulrich was then on the battle field smashing incoming projectiles, and giant spinning tops of doom. "How was THAT?" Ulrich asks his combat instructor, "It ain't over yet, pal! There's more on the menu. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training." Numbuh 4 answers him.

"Bring it on!" Ulrich pumps up, "Now get ready for the real thing. If a big one appears, don't let it get away." Numbuh 4 explains, and Ulrich starts fighting giant makeshift robots. As soon as the final one was defeated Numbuh 1 enters the training ground.

"Hey listen guys, I gotta take off for a bit." Numbuh 4 tells his knew trainees, "Where to?" Odd asks. "Sorry, but it's classified." Numbuh 4 answers as he takes off. Numbuh 1 then approaches looking a bit distressed, "Sorry, guys... The Last remaining Birthday Suit has been stolen." Numbuh 1 says. "What!?" Ulrich and Jeremie gasp. "By who?" Odd asks.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices---a bunch of creatures in white." Numbuh 1 explains what the Moon Base operatives told him. The three look at each other and nod, "Someone you know?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Birthday Suit back, can we borrow it for a while?" Ulrich asks. Numbuh 1 smiles, "Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Lizzie around, have you?" they shook their heads, and Numbuh 1 sighs, "Oh, okay..."

"What's wrong, kid? Feeling under the weather?" Father's voice asks, the KND got ready along with Ulrich's gang as an apparition of Father appears. "You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the KND job description...you know what I'm saying?" the Adult asks.

"Oh, right... Father, we gotta talk!" Ulrich asks Father who flicks the teen away. "I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news." Father began as Numbuh 1 sneaks behind him for a punch. "Seems your dear, sweet little Lizzie..." Father teleports behind Numbuh 1, "...went and got herself lost in my Mansion."

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Numbuh 1 shouts angrily. "Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" Father asks. Numbuh 1 gets ready to activate his rocket shoes until Father stops him, "Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important mission today. I mean, if you don't defend around here, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen." Father snickers.

"Yeah, accidents you cause." Ulrich shot at him, "Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" Father asks humorously. "You're nothing but a coward." Numbuh 1 shouted. "Ah well. Can't all be good guys." Father vanishes in a puff of smoke. And Numbuh 1 growls, but clams himself and looks to Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd. "Can you handle this?"

"You got it!" Ulrich assures him, "Just so you know I'm putting my complete trust in the three of you." Numbuh 1 says. Ulrich and his group take off back to the Mansion where they enter it and find Numbuh 4 on the floor.

"Numbuh 4!" Ulrich cries as they race over to help him up. "What happened to you?" Jeremie asks the boy. "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Numbuh 4 explains still trying to regain his composure.

"All dressed in black!?" the guys gasp and Numbuh 4 nods. "He's the one who stole the Birthday Suit." Ulrich points out. "Quick where'd he run off to?" Odd asks. "Further into the Mansion, he was one tough bad apple." Numbuh 4 explains but saw the three racing off to find their thief.

After fighting a few Heartless throughout the Mansion the three enter a parlor. Ulrich works out the kink in his shoulder, "Man... This curse is really getting to me." He says stretching it out. "We've got to get that Birthday Suit back fast!" Odd reminds them and they press on.

They continue through the mansion until they find the hooded man who turns around to face them, and he freaks out. "Huh? Ah! You!" he cries as his hood falls down to reveal he had short hair, and his entire faced was covered in an orange spiral mask with a small hole on the side. He studies Ulrich a bit and gasps, "Wait a sec... Jaden?"

"Excuse me?" Ulrich asks the stranger if he was addressing him, "Jaden, don't you remember me… Tobi?" Oh it's no use." The guy named Tobi gives up. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Ulrich asks the guy who pulls out a note and reads it to himself, "Let's see, here... 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition'... Right. I am definitely not the right guy for this job..." he mutters to himself.

"You're bizarre dude…" Ulrich began until he saw Tobi pull out some helmet with an umbrella top on it. "He's the thief!" Odd cried pointing at Tobi accusingly. "Oh that's not very nice!" Tobi says falsely hurt. He holds the helmet up and glows with light. He takes out a sitar and begins playing it. "Dance, water! Dance!" Tobi then conjures water creatures and Ulrich fights them all reducing them to puddles.

Tobi then clutches his arm, "Jaden, come back to us!" Tobi says before he vanishes into a portal. "Guy's a broken record." Ulrich tells his boys, "Hey, look!" Jeremie calls as he picks up the Birthday Suit Helmet Tobi dropped. He gives it to Ulrich, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return. "Come on Lizzie needs our help!" Ulrich commands as they head further into the Mansion.

They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Lizzie and a keyhole imprinted on it. Ulrich unlocks the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green. "Let's hurry!" Ulrich commands as they enter the pillar. They appear in a dungeon room where Father was waiting with a chained up Lizzie.

Father laughs maniacally, "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Father says as he vanishes in a puff of smoke. Lizzie is distracted by something, "Ulrich, behind you!" she cries.

Kabuto appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs, "Sorry Ulrich, but I can't afford to let you leave this place." The ninja boy mocks. "Better think again Kabuto!" Ulrich warns him as he readies the Keyblade. "Heartless attack!" Kabuto commands the Heartless who take the charge.

Hook Bat Heartless charge at Ulrich, who bats them away with his Keyblade. While Jeremie uses his thunder magic to shocks them, and Odd fires his Laser Arrows, but none of the Heartless appear to be letting up. "There's too many!" Ulrich cries as he slays a Shadow Heartless. "Let's get out of here!" Jeremie commands.

Ulrich breaks Lizzie's chains with the Keyblade. Numbuh 1 and the KND arrives and knocks Kabuto down. "Sorry we're late." Numbuh 1 says as his team got ready and turns to Ulrich, "Get Lizzie out of here! We'll meet you back at the Tree House."

"Roger!" Ulrich agrees as he and his pals get Lizzie away from the battle, but she tries to go back, "Ulrich...I won't leave him." She says. "He'll be okay." Ulrich assures her. "But he can't keep this winning streak forever, sooner or later he'll cave in." Lizzie worries. "Then we'll go back him up." Ulrich says. She knows she could trust him so she heads for the Tree House, while they head back inside to help their friends.

Back in the Mansion Kabuto has gathered even more Heartless. He and Numbuh 1 nod to each other. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 screams. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Ulrich! Jeremie! Odd!" They each shout their own rank or name.

Jeremie, and Odd helped the KND fight the Heartless while Ulrich went at it with Kabuto. "This is for destroying my master!" Kabuto tries to jab a kunai at Ulrich who uses the Keyblade to block it. "And this is for messing with me!" Ulrich says as he swipes the Keyblade at Kabuto, and got him in the arm. Kabuto just smirks, "Sorry Stern, but there's business elsewhere." Kabuto shunshin's away.

"Come on let's get out of there!" Numbuh 1 commands as they race off. They met with Father at the entrance of the mansion. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite washout. You really blew it this time." Father looks directly at Numbuh 1. "No one likes a sore loser, Father." Ulrich mocks him, "Can it key brat!" Father scolds Ulrich. "Then let me." Numbuh 1 steps forward and uses the same mock as Ulrich, "No one likes a sore loser, Father."

Father seems unaffected by the taunt, "Yeah, yeah, Sticks and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on Tree House. I hear things are really FALLING APART over there." He says before vanishing. "Back to the Tree House!" Numbuh commands as they board their ship and head back to the Base. To their shock they found the entire Base in pieces, with branches and equipment laying all around.

"This can't be..." Numbuh gasps as he drops to his knees. A large rock almost hits Ulrich as he enters. The Delightful Children emerge from inside another large tentacled robot. His friend, and Lizzie, approach Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 1?" the guys ask. "Nigel?" Lizzie asks. "I failed." Numbuh 1 sighs in defeat. "It's not your fault!" Lizzie comforts him. "I left everyone unprotected" Numbuh 1 slams the ground, "Father was right. I'm just a...a washout." He beats himself down.

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 1! Kids Next Door Operatives don't say things like that." Numbuh 4 comforts him. "Numbuh 4's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Ulrich adds. "I'm some Operative..." Numbuh 1 sighs. "Come on guys, let's stop those brats!" Numbuh 5 commands as Lizzie tends to Numbuh 1.

The remaining four operatives fight against the Delightfuls in their Giant Robot Rabbit, and Wrestler Robot. While Ulrich jumped from place to place avoiding incoming blasts form the Tentacles. "You Kids Next Dopes are nothing without your fearless leader!" the Delightfuls rant.

Ulrich then raises his Keyblade, "Maybe so, but let's add a little help." Ulrich said ready to try out the new summoning. "Summon!" he shouts and in a blind of Light, there appeared a humanoid blue Hedgehog wearing red shoes. The hedgehog looks at Ulrich, "Hey there kid, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" he gives a thumbs up. "Hi Sonic, I'm Ulrich. Listen see that Robot there." Ulrich points the Keyblade to the robot so Sonic could see it. "Think you can help us bring it down?" Ulrich asks. "Sure kid, I'm always up for a good rumble." Sonic says as he runs at the speed of Light up to the dome where the Delightfuls cockpit was.

"Hey kids, betcha can't catch me!" Sonic mocks as he begins running around the robot. The Delightfuls try to make their robot grab Sonic but the tentacles kept missing their target. He just kept mocking them every time they missed. "Miss me! Too late! Ooh so close!"

The Delightfuls were so focused on catching Sonic they had no idea his little game of cat and mouse resulted in the tentacles of the robot tangling up the robot itself. "Hey you tangled our robot!" the Delightfuls cry. Then they heard robot stomping. They saw Numbuh 4 operating the Wrestling Robot making it run for their robot. "And now I'm gonna kick its butt!" Numbuh 4 shouts as he kicks their tangled robot like a soccer ball, sending it off into the distance with the Delightfuls screaming. "Thanks Sonic, that was cool!" Ulrich tells the Hedgehog. "No problem Ulrich, feel free to call me out again to have more fun with these guys." Sonic says before he vanishes.

They went back to Numbuh 1 whose confidence was completely shot. "I let you down. I'm just...no use." He belittles himself. "It's not your fault. Hey, even an adult would be exhausted." Lizzie comforts Numbuh 1. "She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Ulrich suggests to the boy. "Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, I owe you big time." Lizzie says to the three for all they've done. "No big deal Lizzie. Just let us know if Father or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it." Ulrich says.

"Yeah you can count on us." Jeremie adds with pride. "I hope ya feel better soon, Numbuh 1." Odd says to the fallen leader. "Yeah..." Numbuh 1 says with a sigh. "Hey guys." Numbuh 4 began, "Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on." Ulrich and his guy nod in agreement to that. "Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Birthday Suit." Ulrich takes it out. Numbuh 1 weakly stands up. Before Numbuh 1 touches the helmet, it glows brightly. Ulrich opens another gateway.

In the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Orochimaru stands looking out past large spinning cogs. While Kabuto was right behind him, "And where is everyone else?" The snake asks his right hand man. "Not a clue Orochimaru, my guess is they had other matter to attend to." Kabuto suggests. "Matters?" The Snake Sannin asks turning to face Kabuto, "You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my Homecoming?" he asks insulted by the disrespect all his other followers showed by not being there. "Well, you see my Lord there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way…" Kabuto began explaining but Orochimaru cut him off. "Let those fools play their little game of treasure hunt." Kabuto resumes his explanation "But what're we going to do about Stern, he's been a real pain, too." That suddenly intrigued Orochimaru's curiosity, since it was him who sent Orochimaru to the real of Darkness since they last fought. "Oh, has he? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence." Orochimaru snickers.

**(There you go everybody, now don't miss next chapter where Ulrich and the gang take a trip back to Odd and Jeremie's old home where they meet some old friends, and a blast to the past.)**


	15. The King's Castle

**(The gang returns to the castle of King Yugi and his wife Queen Isis. But they may not be expecting the welcoming committee they thought they'd get)**

Far from where our heroes are we find Queen Isis standing in the Library of the Castle as several brooms walk around doing chores.

"Oh...hmm. Now I wonder where that old album could be." Queen Isis says as she searches the shelves, until Phineas and Ferb run in. "Queen Isis!" Phineas cries, "It's horrible!" Ferb adds. "What's going on boys?" the Queen asks the two panting boys. "Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Phineas explains. "Yeah, there're real sharp thorns all over the place.!" Ferb adds.

Phineas and Ferb lead Isis to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where the Queen is amazed at what she sees. In the room was a large glowing glass sphere glowing with light, but the room itself was covered in thorns just as the boys said there was. "Oh, King Yugi, I wish you could hear me. The castle is in danger! We've got to do something soon! Jeremie... Odd... Where are you?" She pleas.

While back with the guys, it was if something was calling them, and they took a little detour all the way to the castle where they park it in the Hangar. "This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..." Ulrich asks his pals who seemed uncertain about something. "Ya know, something just doesn't feel quite right..." Odd ponders, "Yeah, something's definitely up." Jeremie agrees.

Suddenly they see Phineas and Ferb racing down the stairs and finally met up with the heroes. "You're back!" Phineas cheers in joy. "Hurry we got no time to waste!" Ferb orders, "Queen Isis needs to see you!" Phineas says trying to shove them along. "The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Ferb adds helping Phineas move them along.

"Al right we're going." Ulrich says not wanting to be shoved. They walk through the exit and up the stairs to the courtyard, but to their surprise they find Heartless all around. "Heartless!" Jeremie cries. "Let's get them!" Ulrich readies the Keyblade and did his thing. After they defeated the Heartless they pressed on until they reached the Library to see Queen Isis.

"Your Majesty! Queen Isis! We're back!" Jeremie presents himself with Odd. The Queen was overjoyed to see them, "Thank goodness you're here." Isis sighs in relief. "Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Odd asks knowing it was her who got them to turn to the castle. "Indeed it was me Odd."

Ulrich looks around the place expecting someone, "Where's the King?" He asks, causing Jeremie to elbow his shoulder not wanting him to be rude, "Excuse him. This is our friend, Ulrich Stern." Jeremie introduces the two. "Oh, Ulrich! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man." Isis says speaking highly of Ulrich who blushed, "Well I don't like to brag." He began earning another elbow from Jeremie. "So, do you know where the King is?" Ulrich asks but the Queen shakes her head and they sigh.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" Jeremie asks wondering how Heartless could get into their sanctuary. "Oh my... So those are the Heartless." Isis says since this being the first time she saw them. "Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" Ulrich raised his fist high. Isis was relieved, "I know I can count on you, Ulrich. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" She asks and earns a salute from the three, but she gasps as she realizes something, "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Isis says.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Ulrich volunteers them which got Jeremie a little concerned, "The whole castle!?" he asks. "We just gotta split up, Jeremie." Odd suggests, "I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on." Ulrich said but before he could take off Jeremie stops him. "No, Ulrich, you'll just get lost!" Jeremie says. Ulrich then thinks of another option, "Okay. Then I'll stay with the Queen." He says and the Queen herself smiles. "Good idea." Jeremie agrees with that option. "We'll be back." Odd says as he and Jeremie takes off.

Ulrich turns to the Queen, "Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" he asks. "Yes, Ulrich. Let's be on our way." She says and they head out. As they exit they find Heartless around them. "Oh no!" Isis gasps. "Get behind me!" Ulrich shields her and fends off against the Heartless until they reach giant doors which leads to the Audience Chamber, that are magically locked. Ulrich slays the last Heartless surrounding them, "That's gotta be the last. Isis then hugs the boy, "Thank you for your protection Ulrich, your bravery clearly matches that of the Kings." She says letting go of the blushing boy and looks to the doors. "Just one moment." She holds up her hand to the doors, "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room."

The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one, "Now then...shall we?" she asks Ulrich who nods in agreement, "Yes mam." They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a

horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling. "Not here, too!" Isis cries as Ulrich got ready, "I got them!" Ulrich fights of the Heartless with Isis rushing to the throne. Ulrich seems to be getting tired and the Heartless kept coming. "Oh gimme a break already!" Ulrich whines.

Isis hurriedly reaches beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move. "What's going on?" he asks until the throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room. "Uh what's down there?" Ulrich asks the Queen while gazing down the stairs. "The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." The Queen explains taking a few steps down the stairs.

"The Cornerstone...of light?" Ulrich asks curiously, but nevertheless follows the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and sees the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls, and ahead was the giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns...

They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." The Queen wonders until a burst of purple flames appears before the Queen, Ulrich, and Jeremie, and Odd who caught up with them. Then from those flames Orochimaru appears.

"Orochimaru!" Jeremie gasps seeing him again. "No way!" Ulrich gasps, he remembered they finished him off. "Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched

Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys!" Orochimaru looks around them. Jeremie looked insulted, "What!? Now you're gonna deal with me!" Jeremie leaps to attack but flies right through him. Orochimaru chuckles, "All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." Queen Isis takes a stand, "Just what are you doing here, Orochimaru!?" Orochimaru sees her and pretends to be formal, "Ah, Queen Isis. Radiant, as always." He says and does a playful bow. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." He tries to touch the Cornerstone but it rejects his hand.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Isis warns him who acts like he's afraid, "Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" He disappears and laughs maniacally. Ulrich growls, "What an ass!" The Queen looked down, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Odd suddenly gets a thought, "We should go ask somebody who knows tons of stuff that ain't in any book!" And Jeremie knew exactly who to ask, "The Dark Magician!"

Isis agrees with their solution, "Yes! That's perfect! Dark Magician just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" Odd then spoke up, "Last we saw him, he was at Hallow Bastion." Ulrich nods, "Let's go!" he commands as they head back to the Gummi ship to get to Hallow Bastion.

They made it to Hallow Bastion where they enter Dark Magician's house. "Anybody home!" Ulrich calls. "Dark Magician!" Jeremie calls out while looking around the house. "The castle's in danger!" Odd calls out, and soon enough Dark Magician appears behind them. "What's all the racket? Oh! I thought---oh, it's you! It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you." He compliments them. "Really!?" Ulrich asks excitedly. "Wait a minute! Let's talk about the problem! It's Orochimaru! He's back!" Jeremie shouts. Dark Magician was shocked, "Where? Inside the castle!?" he asks and the trio nod. "Yep! And Heartless, too." Odd adds. "Oh, dear..." Dark Magician gasps and Jeremie explains the situation, "Orochimaru wants to take over the whole castle..."

As Jeremie is talking, Dark Magician transports them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Isis is waiting. "There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!?" Jeremie notices they're back in the Castle. "Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Dark Magician walks over to Isis and the Cornerstone of Light and inspects it, "Mm-hmm...interesting..." The Queen was still befuddled by all of this, "What's happening, Dark Magician?" she asks. "This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." The Dark Magician clears his throat. He waves his arms and a door appears.

"What's that?" Ulrich asks as he looks at the white door. "My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." The Magician explains, "Oh wow!" Jeremie was amazed. "We knew we could count on you, Dark Magician!" Odd cheered. Ulrich gets his game face on, "Then we should go get him!" he says getting ready to open the handles to the white door, but the Dark Magician stops him. "Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first." He begins to explain, "Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Ulrich. You must find that door. And when you do---lock it with your Keyblade."

"Got it." Ulrich understands what he's gotta do. "You can count on us!" Jeremie salutes. And then Dark Magician had one last advice to give, "Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Ulrich look confused, "What do you mean?" The Magician replies, "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, boys!" He says and they open the doors and enter wondering where this door will lead them.

**(Don't miss next time where they find themselves in a strange new world, and meet a familiar face who's not who they think he is.)**


	16. In the Past

**(Hey guys it's been a long time since I worked on this but I finally got out of my hiatus and can work on this again. It's been a year and I managed to see the two games that came after KH2, however with these new histories revealed it will not alter what characters I am using. So for those who remember this enjoy.)**

On the other side of the door Ulrich opened was a hillside in a complete black and white world. The door from that world to their world started jumping around making honks and whistles sounds before the doors opened up and spat Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd out landing on the ground.

"Wipe out!" Ulrich rubbed his head.

Odd shook his head before looking ahead and gasped, "Hey guys there's the cornerstone of light!" he points to the cornerstone resting on a pedestal.

Ulrich gets up and approached it in amaze but suddenly looked at himself seeing he was wearing his original clothes, and his body was black and white designed in a cartoon style. "Why's everything black and white, not to mention retro like?" Ulrich asked.

Even Jeremie and Odd were back in their original clothing styles and were black and white like Ulrich, "You get this kind of…" Jeremie asked Odd.

"Déjà vu feeling?" Odd asked.

"Precisely."

"Have you guys been here before?" Ulrich asked.

Before they could answer they noticed a young boy about their age with short silver hair, wearing glasses, and despite the black and white style they were able to make out he was wearing a purple shirt, and white shorts. He suddenly stopped when one noticed the three.

"Hey guys! You see any bad guys around here?" the boy asked.

Without a second thought all three pointed to the boy, "Hey, that's not nice… Doh I don't have time for this, so I'll let it go." He said before taking off in the direction of the pier.

"Looks like we found our villain." Ulrich said.

"Obviously it had to be Kabuto." Jeremie added.

"Come on let's go after him." Odd said as they headed for the pier.

When they followed the white haired boy he turned and saw them, "Hey what're you guys following me for, you got a problem with me?"

"More than one." Ulrich answered.

"I'll take that as a challenge." The boy said putting up his dukes but suddenly heard a boat whistle, "Oh boy." He tried to head back to the hill where the cornerstone was until the heroes blocked his way.

"Not so fast!" Ulrich draws his Keyblade.

The boy seeing no other way went at them head on in what appeared to have been taijutsu but our heroes were able to fight him with no problem because his taijutsu was compared with that of a beginner. Ulrich managed to trip the boy with his Keyblade while Odd distracted him and stuck the Keyblade for the boys neck.

"What's your problem with me anyway?" The boy wanted to know. He then got a good look at them, "Who are you guys anyway, new around here?"

"Oh cut the act!" Ulrich ordered not buying his words.

They hear a boat whistle again and the boy who they claimed to be Kabuto tried to follow it but tripped on his feet from acting so quickly falling right on his face again. "Ouch." He groaned.

Odd started talking to Ulrich, "You know, something doesn't seem quite right here." He then turned to the boy, "Hey kid, are you sure you're Kabuto?"

The boy turned to them, "Of course I'm Kabuto!" he said and acting proudly, "Captain Kabuto Yakushi of the Yakushi steamboat. Now could you stop bothering me, I gotta find the big jerk that stole my boat!"

"You know looks like we made a mistake with this guy." Jeremie said to the two.

"Yeah, he hasn't even summoned any heartless." Ulrich added.

Odd turned to the supposed Kabuto, "Sorry we attacked ya like that Captain Kabuto."

Captain Kabuto stood up, "Well, if you're really sorry, then help me find my steamboat." He ordered.

"You got it." Ulrich saluted him as he Jeremie, and Odd took off to look for the boat.

They mat back up at the cornerstone hill confused at what just happened, "I thought for sure Kabuto was the bad guy." Ulrich said.

"Guess we presumed too much." Odd answered, "Well we better find that boat."

"We did sorta promise." Ulrich remembered his words.

"But you guys we've got a door to find!" Jeremie scolded them.

"We know Jeremie." Ulrich said calming him down until he looked ahead, "Hey what's that?"

They notice Ulrich was looking at an odd floating window with curtains covering it, "Hey look at this." Jeremie sees a drawstring on the side of the window and pulls on it opening the curtains.

They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different

pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter,

another door bouncing in the background. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are thrown out

of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.

"_Wipe out!" Ulrich rubbed his head._

_Odd shook his head before looking ahead and gasped, "Hey guys there's the cornerstone of light!" he points to the cornerstone resting on a pedestal._

_Ulrich gets up and approached it in amaze but suddenly looked at himself seeing he was wearing his original clothes, and his body was black and white designed in a cartoon style. "Why's everything black and white, not to mention retro like?" Ulrich asked._

_Even Jeremie and Odd were back in their original clothing styles and were black and white like Ulrich, "You get this kind of…" Jeremie asked Odd._

"_Déjà vu feeling?" Odd asked._

"_Precisely."_

"_Have you guys been here before?" Ulrich asked._

The video ended with a flash and the curtains shut, "What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"Well those were heartless going out." Odd said noticing the heartless that were going into various doors.

"And us coming in." Jeremie finished seeing that was them when they got to the world.

"But what does all of that mean?" Ulrich asked not getting the picture.

Jeremie pulled the drawstring again but nothing happened. When they turn around they noticed the same four doors the heartless went through before they arrived.

"We better get rid of those Heartless!" Ulrich said determined.

"What'll we do then?" Odd asked knowing they were already tasked with finding a door to lock and helping this world's Kabuto find his boat.

"We'll worry about that later!" Ulrich instructs as they go through a door with a construction building symbol on it and suddenly found themselves at a building site.

"What're they building here?" Jeremie asked.

"No mall that's for sure." Ulrich answered.

"Guys look out!" Odd called as a hammer faced looking heartless falls from a beam above. Suddenly they saw someone that looked like King Yugi swing by on a rope knocking the heartless away.

"King Yugi!" Jeremie called.

They notice their King was just like everyone else, black and white, retro styled, and was wearing a blue school uniform.

"You know he looks just as different as Kabuto was." Odd noticed as well as Yugi waves to them from a higher beam.

Suddenly more hammer faced heartless fell from the top beams and landed before them on the rocking platforms. "Let's get rid of these pests!" he declared as they attacked.

As Ulrich swung his Keyblade against the heartless he noticed more heartless coming down onto the platform started rocking it causing them to be launched upward, "Whoa!" Ulrich cried.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Odd shouted while covering his mouth in case he was gonna puke.

"Thunder!" Jeremie called pointing his staff to the heartless and zapped them with his thunder vanquishing them.

"One left, and it's mine!" Ulrich called as he struck the last one with his Keyblade.

The platform stopped shaking signaling it was balanced out, "That was great." Ulrich smiled until he saw Yugi run over to Ulrich and shook his hand wildly, and waved before running off. "Ok, that was weird."

"Guys look!" Odd pointed ahead to another curtain window like before.

"Another one." Ulrich said.

"Maybe there's more clues." Jeremie said as he pulled the drawstring and they watched the footage.

_They then saw an image of Orochimaru in the dark tower of Hallow Bastion talking with someone who they could see through his eyes. Orochimaru looked at him with a look of disgust, "You complete imbecile! You've failed once again! And what's more… foolishly thinking you could take my place during my absence? Mark my words, when our time comes there will be no place for a cretin like yourself." He said before leaving with one thing left to say, "Useless simpleton."_

"_My lord wait a minute." The voice tried to reason but Orochimaru was already gone._

The image fades and the heroes went back to Cornerstone Hill, "Orochimaru sure looked mad."

"But who was he talking to?" Jeremie asked.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first." Ulrich said as the noticed three more doors.

They entered another door with a symbol of someone being tied down. They stepped inside to find themselves standing on top a microscopic town.

"Whoa!" Jeremie gasped.

"The town's shrunk!" Ulrich said.

"Or do you think we got bigger?" Odd suggested.

Ulrich looked seeing a tall tower with cannons sticking out, "Ah look at the toy cannons!" he pokes at it but one cannon shot a ball at his palm, "Gah, that kinda hurt."

"Guess they're real." Odd said.

"Look it's the king." Jeremie saw Yugi jumping up and down trying to signal them.

"What's he saying?" Ulrich asked until he looked around seeing plane like Heartless flying around, "Heartless!"

The heartless started attacking the town, "We got to protect this town!" Jeremie called as he blasted a heartless with fire.

"Laser arrows!" Odd fired a laser arrow at one of them causing it to fly right into another and both were destroyed.

Ulrich took the chance and started attacking the flying heartless making sure not to damage the town as well. Soon they defeated the heartless and the town was safe, "That was sure weird." Ulrich said as Yugi ran up to him shaking his hand wildly once before followed by a wave and a leave.

"There it is again!" Odd noticed another curtained window.

Jeremie pulled on the drawstring and they watched the video and could once again see through the eyes of the guy Orochimaru was disciplining.

"_Hmph, he didn't have to go that far in insulting me." He grumbled, "Sure I've hit a few problems, but calling me useless is too far. I mean if he knew me the way I was before…" he started looking down, "I sort of do miss those days. If only I could go back in time and relive my…" he trailed off as a white door appeared behind him getting his attention, "Huh?"_

_He opens the doors causing bright light to pour out, "Wait a minute that's my…" but the video ended leaving them on another cliffhanger._

"That door it looked familiar." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, it's the same door Dark magician summoned up!" Jeremie remembered.

"And that other door leads to hear as well?" Ulrich ponders.

"I think so." Odd said.

"We better get more clues." Ulrich said as they entered another door with a fire symbol on it and found a burning building wobbling around in mayhem while fire engines sirens were going off.

"Whoa a fire!" Ulrich cried.

"Burning out of control!" Jeremie cried.

They spot Yugi trying to protect the burning building from more flames as well as car like heartless ramming around the area, "Come on he needs out help!" Ulrich said as they hurried.

While Jeremie and Odd were trying to put out the flames Ulrich was dealing with the car heartless. Ulrich saw as the heartless drove around him in circles confusing him and then rammed him while he was distracted.

"Oh man, where'd you get your license!" Ulrich called to the heartless who responded by trying to ram him again but this time he evaded. "Ok here's a little crash course!" he attacks the heartless until they were destroyed.

With the heartless gone the flames were put out and the building stops moving. Yugi once again did the old hand shake with Ulrich and waved before leaving.

"No more burning building." Ulrich sighed in relief.

"Hey!" Odd saw another window with curtains.

Jeremie pulled on the drawstring and they see the video which was of Orochimaru standing in front of the white door.

"_How very interesting, this door seems to be a portal to the past!" Orochimaru snickers._

"_Yes it just appeared like that." The henchman said._

"_Quit your blundering!" Orochimaru snapped, "And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!"_

"_Yes my lord."_

"_This could very well be your last chance to redeem yourself my boy." Orochimaru said._

"_Yes sir! What do you wish of me to do?"_

"_Patience…" Orochimaru said looking back in the door, "What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light... Now we can take the castle from those wretched fools. However we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care…"_

Suddenly back at the cornerstone hill they guys were surprised at what they witnessed, "So that's how Orochimaru's doing this." Ulrich said.

"If that door's connected to the past…" Odd pondered.

"And it leads here." Jeremie adds.

"Then this mean's we're in the past!" They all cried.

"If we're in the past!" Ulrich started.

"We can change the future!" Odd smirked.

"Hold it guys!" Jeremie broke them up, "Remember what the Dark Magician said? He's counting on us, and we have to resist temptation no matter what!"

"I was only joking Jer." Odd chuckled.

"Who'd want to change the future, anyway?" Ulrich asked rhetorically.

"Well we got one last door here left, let's see what we got." Jeremie noticed the final door with the symbol of a house on it.

They enter the door and found themselves in a living room of a house with a large black hole in the middle that was sucking in all the furniture. Yugi was there trying to stop it but wasn't doing such a good job.

"The King needs our help!" Ulrich called as he and his boys rush to help but were blocked by a dozen heartless. "Beat it!" Ulrich ordered as they started fighting.

"Blizzard!" Jeremie uses the ice element to destroy four of the heartless.

"Time for a little Laser arrow twister!" Odd declared jumping up while spinning and launching his laser arrows nailing four more heartless.

"My turn now." Ulrich said as he finished off the remaining four heartless and stopped the black hole from pulling in more furniture. Yugi does his shake with Ulrich, waves, and left like always leaving them behind.

Odd looked and found the curtain window of that world in front of the fireplace "That must be the final one." Jeremie pulled the drawstring to see Orochimaru and his henchman.

_"Now listen carefully." Orochimaru began, "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!"_

_"Cornerstone of Light you say?"_

_"Yes!" Orochimaru answered, "That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. So then you know what must be done?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Of course."_

_"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't you dare fail me again!" he said before leaving._

_"Let me see…" the henchman pondered until he got an idea, "Yes, if I can smash that Cornerstone then in the present nothing will protect the castle." He chuckled, "First thing's first, I gotta get my old boat back." The figure revealed himself to have been Kabuto all along who enters the doorway before the video ended._

"Kabuto, it was him after all!" Ulrich said knowing it was Kabuto behind it all along.

"He tricked us!" Jeremie shouted.

"But guys I don't get it, the Kabuto we met up with couldn't have been our Kabuto." Odd said.

"You're right, he was younger and didn't even know us." Ulrich said.

"So that's his past self." Jeremie concluded.

"Hey look!" Odd pointed to a path leading to the waterway and they saw the Kabuto they knew heading for there.

"Sorry guys, but the castle is ours now." He snickered as he ran off.

"That's our Kabuto!" Ulrich recognized him now.

"Guys look!" Jeremie cried in horror.

They turn around and looked shocked to fine the Cornerstone was missing. "The Cornerstone's gone!" Ulrich cried.

"And that means!" Jeremie knew what would come next.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" Odd panicked as they hurried to try and stop Kabuto only to run into his past self.

"Hold on!" Ulrich called.

"No way pal, I finally found the jerk that stole my steamboat!" Captain Kabuto explained.

"Yeah! It was you!" Jeremie answered.

"Right me!" The kid Kabuto pointed to himself but realized what he said, "No! No! Not me! It's just some big guys who looks like me!" he said before heading in the direction the older Kabuto ran off to.

"We gotta follow them." Ulrich said as they did so.

They followed both Kabuto's to the Waterway, where they found the two fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft the steamboat is tugging behind.

"Give it back!" Young Kabuto tried fighting the Older Kabuto.

"Beat it kid, your future's on the line!" Kabuto smacked his young self aside and took control of the steamboat.

"The cornerstone!" Jeremie saw it in the cage.

Kabuto jumped on top of the cage laughing, "Sorry guys but this round's mine."

"After him!" Ulrich ordered as they followed the boat down the river.

"Try some of this Stern." Kabuto snaps his fingers conjuring up ninja weapons from kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, and all sorts of sharp weapons.

"Incoming!" Odd cried as Jeremie stood in front holding out his arms, "Shield!" he called and a shield formed around them blocking the raining weapons.

"Good going Jer, now let's get that cornerstone back." Ulrich said as they raced down the river to catch Kabuto who was firing more weapons for them only to have them repelled by Jeremie's shield and Ulrich deflecting them with the Keyblade.

When Ulrich deflected a kunai to the cage containing the cornerstone's cage he got an idea, "Jeremie reflect all the weapons to the cage."

"Good plan Ulrich." Jeremie said as they did just that when Kabuto launched another batch of weapons at them. This time however they were reflected back in the direction of the cage which broke open and caused the boat to rock knocking Kabuto overboard into the water.

"Al right!" Ulrich cheered.

Kabuto resurfaced looking soaked while glaring at them, "You'll pay for this!" he warns them as he was hit by the raft knocking him back underwater.

"The cornerstone's al right." Jeremie sighed.

Kabuto climbed out of the water and shook it off. He looked back t the boat seeing he was defeated, but had to make a break for it and headed to the wharf.

"Jeremie, we'll come back for it later!" Ulrich called.

"Kabuto's heading for the doorway!" Odd called as well.

"Coming!" Jeremie cried as he hurried with them to where Kabuto was headed for and found him going one on one with his younger self who foolishly tried to fight him.

Kabuto clobbered his younger half but made sure not to waste him otherwise he will only destroy his own existence. Young Kabuto rubbed his cheek, "Cheap shot!" he spat.

"Sorry kid but in this time you've still got a ways to go." Kabuto smirked.

"Then try us!" Ulrich called as he and his pals faced Kabuto down, but was joined by young Kabuto who was ready to fight again.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" he asked.

"Sure more the merrier." Ulrich smiled as the four of them fought Kabuto.

Kabuto used his ninja scalpel weapon to par against Ulrich's Keyblade, while Jeremie and Odd attacked him from the sides, and young Kabuto struck from behind. "We're not gonna let you and Orochimaru take over the Queen's castle!" Jeremie called as he blasted Kabuto with a fire burst of magic blinding him with the ashes.

"Hey captain double knockout?" Ulrich asked the Young Kabuto.

"You're on." The young Kabuto smirked as they both jumped up delivering a side by side kick at Kabuto sending him flying backwards crashing onto the ground.

"That'll teach you!" Young Kabuto called to his older self.

Kabuto groaned feeling humiliated from all of this and quickly summoned the door he came from that landed before him.

"The door!" Jeremie gasped knowing that's the one they had to lock.

Kabuto opened the door and left the past, "Yeah and stay out!" Young Kabuto called to him.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie motioned what he had to do.

"I know!" Ulrich nodded as he runs to the closed door and locks it with the Keyblade.

Young Kabuto looked around, "Now that that's over can somebody tell me what's been going on here? I mean who was that guy?"

"Hello! That guy was you from the…" Ulrich tried to answer but Odd covered his mouth unable to finish his sentence.

"Ulrich, that's a secret!"

"Secret?" What kind of secret?" the past Kabuto asked but didn't bother, "Never mind, sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Jeremie answered causing Odd and Ulrich to chuckle.

The past Kabuto then smiled, "And to show you guys my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. It's the best little craft on the river! And my deck hand Yugi's late anyways, I warned him about punctuality."

Later on Ulrich was at the helm steering the boat down the river as it carried the cornerstone on the raft on back. Jeremie was blowing the whistles while Odd was admiring the scenery, while all three weren't aware of Yugi on the back of the raft enjoying the ride.

Soon they returned the Cornerstone of Light to the hill that it once stood, "The castle should be safe now." Jeremie said.

"Guess we should head back." Ulrich said.

"Hey guys, as long as we're here…" Odd started but was interrupted.

"Odd!" they said approaching him.

"Hey guys what're you?" Odd asked as they grabbed him and carried him back to the door, "Let me go guys, knock it off!"

They swing and toss Odd into the doorway back to the castle and walk in themselves. Meanwhile back at the castle in the Hall of the Cornerstone the room has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish.

"The thorns have disappeared!" Queen Isis cheered.

"Alas, the boys have accomplished their mission." The Dark Magician smiled.

"Hooray let's have a party!" Phineas cheered.

Suddenly the door opened up and Jeremie landed in the room followed by Ulrich and Odd.

"Welcome back!" Queen Isis started, "Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Good work guys!" Phineas adds.

"Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Dark Magician said giving them looks.

"Not at all." Odd answered and got Ulrich and Jeremie chuckling knowing he was willing to try something.

Suddenly Jeremie looked at the entry of the hall seeing his girlfriend Aelita peeking in the room.

"Aelita!" Jeremie cheered as they approached, "I'm back!"

Ulrich looked confused, "Am I missing something here?"

"Aelita is Jeremie's little sweetheart." Odd explained.

"Really…" Ulrich smirked.

Aelita then scowled at Jeremie, "Jeremie, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" she said in disappointment.

"Oh Aelita." Jeremie complained at her behavior.

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while." Aelita said.

"Guys." Jeremie turned to Ulrich and Odd wanting them to help but suddenly remembered the door to the past, "Be back in a minute." He runs for it.

"Jeremie!" Dark Magician scolded him.

"Going somewhere?" Aelita stops Jeremie who looked nervous.

"Never!" Jeremie answered as he continued to try and explain things to Aelita which gave everyone a nice laugh.

"Look!" Queen Isis looked at the Cornerstone that started emitting a glow along with the Keyblade. So Ulrich sealed the Keyhole and opened a new gate.

"Say Aelita, we need Jeremie just a little bit longer." Ulrich tried to reason with Jeremie's lover.

"How much longer?" Aelita asked.

"Well…" Ulrich wasn't sure how to explain that.

"Don't you worry Aelita I'll be back soon. I promise." Jeremie said as he kissed her and she smiled and kissed back.

"Don't you worry, Queen Isis. We'll return." Odd saluted his Queen.

"And please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" Ulrich adds.

"I will." Queen Isis nods.

"Think wisely now." Dark magician said as they headed off onto another journey.

**(And that's the chapter, sorry I've been on such a long hiatus but I still got it in me especially since the last two games came out. I'm not sure how often I'll do this, but I will when I have the chance. See you all next time.)**


	17. Book of Pooh pt 2

**(And welcome to another small installment where Ulrich checks on that silly old bear Pooh and see how much of the Hundred Acre Wood is still in tact since it was damaged.**

Around the blustery Hundred Acre Wood Winnie the Pooh was standing around poking at his head trying to think until Gopher popped up from his hole and saw him.

"Say, what's wrong, sonny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking… and wondering." Pooh answered.

"If I were you I'd be thinking of skedaddlin' outta here." Gopher suggested.

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's Windsday, of course!" Gopher answered before going back down into his hole.

"Windsday? Oh! Well then, happy Windsday!" Pooh told Gopher and said, "Now I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday." He then realized something, "Oh bother. Let's see now, who is everyone?" he asked himself while poking his head to think again.

Meanwhile Ulrich was heading right for Piglet's house and feels a strong breeze picks up. The breeze was so strong it blew a honey pot right into the back of his head, "OUCH!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head, "Man that hurt! Well I wonder if Pooh's around here?" he looked around.

The breeze blows through again and Piglet comes flying through the air past Ulrich, "Oh, help, help! Somebody save me!"

"Oh no Piglet!" Ulrich gasped remembering him too well.

Piglet flies onto a tree branch of his house and holds on, but spotted Ulrich, "Ulrich! Help! Please!" he cried.

"Hold on, little guy!" Ulrich called as he ran for the tree to rescue him. He managed to climb the tree up grab Piglet and leap back to the ground setting Piglet down safely. "There you go buddy!"

"Whew! Thank you Ulrich, it's so good to see you again. Oh here comes Pooh Bear." Piglet noticed Pooh approaching.

"Hey Pooh, good to see you're still al right." Ulrich said.

"Why, hello. It's nice to meet you. Happy Windsday." Pooh answered like it was his first time meeting the two.

"Nice to m-meet you?" Piglet was confused, "But, Pooh. It's me, Piglet. Don't you remember me?"

"And me, too? We're friends!" Ulrich added trying to jog his memory.

"We are? Hmm... It seems I can't remember." Pooh answered trying to remember but can't.

"Oh Pooh… That's v-v-very sad!" Piglet said in sorrow for his friend, he walked off but was picked up by the breeze again, "Goodbye Ulrich! Goodbye Pooh!"

"Piglet!" Ulrich cried wanting to go after him.

"Oh my. That does look rather fun, doesn't it?" Pooh asked thinking that was a game.

Suddenly Owl flew by and noticed the situation, "I say, it seems we have a rather serious predicament! Ulrich, would you mind going after poor Piglet?"

"Sure thing Owl, but how?" Ulrich asked.

"Just use this balloon and take advantage of the wind to catch Piglet." Owl explained.

"Al right we're on it, come on Pooh." Ulrich said taking the balloon and used it to float off with Pooh in hopes of getting Piglet back.

Ulrich navigated through the blustery winds trying to get close to Piglet but he kept getting blown further and further away.

"Oh dear excuse me somebody are those supposed to be flying for us?" Pooh asked Ulrich.

"What're you talking about Pooh?" Ulrich asked until he looked ahead seeing more honey pots, rocks, and stumps blown by the wind heading right for him, "Oh jeez!" he cried as he whipped out the Keyblade and used it to break apart anything that was flying right at the two. "This complicates things." Ulrich said as they continued flying after Piglet.

"Somebody save me!" Piglet cried as he was continued blown away.

Ulrich continued maneuvering through the incoming projectiles to get to Piglet, but soon the wind died down and Piglet got stuck in an even higher tree while Ulrich and Pooh landed on the ground below it.

"Jump down, Piglet! I'll catch you!" Ulrich called from below.

Piglet looked down looking afraid, "Oh, d-d-dear..."

"You can do it, Piglet! You just have to be brave!" Ulrich encouraged the little guy.

"Ulrich." Piglet was amazed at his words, "All right, Ulrich. I'll t-try…" Piglet said as he lets go of the branch, covers his eyes, and jumps. Ulrich misses Piglet and Pooh catches him, but falls over.

"Oh, that was rather frightening. I do hope you're all right, Piglet." Pooh said.

"Oh, P-Pooh! You remembered my name? You really, truly remembered?" Piglet asked feeling overjoyed.

"Of course, Piglet." Pooh answered, "But today I think I shall call you 'my friend Piglet who is very brave'!"

"Me? Very brave?" Piglet asked, "No... But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear!"

Pooh stood up with Piglet as Ulrich looked at them, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Oh, and thank you for rescuing my friend Piglet...Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh addresses Ulrich still not remembering his name.

"Oh… Uh, sure. Don't mention it." Ulrich said as he took his leave but said to himself, "He still doesn't remember me, well I'll find a way to get his memories back someway."

**(And that's the new chapter, Ulrich helped Piglet and helped Pooh remember who Piglet was. But will he remember who Ulrich is, stay tuned.)**


	18. Hinata Hotsprings part 1

**(And welcome back guys, this time the heroes are on their way to a world where one of the old Purest of hearts resides.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd landed in a small town with numerous stores were set up, "Hmm wonder what this place is?" Ulrich asked.

"Not sure, it's not registered in the Gummi ship files." Odd said looking through some files from the ship.

"Well it's as good a place as any if we want to try finding William or the King." Ulrich said as they looked around the place until they heard a large explosion.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked.

"Heartless?" Jeremie suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Ulrich said as they raced to hear the source of the explosion.

When they came around a corner they spotted a man in his early twenties with brown hair and glasses, and was wearing jeans, a yellow collared shirt under a blue sweater. He was laying on a crater in the ground covered in bruises.

"Whoa!" the guys gasp, "Is he alive?" Odd asked.

"Hey buddy you ok?" Ulrich asked helping the guy up.

"Oh Naru why do you do this to me?" the guy complained in a daze.

"Huh?" the three looked at each other.

Soon the guy was back on his feet looking good as new as if by miracle and was talking with the three travelers.

"Wow Ulrich seems like you guys have been having quite an adventure." The guy said.

"Well Keitaro it comes with the job." Ulrich answered.

"So what about you, how'd you get into rough shape?" Odd asked the one known as Keitaro.

"Well I accidentally did something stupid and my friend Naru slugged me all the way here." Keitaro explained.

"All the way from an Inn, that's all the way up there?" Jeremie asked looking up some stairs leading to a large building.

"Crazy I know, but believe me it's painful." Keitaro answered.

"Well this Naru sounds like a real problem if you did something by accident." Odd said.

"Oh she's not so bad once you get to know her, and this is coming from a group of girls who're unique in their own way." Keitaro explained, "I mean they may give me a hard time but Naru, Su, Motoko, Kitsune, and…"

"Wait, wait back it up." Ulrich interrupted him, "Did you say Motoko?"

"Yeah why?" Keitaro asked curiously.

"Motoko's our friend." Jeremie said as they remembered she was one of the purest of hearts that opened the Door to Darkness

"Yeah, we helped her awhile back." Odd said.

"How's she doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Well she's doing ok, though that's only when she's not trying to kill me." Keitaro shivered.

"Kill you?" they asked.

"Yeah, nearly half the day I have to duck and cover for fear she may try to attack me for stuff I didn't even do." Keitaro said.

"Jeez." Ulrich said, "Well why don't we go and pay her a visit."

"You think she remembers us?" Odd asked.

"Well just about all the old friends we met before remembered who we are." Jeremie noted.

"Yeah but remember what Leon said, somehow everyone forgot about us and then suddenly remembered us at the same time." Ulrich reminded them.

"Well we'll know when we get there." Odd said as Keitaro led them up the stairs leading to the Hinata Hot springs.

"Whoa, check out that building." Ulrich gasped looking at how tall and complex the building was.

"You're the manager of this whole building?" Jeremie asked in surprise.

"Yup, and believe me it's not a walk in the park." Keitaro said as they headed to the entry.

They suddenly saw a group of girls exiting the building, one girl who had long black hair they recognized as Motoko, the second girl had long brown hair wearing yellow sweater and a red skirt, the third girl had short grayish hair wearing long black pants, and a purple collared shirt, the fourth girl had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, and appeared to be quite busty, wearing a green dress with orange apron over it, the fifth girl was a junior high girl who appeared to be foreign, with tan skin, and blonde like hair in a short ponytail, and was wearing a sailor like Japanese school girl outfit, and the final girl was also a Junior high girl with short black hair wearing a blue hoody with pink sleeves.

Odd spotted Motoko amongst the girls, "Hey Motoko how're…"

But before Odd could finish at the sound of Motoko's name the girl drew her sword and dashed to Odd tripping him up and pointed her sword to his neck, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked threateningly until she looked who she was threatening.

"Hi Motoko please don't cut my head off." Odd said sweating in fear.

"Odd?" Motoko asked until she looked seeing the other two, "Ulrich, Jeremie?"

"Hey Motoko." Ulrich said as he and Jeremie waved.

Motoko realized what he was doing and got off Odd, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"No problem, it could've been a lot worse." Odd said as he got up.

"Motoko you know these boys?" The first brown haired girl asked.

"Are they something we can eat?" Su asked being the dense girl that she is.

"You can't eat people Su!" the short black haired girl said in a panic.

"Oh girls these are the boys I originally told you of, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd." Motoko introduced the boys, "Guys I see you've already met Keitaro Urashima." She motioned to Keitaro, "These are my friends Naru, Kitsune, Su, Mutsumi, and Shinobu." She motioned to the long brown haired girl, the gray haired girl, the foreigner, the busty girl, and the black haired girl."

The girl Kitsune slides over to them, "Well nice to meet ya boys." She attempted to flirt with them.

"Uh likewise." Jeremie said blushing.

"Welcome, welcome!" Su cried as she flung right at them delivering a powerful kick to Odd's face knocking him down.

"Su!" Shinobu and Naru cried.

"Oopsie." Su laughed.

Odd lied on the ground rubbing his cheek, "Oh good shot." He spat up a tooth, "Oh man you see what she did to me?"

"I should've warned you, Su can really deliver a blow. Sorry." Motoko said.

"Well Motoko you sure seem to have some interesting friends." Ulrich said.

"Yeah so why did all of you suddenly decide to come visit Motoko?" Naru asked being skeptical.

"I assume heartless are the reason?" Motoko asked.

"Heartless is that a food?" Su asked confused.

"Not even close." Jeremie answered.

"Well we haven't seen any heartless yet so we should be safe for now." Ulrich explained.

"That's good news." Motoko said.

"Um what're heartless?" Mutsumi asked.

"These dark creatures who don't have hearts, they're bad news to the core." Odd explained.

Suddenly Shinobu started panicking, "Is that them?" she asked and they turned seeing a dozen little shadow heartless come up.

"Yes!" Ulrich said drawing the Keyblade while Motoko drew her sword.

"Get back you heartless!" she used her sword, "Secret technique; Air Splitting sword!" she released a wind cutting strike eliminating four heartless, while Ulrich used the Keyblade and destroyed all the rest of them.

"Looks like they really are here." Jeremie said.

"I though they looked kind of cute." Su said.

"Heartless are anything but cute." Jeremie said.

"Come on let's get inside." Keitaro said as they all went in unaware of Kabuto watching them from a bush.

"So that's one of the Princess' of heart, if I can turn her into a heartless Lord Orochimaru will be pleased." He smirked.

Inside the Hinata house everyone was sitting in the living room having a conversation about Ulrich's past adventures. "Wow so that's what happened with you a year ago Motoko?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, it was thanks to Ulrich we were able to stop the worlds from being overrun by darkness." Motoko answered.

"Well aren't you Mr. Heroic." Kitsune smiled at Ulrich.

"Yeah that's me ready for anything." Ulrich said until he looked to the side seeing Su nibble on his Keyblade, "Hey let go of that!" he takes back the Keyblade.

"Tastes terrible." Su said spitting up.

"The Keyblade is not a chew toy." Ulrich said looking at little teeth marks in his weapon.

"So you use this Keyblade to defeat those heartless?" Keitaro asked looking at the Keyblade.

"Yup it's truly the only weapon capable of defeating the heartless completely." Ulrich explained.

"Since Heartless are here we might as well stick around a bit in case more show up." Jeremie said.

"Well it'll be almost time to make lunch and I still haven't gotten the supplies yet." Shinobu said.

"Don't worry Shinobu we can wait." Naru said.

"Well I better head to the market." Shinobu said.

"Maybe I should come with in case something happens to you." Keitaro offered.

"What protection could you possibly offer?" Naru asked and Keitaro face faulted.

"You didn't have to say that." Keitaro whined.

"But he's got a good point." Jeremie said, "I'll join you after all with heartless out there you can't be too careful."

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage." Shinobu said as she left the building.

"She's one brave girl." Odd commented.

In town Shinobu had purchased some supplies for lunch and started walking her way back to the Inn with no sign of heartless around. She was too busy carrying the groceries she ended up bumping into somebody and almost fell down until the guy caught her, "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Shinobu said as she looked at her savoir seeing it was in fact Kabuto but unfortunately for the girl she didn't know about him.

"You're lucky I was there or you would've lost your supplies." Kabuto said helping her up.

"Well I should apologize; after all I bumped into you." Shinobu said.

"You're too kind, but listen maybe you can help me." Kabuto started, "You see I'm looking for an old friend of mine, maybe you've heard of him. His name's Ulrich."

"You know Ulrich?" Shinobu asked.

"So you do know him, well I happen to be his best friend." Kabuto said smiling.

"So you're William?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes, me and Ulrich got separated a while back and I've been trying to find him." Kabuto lies.

"Well he's been trying to find you too." Shinobu said.

"He has, not surprised, is he close by?"

"Yes, if you want I can take you to him." Shinobu offered.

"Really, why thank you Ms…"

"Oh sorry my names Shinobu."

"Thank you Shinobu." Kabuto said putting on a happy face.

"Come on right this way." Shinobu led Kabuto in the direction of the Hinata house, unaware she was bringing an enemy close to Ulrich.

**(And that's the chapter, oh boy Shinobu's bringing Kabuto to Ulrich. That spells trouble with a capital T. See you next time.)**


	19. Hinata Hotsprings part 2

**(And welcome back to the Fic guys, soon Ulrich and the guys will be heading to worlds more familiar to them after this.)**

_Last time Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd made a stop at a world home to Motoko one of the Princesses of Heart. During their stay one of the residents Shinobu bumped into the one known as Kabuto who tricked her into thinking he's William, and is now escorting him to Ulrich._

Meanwhile back at the Hinata house Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were hanging out with Keitaro in the manager's room while Odd was playing with Tama the dorms hotspring turtle.

"Keitaro may I ask you something on a personal level?" Ulrich asked.

"Depends on your idea of personal." Keitaro replied.

"Do you like Naru?" Ulrich asked.

"What, where's this coming from?" Keitaro asked flabbergasted.

"Well I couldn't help but notice there have been times where you give her looks that say you like her but you seem to have mixed feelings, want to talk about it?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich you know better than to get that personal!" Jeremie scolded Ulrich.

"No its ok Jeremie, the truth is Ulrich I sort of do like her." Keitaro admitted, "In fact there are times I believe she's the girl I promised to get into Tokyo U with, despite her claims to not remember me or claimed to have been too young to know me."

"But…" Ulrich asked knowing there's probably more.

"There are times where she'd attack me for no reason as you've already witnessed." Keitaro continued reminding them of how she sent him flying earlier, "And I just find that to be very violent of her."

"Keitaro?" Naru asked poking her head through a hole in the ceiling due to her room being above Keitaro's.

"I was kidding!" Keitaro cried hoping she didn't hear what she said.

"Kidding about what?" Naru asked.

Keitaro looked relieved knowing she didn't hear him, "Nothing, what's up?"

"You didn't happen to hear if Shinobu got back yet did you?" Naru asked.

"No I haven't." Keitaro replied.

"I hope nothing happened to her." Naru said worried.

"I knew we should've gone with her despite her claims to be fine." Ulrich sighed.

"I'm back everyone!" Shinobu's voice came from downstairs.

"Hey there she is now." Odd said.

As they headed out of the room to meet up with Shinobu downstairs, Su swung by nailing Keitaro, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd with a swinging kick getting a head start, "Oh my head!" Jeremie groaned.

Downstairs Shinobu escorted Kabuto in who was still pretending to be William, "This is a very nice place." Kabuto compliments the Hinata house.

"Thanks, I'm sure Ulrich will be thrilled to see you here." Shinobu said.

"Oh he sure will." Kabuto smirked.

"Welcome back Shinobu did you get the food?" Su asked swinging by and knocks out Kabuto with her kick.

"Su, you just kicked Ulrich's friend!" Shinobu panicked.

"I did?" Su asked as she looked down at Kabuto with a bruise on his cheek, "Oops sorry." She laughs.

"No problem." Kabuto groaned from the pain as he got up and went to another room to recover.

Ulrich and the others finally came down, "Are yo ok Shinobu you've been gone for awhile." Motoko said.

"Don't worry Motoko I'm al right, oh Ulrich you'll be happy to hear I found William." Shinobu said.

"You found William!" Ulrich gasped.

"Mm-Hm while I was in town, he says he's been looking for you as well." Shinobu replied.

"Well that's great is he here?" Ulrich asked.

"I'd sure like to meet him." Kitsune said with a sly grin.

"William, Ulrich's here." Shinobu called to Kabuto who was still in the other room.

Suddenly Kabuto entered the room, "Good to see you again Ulrich." He smirked.

"Kabuto!" Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd gasped.

"Kabuto?" Kitsune asked confused as to what they meant.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Shinobu asked confused at his behavior.

"Shinobu get away from him!" Odd called.

Ulrich not wasting any time charged at Kabuto drawing the Keyblade and the two went at it through the halls.

"What is going on here?" Naru asked wanting answers.

"Shinobu didn't bring William here." Jeremie explained, "She brought Kabuto here."

"Kabuto?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yeah he's one of the bad guys who orders the Heartless." Odd added.

"You mean he works for Orochimaru?" Motoko asked recalling how Orochimaru captured her and the other Princesses of heart.

"Yeah, and the snake is back and he's giving this guy orders." Jeremie said.

"Oh what was I thinking?" Shinobu asked feeling guilty for letting a villain in their home.

"You didn't know about him, but we got to help Ulrich." Jeremie said as he and Odd hurried after the two fighters while Motoko grabbed her sword and followed them.

Meanwhile Ulrich and Kabuto continued going at it in combat without either of them letting up, "I must really thank your friend there she was very good at leading me right to you." Kabuto smirked as he blocked Ulrich's Keyblade strike with his kunai.

"You tricked a little girl Kabuto, that's low!" Ulrich frowned as he fought back.

"It was my aim to find you and dispose of you of course, I had to do what I could." Kabuto explained feeling no regret.

"Ulrich!" Odd called as he, Jeremie, and Motoko were rushing to join him.

"Thunder!" Jeremie fired a thunder strike from his staff knocking Kabuto away but he got back up.

"Laser arrows!" Odd fired two laser arrows but Kabuto was able to deflect them with his kunai alone.

"Ulrich, let's attack him together." Motoko said.

"You got it!" Ulrich smirked as the two charged for Kabuto with their blades, "Secret technique air splitting Sword/Keyblade!" they cried together firing a double shockwave from their weapons at Kabuto knocking him backwards causing him to fly out the window.

"I'll be back!" Kabuto called as he was launched off.

"Did you get him?" Naru asked as she and the others arrived.

"Yes, but he'll be back." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry Ulrich if I knew he was an enemy I wouldn't have brought him here." Shinobu said in guilt.

"It's not your fault Shinobu, we should've said there were still others like Kabuto." Ulrich said.

"So what now?" Kitsune asked.

"Kabuto said he'd come back, but I'm not sure when." Jeremie said.

"Well then let's do lunch!" Su cheered and everyone sighed.

Soon everyone was at the kitchen table eating, while Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were stuffing themselves.

"You boys got some appetite." Kitsune said.

"Weren't any of you taught with manners?" Naru lectured them.

"Hey we've been on ice for a year we still haven't gotten enough food in us to make up for loss times." Odd answered and Naru sighed.

"Now to the point what are you guys going to do about Kabuto?" Motoko asked.

"Well he won't leave this world until he knows there's nothing he ca do here." Jeremie said.

"So we're going to have to force him to leave." Ulrich said and he started thinking of a plan until one came to him, "And I think know exactly what to do."

Everyone got curious as they leaned in to listen while he whispers it to them while the girls mainly Naru looked ready to explode, "What?"

"Girls I know that's sick but if we don't take care of Kabuto this world is doomed." Ulrich said.

Motoko sighed, "He's got a point, as vile as it sounds we'll have to do it."

Soon the other girls sighed in defeat while Shinobu remained nervous while Su continued to smile stupidly.

An hour later Kabuto finally managed to treck his way back to the Hinata house covered in leaves, "That Ulrich is going to pay for this, once I find him I'll personally deliver him to Orochimaru." He approaches and noticed no one was guarding the entry and that it was opened, "Strange why would they leave the entry way opened and unguarded are they trying to lure me in. If so I better watch myself." He said creeping inside.

"Hey guys, you really think Kabuto's coming back?" Ulrich's voice was heard which got Kabuto's attention.

"Not a chance, he's too much of a coward to actually come back and fight us." Odd's voice called.

"Coward?" Kabuto asked with anger.

"I bet if he's here right now, it'll take him a miracle to find us in this place." Jeremie's voice added.

Kabuto frowned and started running through the apartment listening to their voices mocking him while following the trail, "Coward am I? A miracle is it?" Kabuto asked himself as he searched the apartment until it led him to the hotsprings entrance hearing their voices coming from it. "I've got you now Ulrich!" he called as he ran in laughing proudly, but suddenly gawked.

He had just walked in on the girls in the hotsprings wrapped in towels, while Su had a voice changer over her mouth, "You fell for it." Su said with the changer making her voice sound like Ulrich's.

Kabuto laughed nervously at the position he was in, "Wrong room."

"You got that right you little perv!" Naru shouted marching over to deck him.

Kabuto turned to run away until Tama flew right past him knocking him off balance as he spun and tried to grab something to keep him from falling. Unfortunately what he grabbed was something he had not expected. His eyes widened as he looked ahead seeing he was holding onto Naru's assets, and Naru looked about ready to explode.

"YOU… IDIOT!" Naruto slugged Kabuto, and soon Motoko joined in on torturing him along with Su.

While above on a balcony where Keitaro's hot tub was set up, the guys and Keitaro were listening to Kabuto's screams of torture.

"Oh man I almost feel sorry for Kabuto." Odd chuckled.

"This is better than cable." Ulrich laughed.

Back in the hotsprings Kabuto crawled out of their quarrel looking bruised, clothes torn, and his glasses broken in half. "This place is too crazy I'm getting out of here, but not before leaving you with a playmate." Kabuto said snapping his fingers and a turtle like Heartless appeared in the hotsprings. Kabuto then vanished away while the girls were in shock, but none more than Motoko.

"Turtle!" Motoko cried as she ran out of the hot springs followed by the others.

"That's our cue." Ulrich said as he and his boys jumped from the balcony and landed on the turtle heartless' shell and started beating at it, but doesn't seem to be affected.

"Man this shell's hard." Odd said trying to blast it with his laser arrows.

"Come on guys keep trying!" Jeremie said as he casted blizzard spells but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Guys hold on!" Motoko called running back in the springs wearing her clothes and carrying her sword, "It's not the shell to attack, it's the front!" she called as she struck the heartless' face which caused it to groan and shake around from the pain it was dealt.

"Good thinking Motoko." Ulrich said as they jumped off the shell and started attacking the head which was weakening it, but suddenly it pulled its head and legs back into its shell and started spinning around knocking them all back while the others kept their distance.

"Don't worry it has to take its head out sometime for air." Jeremie noted wanting them to last a little longer so they can strike the head again.

Soon enough the head poked out and they once against took what opportunity they had to strike it.

"Ulrich Motoko it's all yours!" Odd called.

The two nodded, and charged forward combining their talents finishing the heartless with one final attack. The heartless started tossing and turning until it started falling right for Naru.

"Naru!" Keitaro shouted as he ran and pushed her out of the way before the heartless squashed her.

The heartless started glowing before it vanished with a heart levitating into the air and vanished.

"It's gone." Kitsune said.

"Yeah, and good riddance to." Jeremie said.

"Well I'm glad everyone's ok." Keitaro said until he saw Naru approach him with a scowl on her face, "Naru?"

Naru then smacked Keitaro upside the head, "That was for pushing me."

"Ouch." Keitaro groaned.

Naru the picked Keitaro's face up, "And this is for saving me." She gave the guy a kissed which shocked the guys and put smiles on the girls faces.

Ulrich smiled the most while Odd noticed something of Ulrich, "Hey Ulrich why's you're face all red?"

"What it is not!" Ulrich protested.

Jeremie smirked, "Oh I know who you're thinking about." He teased.

"Oh shut up." Ulrich said as the girls laughed until Motoko's sword started glowing.

Everyone was confused while Ulrich did his thing and sealed the keyhole from the light shot out from the kendo girls sword, opening a new path.

"What just happened?" Kitsune asked.

"It's we headed off." Ulrich said.

"You're leaving?" Shinobu asked.

"For now at least." Jeremie said.

"Oh and I was mapping out some fun stuff we could do." Su whined.

"We'll come back, don't worry." Odd calmed her.

"Yeah, you'll see." Ulrich nodded.

"Well have a safe trip." Keitaro said.

"And remember to not let your guard down." Motoko added and they nodded before heading off.

**(And that's the chapter, don't miss next time where they return to a temple of martial arts fighters. And a boy genius claims he's changed his ways truly.)**


	20. Xiaolin Temple

**(Welcome back once again to another update, this time the gang will be traveling to another world that they went to in the past.)**

Somewhere in a town we see the gothic dressed, red haired boy genius Jack Spicer walking around the empty town looking dismal until he used his heli-bot to fly up to a higher ledge, "Man since Chase got trapped in that lamp, I've had no one to hang with, I'm so lonely." He said to himself as he hung his head down until he looked down seeing Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd walking around the town.

"We should be nearing the Xiaolin Temple soon." Jeremie said.

"It's those guys from before, wonder what they're doing back?" Jack asked himself. Suddenly an idea came to mind, "Wait a minute, those guys may be my ticket to getting some attention once again!"

"I wonder how Rai and the guys are doing?" Odd wondered.

"Maybe William's with them!" Ulrich hoped.

"And the King." Odd added.

"Keep dreaming, you two." Jeremie replied not wanting them to get their hopes up.

"C'mon, Jeremie, you were thinking the same thing." Ulrich said.

"Was not."

Suddenly Jack was flying around Odd getting his attention, and soon enough Odd remembered who he was, "Uh-oh, it's uh… It's Jack Spicer!"

At the sound of that Ulrich and Jeremie whirl around whipping out their weapons but Jack flies over waving his arms around, "Wait! You guys got me all wrong."

"You're Jack Spicer all right." Jeremie said recognizing him anywhere.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new leaf. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" Jack pleaded.

"Bet that's your new scam." Ulrich said not buying it.

"You gotta believe me!" Jack cried.

"Come on guys let's go." Jeremie said.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Chase Young. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and..." Jack landed on the ground with his head hung over.

"So, free as a bird huh?" Ulrich asked.

"Good luck." Jeremie said.

Odd looked at them, "Oh come on guys that doesn't look like fake sadness to me."

Jack's head shot up glad that Odd agrees and goes over to him, "I wanna apologize to Rai and the guys at the Xiaolin Temple, could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?"

"Sure, we can do that can't we?" Odd asked his friends who were skeptical about what to do.

Suddenly some monk like heartless were sneaking up behind them and Jack spotted them, "Guys watch out!"

"Whoa!" Ulrich called as he went on the attack with Jeremie and Odd fighting one heartless after another but they just kept coming back, "Where are they all coming from?" he asked getting annoyed.

Two Heartless started running after Jack who flies into the air, knocking the Heartless into each other. Jack flies into an urn and knocks it over, followed by flying past some crates, which crash on top of the Heartless.

"Come on this way!" Ulrich called as they ran for it taking shelter in a worn down shop.

"That was close." Jeremie said.

"I know." Ulrich agreed.

"You know we would've been goners if Jack hadn't helped us." Odd started, "Right guys?"

"I guess we owe you one." Ulrich said looking at Jack.

"Al right!" Jack pumped an arm up.

"But you'll have to win over the others yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?" Ulrich warned him.

"You bet." Jack gave him the A ok sign.

"Where are they anyway?" Odd asked curiously.

"Probably at the Xiaolin Temple." Jack said.

"Then let's go!" Ulrich said as they hurried off leaving the town making it up a mountain leading them inside the Xiaolin Temple where they looked around until they spotted Kimiko.

"Kimiko!" Ulrich called.

The Dragon of fire and Princess of Heart turned around seeing them and smiled, "Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd!"

"It's good to see you again." Jeremie said and Ulrich and Odd nodded.

"Same to you guys." Kimiko added, "I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped us defeat Chase Young and saved the world."

"Well all in a day's work." Ulrich started, "But uh... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again." He said as Jack was peeking out from behind Odd, "Is there any way we can help you out?"

Kimiko thinks, "Well I think we're all right for now, even if Master Fung's away."

"Plus you got Rai and the guys right?" Odd asked.

"Well, they haven't been themselves lately." Kimiko said.

"Think it's because of the Heartless?" Jeremie asked.

Kimiko thought and answered, "I'm not sure. Usually, they're the same cheerful guys. But sometimes...Rai just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off with Omi and Clay all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong, even Clay and Omi say the same. They went again today. What if they don't come back this time?"

Suddenly Jack popped out, "Hey, maybe Rai's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

Kimiko gasped seeing Jack, "Spicer! Ulrich guys grab him!" she called as Jack hid, "I'll warn everyone at once." She hurried off.

"But that's the thing Jack's not…" Ulrich started but she was gone. He sighed and turned to Jack, "Nice move."

"Well I'm not much of a social person." Jack replied.

"Maybe we should go talk to Rai. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?" Odd said.

"Good idea, wonder what he and the guys have been up to." Ulrich said as they walked back to town.

As they walked the streets they heard a call, "Stop, thief!"

They then spotted Omi the shortest of the group run off carrying a black oil lamp with Rai and Clay chasing after him.

"Hi Ulrich!" Rai said running by.

"Howdy fellas." Clay added running after him.

"Come back here!" the Peddler called running after them.

"Let's go." Ulrich said as they caught up with them.

The Peddler confronted the three monks with Omi still holding onto the lamp, "If you can't control that boy...put a leash on him!"

"Look we're sorry." Rai started and scowled at Omi, "Omi what were you thinking."

"But Raimundo…"

"No buts, give the lamp back." Rai said. Omi sighed handing it over to him and Rai gives it to the peddler, "No hard feelings?" he asked but the peddler snatched it back in a huff and walked away.

"Omi this just isn't like you." Clay said until Ulrich and the guys approach and Omi runs to them for safety.

"Hey guys, sorry about earlier. We were kinda in a hurry." Rai said.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Omi, he couldn't keep his hands off some lamp." Rai said.

"But my friends…" Omi started.

"No talking your way out of this one!" Rai said and they all laughed.

"I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?" Ulrich asked.

"Who said I was?" Rai asked confused.

"Kimiko." Odd answered, "She's worried 'cause you're always in town."

"Got a new girlfriend?" Jeremie asked.

"Not on your life." Rai said, "Still... I guess there's no foolin' Kimiko, huh? See, Dojo took off to see the world needing a vacation from all this Wu hunting. The dude deserves it, but..."

"You miss him huh?" Odd asked and Rai and the guys nodded.

"Well, things must be really quiet with Dojo gone." Ulrich joked.

"Yeah. That's why I come here. The action…the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises." Rai explained.

"I'll say partner." Clay nodded.

"Hey Ulrich." Odd motioned to Jack who was shivering.

"Jack! Oh right." Ulrich remembered, "He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused."

"Oh, he does?" Rai asked skeptically.

"We've heard that before." Clay said.

"He must be so sorry he's shaking." Omi noticed.

"That lamp!" Jack cried.

"What about it?" Rai asked.

"It was THE lamp!" Jack exclaimed.

"C'mon. There're a million like it." Rai said like it was no big.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS!" Jack shouted, "There's no way I'd mistake it!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, that lamp was the one Chase Young was trapped in." Omi said getting their attention.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler." Rai said as they hurried.

They head back to the Peddler's shop, "Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course. That is...IF you can afford it." The Peddler said with a smirk.

Ulrich looked to the entrance and Rai gave them an ok signal, "No worries!"

"Yeah, we can pay you in royal terasu…" Odd started.

"Odd!" his companions scold him.

"Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" The Peddler asked like the salesman he is.

"No, that's the one we're interested in." Ulrich assured him.

"Well… perhaps I can be persuaded...IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a king..." The peddler said.

So they left and explained the situation to the guys, "Treasure? That could be tricky..."

"Don't you have any at the temple?" Odd asked.

"We have Wu, not treasure." Clay said.

"Then why not give him some…" Odd started until his companions glared at him, "Never mind."

Jack's head shot up, "Hey I know a place. Chase's lair's got tons of goods."

The guys seem to agree and Rai looked to him, "Ok Jack. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology."

"You got it." Jack gave him a thumbs up.

"We better get Kimiko, this is a team effort." Omi said.

"Right." They agreed as they headed back and picked up Kimiko and used the Silver Manta Ray to fly off.

Meanwhile at Chase's old mountain lair Kabuto was standing outside it smirking before he entered the place.

"There it is!" Jack said as they landed.

"Be careful guys, you never know what this place has to keep out intruders." Rai said.

Soon they enter the lair and walk through the cave making sure not to be loud in case something hears them. Soon they reach the citadel of Chase's lair and so far saw nothing until they heard purring.

"Jack if you are purring at me I'm going to ring your neck." Kimiko threatened Jack.

"That's not me, and I don't purr." Jack said.

"Then who's…" Kimiko started as the purring got closer.

"Guys I don't think we're alone here." Odd said.

Popping out form the corners were numerous jungle cats from lions, panthers, and tigers. "Looks like even with Chase gone, they're still loyal to him." Jeremie said.

"Come on guys let's get in the game." Rai said as they all got ready to fight the cats who ended up turning into warriors, gladiators, etc.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd fought the warriors using their weapons until more kept coming and Ulrich looked at Jeremie, "Jeremie, I think it's time you and I combined strengths."

"Right!" Jeremie agreed as they concentrated, "Wisdom form!" they called as Ulrich's clothes became blue and he started firing magic blasts from his Keyblade at the warriors dealing more damage.

Meanwhile the Xiaolin monks were fighting as well.

"Crest of the Condor; Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Rai shouted.

"Kaijin Charm; Shimo Staff Water!" Omi shouted.

"Long Horn Taurus; Big Bang Meteorang Earth!" Clay shouted.

"Cats Eyes Draco; Arrow Sparrow Fire!" Kimiko shouted.

The four elemental powers wiped out the remaining warriors as Ulrich and Jeremie separated again, "Come on before more show up." Jack said as they hurried.

They continued running through rooms when Heartless started showing up, "Oh great here to?" Ulrich asked.

"Come on." Jeremie said as they all attacked the heartless with all their might as they fought through.

Soon enough they arrived at Chase's treasure room where they discovered mountains of treasure. "We need something that could grab the Peddlers attention." Rai said.

"Why not just take anything?" Odd asked.

"It has to be something truly worth looking." Kimiko reminded Odd as they spot a jeweled trophy on a pedestal.

"That one should do it." Rai said.

Kabuto had walked in but quickly hid behind a statue and observed them, "It's perfect, that peddler will love this." Odd said.

"Sure is valuable." Ulrich noticed.

"Right, now let's go get that lamp." Rai said.

Kabuto heard that and recalled, "Chase Young was imprisoned inside a lamp according to Lord Orochimaru, maybe he could be of some help to us." He smirked.

"If we don't keep Chase Young bottled up he'll destroy the temple." Omi said.

Kabuto smirked as he snapped his fingers and suddenly the room goes dark.

"I hate it when this happens." Ulrich said.

Suddenly Heartless appear and the guys arm themselves and fight. "Sword of the Storm, Blade of the Nebula!" Rai twirled both Wu creating a powerful gust of wind blowing some heartless away.

"Arrow Sparrow, Star Hanabi!" Kimiko shouted as she fired blasts of fire burning the heartless.

"Big Bang Meteorang, Third Arm Sash!" Clay called flinging the boomerang weapon along with using the third arm to punch some heartless.

"Shimo staff, Orb of Tornami!" Omi called as he used the staff to guide the water blast drowning the heartless.

Ulrich managed to slice the rest of the heartless causing the room to return back to normal, "Come on let's go!" they hurried off getting back into the Silver Manta Ray and flew back to the shop where they entered.

"Hello!" Rai called but the Peddler wasn't around, until they heard voices outside.

"Hand over that lamp!" one voice called.

"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure." The Peddlers voice called, "This lamp is going to bring me riches!"

They exit the shop seeing Kabuto chase the Peddler heading for the temple.

"Get back here or you'll regret it!" Kabuto called chasing the Peddler.

"Kabuto!" Ulrich frowned.

"So he wants the lamp to?" Clay asked.

"To release Chase of course." Jeremie could tell.

"Come on let's get after them." Ulrich said as they followed the two back to the Xiaolin Temple.

At the temple the peddler and Kabuto were still fighting over the lamp until Kabuto snatched it, "Thank you."

The peddler kicked Kabuto in the shins taking it back, "It's mine!"

Kabuto frowning whipped out a shuriken and swung it causing the peddler to fall down and Kabuto took the lamp once again.

"Sorry but I have plans with this." Kabuto said.

"Hey!" Rai called as the guys rush over.

"Kabuto drop that lamp!" Ulrich ordered.

"Sorry Ulrich, but Lord Orochimaru will have great use for this." Kabuto smirked until Jack flew past him snatching it, "What?"

"You want it come get it!" Jack called flying with it.

"Nice one Jack!" Ulrich called.

"Way to go!" Rai admitted.

"Don't drop it!" Jeremie called.

"Spicer look out!" Kimiko called as Jack accidentally crashed into a wall and dropped the lamp.

Jack tried to grab it but Kabuto snatched it too quickly, "Sorry Spicer. Just wait till Chase is free he'll be very disappointed to hear his most loyal of followers refused to set him free." Kabuto smirked.

Suddenly a dragon roar was heard and flying into the temple was Dojo in his huge form, "I'm HOME!" Dojo called as he flew around Kabuto thinking he was Rai being too distracted by his own excitement, "Rai it's been a long time!" he hugged Kabuto much to the guys misfortune, "World travel sure gets lonely without a friend. To think I left you and the guys forlorn and Dojo-less… Oh the humanity!" he cried.

Dojo shook Kabuto, then comedically rubbed his eyes still oblivious to the others, "Uh Dojo?" Rai asked.

"Hey, Rai you getting bigger or something?" Dojo asked as he wrapped around him, "Oh I know now that you're stronger you barely need to do as much work." He slaps a hand on Kabuto's back, slightly hard. "Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big green pest? Aw, who cares Rai! I'm just so glad to SEE you and the guys!"

Dojo shakes Kabuto's hands wildly making him lose his balance, until Rai and the guys walk up to him.

"DOJO!" they shouted.

Dojo looked at the guys and lets Kabuto go, "Oops!"

Kabuto got back up recovering form the wild treatment Dojo put him through, "I'll teach you not to make a fool out of me!" Kabuto growled.

Dojo just hugged the monks glad to see them until Kabuto scowled, "Time for Plan B. You guys are in for it!" Kabuto slammed his fist on the ground.

Suddenly a geyser appears and destroys a wooden cart. A Blizzard Lord Heartless appears. Bushes lining the courtyard burst into flame as a Volcanic Lord Heartless rises up.

"Two huh, well guys, shall we?" Ulrich asked the monks.

"After you." Rai said.

Ulrich and the guys fought the Volcanic Lord Heartless and when Ulrich managed to hit it hard it burst into several little fire heartless.

"Whoa." Odd gasped.

"It turned into all these little ones?" Ulrich wondered.

"Quick before they reform!" Jeremie called as they managed to destroy a few before the rest became the Volcanic Lord again.

Meanwhile with the monks and Dojo they were once again using their Wudai weapons on the Blizzard Lord Heartless, and Dojo topped it off with a huge fire blast. This resulted in the heartless separating into numerous little ice heartless.

"Get them!" Rai called as they started to attack the little ones, but some managed to escape and reform back to the Blizzard Lord again.

"We have to hit them harder and destroy their little forms!" Ulrich told them.

"Then let's hit hard!" Rai called, "Wudai Orion Formation!"

The Four monks gathered into their formation and Ulrich joined as well, "Wudai Star Wind!" Rai called.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay called.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko called.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi called.

"Wudai Keyblade strike!" Ulrich called.

Their combined forces managed to destroy bot Lords reducing them to their smaller forms. "Now to get rid of them for good, "Dojo full power!" Rai ordered.

"You got it!" Dojo took a deep breath and fired a big fire blast at the little heartless destroying all of them in one attack.

Kabuto seeing the heartless defeated growled at them, "You've stood in my way for the last time! I'll be back!" he vanished.

"Yeah al right!" Dojo high fives it with everyone.

"Now that he's gone, can do something about this?" Jack held up the lamp that contained Chase.

They all nodded, and went into a dungeon in town where they placed the lamp in a stone coffin closing it up.

"There, Chase won't be getting out anytime soon." Rai said.

"And that's the way it should be." Omi nodded.

Soon they were back at the temple where Jack was standing before the monks, "I promise you guys won't regret giving me another chance. Honest!" Jack rose his right hand swearing.

"Guys, you sure you want Jack hanging around?" Dojo asked the monks.

"Don't worry Dojo, Jack's proven that he means well." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, and even I can tell he means it this time." Rai nodded.

"Sure you're probably right." Dojo agreed.

"And how much trouble can one whiny geek cause?" Ulrich asked.

Jack waved his arms up whining, "I'M NOT WHINY!"

"So what happens next partner?" Clay asked Ulrich.

"Well, it was great seeing you all...but we still need to find William and the King." Ulrich answered, "I guess we'll be moving on."

"Sure hope you find them." Dojo said.

"Me to." Ulrich nodded.

"May you have a safe journey my friends." Omi said bowing his head and suddenly a red jewel fell out of his pants.

"Hey where'd that come from?" Odd asked.

"Must've picked that up at Chase's lair." Jeremie suspected.

"Omi?" the monks scowled.

"I was just taking a small sample." Omi cringed as he tried to hide the jewel but it started glowing.

"Whoa!" the guys gasped.

The jewel reveals the keyhole and Ulrich uses the Keyblade opening another gateway.

"Ulrich… What is it?" Omi asked.

"It's time for us to go." Ulrich said.

"Will you guys be back?" Kimiko asked.

"We will, I promise!" Ulrich gave him a thumbs up.

Raimundo smirked giving them the same gesture as they departed.

Meanwhile in a dark city, neon lights brightened an alleyway where Odd's dog Kiwi is wandering through. His head shot up as he spotted Nightshroud following him around the corner. Kiwi runs up to him as he disappeared into his portal. The dog sighed missing him until he heard a whistle and another portal appears behind him which he runs inside.

Elsewhere back at Kadic Academy's beach, Yumi was waiting by the beach looking at the small island she used to play on. She sighed, "Maybe… Waiting isn't good enough."

"My thoughts exactly!" a male voice called startling Yumi. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules." Nightshroud said as he appeared near the water, "Got it memorized?"

"Who're you?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Nightshroud." He answered, "I happen to be an acquaintance of Ulrich's. Why don't we go see him?" he held out his hand to Yumi.

"Ulrich?" Yumi gasped wondering if he really knew where Ulrich was.

Suddenly Kiwi barks snapping Yumi back to reality, the dog approached her and barks again. Suddenly Dusks surround them and Kiwi snarls. They heard a whistle and a portal opened up. Kiwi leaps towards it, but stopped and barked at Yumi to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Yumi." Nightshroud started, "You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

As the Dusks close in on Yumi she takes her chances and runs for the portal, "You're sure not acting very friendly!" she said running into the portal with Kiwi.

The two arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor.

"What is this place?" Yumi asked.

They heard another whistle and see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Kiwi runs inside it, while Yumi entered and looks back, seeing a cloaked figure. The portal of light closes before she can find out more. She wakes up laying on the floor.

"Hey you ok?" a male voice asked.

Yumi groaned sitting up seeing she was at the usual spot in Twilight Town, and that Zane spoke to her with Syrus, Blair, and Hassleberry looking at her.

"What the?" Yumi asked.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall." Syrus began, "You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

"Where's the fire cadet, where'd you come from?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well…" Yumi wondered how to react.

**(Well that's the chapter, Yumi's escaped Kadic Academy with Nightshroud coming after her. Don't miss next time they revisit a boy they once knew with ten different forms.)**


	21. Bellwood

**(How's it going readers I got another chapter for you where Ulrich and the guys meet another old allie from their first adventure.)**

Soon Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd landed in another world and they wandered into a city that they saw was identified as Bellwood.

"Bellwood?" Odd asked confused.

"Hey guys, doesn't Ben Tennyson live here?" Ulrich asked having heard this was his home.

"You're right; I wonder how he and Gwen are doing?" Jeremie wondered.

"Well when you fight aliens for a living, you can be sure it's busy for them." Odd commented as they walked.

As they came around a corner they halted seeing a fight going on. The fighters were a group of people dressed as knights who were carrying blasters instead of swords, and the other group was three characters, the first one was a creature whose body was made of purple crystal with skinny arms and legs. He had a pair of pink crystal spikes jutting from his chest and several pink spikes on his back. His hands were also pink. His face was a pink plate that would open and close when he spoke like a real mouth and he had a single green eye. A pink horn jutted from his head. On his chest was an emblem the guys could immediately recognize as the Omnitrix symbol.

"It's Ben." Odd said

The second was a girl wearing black flats, gray skinny jeans, a red sweater over a white shirt, and had red hair done up in a ponytail.

"And there's Gwen." Jeremie recognized the girl.

Ulrich then spots a teen whose body was entirely metal and his hands were giant maces, "But who's that guy?" he asked.

"Should we jump in?" Jeremie asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Jeremie, they seem to have it under control." Ulrich said seeing as how the three fighters could handle it.

Soon the knights were getting overpowered and were driven off, "Another rumble with Forever Knights, it never grows old." Ben's Crystal alien form said before he glowed green and became human again. Ben's teenage looking self looked more mature than he looked at age ten. His brown hair looked neater, and his attire included black low-top sneakers, blue jeans, a black shirt covered by a green jacket with the number ten on it.

"Yeah so what's say we grab a smoothie?" the metal teen asked as the metal properties faded away and he was actually a muscular built teen with messy black hair, and wore black shoes, blue jeans, a long gray shirt covered by a short sleeved black shirt.

"Hey Ben!" Ulrich called and the three heroes turned seeing Ulrich and his group rush over.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd!" Ben called, "Welcome back!"

"It's good to see you guys again." Gwen said shaking Jeremie's hand.

"It's good to see you all to." Jeremie nodded.

"You two sure did age." Ulrich said seeing they now look older than they do.

"Ben aged physically, mentally not so much." Gwen joked.

"Hey!" Ben protested until the other teen approached.

"Well Ulrich, it's nice to see another familiar face again."

Ulrich looked puzzled, "Uh do I know you?"

"Not like this, but you did know me back when I looked like a freak." He replied.

Ulrich and his friends got a good look at the teen until they saw in a flash it was Kevin the amalgam monster they fought last time. "Kevin!" Ulrich called as he readied his Keyblade, while Jeremie and Odd got ready to attack to.

Before they could strike they found themselves being blocked by a pink energy shield coming from Gwen, "Guys wait a minute its ok."

"Huh?" Odd was confused.

"Kevin's a good guy now." Ben said.

"You're sure?" Ulrich asked being skeptical.

"It's the truth, I did my time, now I'm a free man." Kevin explained.

"Well al right." Ulrich said lowering the Keyblade as were Jeremie and Odd standing down.

"Still got the moves with the Keyblade I hope." Ben said.

"You bet." Ulrich nodded.

"Well come on you tell us everything that's been happening over a smoothie." Ben said as the group walked to a green and black sports car, unaware of a group of Heartless and a purple armor decked out character following them.

Later the group was in the parking lot of a place known as 'Mr. Smoothie' drinking a smoothie each.

"And that's what we've been doing." Ulrich said finishing his tale to the Plumbers.

"Wow, seems like your job still is nowhere near being over." Ben said after taking a sip from his smoothie.

"Well same to you as well, by the way I never saw that alien before." Ulrich said referring to the crystal alien he was when they arrived.

"Well that's one of my newer alien's, I call him Chromostone." Ben explained.

"Just how many do you have now?" Jeremie asked.

"Quite a lot actually, though I don't use my old classics as much as I used to now that I got stronger aliens." Ben explained.

"I'd like to meet some of them." Odd said.

"Well you may be getting your wish Odd." Ulrich said as he saw some heartless appear looking ready for a fight.

"Ugh I forgot how ugly heartless looked." Gwen said.

Kevin grabbed the hood of his car and his body turned into green metal, "You know I kinda liked it better when they were my allies."

"You regret switching sides?" Jeremie asked.

"Not really, the heartless are a bore." Kevin said.

"Well hero time." Ben selected an alien from the Omnitrix and pressed onto it transforming into another new alien.

This alien appeared to be humanoid with green skin and a black head and 'hair' that looked like flames, "Swampfire!" he declared.

"Nice one." Ulrich admitted.

"Yeah wait till you see what he can do." Swampfire said as he launched fire balls from his palms at some of the heartless.

"Cool, now let me show you some of my moves." Ulrich said as he maneuvered with the Keyblade slaying heartless after heartless along side Jeremie and Odd.

Gwen started firing blasts of pink energy from her hands at the heartless while Kevin went head to head with the heartless. Soon after they were eliminated they heard some gibberish sounds and flying into the scene was the purple armored character who was with the heartless.

"Who's that?" Jeremie asked.

"Sevenseven." Swampfire frowned.

"Who?" Odd asked.

"An alien bounty hunter." Kevin explained.

"Well he ain't getting any bounty from us!" Ulrich said readying the Keyblade.

S.S started firing missiles from his hands and the guys spread out gaining distance. "Fire!" Jeremie launched a blast of fire form his staff while Swampfire shot fireballs as well.

Only one ball of fire connected with S.S, and wasn't enough to weaken him alone. "Laser arrow!" Odd called as he fired his arrows at the bounty hunter but they seemed to deflect off his armor.

Gwen fired her own blasts at S.S who was evading them in mid air until Ulrich grew bored with this, "I'm getting tired of this." He said as he threw his Keyblade like a boomerang at the hunter which ended up damaging one of his rocket boosters and he was launched off into the sky.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know, but if Heartless are partnered up with Sevenseven, something must be going on." Ben said.

"Well as long as Heartless are here, we might as well stick around." Ulrich said.

"Well this calls for a patrol." Kevin said as he brought the car around.

Meanwhile in the forest outside Bellwood S.S stumbled out of a bush with damaged rocket boosters and mumbled in his weird language, until another figure approached him. "The great Sevenseven failed?" a voice said coming from another alien with a skeletal appearance and a horn protruding out of his head. He was known as Psyphon. "I hired you to dispose of Ben 10 yet you failed miserably!"

S.S muttered in gibberish but was obvious he wasn't taking these insults lightly and was ready to attack Psyphon until a red beam shot from his horn knocking the bounty hunter into a tree putting an imprint in the bark.

"Attack me like that again and you will find yourself on Incarcecon with your brother Sixsix!" Psyphon threatened him.

S.S then calmly explained to him what happened and Psyphon looked amused, "Three other humans, and one carried a Key weapon you say?" he asked and getting an approved grunt, "Well this does change things, after all Lord Vilgax had fallen in battle against Ben Tennyson and a boy with a Keyblade years ago."

"Did someone say Keyblade?" another voice asked as the two turned to see Orochimaru emerge from the forest.

"Who are you?" Psyphon asked as he and S.S prepared themselves to attack.

"Calm yourselves gentlemen, I mean you no harm at all." Orochimaru said, "I am actually here to help you with your problem."

"And what sort of help are you willing to offer?" Psyphon asked.

"A chance for you to not only gain the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson, but conquering this world as well." Orochimaru snickered.

"How very generous of you, how I wished Lord Vilgax was here to enjoy it with us." Psyphon said in despair.

"Vilgax?" Orochimaru asked amused, "That cyber Chimera Sui Generis? Intriguing, and where might I find him?"

"I'm afraid Lord Vilgax has fallen in battle against Tennyson and the Keyblader." Psyphon explained.

"Ah yes, I remember now." Orochimaru said recalling how when he had that villain alliance Vilgax was in it as well, "More intriguing still, I believe I shall bring your master back for you!" he declared as the two aliens looked surprised, "However for it to work one of you must be willing to help me."

"I shall, as Lord Vilgax's adviser it is my duty." Psyphon said taking a step forward.

Orochimaru snickered, "Very well then." He went through some hand signs, "Ninja art; Edo Tensei!" he called as a coffin started forming around Psyphon.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Psyphon demanded while S.S backed away.

"Reviving your master of course, but you I'm afraid will have to give your own life to complete it." Orochimaru explained with a smirk.

Psyphon tried to get out but was immediately encased in a coffin. Another few hand signs and the coffin started to open up until the lid fell open revealing a pair of red eyes from inside the casket.

Meanwhile back with the heroes who were driving along the city lookin for signs of heartless or worse they saw nothing until Ulrich looked in the sky seeing a beam of light shoot down into an area of the forest, "Drive that way!"

"Hey no backseat driving." Kevin ordered.

"Just head for the forest." Gwen sighed.

"Yes honey." Kevin said acting cute and Ben and Odd laughed.

So Kev drove out of Bellwood heading for the forest area, meanwhile in said area Vilgax stood before Orochimaru and S.S in the cybernetic muscular form as he was when Ulrich first met him.

Vilgax let out a laugh, "I feel like a freshly born alien. I guess I owe you for this one Orochimaru."

"Indeed you do Vilgax." Orochimaru smirked, "Do you remember Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd?"

Vilgax's eyes firmed, "That wretched Keyblade wielder and his friends, I remember it all too well. He and Tennyson destroyed me, and made a fool of me!"

"Yes which is why I brought you back, for revenge." Orochimaru snickered.

"Ah revenge, I will make certain Tennyson and Stern suffer greatly." Vilgax promises.

"See that you, do, I shall leave you to it." Orochimaru snickered as he was about to Vilgax and S.S. Suddenly the gang appeared looking ready to fight.

"Vilgax?" Ben was shocked.

"Orochimaru?" Ulrich gasped.

"Well Ulrich, I hope you have fun, but I still have matters to attend to." Orochimaru said as he vanished.

Ulrich grunted as Orochimaru escape but had bigger problems as he saw Vilgax and S.S stand together.

"Ben Tennyson." Vilgax started, "We have a score to settle, same goes for the Key bearer and his lapdogs."

"Lapdogs?" Jeremie and Odd shouted in outrage.

"I don't know how you came back to life Vilgax, but I'm going make you wish you didn't!" Ben said activating the Omnitrix and went hero.

Ben's alien form this time took the form of a blue monkey with four sets of limbs and four eyes, "Spidermonkey!" he called making a few monkey noises.

Kevin grabbed onto a boulder and gained its stone properties while Gwen and the others got ready to attack. "Sevenseven spread out!" Vilgax ordered the bounty hunter.

S.S does so and Vilgax powers up his robotic muscles getting ready for the showdown. Spidermonkey started jumping from tree to tree like a monkey while firing spider web shots from his tail at the alien warlord who ripped the webbing out of his face and grabbed a tree and swung it at Ben who was sent hurdling into the air before touching the Omnitrix symbol becoming another alien which looked like a blue moth man. "Big Chill!" he said in a cool chilly voice.

As Ben dealt with Vilgax the others were handling S.S who was aided by heartless. Kevin was getting piled on by soldier heartless despite how hard he kept knocking them off, "Now I really liked it when they were on my side!" Kevin called as he threw one off.

Gwen blasted the heartless away from him; while Ulrich was slaying some shadows until S.S swooped by knocking him off his feet.

"Ok that hurt." Ulrich groaned as Jeremie used cure on him and he was back on his feet. "We can't keep this up for long, we gotta help Ben!"

So Ulrich fought extra hard until the heartless were slain and S.S was the only obstacle left. "Out of our way!" Gwen ordered as she sent a powerful blast at S.S sending him crashing into a boulder knocking him unconsciously.

"Come on Ben needs out help." Jeremie said as they hurried and found Big Chill and Vilgax going at it.

"You are still as persistent as ever Tennyson!" Vilgax called as he tried attacking Big Chill who ended up turning intangible to avoid any physical blows.

"Yeah I've been accused of that." Big Chill said as he blew icy breath on Vilgax putting him in a solid ice block.

Vilgax being stronger than that busted out of the ice and continued attacking Big Chill until Ulrich and the others showed up, "Hey Ben mind saving some?" Ulrich asked.

"No promises." Big Chill said as he flew around avoiding Vilgax until Ulrich joined in and started striking him with the Keyblade.

Vilgax finally found and opening and slammed Big Chill into Ulrich and the two rolled across the ground with Big Chill becoming Ben again.

"Now I shall make you and all other cower at my strength!" Vilgax declared until Odd shot him with a laser arrow to get his attention.

With Vilgax going after Odd, Jeremie, Gwen, and Kevin Ulrich and Ben got back up. "We got to stop him now." Ulrich said.

"Easier said than done." Ben replied until the Omnitrix and Keyblade started glowing together, "Hey what's going on?"

"They seem to be reacting to each other." Ulrich believed.

Ulrich pointed the Keyblade at the Omnitrix and the watch fed some of its energy into the Keyblade. "Ulrich one shot, go!" Ben called.

Ulrich rushed to Vilgax who turned to see the boy rushing up to him and took one swipe with the Keyblade. Vilgax screamed in pain as light shot out of him and he exploded. "Well what an exit." Odd joked.

"I'll say." Kevin agreed.

"Ulrich and Ben did it!" Jeremie cheered.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered as her cousin and Ulrich approached them.

"Well guys Vilgax won't be causing us trouble anymore." Ben said.

"Which for the record is how I like it." Gwen replied.

"Well come one let's go party." Kevin said until the Omnitrix started glowing and Ulrich summoned his Keyblade.

The Omnitrix shot a light in the air revealing the keyhole and Ulrich sealed it, "Ulrich what's going on?" Ben asked.

"A new road has opened." Ulrich answered.

"So you're leaving?" Gwen asked.

"Afraid so." Jeremie nodded.

"Well, keep in touch." Kevin said.

"Will do." Odd nodded.

"And if you guys happen to find William or King Yugi let us know." Ulrich said.

"Deal." Ben replied as the heroes left for the next world.

**(And that's the chapter, don't miss next time where Ben goes to the world of another one of his old summoning creatures from a year ago.)**


	22. DK Island

**(Welcome back to a new installment of Animation Hearts 2, in this chapter Ulrich and his crew meet up with a barrel of monkeys on an island.)**

On an island in the middle of nowhere was a rock formation shaped like a mountain gorilla, and facing the island was a mechanical fortress that looked like a crocodile wearing a crown on its head. The scene cuts to a forest area where a familiar gorilla known as Donkey Kong who was once Ulrich's summoning helper climbed up a mountain and entered a cave where numerous banana peels were lying around.

When he reached the end of the tunnel he looked horrified as the cave looked empty with some peels lying around almost as if there should have been thousands of bananas. "NOOOOOOOO!" DK cried.

Meanwhile back by the beach of the island appeared Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd who looked different, really different. Ulrich had been transformed into a monkey wearing the same shirt and jacket, minus his pants and shoes, but that didn't seem to matter. Jeremie had been transformed into a humanoid weasel wearing the same clothes he wore as a human, while Odd had been transformed into a purple colored tiger cub due to his clothes always being purple.

"Whoa!" Ulrich gasped looking at himself, "What's happened to us?"

"We've become animals." Jeremie said looking at himself.

"I'll say, this feels weird." Odd said while looking down at his paws.

"Wonder what sort of place this is?" Ulrich asked as they looked around the island.

As they peeked around a corner they hid and saw a bunch of humanoid crocodile creatures wearing black vests with a skull on back, black belts around their waists, and toeless shoes on their feet collecting fruits from the island.

"Think this should be enough to please King K. Rool?" One croc asked.

"Enough for now at least come on." Another said as they met up with another croc that had white hair in a ponytail, glasses, and a familiar outfit.

"About time you collected enough, now let's hurry back there's still much I wish to tell your king." He said in a familiar voice to the trio.

"That's Kabuto!" Ulrich whispered.

"What's he's up to with those guys?" Jeremie asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Odd said.

"Let's follow them and find out." Ulrich said as they were about to follow until two hairy arms clamped their mouths shut and dragged them back.

The ones who grabbed them were four apes, one was a monkey wearing a red baseball cap, a red T-shirt with a yellow star on back, the second was girl chimpanzee wearing shoes, blue overalls with a smiling sunflower face on it covering a white shirt, and wore a tye dye colored beanie over her blonde pigtails, the third was a Sumatran orangutan wearing a short white shirt with his abdomen exposed, covered by blue overalls with long suspenders, and the final one who was the biggest was an Eastern Lowland gorilla wearing a belt around his waist, a white shirt, covered by a vest that was blue in front with two buttons unbuttoned, and the back was green and yellow checkerboard styled, and on his head was a red cap backwards.

"Shh." The gorilla motioned for them to be quiet as they uncovered their mouths.

"What're you guys doing following Kremlings?" the monkey asked.

"Kremlings?" Odd asked.

"Those crocs you just saw, that's who they're talking about." The chimpanzee girl said, "And I thought everyone on the island knew about them."

"Unless you guys aren't from around here are ya?" the orangutan asked.

"I'm afraid we're not." Jeremie said.

"So who are you all?" the gorilla asked.

"My name's Ulrich, this is Jeremie, and Odd." Ulrich introduced them to the apes.

"Hello." Jeremie greeted.

"Howdy." Odd greeted as well.

"So who're you guys?" Ulrich asked.

"Well my names Diddy Kong, the girl right here's Tiny Kong." Diddy the monkey introduced the chimpanzee girl who waved, "Lanky Kong, and Chunky Kong." He motioned to the orangutan and gorilla who waved.

"Kong?" Jeremie asked as he and the others think until they suddenly remember.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know a Donkey Kong would you?" Ulrich asked.

The apes gasped, "You know DK?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah he's out buddy, he helped us out a couple of times in the past." Odd said.

"Hmm, DK's never said anything about helping guys who looked like you." Diddy said.

"Can you take us to him, I'm sure he'd remember us." Ulrich said.

"Ok, but you'll have to excuse him he's dealing with a situation right now." Lanky said.

"Well then let's go." Jeremie said.

"Follow us." Diddy said as he and the Kongs led the group through the island leading them to a tree house in the jungle area.

"Spends most of him time in there." Tiny said.

"Wow, nice pad." Ulrich had to admit for a jungle tree house.

"Hey DK, you got some visitors!" Diddy called up.

DK came out of his tree house and looked down, "Be right down!" DK said as he grabbed a vine nearby and swung downward landing on the ground.

"Hey DK!" Ulrich called and DK looks at him skeptically. "Uh it's me Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd are here to!"

DK squints his eyes while looking at the three very closely until he finally recognized them even though they didn't look they way they did when he last met them, "Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd!" he cheered and tackled Ulrich and they rolled along the ground like a wheel until DK was standing above him.

Ulrich's group and the Kongs laughed humorously at their fooling around until DK looked at Ulrich, "What happened to you guys, you never looked like this."

"Well DK, in this world we have to assume what this world's populated by." Odd joked.

"Same old wise cracking Odd." DK laughed.

"So how've you been DK?" Jeremie asked.

"I've been doing ok, what about you guys?" DK asked.

"Have we got a story to tell you." Ulrich said ready to tell them what's been happening.

Meanwhile at the mechanical fortress inside a throne room was an obese croc with a tic in his left eye, a golden belly wearing a red cape around his neck, golden wrist cuffs, and crown on his head. He was King K. Rool the king of the Kremlings. Standing before him was Kabuto in his Kremling form.

"So Kabuto, you're saying you know of a power that can help me destroy those filthy apes, the Kongs?" K. Rool asked.

"That's correct your highness." Kabuto did a bow.

"And what would I have to do to repay you should you give me that power?" The king asked.

"Well only your heart of course." Kabuto answered.

The King frowning at Kabuto looked skeptical, "I may have to give this some thought."

"Not to rush you your majesty, but I would recommend choosing fast, after all there's someone out there with a powerful weapon that could very well defeat you and your Kremling army." Kabuto warned him.

"And just who is this someone?" K. Rool asked staring at him with his tic eye.

"His name is Ulrich, and he carries a sword in the shape of a key." Kabuto smirked.

Back with the Kongs and the trio, Ulrich finished his story, "Wow, that's a lot of events." Diddy said.

"I'll say." Chunky agreed.

"So what about you DK, what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Trouble Ulrich, King K. Rool stole my horde of golden bananas again!" DK grumbled.

"I told you to put a lock on that cave but do you listen, no don't listen to Cranky nuh-uh." Another voice called as an old Kong with a white beard and carried a cane said as he slowly approached them.

"Cranky, I'd like you to meet Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd the guys I told you about." DK introduced.

"Got no time for introductions you little whippersnapper, you need to get those bananas don't you?" Cranky asked.

"Yes, but I think we could use some help Cranky, mainly my buddy Ulrich here." DK said holding Ulrich close.

"Well I just might have something." Cranky said pulling up a beaker with a green liquid in it, "Drink this." He gives it to Ulrich.

Ulrich looked skeptical of the liquid, "I don't know…"

"Drink it!" Cranky whacked Ulrich in the back of his head with his cane.

"Ok!" Ulrich groaned as he closed his eyes and downed the potion until there was no drop left.

Odd and Jeremie watched in worry as Ulrich finished the potion, and reacted with gagging and wheezing while covering his mouth for fear of puking.

"Aw quit your bellyaching boy it's not that bad." Cranky lectured him.

"What was in that?" Ulrich groaned.

"It's a potion that gives you the power to combine your own talents with the Kongs." Cranky explained.

"I hope it worked." Ulrich groaned hoping he didn't down that stuff for nothing.

"Uh Ulrich, we may have a chance to test it." Odd said pointing around them.

They saw monkey like Heartless show up ready to pick a fight. "What are they?" chunky asked cowering behind Tiny who looked embarrassed.

"The Heartless." DK said, "Come on Kongs, let's fight." He whipped out his coconut gun. Chunky had his pineapple launcher, Diddy has his peanut popguns, Lanky had his grape shooter, and Tiny had her feather crossbow.

"Let's help out guys." Ulrich said drawing his Keyblade.

"Right." Jeremie and Odd agreed as they got ready.

So the group fought the heartless with the Kongs firing various fruits from their blasters, while Tiny fired arrows. The Heartless were bombarded with coconuts, grapes, peanuts, and pineapples, while Ulrich struck them with his Keyblade, and so on.

When more Heartless came up the Kongs started taking in energy, "Keyblade boy, do it as well!" Cranky ordered him.

"What?" Ulrich asked as he defended himself.

"Take in energy like the rest of them! Concentrate!" Cranky ordered.

Ulrich doing what the others were doing, "Ok release!" DK ordered and they all released a colored shockwave the spread from their bodies knocking out whatever heartless was close to them.

"Whoa, did I do that?" Ulrich asked.

"That's right, we all learned how to control our abilities thanks to Cranky's potions." DK explained.

"Guys!" a female voice called as an incredibly attractive looking Kong wearing headphones, a pink short-sleeve top, pink short shorts, and some footwear.

"Candy?" DK asked.

"I saw what was going on, everybody ok?" Candy Kong asked.

"We're ok, with the help of our friends Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd." Diddy said.

Candy turned to the the three and smiled, "Well hi there, DK's told me about you guys." She winked causing the three to blush while Jeremie snapped out of it remembering he had Aelita.

"Uh nice to meet you." Ulrich said straightening himself out.

"So DK, what happens now?" Chunky asked.

"We're going to K. Rool's lair, and get the golden bananas back!" DK exclaimed.

"Right on!" Diddy cheered with Tiny and Lanky.

"Well we're with you all the way." Ulrich said.

"Hold on Ulrich." Candy said, "You'll need more than what you got if you wanna help the guys take on K. Rool."

"So what can I do Candy?" Ulrich asked.

"I got just the thing for you, here." Candy said pulling out an electronic keyboard, "Take this, so you can use it in conjuncture with the other Kongs instruments."

"Wow, thanks Candy." Ulrich said.

"No problem." Candy said, "Now go on you guys, show K. Rool what happens when you mess with Kongs."

"Will do, come on guys." DK ordered as he, the other Kongs, Ulrich and his crew followed DK back to the beach. "Where's the entry way inside that thing?" Jeremie asked looking up at K. Rool's stronghold.

"All the way to the mouth area, but don't worry we know a shortcut to get up there." Tiny said as the Kongs led the three across the beach until the stumbled upon five colored platforms with numbers on them ranging from one to five.

"Stand on platform three." DK said as all of them crammed onto the platform and the Kong called, "Banana port!"

Suddenly they were all encased in a banana that vanished with them still inside. Suddenly the banana reappeared on another platform three around the stronghold of K. Rool and opened up releasing the group.

"What was that we just went through?" Odd asked.

"It's called the Banana port." Lanky explained, "With it we can travel throughout the island faster than on foot."

"Come on, the entry way is further up." DK said as they ascended various levels outside the lair.

As they clmbed further and further, Ulrich and his group were getting tired, "Hang in there Ulrich we're almost there." Diddy said as they finally got up to the head area. "Entrance is in the mouth." He said.

Jeremie saw how far the mouth was from the side of the head they were on, "Uh how're we going to get across?"

"It's a cinch for me." Tiny said as she ran to the edge and jumped using her pigtails like a helicopter and landed in the mouth.

"Whoa!" Jeremie gasped.

"That was cool." Odd said.

"Come on guys, you can make it." Tiny called.

Lanky took a deep breath and inflated like a baloon and floated all the way across to where Tiny was and deflated landing beside her, "Ok who's next?"

"I'll give it a shot." Odd said, "Cats got good jumping skills." He said gaining some distance before running and leaped latching onto the ledge of the mouth hanging off a bit before pulling himself to safety. "Hey I made it!" Odd called.

"Ok Jeremie you're next." Ulrich turned to his weasel friend.

"But I can't make a jump that far." Jeremie pleaded.

"Not a problem, Chunky?" DK asked.

Chunky picked Jeremie up and threw him to the other side landing in the mouth, "That was scary." He called.

"Ok me next." Diddy said as Chunky tossed him to the others, followed by Ulrich, before he jumped and performed his roll move in mid air getting more distance.

"What about DK?" Ulrich asked.

Suddenly they heard squawking sounds and flying for them was a bunch of parrots, "Squawks!" DK called.

"We're here to help DK!" Squawks squawked as he and his friends lifted DK to the entry was and they were able to enter the lair.

Upon entering, what awaited them were numerous Kremlings, and heartless, "Uh guess this is the welcome wagon." Diddy said.

"Then why don't I feel welcomed?" Chunky asked nervously.

"Come on guys we gotta get to K. Rool!" DK called as they fought their way past the Heartless and Kremlings, while wandering K. Rool's ship looking for the entry way to his throne room.

Meanwhile King K. Rool who had been watching the whole thing via security cameras and was looking angry seeing the Kongs take down his army one after another. Kabuto meanwhile was leaning against a wall smirking, "It seems your army alone is no match for the might of the Kongs."

"Silence!" K. Rool shouted, but was in fact afraid to admit he was right, "I have no choice, Kabuto you said you knew of a power to help me, well I want it in exchange for my heart."

Kabuto continued smirking expecting this would happen, "Well I was wondering when you'd make up your mind." He said as darkness glowed in his hand, "Very well, a gift from me and my Lord." He reached for K. Rool but cuts back to the Kongs.

"Come on K. Rool's throne room isn't far now." DK said as they followed a path before they finally entered the chamber, "K. Rool I've come for huh?" DK and the others gasped upon seeing King K. Rool wearing a black cape with a heartless crest on it, his crown was darker, and had a dark aura surrounding him.

"What's with him?" Tiny asked.

"King K. Rool's got a new outlook now." Kabuto said standing by his side, "Anger, hate, and jealously of you Kongs turned him into a Heartless."

"Get ready guys." Ulrich said as he and the Kongs armed themselves ready to fight the King.

Suddenly a Kremling was lowered down holding a microphone, "And welcome to the rumble of this century broadcasted in the stronghold of Kremlings, in the red corner we have the DK crew!" he points to the crew and then motioned to K. Rool, "And in the blue corner, "The King of Kremlings himself K. Rool!"

"And Fight!" the Kremling called.

The group launched themselves at K. Rool fighting him with all their might, "Come on guys Simian Slam!" DK called as they all leaped above the King and slammed down on him each. "My turn!" Ulrich called being the last one did a slam of his own.

"You filthy apes, this is the last time you stand in my way!" K. Rool started punching the Kongs but was missing his shots.

"Laser arrows!" Odd called launching arrows from his paws nailing the king in the tail making him yelp.

The King growled and slugged each of them away into different corners, but they went back still able to go another round or a few with the Heartless Kremling. "Primate Punch!" Chunky called as he slugged K. Rool back.

Lanky stretched his arms out delivering a double hit to the King as well, followed up by Ulrich striking with his Keyblade. "Fire!" Jeremie launched a fire spell at the King which distracted him from DK who fired a coconut from his gun at the Kremlings head.

"Let's finish this up with a little music number guys!" DK called as he pulled out his bongos, Diddy pulled out an electric guitar, Tiny pulled out a saxophone, Lanky pulled out a trombone, Chunky pulled out his triangle, and Ulrich pulled out his new keyboard and they all jammed while calling out their attack.

"Bongo Blast!" DK called while slamming on his bongos.

"Guitar Gazump!" Diddy called while playing guitar riffs.

"Saxophone Slam!" Tiny called as she played her instrument.

"Trombone Tremor!" Lanky called as he played his trombone.

"Triangle Trample!" Chunky played his triangle.

"Keyboard Kronk!" Ulrich called as he played some piano keys almost like a pro.

The combined sound blasts from their instruments struck K. Rool sending him crashing out of the lair and plummet to the ocean water below. Soon the Kremlings abandoned the ship leaving only Ulrich, his group, and the Kongs on board who were dancing and cheering celebrating their victory.

Kabuto who was off to the side frowned, "Enjoy your victory while you can." he said to himself before retreating into a portal.

Later on DK had his cave refilled with all his stolen golden bananas, "Perfect, good as new." DK said as he marveled at his mountain of bananas.

"I'm glad for you DK." Ulrich said.

"I wouldn't have been able to get them back if not for you and your friends Ulrich." DK smiled as he pulled Ulrich into a headlock and the two chuckled.

"Hey DK here's the last one." Diddy said carrying the final golden banana, but then it started glowing and levitated up.

"Ooh." Chunky said.

"Wow." Lanky gasped.

Ulrich summoned his Keyblade as the banana revealed the keyhole, and Ulrich locked it, "What just happened?" Tiny asked.

"A new path is opened, it's time for us to go." Ulrich said.

"You're leaving?" Diddy asked.

"Yeah, we got a lot more to cover if I want to find William and King Yugi." Ulrich said.

"Well we hope you find them, and consider yourself part of the DK crew Ulrich." DK and Ulrich pound it.

"Thanks DK!" Ulrich smiled.

"But before you go can you join us for a banana shake?" Lanky asked, "We also got a rap we want you to be a part of."

"Sure." Ulrich said eager to know what he meant.

That night in the jungle Cranky Kong was playing the turntable for the jungle creatures as DK, his crew, and Ulrich posed.

_**He-He-Here we go!**_

_**So they're finally here,**_  
_**Performin' for you.**_  
_**If you know the words**_  
_**you can join in too.**_  
_**Put your hands together,**_  
_**If you want to clap,**_  
_**As we take you through,**_  
_**This Monkey Rap.**_

_**HUH!**_

_**D-K...Donkey Kong.**_

DK took position under the spotlight as he showed off.

_**He's the leader of the bunch,  
You know him well,  
He's finally back,  
To kick some tail.  
His coconut gun,  
Can fire in spurts,  
If he shoots ya...  
Its gonna hurt!**_

**_He's bigger, faster,_**  
**_And stronger too._**  
**_He's the first member,_**  
**_Of the D.K. Crew._**

**_HUH!_**

**_D-K...Donkey Kong..._**

**_D-K...Donkey Kong is here!..._**

Tiny then took the stage.

_**This Kong's got style,  
So listen up dude.  
She can shrink her size,  
To suit her mood.**_

**_She's quick and nimble,_**  
**_When she needs to be._**  
**_She can float through the air,_**  
**_And climb up trees._**

**_If you choose her,_**  
**_You'll not choose wrong._**  
**_With a skip and a hop,_**  
**_She's one cool Kong._**

**_HUH!_**

**_D-K...Donkey Kong!_**

Lanky walked into the spotlight doing hand stands to show off.

_**He has no style,  
He has no grace.  
This Kong,  
Has a funny face.**_

_**He can handstand,**_  
_**When he needs to.**_  
_**And stretch his arms out,**_  
_**Just for you.**_  
_**Inflate himself,**_  
_**Just like a balloon.**_

_**This crazy Kong,**_  
_**Just digs this tune!**_

_**HUH!**_

_**D-K...Donkey Kong!**_

_**D-K...Donkey Kong is here!**_

Diddy cart wheeled into the spotlight ready to shine.

_**He's back again,  
And about time too.  
And this time,  
He's in the mood.**_

_**He can fly real high,**_  
_**With his jetpack on.**_  
_**With his pistols out,**_  
_**He's one tough Kong.**_

_**He'll make you smile,**_  
_**When he plays his tune.**_  
_**But Kremlings beware,**_  
_**Cause' he's after you.**_

_**HUH!**_

_**D-K...Donkey Kong!**_

_**(Background) HUH!**_

Chunky waddled into the spotlight.

_**Finally,  
He's here for you.  
It's the next member,  
of the D-K Crew.**_

**_This Kong's so strong,_**  
**_It isn't funny._**  
**_Can make a Kremling,_**  
**_Cry out for mommy._**

**_Can pick up a boulder,_**  
**_With relative ease._**  
**_Makes crushing rocks,_**  
**_Seem such a breeze._**

**_He may move slow,_**  
**_He can't jump high._**  
**_But this Kong-s,_**  
**_One hell of a guy._**

**_HUH!_**

_**D-K...Donkey Kong!**_

**_D-K...Donkey Kong is here!_**

Ulrich then runs into the spotlight twirling his Keyblade.

_**Welcome now  
Joining the groove.  
It's the newest member,  
of the DK crew.**_

**_This newbie Kong,_**  
**_is part of the song._**  
**_Traveling from world,_**  
**_to world. He'll right_**  
**_what heartless have,_**  
**_wronged…_**

**_Lost from his island,_**  
**_With a friend out there._**  
**_He'll bring him home,_**  
**_cause he's lost somewhere._**

**_He wields his Keyblade,_**  
**_like a one true champ._**  
**_This rookie Kong,_**  
**_Will kick your ramp!_**

"Come on Cranky, take it to the fridge!" the rapper rapped as the DK crew jammed.

_**Walnuts, peanuts,  
Pineapple smells.  
Grapes, Keyblades, melons, oranges,  
And coconut shells.**_

_**Aw Yeah!**_

_**Walnuts, peanuts,**_  
_**Pineapple smells.**_  
_**Grapes, Keyblades, melons, oranges,**_  
_**And coconut shells.**_

_**Aw Yeah!**_

_**Walnuts, peanuts,**_  
_**Pineapple smells.**_  
_**Grapes, Keyblades, melons, oranges,**_  
_**And coconut shells.**_

Ulrich enjoyed jamming with the Kongs while Jeremie and Odd watched him thinking he was getting way too into it.

**(And that's the chapter guys, hope you enjoyed it. I don't own Donkey Kong or the DK rap, except for the part of Ulrich in it. Until next time.)**


	23. Yumi's capture

**(Welcome back guys, next is a relatively short bit where Ulrich returns to Twilight Town and makes a discovery.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd piloted the Gummi Ship until Phineas saw something, "Guys look, Twilight Town!"

"It's back again!" Ferb adds.

"Let's check in on the gang." Odd suggested and they headed for the world.

When they landed Ulrich and his group wandered around the Tram Common until they saw Marcel; one of Chazz's lackeys running past him.

"Oh dear, help at the Sandlot!" Marcel cried, "It's Chazz, somebody please help us!"

"Sounds like we've got trouble!" Ulrich took note and they head for the Sandlot finding Chazz, Azula, and Zaku lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks. Chazz tried to get up but held his arms out signaling him to stay back, "We'll take it from here!"

Soon Ulrich, and his group fought off the Dusks until they heard a voice, "Impressive."

They saw it came from a cloaked figure standing beside them while clapping his hands, "By the way, have you seen someone named Nightshroud? I expect he's here somewhere.

"Like I care." Ulrich replied as he readied the Keyblade.

"You see, Nightshroud's no longer acting in our best interest." The figure explained.

"Is he with the Organization too?" Odd asked.

"Yes."

"You guys having a fight?" Donald asked.

"Not a very organized Organization." Ulrich joked about how the organization isn't completely loyal to each other.

The figure then pointed at Ulrich warningly, "Don't let your guard down. Nightshroud will stop at nothing to turn you into a heartless."

Ulrich not taking this too lightly from a nobody replied in sarcasm, "Well thanks for looking out for us. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it." The figure continued, "Nightshroud aside, is would break our hearts to hear something happened to you?"

"Hearts?" Jeremie asked, "Don't try to play us, you don't have hearts!"

"True, we don't have hearts." He started as he took off his hood revealing he had a Prussian blue crescent on his forehead, two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids, where his eyes were goldish amber. "But we remember what is was like. That's what makes us special." He said as a portal appeared behind him.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart." He added, "Ulrich just keep on fighting those heartless. And by the way my name is Sesshomaru."

Ulrich turned to Jeremie and whispered, "Let's jump in after him!"

"Why?"

"Not sure but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Ulrich replied.

Sesshomaru overhearing them spoke, "Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like William?"

"What?" Ulrich gasped hearing his friends' name.

Sesshomaru gives a bow before going through the portal before it disappeared.

"Hold it!" Ulrich called but was too late, "What did he mean, end up like William?"

"Hey!" Chazz called, "How about you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble."

"William…" Ulrich was too much in thought to hear what Chazz was saying.

"Talk about lousy gratitude." Jeremie grumbled, "Let's go guys."

"Wait a minute." Chazz called.

"Make up your mind already!" Jeremie said feeling agitated.

Chazz approached them holding the Four Crystal Trophy, "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town."

Ulrich pointed to himself wondering if he was the one Chazz was talking about, "Thanks… but we don't really need it."

Chazz thrusts it into Odd's arms, smirked at Ulrich, and left followed by Zaku and Azula. Suddenly Syrus was running from another direction to them.

"Hey Ulrich!" Syrus called until he reached him.

"Um… Syrus right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, listen do you know a girl named Yumi?" he asked.

"Y…Yumi?" Ulrich shouted in surprise, "I sure do!"

"Then you better come to the station!" Syrus called as he led them to the Station Plaza where Hassleberry, Blaire, and Zane were waiting.

"Hey!" Zane called.

"So how do you guys know Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

The group looked at each other sadly and explained what happened which got his attention more, "Yumi was really here!"

"Whoa!" Odd and Jeremie gasped not knowing how she would've wound up here.

"Yeah. And… she said she was looking for you." Zane explained.

"Well where is she?" Ulrich asked desperately.

"Well…" Zane trailed as he and the others flashbacked at what happened days ago when Yumi and Kiwi wound up at the Usual Spot.

After introductions Yumi told them the story about Ulrich and how she was waiting for him.

"What a romantic story!" Blaire cheered.

"You know if you stick around, Ulrich's bound to show up." Syrus said.

"That's affirmative." Hassleberry smiled.

"Yeah, he said he's coming back." Zane agreed.

"Ok!" Yumi said eager to see her friend again.

"What took you so long Yumi?" a voice asked as Nightshroud walked out of a portal. "Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya Yumi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that."

As Nightshroud walks out of the portal Zane, Syrus, and Hassleberry try to punch him but pass right through him. He then grabbed Yumi by the arm and drags her back to the portal.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Yumi struggled to break free. Kiwi ran in after them, but the portal disappeared.

Back in the present Ulrich looked at Yumi's good luck charm the Oathkeeper keychain, "Yumi…" he sighed before putting it back in his pocket.

"You think it was Nightshroud?" Odd asked.

"Sorry…" Zane apologized for not being able to help Yumi.

"Hey it's not your fault." Ulrich comforted him and the others, "Cheer up!" he then sighed, "Like I can even say that."

Ulrich paused for a bit until he burst out, "I gotta help Yumi!"

This scared Odd who dropped the trophy and the crystals spill in different directions, as Zane and the guys pick them up. "That was close." Syrus said.

Ulrich picked the blue one and held it up to the light. Odd then took out another blue one out of the munny pouch and held it up also. The gang held up their crystals also, as Ulrich's image becomes Jaden's before fading back.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie called.

"Ulrich, you ok?" Odd asked.

"Huh? What?" Ulrich asked no longer spacing out.

Odd scratched his head while holding the pouch. Ulrich's crystal glowed, it floated up as Ulrich used his Keyblade to open a new gateway.

"What just happened?" Hassleberry asked.

"A new road is open." Ulrich explained, "And Yumi and William are waiting somewhere along it."

"You'd better hurry then." Blaire said.

"You coming back?" Zane asked.

"Promise!" Ulrich nodded.

Jeremie and Odd nodded as they took off. Meanwhile a lone figure in his black coat with his hood up was sitting along in the white room in the tallest chair as Sesshomaru appeared.

"Ulrich knows." He started, "I told him to keep defeating Heartless."

The figure spoke, "Well done. You didn't just hurt him, you also threw his heart into chaos. Yes, this will gain us many hearts." He explained, "Now Ulrich is distracted and hesitant. In the depths of his confusion, he will begin to hate even himself. And in attempting to dispel the confusion, he will become even more determined to continue. On to our future."

Sesshomaru turned to the leader, "One thing concerns me."

"Nightshroud?" the leader asked as Sesshomaru nodded, "That compassionate fool. He continued to follow the illusion of a friendship that he cannot feel. He still believes that he can recover what he's lost. Give him the regret he deserves." He ordered and Sesshomaru nodded.

Later the guys returned to the ship where Ulrich was depressed, "The king, William, and now I've lost Yumi again, too."

"Don't be sad." Jeremie comforted him.

"Jeremie's right, you know!" Odd agreed, "Why, you're the key that connects everything!"

"So it's all MY fault." Ulrich said not feeling happier.

"Hey I didn't mean that." Odd said, "Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find them."

"Right!" Jeremie agreed.

"Thanks, guys." Ulrich smiled.

Soon they left Twilight Town until Phineas and Ferb saw darkness covering Hollow Bastion, "Oh no! Hollow Bastion's covered in darkness!"

"Something must be up." Ferb added.

"We better hurry and check it out Ulrich!" Phineas suggested.

"Al right let's go!" Ulrich ordered as they headed for Hollow Bastion.

**(And that's the chapter, Yumi's captured once again, and something's going on at Hollow Bastion. See you all next time.)**


	24. Book of Pooh pt 3

**(And here we are with another update where Ulrich takes another dive into the Hundred Acre Wood.)**

Ulrich was back in the Hundred Acre Wood heading for Rabbit's house until he spotted Pooh flying in with a blue balloon, heading straight for Eeyore's house of sticks.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" Piglet panics.

"C'mon, let's check it out!" Ulrich said as the two run across the bridge heading to follow Pooh.

Suddenly Pooh let go of the balloon and crashed onto Eeyore's house, just as the two arrived, "Eeyore, Pooh. Are you ok?" he asked them and noticed Eeyore's house in pieces, "That's too bad Eeyore. After all that hard work."

"No matter." Eeyore started gloomily, "Most likely would have fallen down anyway."

"Well, I'll help you fix your house, Eeyore." Piglet offered.

"Oh, hello there, Piglet." Eeyore continued, "Thanks for offerin'. Wouldn't want to spoil your fun day, though."

Pooh then got up and sees everyone, "Well hello Piglet. And hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

Ulrich couldn't believe that Pooh still couldn't remember everybody, "Pooh, this is Eeyore. You know Eeyore, don't you?"

"I do?" Pooh asked.

Piglet looked at Ulrich, "What could've happened to him?"

Suddenly Pooh's stomach rumbled and Piglet gets an idea, "Oh I have an idea! Maybe Pooh's tummy is so rumbly that it's making him forget. If we bring him some honey, he's sure to remember!"

"I guess it's worth a try." Ulrich agrees.

"Might work. But prob'ly not." Eeyore said with no confidence.

"First we gotta find some honey." Ulrich started.

"If honey's what you're looking for, I know just the place. Follow me." Eeyore said as he lead them.

Meanwhile on the other side of Rabbit's house was Rabbit himself carefully stacking honey pots, "Splendid, just splendid." He said before walking away to get more.

Suddenly Ulrich and the other three turn the corner of the house finding the stack of pots, "This is the place I told you about."

"That's quite a haul." Ulrich admitted.

"How yummy for my tummy!" Pooh cheered as he walks for the pots and pigged out.

"But doesn't that honey belong to someone?" Piglet asked but no one seemed to mind.

When Rabbit returned carrying another pot, Pooh had already eaten up the other honey. "Oh no! My honey! Pooh, did you eat ALL my honey?" Rabbit asked in outrage.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you." Pooh said not knowing who Rabbit was.

"What did you say?" Rabbit asked in shock not expecting such a reaction.

Pooh eyed the pot in Rabbit's hands, "Is that for me too?" he asked as Rabbit reluctantly gives it to him and he started eating.

"Oh I was sure I'd found a safe place for it, too…" Rabbit said in despair.

"Sorry Rabbit." Ulrich apologized, "It's our fault for bringing Pooh here."

Rabbit looked up, "Oh hello, Ulrich… It's good to see you again."

"Same here. And we're really sorry." Ulrich replied.

"Oh it's quite all right." Rabbit said, "I know Pooh can't be stopped when he gets this hungry."

Pooh finally finished the honey and stood up looking at Rabbit, "Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Is there any more?"

"Are you feeling all right Pooh?" Rabbit asked, "Could you really have forgotten all about me? What on earth is going on?" Rabbit asked everyone.

"Is there more honey?" Pooh asked ignoring Rabbit's question, "You see, my tummy's rumbly."

"That's it!" Rabbit realized, "He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing!"

"We thought that too." Piglet replied.

"Then let's stuff this bear full of honey!" Rabbit ordered.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Eeyore said being negative as usual.

"But I thought Pooh at all your honey, Rabbit?" Ulrich was confused.

"Oh don't you worry, I've got more." Rabbit started, "Must have emergency rations in times like this. But I hid them a bit too well."

"Then I'll look for them." Ulrich said as he set off through the Hundred Acre Wood looking for Honey pots hidden amongst the trees, trunks, bushes, and after countless hours, Ulrich returned with all the hidden honey.

"There now Pooh." Rabbit instructed, "Have just as much as you like."

"Why thank you." Pooh said as he started eating, and soon enough all pots were empty, "Pardon me, kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey?"

Everyone sighed as Pooh walked over to the entrance of Rabbit's house, "My tummy seems to be telling me there's some honey right in there." He gets into the hole but gets stuck with his legs on the outside flailing around. "Bother. I'm stuck!"

Rabbit sighed, "He still doesn't remember. What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear?"

"Whatever it is, we'd better help him." Ulrich said.

"Oh yes, and quickly too!" Piglet agreed.

So Ulrich grabbed Pooh's legs, followed by Rabbit grabbling Ulrich, then Eeyore grabbing Rabbit, and Piglet grabbed onto Eeyore's tail. They all heave and try to pull Pooh out.

"One…Two…Three!" Ulrich shouted as they heaved and Pooh pops out of the hole flying through the air and landed on the ground.

"You're ok now Pooh." Ulrich said.

Rabbit sighed, "Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why just look at him! He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blustery wind, or maybe he actually needs more honey! Or he's sleepwalking and dreaming!" Rabbit starts exaggerating.

"Well if I am dreaming, which I suppose I could be." Pooh started, "I hops that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit."

Rabbit nodded, "That's right, you're always stopping by for lunch… Wait!" Rabbit suddenly realized what he said, "Pooh! You called me 'Rabbit'!"

"Well of course Rabbit." Pooh nodded.

"What about Eeyore? Do you remember Eeyore too Pooh?" Piglet asked him.

Pooh sees Eeyore, "Oh hello there Eeyore. It's ever so nice to see you today."

"Thanks for noticing me Pooh Bear." Eeyore replied.

Ulrich then bent down and pointed at himself smiling if Pooh knew who he was this time, "Yes, hello there. Somebody-I-Don't-Know!"

Ulrich sighed, "Well, at least you remember Rabbit, and Eeyore now. That's good enough."

"Don't worry Ulrich I'm sure Pooh will remember everything soon." Piglet said.

"Yeah, until then make sure he stays out of trouble." Ulrich said as he took his leave.

**(And that's the chapter, now that this part of the Hundred Acre Wood is out of the way, next time's Hollow Bastion where Ulrich and his gang go to a virtual world.)**


	25. Franz Hopper's computer

**(Welcome back guys. Ulrich and the guys return to Hollow Bastion and discover something to help them on their search for William and Yumi.)**

As Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd returned to Hollow Bastion they spot a group of Heartless ascending some stairs of the market before vanishing.

"Oh man." Ulrich groaned.

"Now it looks like there're more Heartless now." Jeremie noticed.

"Well that ain't all that's here." Odd pointed to a few Dusks floating above the stairs.

"Nobodies too?" Jeremie gasped.

"Let's go check in with everyone." Ulrich ordered.

"Let's try the Dark Magician's place." Odd suggested.

So the three head through the market and spotted Jeremie's uncle Joey Wheeler trying more ice cream, "UGH! I was so close to recreating that flavor!"

"Hey uncle Joey!" Jeremie called as he and his friend approached.

"Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, good to see you guys." Joey said pounding fists with theirs.

"Say Joey you know where we can find Leon and the others?" Odd asked.

"Leon and his group, they're in the borough at Dark Magician's." Joey directed them.

"Thanks for the tip, we'll see ya." Ulrich said as they walked off but suddenly spotted another old familiar character from their past adventure.

It was Cloud Strife, the first warrior Father once hired to defeat Ulrich and the KND and in return would be helped into finding his light. But double crossed him after he was helped by Ulrich. "Hey Cloud!" Ulrich called.

Cloud noticed them and tried to smile, "Whatcha doing?" Odd asked.

Cloud answered but almost as if he was talking to himself, "I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

"I thought you looked kind of different, Cloud." Jeremie noticed.

"If I do, it's his fault." Cloud answered.

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"Sephiroth." Cloud answered, "Tell me if you see him."

"Ok, what's he look like?" Ulrich asked so he'll know who to look out for.

"Silver hair, and carries a long sword." Cloud explained.

"Sure." Ulrich nodded getting it all down, "Well, be seeing you Cloud."

"Be careful." Cloud warned the three, "He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way."

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked as she walked up to Cloud.

"Hmm." Ulrich and his group watch.

Cloud turns around, "It's nothing." Aerith leaned closer as Cloud continued "I don't want you involved."

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" Aerith asked almost hurt.

Cloud tried to reason, "I just… Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?" Aerith asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"See, you don't look so sure." Aerith could tell, "Well ok, I understand. Go, get things settled."

"Huh?" Cloud was confused.

"No matter how far away you are… once you find your light… I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?" Aerith asked.

"I suppose." Cloud answered.

"So I'll stay here, and I'll cheer for you." She continued, "Ok Cloud?"

"Ok." Cloud replied as he walked off.

"Wonder if he'll be ok?" Aerith asked.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere." Ulrich answered to calm her.

"You're right." Aerith nodded.

"Come on guys we got to hurry." Jeremie said as they rushed through the borough destroying a few heartless before entering the Dark Magician's house.

Cid was typing at the computer until he spotted the group enter, "Hey fellas! You're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's."

"What kind of news?" Ulrich asked.

Yuffie approached, "We found the computer Franz Hopper was using!"

"Al right!" Jeremie and Odd cheered.

"Yep." Cod nodded, "Should be able to get all kinds of info on the heartless and the Organization."

"Maybe something on the dark realm too?" Ulrich hoped, "It looks like that's where William and Yumi are."

"And hopefully the King." Jeremie added.

"Go see for yourselves!" Cid ordered.

"It can't hurt!" Yuffie added.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich was confused.

"Nothin'." Cid replied, "Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. And watch your step out there."

So the group headed off to the Bailey until they heard voices, "Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?"

Ulrich stopped and turned around, at first he saw no one until three small fairies appeared, they were identified as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"What's Leon's gang up to?" Yuna asked.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern." Ulrich answered not wondering if he really should've answered.

"Scoop!" Riku cheered.

"Huh?" Ulrich was confused.

"Let's report." Paine told the others.

"To who?" Jeremie asked squinting his eyes.

"Our leader, of course." Yuna answered.

"Yeah, you know, Orochi…" Rikku started but Paine quickly covered her mouth.

The guys gave them suspicious and confused looks as Paine answered, "Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace."

Rikku nodded with her mouth still covered while Yuna whispered to Paine, "You're kidding…"

"Problem?" she asked as she released Rikku, "Ok, fine. You do the talking."

Paine crossed her arms and disappeared. Yuna turned to the boys and bowed, "So sorry about this!" she said disappearing as Rikku posed happily and vanished as well.

"That was awkward." Odd said.

"Too awkward." Jeremie added.

"Come on." Ulrich said as they continue to the postern taking out more heartless popping up until they reached the castle.

"Leon!" Ulrich called.

"Over here!" Aerith called them over.

They approached her and spoke, "You guys found Franz Hopper's computer?"

"Uh-huh. The king is very interested in it." Aerith added.

"The king?" Jeremie gasped.

"He's with Leon." Aerith explained.

"We get to see the king!" Jeremie cheered with Odd.

"Hey is William with them?" Ulrich asked hopefully. Aerith shook her head and Ulrich sighed, "Well, at least I can ask the King about him. And that computer might be able to tell us something."

"Good idea! They're right through there." She pointed to the entry.

They walk into the corridors, unaware of a brown three toed hairball floating on the ceiling. They whirl around but saw nothing. As they entered the place they saw the inside was like a maze, and heartless were popping up.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ulrich called as they went down another path.

"Yeah there's not even a map." Odd agreed.

"Must've been designed to trick unwanted guests into running around in circles." Jeremie suspected.

"You think?" Ulrich asked in sarcasm.

"Hey guys over here!" Odd called standing at the end of a hallway.

They rushed over and find a lone white doorway, "That must be it." Ulrich said as they hurried down to it and entered. Inside it was Franz Hopper's study which looked utterly wrecked. They suddenly spot a large portrait of Franz hanging on the wall.

"Franz Hopper." Ulrich squinted his eyes.

"Looks like this is his room." Odd said.

"But where's the king?" Jeremie asked.

"Hello?" Ulrich called wondering if Leon or the king was there.

"Hey you!" someone called.

They turned to see a long black haired woman wearing black clothes, "Sorry to bug you, my name's Tifa. I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

Odd pulled on the point of his hair wondering if she meant him. Tifa giggled and answered, "Spikier." Jeremie and Odd shook their heads not knowing who she meant, while Ulrich shrugged.

"I'll just take a look around." Tifa said as she walked around the room. She started knocking on the walls, looking under the desk, and inspecting the books. She kicked one of the walls hard with her foot. This left the boys amazed at how strong she was. She sighed and turned to them, "Sorry to bother you."

The three fixed their posture answered, "No bother, Ma'am!"

Tifa then left, and suddenly the three heard another voice, "So you made it."

They spun seeing Leon leaning against the wall, shocking them as to how he got there when they didn't see him when they got in.

"Leon!" Ulrich cheered. "Isn't the king with you?" he asked.

Leon motioned them to keep quiet, "You'll see him soon enough."

"Oh man." Jeremie groaned hoping they'd see him sooner.

"Here, this out to tide you over." Leon said as he pressed a part of the wall, and the wall disappears leaving an opening. "Franz Hopper's computer room."

They enter the room and discover a computer system, "This is it!" Ulrich cheered and rushed to the control board and started typing, "Where's Yumi? Where's William?" he typed gently but then started typing harder.

"Easy… You wanna break it?" Leon asked in sarcasm.

The group was still unaware of the little brown hairball on the ceiling watching them.

"Sorry. I just got a little carried away." Ulrich said sheepishly.

Jeremie looked up and saw the Furball, "Hey Kuriboh!"

Kuriboh cooed as it floated down from the ceiling and landed on the keyboard. "Hey Kuriboh get off there!" Odd jumped onto the keyboard to get him.

"Who's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Kuriboh is the king's Duelmonster familiar." Jeremie explained.

Odd missed Kuriboh as the Furball jumped off and floats off cooing. Odd prepared to jump off by accidentally pressed some buttons causing an alarm to go off.

"Uh-oh." Odd gasped.

Suddenly a demonic sounding voice spoke through the computer, "Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."

"Who's there?" Ulrich called.

The voice answered, "I am Grimlord; Master of the virtual world. I oversee this system."

"Where are you?" Ulrich asked wondering where it was coming from.

As Odd tried to get off he accidentally pressed another button with his foot sounding the alarm again.

"Odd!" the guys scolded him.

"Sorry." Odd said sheepishly.

Grimlord's voice called, "Decision gate reached. You are not under arrest."

"Arrest?" Ulrich shouted wondering how a computer can arrest them.

Jeremie pulled Odd off the computer, while Leon noticed the power system behind them started to glow. "Guys run!"

The three turned to Leon, and then to the power system. The system shot out beams of light and confined the three into grids. Leon watched helplessly as the three of them were digitally written into the computer by the beam scanner.

"Guys!" Leon called wondering where they went.

**(And that's the chapter. Don't miss next time where our heroes team up with three virtual reality heroes.)**


	26. Virtual Reality

**(How's it going guys, last time the guys found Franz Hopper's computer and after an attempt to get some info from it, ended up getting sucked inside it.)**

After getting scanned by the computer Ulrich woke up on the floor of some strange room and noticed his body was covered in blue lit lines, and wearing some sort of cyber armor. "Whoa, what the?" Ulrich gasped.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie called.

Ulrich turned to see Jeremie and Odd, who were also covered in the lines and wearing cyber armor, were being led over by a bunch of cyber looking heartless.

"Go on guys, show 'em who's the boss!" Ulrich called, but suddenly a rocket shaped looking mutant appeared before them, "Whoa, who're you?"

The mutant replied, "I am General Ivar."

"A Heartless General?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"Observe." Ivar replied as he pressed a button on his data emitter and Jeremie, and Odd end up getting shocked with data.

"Ok, you're the boss I get it!" Ulrich called wanting him to stop hurting his pals.

Ivar put the data emitter away and smirked as he had the three confined to a Pit Cell. The group could only look out onto a huge landscape which looked almost as if the inside of a computer.

"What kind of world is this, anyway?" Ulrich asked his group who shook their heads just as confused as he was.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system." A voice said.

The three turned to see another group of three sitting near a terminal. The new three appeared to also wearing cyber armor designed like super sentai outfits. One of them had an outfit colored blue and red, the second one had red and black, and the third had red and white.

"Hold on, a what system?" Ulrich asked the three

The one wearing black and red answered for the one dressed in red and blue, "A computer system, for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called Ziktor. The original program was destroyed."

Then the one wearing red and white spoke in a female voice, "But this copy was acquired by another user." She started, "The new user updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS". He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research."

The red and blue one spoke, "My name's Ryan, this is my team J.B, and Kaitlin. We're security programs dubbed the VR Troopers. But now we're under arrest, same as you guys." Ryan said.

Ulrich looked to Jeremie and Odd confused, "Did you guys get any of that?"

"I did." Jeremie replied.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." Odd suggested.

"I'm Ulrich."

"And I'm Jeremie."

"Nice to meet you guys, my name's Odd."

The three looked at Ulrich's group as JB spoke, "With that configuration, you must be Users."

"Users?" Ulrich asked curiously.

Ryan then spoke, "You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what Grimlord will do to you?"

"Grimlord the supposed master of the virtual world." Kaitlin explained, "He controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed."

The group looked shocked, "De-rezzed?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Odd said.

"So how do we get out of here!" Ulrich asked worried.

"This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world." Ryan said looking at a terminal in the cell, "But Grimlord cut the power 50 microcycles ago."

The three sighed thinking it was all lost until J.B spoke, "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is, we're stuck in this cell."

"We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields." Kaitlin said.

The saw a large power grid with a keyhole blinking in the center. "This may be a virtual world, but let's pray the same kind of rules of the Keyblade apply to it." Ulrich said as he used the Keyblade to unlock the energy field and they hurried.

Meanwhile Ivar was meeting with Grimlord who was this horrible looking mutant, "Master Grimlord. Why not just de-rezz the Troopers?"

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace." Grimlord answered.

"What about a logic probe?" Ivar asked, "With all your processing power…"

"Out of the question!" Grimlord bellowed, "The current environment hampers the processing power needed for such an analysis." He said until an alarm sounded alerting them, "You're dismissed Ivar. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system… Or else. End of the line."

"Acknowledged." Ivar nodded as he ported away.

Meanwhile back in the pit cell the Troopers approached Ulrich, "Remarkable." Ryan started, "You have some very unique functions. We'll go with you to the canyon. You guys will need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?"

"If you say so… Thanks, guys." Ulrich said as they hurried through the Pit Cell, and take a transport to the Canyon where Odd and Jeremie looked around the whole world in astonishment.

"This place is like pure heaven." Jeremie said going into fan boy mode.

The then arrive in a side room where a large machine was set up, "This is the energy core." Kaitlin said.

"All we gotta do is install the missing part." J.B said.

"Is that it?" Jeremie asked motioning to a cube like part.

"Yes!" J.B said.

Ulrich used his Keyblade to install the missing part to the core and was able to restore energy to the console in the Pit Cell.

"So mission accomplished?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." Ryan answered, "Now… will you guys do something for me and my group?"

"You got it!" Ulrich gave them an answer.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Kaitlin asked.

"You helped us!" Jeremie answered, "Now it's our turn."

J.B chuckled, "You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical."

The three heroes glanced at each other wondering what he meant until Ryan spoke up, "Let's hurry back to the pit cell."

"Where's that again?" Ulrich asked.

"The sector where we met." Kaitlin answered.

They remembered, "Roger!" Ulrich called as they hurried back for the Pit cell but came across some heartless.

"Uh-Oh." Ulrich said.

"They're onto us, it's Grimlord's doing." Ryan said.

"We got to get past them." Jeremie said as he readied his staff and Ulrich with his Keyblade.

"We'll help out to, come on guys!" Ryan said to his group as he called out a weapon, "Laser Saber!" he summons a cyber looking sword.

"Super Saber!" J.B summons his own saber.

Kaitlin pulled out a hand pistol and the group took off fighting. Kaitlin and Odd blasted some heartless using their blaster and laser arrows, while Jeremie was using Lightning on the heartless to short them out seeing in this world they had cyber like properties.

Ulrich, Ryan, and J.B were sword fighting against some heartless slaying one after another. "Wow you guys got some rad sword skills!" Ulrich complimented them.

"Rad?" Ryan asked.

"It's a good thing." Ulrich answered not wanting them to be confused.

After the fight they finally returned to the Pit Cell where JB configured the computer terminal. "That should do it."

"So what did you want us to do?" Ulrich asked.

"Find our User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." Ryan explained.

"Ok then." Jeremie understood.

"So…" Ulrich began but The Troopers approached them.

"DTD is the name our User gave to the dataspace." Kaitlin explained.

"Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted." Ryan explained.

"Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?" Odd asked.

"Most likely." Ryan believed.

The Troopers continued working as JB spoke, "A number of our functions were appropriated when we last took on Grimlord. That's why we need the password."

"If we can get inside the DTD, we can access our original backup programs and restore all of our functions." Ryan continued, "Then we'll be able to put this system back the way it was before Grimlord got control and changed everything."

"You see it was supposed to be a free system for you guys the Users." Kaitlin added.

"But Ryan, isn't Grimlord one of those programs too?" Odd asked, "You know who it was who made him?"

"I'm afraid we don't." Ryan answered.

"Well we just have to find your user and ask him." Ulrich said, "What's his name?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ryan asked, "Our user is the user of this system: Franz Hopper the Wise."

"Franz Hopper!" The heroes gasped to have heard their arch nemesis' name.

Suddenly the terminal flashed and JB spoke, "Looks like Grimlord's on to us."

"We'll keep this terminal up and running. You guys better exit the system now!" Ryan instructed.

"Sure, but the thing is Ryan… Franz Hopper is…" Ulrich started.

"We'll get the password!" Jeremie said not wanting to start something.

After JB fixed a few more things with the computer it was all set, "Ok, you're good to go. Hurry!" he ordered.

"We'll see you soon!" Ulrich said as he and the guys are teleported out of the system.

**(And there you have it, inside the computer of Franz Hopper is a whole virtual world. But now they have to find the password to the DTD, but with Franz Hopper destroyed how will they find it now?)**


	27. The Password

**(Welcome back guys, now Ulrich and his group find the password and some clues from the king.)**

Back in the real world Leon was busy typing at the computer when the power system behinds him whirs on and Ulrich and his group appear feeling overjoyed to be back.

"We did it!" Jeremie cheered.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked worried.

"Well, there's a world inside this computer, where these programs live and…" Ulrich started and soon Leon pieced what he could make out.

"So in other words, Franz Hopper's research data is off-limits unless we know the password?" he asked.

"That about covers it." Ulrich replied.

"But you guys already defeated Hopper." Leon reminded them.

"Then we'll never find the password." Odd sighed.

Leon sighed as well, "This is all a wild goose chase."

"You're chasing what now?" Tifa asked standing in the doorframe, "Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around."

Tifa returned to Franz's study as the guys follow her watching her comb all over the place, "She just won't give up." Ulrich said.

"Well we won't either." Jeremie said.

"Yeah we got to find that password." Odd added.

"Right, we promised the Troopers." Ulrich agreed.

The group looked up as Franz Hopper's portrait until Tifa approached, "Excuse me." She said picking up the portrait with no difficulty and placed it aside on the floor revealing a hidden diagram written on the wall. She punched the wall sending dust everywhere. Seeing nothing she sighs and left leaving the three to examine the diagram.

"What's this doodle?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie examined what he could, "Hollow… Main… Security… Troopers… Door to…"

"Must be a diagram." Odd said.

"Door…to…Darkness?" Jeremie asked.

Ulrich gasped and they figured it out, "DTD!"

"DTD?" His friends gasped realizing it to.

"What's up?" Leon asked walking in.

"Look at this." Ulrich motions to the diagram, "This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!"

Leon walked closer and looked at it, "What do you know. But… that still leaves the password."

"Say guys, did someone mention the Door To Darkness?" a voice asked as they turned to see King Yugi still in the black coat with the hood up.

"Your Majesty!" they cheered.

Yugi shushed them as he looked into the hallway seeing no one around and closed the door. He removes his hood as Jeremie and Odd hug him.

"Long time no see!" Ulrich cheered.

"Quiet!" Yugi hushed him, "The Organization might be listening!"

Ulrich nods as they calm down, "Now you mention the Door To Darkness?"

"Yes sir! We're looking for the secret password." Odd said.

"Password?" Yugi asked until he got an idea, "Oh you mean like a code." He said, "Well the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Motoko, Kimiko, Sakura, and Frankie…"

"Of course…" Leon gets it and hurries back to the computer room.

"What're you guys trying to do anyway?" Yugi asked.

"With the password, we can access Franz Hopper's research data." Ulrich explained.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" Yugi added.

Ulrich looked at him oddly, "Don't joke around, we already defeated Hopper, you know that."

Yugi crossed his arms, "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" Jeremie said.

Leon returned as Ulrich asked, "Okay...but first, I've got a question..."

"Hey, aren't the Troopers waiting for you guys?" Leon asked.

The three look from Leon to the King, and back again, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here."

"So will we." Ulrich added.

"Then let's talk more later." Yugi said.

"Promise!" Jeremie said.

"I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Ulrich." Yugi said.

"Really?" Ulrich gasped.

"You bet! You've done so much, just consider it a thank-you present." Yugi said.

"Thanks, your Majesty! We're heading off to see the Troopers now, so wait here for us, okay?" Ulrich asked.

"I will, Ulrich. And remember to be careful!" Yugi said.

They nod. Ulrich returns to the computer and accesses the transfer system. They are transported to the Pit Cell again. Odd walks over to the computer terminal.

"Hey where are the guys?" Odd asked as he looked at the computer.

"Hey don't touch that!" Jeremie orders him but the terminal flashes.

"Odd!" Ulrich scolded him until he and Jeremie disappear in a flash of light.

"I didn't do it!" Odd pleaded as he vanished as well.

They arrive at the game grid, a large area of flat land and high walls. The ground is laced with a blue-lit grid pattern.

"I didn't touch anything!" Odd pleaded to the guys.

"Welcome to the game grid." Ivar called.

"Game grid?" Ulrich asked.

"That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games." Ivar began, "Lose, and you will

be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, no one wins." He chuckled.

"We're not gonna play your games!" Jeremie called.

"You have no choice." Ivar replied.

"Well then, get on with it!" Ulrich called.

Soon Ulrich was riding on a lightcycle, dodging walls and defeating heartless. "Wow this is like the virtual riding games back home, only this seems more dangerous." Suddenly a large Devastator Heartless appears and shoots an energy ball at Ulrich. Ulrich dodged, and the ball creates a giant crack in the wall, "All right! It looks like we can escape through there!"

Ulrich continued riding while dodging walls and heartless, and races through the hole in the wall. The guys return to the Pit Cell, where they find the Troopers lying on the floor.

"Guys!" Ulrich called rushing to them.

They got up looking weakened, "I don't understand. Why are you here?" Ryan asked.

"We came to give you the password." Ulrich said.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" J.B asked.

"Transmit?" Jeremie asked wondering if they would've really done that.

The Troopers almost fall until the guys caught them and helped them back to their feet, "You guys ok?" Ulrich asked.

"We'll be all right...once we access the DTD." Kaitlin said.

"Then let's go!" Ulrich said as they hurried.

The group returns to the Canyon and enters the Dataspace. The Troopers access the computer.

"Now what's the password?" J.B asked.

"Well… Frankie Foster, Kimiko Tohomiko…" Jeremie started.

"Sakura Haruno, Motoko Ayoama, Renee Roberts, Kari Kamiya…" Odd continued.

"Yumi." Ulrich finished.

J.B typed in the password, "Yumi, got it."

A small rumble occurred and Ryan spoke, "That did it!"

An alarm sounded off as the computer spoke, "Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."

"Oh no." Kaitlin said.

J.B tried typing some stuff as Ulrich groaned, "Not another game."

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!" Ryan ordered.

A Heartless symbol appeared on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appeared in front of them, "Warning! You will be de-rezzed!"

"Come on guys!" Ulrich ordered as he and his group fight off the heartless in order to unlock the monitors. When all the monitors were unlocked the Troopers placed their hands on the scanner on the keyboard and energy flows into them.

"We're as good as new! All our functions have been restored!" Ryan said.

"Great." Jeremie said.

An alarm sounds and the keyboard flashes. A beam of energy shot down at the group, who ducked away from it. Suddenly Grimlord's voice was heard.

"Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town? Let's see how it performs."

Ulrich gasped thinking the whole town will blow, "No!" J.B called as he placed his hand on the scanner and restores power to it. J.B types a few keys and the alarm stops.

"Program! You changed the password!" Grimlord growled.

"There, that should buy us some time." J.B said.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Grimlord's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower." Ryan explained.

"What do we do?" Jeremie asked.

"We've got to protect the User town." Kaitlin said.

They nodded as Ryan added, "Let's head to the tower!"

They return to the Canyon and ride the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, they see a large transport beam, "It must be total chaos outside." J.B said.

"I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too..." Jeremie feared.

The group looked and saw another computer terminal. They run back into the Hallway. A large hostile program appears and whirls gears. Grimlord's voice echoed, "I'm disappointed in you, Programs. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"

"Because we want to help them." J.B said.

"Something written into our code commands us to do what is right." Ryan added.

"Really? And what command would that be?" Grimlord asked.

"I can't really say for sure." Kaitlin answered for them.

"Friends!" Ulrich called, "They help each other, that's all." He said and his group nodded as the program makes a move. "Look out!" Ulrich called.

The program sends out data beams that barricade the walls, "We got to fight it!" Ryan said.

"Then let's go!" Ulrich called as he and his group readied their weapons and attack the program on all sides.

"Thunder!" Jeremie called zapping the program as Odd fired some laser arrow shots along with Kaitlin blasting it.

"Laser Lance!" J.B called as he summoned a double sided lance and attacked the program with Ryan using his virtual sword.

Ulrich swatted at it with his Keyblade, "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Ulrich why not use that new power you got from the King?" Odd called.

"Oh right!" Ulrich remembered as he concentrated and soon Jeremie and Odd were fused into his gear and his outfit turned yellow and he was holding his regular Keyblade and the Oathkeeper Keyblade. "Whoa, check me out." Ulrich said admiring his new look.

He looked to the program and smirked, "Al right time to get rewritten!" he called as he attacked the creature with help from the Troopers. 'I feel stronger than ever, at this rate I'll be able to find Yumi and William for sure.' Ulrich thought as he fought the program with little difficulty.

Suddenly Ulrich morphed back to normal with Jeremie and Odd reappearing, "Did it work?" Jeremie asked.

"It worked al right." Ulrich nodded and looked at the creature, "Time to finish it!" he ordered as the six of them delivered a combined final blow to the program.

The program collapsed to the floor and explodes in a burst of light. The group returned to the Communication Room and the Troopers configure the computer terminal.

Ryan turned to them, "We really owe you guys one. With all our functions up and running, I think we've got a chance of getting system control away from Grimlord. Now we'd better get to work. It's what our User would want."

"What Franz would want…" Ulrich sighed. Ulrich looked to his group who nodded at him needing to tell the truth, "Listen, guys. We didn't get the password from Franz. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Franz Hopper, he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess."

"Well, actually...he's our enemy, too." Kaitlin said.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

J.B explained, "Franz took Ziktor's original system and customized it for his own use. We were part of the original system, and Franz modified us too. So that makes him our User."

Ulrich and his group nodded as Ryan spoke, "But Franz is also the one who brought back Grimlord. The Franz I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it." Ulrich said feeling more confused.

Ryan continued, "I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go before Grimlord starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through our User's terminal. We'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. We changed the password, so you won't have to worry about Grimlord for a while."

"Access channel?" Ulrich asked.

Kailtin chuckled, "Figured you'd ask."

J.B pressed a button on the terminal, "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected."

Grid beams appear around Ulrich and his group as Ryan spoke, "You...our friends...are the new password."

"Thanks guys! Take care!" Ulrich called.

"You too! And give our best to the Users!" Ryan added.

Ulrich and the guys are then teleported out on their way back to the computer room.

**(And that's the chapter guys, now they're on their way back to discover a hidden truth about Franz Hopper that changes the history of what they went through.)**


	28. Franz was a fake

**(How's it going, now the guys return back to the lab and find out Franz Hopper was not the guy they thought he was.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were transported back to the computer room where Leon was waiting for them. "Well, that's that!" Ulrich said.

Leon pointed to the monitor, "Look."

The three saw small moving sprites of themselves on the screen with the words, 'Thank You!' typed underneath being a message from the Troopers.

"Troopers, hang in there." Ulrich said.

"So where do we start?" Leon asked the three.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" Ulrich suggested.

Leon started typing on the keyboard as the guys looked around wondering where King Yugi was. "The king's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, it's asking for a password."

"Well that's easy It's…" Odd started as Ulrich spoke up.

"Ulrich!"

"Jeremie!" Jeremie added.

"Odd!" Odd finished.

Leon typed it in, "That's… to the point."

"Well?" Ulrich asked.

Leon answered, "That did it. We're in." he then headed for the exit, "I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not gonna check out the data?" Ulrich asked, "IT wasn't exactly easy to get!" he called thinking they went through all they did just for him to not even look at it.

"I'm coming right back." Leon replied, "And Ulrich, why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?"

Ulrich looked hesitant until Leon spoke, "It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" he asked as he put a hand on Ulrich's shoulder and left the room.

Ulrich tried typing something as Jeremie looked, "Did it work?"

"Hey these things take time, okay." Ulrich said. Ulrich continued typing until something flashes on the screen, "Whoa… It's doing something!"

"Huh?" Jeremie asked.

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know." Odd replied.

"William, and Yumi!" Ulrich said trying a few more buttons and a red window appears on the screen with the words 'Data Error'. "No way… Even Franz Hopper's computer doesn't know…"

Ulrich sadly walked away as Odd tries something, "Now what're you doing?" Jeremie asked.

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about the nobodies." Odd answered as he tried some keys and a gray window with the Nobody symbol comes on the screen.

"What's this?" Ulrich asked.

The red window suddenly appears again and spoke, "The data is corrupt."

"What?" Jeremie asked in outrage.

"How about the Organization?" Odd asked. He typed more keys as a progress window appears, "There!" but it got the same results.

"The data is corrupt." The computer said.

"Stupid computer!" Ulrich scolded it as he slammed keys and the windows on the screen jump around wildly.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie scolded him for messing with it until a golden window appears with a picture of an elderly gray haired man, with a beard, wore green lensed glasses, and a red scarf.

"Who's this guy?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I see ya got things working." Yugi said entering the computer room.

"Your majesty!" they called and were once again shushed by him as he approached.

"Good going guys, the computer should tell us the things we need to know." Yugi said.

"But it keeps saying the data inside's corrupted." Odd said.

"All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." Ulrich said.

Yugi looked at the picture and jumped, "Franz Hopper the Wise!"

The three looked at each other and back at him, "Are you still teasing us?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you forget what Franz Hopper looked like, your majesty?" Jeremie asked.

"Of course I do!" Yugi replied, "And this is him, I'm positive!"

"Huh?" Jeremie asked the guys if Yugi's gone whack.

Ulrich then grabbed Yugi, "Excuse me, could you come this way please?" he asked dragging Yugi back to the study and they all look at the large portrait of Franz Hopper.

"Look, THIS is Franz Hopper." Ulrich said, "You know, the guy we worked our butts off to defeat?"

Yugi observes and gasped, "Oh that's right, I never finished explaining."

"What?" Jeremie asked.

"Well this man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts. The one guy you all defeated." Yugi explained as the guys had flashbacks of the final confrontation they had with the guy at the End of the World. "But what you actually fought was his Heartless. He wasn't really Franz, he just went around telling everybody that he was."

"You mean…" Ulrich began until they burst out, "WHAT?"

"We went through all that trouble to defeat an imposter?" Ulrich gasped thinking he was fighting a phony this whole time.

"Yup, a fake." Yugi nodded, "But he still had to be stopped."

"This is unbelievable." Jeremie said.

"Now I'm all confused." Odd said, "If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Franz Hopper?"

"That's just what I'm trying to figure out." Yugi said, "Franz Hopper the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once…"

"Don't tell me there's more"!" Ulrich complained, "I'm lost enough as it is!"

Odd started, "Well let's see, some guy named Franz, who wasn't really Franz, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?"

"Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization." Yugi added.

"What?" the guys gasped.

Yugi looked at the painting of the fake Franz, "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like being around the same guy."

"So where'd ya meet this guy?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't remember." Yugi answered, "Franz the Wise, the real Franz, must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it."

Ulrich glared at the portrait, "You! You started all of this! Because of you, William and Yumi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where William is?"

Yugi hearing the name mention looked away, "He's… I'm sorry. I can't help."

Ulrich approached Yugi, "Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry, Ulrich." Yugi replied.

"What about Yumi?" Ulrich asked, "Organization XIII might've kidnapped her."

Yugi whirled around in shock, "Oh, no!" he then looked at the painting hating to think of what he would want with Yumi, "Guys, I was plannin' to go get help from Franz Hopper the Wise. But now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound, and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends."

Jeremie and Odd nodded as the king continued, "Let's look for William and Yumi together."

A huge explosion knocked Yugi off his balance as they looked out the exit, "Outside!" Ulrich called.

"Sounds like we gotta start by helping out here!" Yugi ordered.

Yugi ran into the corridor and the guys followed him. A horde of Heartless were pacing their way through the site. A group of Heartless were fighting several Nobodies at the Postern, while Orochimaru and Kabuto watched. The Nobodies however appeared to have been winning.

"Here me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" Orochimaru ordered the Heartless.

"This is working out perfect Orochimaru." Kabuto smirked.

"But of course dear Kabuto." Orochimaru replied.

The Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless to Orochimaru's disdain. He sees Ulrich and the guys race from around a corner. He vanishes in a flash of flames with Kabuto, as the Heartless and Nobodies continued to fight.

"Heartless! Leave the white ones." Orochimaru commanded, "Turn your attention to Ulrich and his friends!"

The heartless stop fighting the Nobodies and turn to Ulrich and his group, "We can take them!" Ulrich called as he and his group fought the Heartless and the Nobodies.

"There sure are a lot of them!" Jeremie said as he casted a fire spell on a dusk.

"We're gonna need more help." Odd suggested.

"And I know where to get it!" Ulrich called as he raised the Keyblade, "Summon!"

In a flash appeared Kuriboh who cooed, "Kuriboh can you help us against these guys?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

Kuriboh cooed again and started multiplying himself into hundreds of himself that exploded on contact with the enemy. As soon as it was all cleared out Yuna, Rikku, and Paine fly in form down the hall.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Yuna asked.

"Looks like he ran away." Ulrich noticed.

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of him." Rikku commented.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." Paine said.

The fairies turn to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. Ulrich and the guys waited for them until Ulrich spoke, "Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help."

They turned around as Yuna spoke, "Does this Leon have any treasure?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff!" Odd answered.

"Perfect!" Rikku cheered.

"Come on." Pain orders the other two to hurry.

"Who ARE you?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." Yuna answered.

"Just three treasure fanatics." Pain added.

"Later taters!" Rikku added as they disappear.

"Did Leon...really have any treasure?" Ulrich asked Jeremie while Odd snickered as they ran ahead to the Postern where Dusks appeared, "We don't have time for you!" Ulrich called as they struck them down and run around the bridge.

Suddenly a large beam of light slams into the ground in their way, "Whoa!" Ulrich gasped.

A man with long silvery hair and three large wings stood up as the light vanished. He turns around to face them. Jeremie recognizing his appearance from Cloud and gasped, "Ulrich, it's Sephiroth!"

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Odd asked trying to remember.

"Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now." Sephiroth said.

"Just what are you gonna do to him?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness." He answered.

"He said he's got a score to settle with you." Ulrich told the winged man.

"I see... He wants to meet me again." Sephiroth said as he turned and walked away, "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." He finished as he flew into the air and disappeared.

The three race to the Restoration Site, where Leon is slicing down Heartless. Aerith is there for support. She turns around as they enter, "Ulrich! Behind you!"

They whirl around and several Dancer Nobodies appear. They defeated the Nobodies and ran to catch up with Leon, "What's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!" Leon suggested.

"Got it!" Ulrich nodded as they leave the Restoration Site and enter the Bailey, seeing no one. They approached a rock formation and look out over the horizon.

"Whoa!" Ulrich gasped as he saw what was going on.

He sees literally thousands of Heartless storming the cliffs. Yuffie is fighting in the fray. Her shuriken swung back to her and she falls to the ground, tired. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith runs over as they continue to fight.

Kuriboh, meanwhile, flew around multiplying himself more and more as his clones explode when they came into contact with the Heartless. Paine was chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodged as it swipes at her. She jumped up on it's head and over it. Yuna and Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jumped into the air with a high-five. Paine flies back over and more Heartless chased after them.

Cloud and Leon were surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who were pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stood back-to-back with their swords out and ready.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Well... Might be tough if one more shows up." Cloud answered trying to be funny.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." Leon answered humorously.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud joked back.

They jumped away from each other and began decimating Heartless as they moved in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaves two and more surround him, cutting him off from Leon. Before he could blink, they were gone. He saw Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff with his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stared him down in anger.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud called as he clutched his buster sword. Sephiroth walks forward and points his masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touches Cloud's.

"I understand that you've been looking for me." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away." Cloud promised him.

"Can you actually do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?" Sephiroth taunted him.

"Shut up!" Cloud shouted.

"Face it, you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!" Sephiroth continued taunting him.

"You don't know me!" Cloud continued to shout.

"Cloud!" Tifa called rushing onto the scene.

Cloud tried to look, but flashes of light make him wince as Sephiroth spoke, "I know. Because...I am you."

Sephiroth vanished in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looks around him and runs, as Tifa runs to where he was standing, "Cloud! Wait!"

She was quickly surrounded by Heartless. One comes up behind her, she quickly gave a back fist to it, then power punches a second from the front. Another came at her from her right, and she delivers a crescent kick.

Meanwhile back with Ulrich who saw all this happened looked determined, "Leon, everybody, hang in there!" He and the guys hurry to join them until Yugi drops in and holds his arms out to block them while his back is facing them.

"Okay, guys, you've gotta go find William and Yumi!" Yugi instructed.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Don't worry." Yugi assured him, "There's already enough help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But...I promised Leon!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Jeremie! Odd!" Yugi ordered. "Take Ulrich and get going!"

Ulrich thought of his two friends, "William, Yumi… give me a little time, ok?"

Jeremie and Odd looked toward each other and nod, then straighten back up, "Your majesty!" Jeremie started.

"We understand. We'll go search for William and Yumi!" Odd added.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Yugi instructed.

"You be careful, too!" Jeremie added.

Ulrich looked back at Yugi, who was scouting the area, still looking away from them. Jeremie spoke to Ulrich, "Ulrich, do as you're told!"

"You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not! Odd added.

"C'mon Ulrich, you gotta be good!" Jeremie continued as he gave Ulrich a wink as a hint.

Ulrich caught on and spoke "Gotcha."

"Well then, come on!" Odd called.

Ulrich mouthed a thank you as Jeremie spoke, "Let's go!"

They ran right past Yugi and down into the cliffs, "I'm sorry, your majesty!" Ulrich said.

"Hope you can forgive us!" Odd added as they salute him before running off.

Yugi sighed too late to stop them, "Somehow I saw this coming." He said to himself.

Meanwhile back at Franz Hopper's lab, a camera in the computer room scanned the area. It moved to the door, where a hooded figure stood, and scans for data. The word 'unknown' flashed on the screen and the figure points to the camera. There was a flash of light and the camera was knocked into static and turned off. The hooded one walked over to the computer and inserted a disk. The monitor displayed the words 'Now Loading' before switching to an entry bar.

The man typed in 'Another' and the computer brings him to another screen with six entry bars gathered around an inner circle symbol. He typed into each of them and the screen switched to 'System Start'. The computer returned to the normal screen and the disk is ejected. The figure took the disk and pocketed it, walking toward the now open door at the edge of the room. He walked down the long stairs in the Heartless Manufactory and stepped on a lighted panel. The floor before him slides open from the center and lit up. He walked through and the floor closed. He walked down the ramp, which disappears, and steps down a spiral hallway. His thoughts traveled back to several years ago.

"_Master Hopper. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...With your permission, I'd like to proceed."_ The flashback echoed in the man's thoughts.

He remembered the answered he got, _"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Hopper! I've been thinking..."_

"_Xana...Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

The figure got to the end of the staircase and stopped. The door in front of him opened with a flash and he enters a white hallway. He walked past several barred and diamond-windowed cells with digital locks and came to another door. The door slid opened and he entered a while room with black chains and Nobody symbols lining the walls and floor. The door closed behind him and he placed his hand on the chair in the center of the room before sitting down. The chains and symbols glow white, emanating from the central chair. The glow crawled toward a pink and red figure lying on the floor.

"It's been a long time...my friend." The figure said to what was on the floor.

It was a pile of pink and red armor on the floor next to a Keyblade. The scene flashed back to a previous event in time. Frieza; one of the past members walked through Twilight's View in a mysterious castle.

"Frieza! Frieza!" Dewey Novak the fourth member from before called running down the stairwell towards Frieza.

"What's all the fuss about?" Frieza asked.

"Where is Naxax?" Dewey asked.

"At the usual place." Frieza answered.

"The 'Chamber of Repose'." Dewey said and turned away.

"If it's so urgent, why don't you go yourself?" Frieza asked.

Dewey had trouble focusing, "Stop joking around! I shall await his return. I must." He walked past Frieza and muttered to himself, "This is what happens when we need him. He sleeps! Now, of all times..."

Frieza continued walking until another voice perked up, "I'm not so good in that place either, seriously."

Frieza stopped and turned around. He saw another member sitting on top of a pipe, "how about you Frieza?"

Frieza scowled, "What are you doing, eavesdropping like this? The mission assigned to you and Goldar was to look for new members." The guy jumped to the floor before Frieza as he continued, "You can't afford wasting time around here."

"I'm doing enough work already! Found another one just yesterday. I think his name is 'Koku…' something or other. With him, the Organization now has 11 members. That's quite a number. And so, just for today, I asked Monkey Fist to cover for me so I could take a break. In anticipation of tomorrow's work, that is." The other one explained.

"Then please rest fully. I have work to do for today, so I'll be going..." Frieza replied.

He waved the man off and started walking. The guy ran up and placed a hand around Frieza's shoulder, "So harsh of you, seriously." Frieza looked at the hand on his shoulder as the guy continued, "I just wanted us to have a little fun talk... About, say, Naxax's secret."

He let go of Frieza and walked away, "How many years ago was it... People with keyblades started appearing all over the place, and fighting one another. And when they were gone, a man who had lost his memories appeared. Naxax...no. Xana was taken in by Franz Hopper around that time, wasn't he?"

"What of it?" Frieza asked as the guy stopped.

"The 'Chamber of Repose'. The underground laboratory where we were studying the darkness within people's hearts." The guy started, "The place Franz ordered us to seal away. The first thing Naxax did when he got rid of our wise yet bothersome leader was release the seal on that room in the depths of the laboratory. After that, he went down there a lot, and I could hear him talking with someone."

He turned back around to face Frieza, "Isn't that odd? Naxax is supposed to be in there alone." He walked back down the stairs towards him.

"It seems you rather enjoy eavesdropping." Frieza said getting only that out of what the guy was trying to say.

"I couldn't hear what they were actually saying. But I was still curious. You're interested too, right?" the one asked.

"I simply want to concentrate on my assignment." Frieza answered walking past the guy. "You should concentrate on your real mission and collect more members too. We must hurry with the preparations for our new quarters... Eleven Organization members is not enough."

"Our new quarters... Oh, Castle Oblivion." The guy remembered, "What does Naxax hope to achieve by using that?"

"We've been told that…" Frieza tried to explain until the guy turned around.

"There's a reason. One that hasn't been told to anyone." He explained to Frieza who stopped. "With the 'Chamber of Repose' comes the 'Chamber of Waking'. Another side. That's what he's looking for. The room he didn't make."

Frieza turned around and answered, "Perhaps that is where... the other 'friend' is..."

**(And that's the chapter, I'm adding the scenes from Final mix in, or ones that I can find. Also for whoever saw the game Birth By Sleep or played it know exactly who the members of the Organization are talking about. Well see you all later.)**


	29. Ulrich the Enemies Puppet

**(Here we are again where more secrets are revealed behind the Organization.)**

Last time Ulrich and his group discovered the Franz Hopper they knew was an imposter, and that the real Franz is out there somewhere and may be they key to helping them defeat Organization XIII. But now they're engaged in a battle at Hollow Bastion against an armada of Heartless.

"Come on guys we got to hurry." Ulrich called to Jeremie and Odd as they hurried to join up with the others until a dark portal appeared before them.

Out from the portal appeared the Organization member Tobi who was the paranoid member they fought back in Father's mansion some time ago. Tobi hesitated a bit until he acted all casual, "Hey, you guys are looking lively."

"Beat it!" Jeremie ordered.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in Father's mansion?" Ulrich asked, "How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" this question got Tobi a bit nervous not knowing how to respond, "Bet you can't even fight."

"Yeah, unlike us." Jeremie added.

Tobi waved a finger and talked tough, "You should never judge anyone by appearance." This respond got the three heroes readying their weapons as Tobi turned around looking worried, "Oh I told them they were sending the wrong guy…"

Ulrich turned to his friends, "Jeez what's with this kook?"

"Remember Ulrich, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Odd reminded him.

"Right, no hearts!" Ulrich remembered.

Tobi turned back around at that comment, "Oh we do to have hearts, don't be mad."

"You can't trick us!" Jeremie responded.

"Yeah, we're too smart to fall for that." Ulrich added.

Tobi then talked in his tougher voice, "Silence traitor!" he called as a dome of energy appeared around him. He stretched his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turned into a sphere in his hand. The sphere explodes and forms into a battle fan. He grabbed it, spun it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face.

"Let's see what you got!" Tobi called as they went into battle.

Ulrich swat him with the Keyblade a few times but Tobi countered with a huge swing of his battle fan knocking Ulrich out really injuring him. "Oh that hurt!" Ulrich groaned.

"Hang on Ulrich, Cure!" Jeremie called as he healed him as Ulrich got back up and started attacking Tobi again.

"Laser arrow!" Odd called blasting Tobi's arm with his arrows which knocked him off guard, "Thunder!" Jeremie said zapping the member as Ulrich came at him again.

"Gotcha now!" Tobi called ready to strike Ulrich again, but this time Ulrich evaded.

"That was close." Ulrich said to himself. "If this keeps up it'll be too late to help the others. Guys let's combine our powers!" he called to his friends.

"Right!" They called as Ulrich activated his gears powers combining with Jeremie and Odd to create final form granting him his double keyblades.

"Al right, now it's personal!" Ulrich called as he fought Tobi twice as harder with his attacks being more affective. "Al right, it ends now!" Ulrich called delivering one final strike to Tobi which was super affective.

Ulrich released Jeremie and Odd as they watched Tobi slump to the ground and his battle fan disappeared leaving him looking devastated, "No way!" he screamed as he sobbed a little and faded away.

"Anyone from the Organization who's like to be next?" Ulrich called out.

"Ulrich, don't antagonize them!" Jeremie scolded him.

"Yeah, we got to help the guys!" Odd added.

"Right." Ulrich nodded.

"Then let's go!" Jeremie said as they walked off.

As they walked off Yugi appeared, "Ah-ha! There you are!" They stopped seeing Yugi who approached them with cross arms for disobeying his orders. They looked down at the ground guilty and Yugi realized he had no time to lecture them, "You sure have a lot of friends to help. So I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

"Yes your majesty!" they saluted the King.

Yugi walked ahead, unaware of a surveillance robot Heartless fighting a Dusk on the ledge above. It shot a beam which missed and sent debris in all directions. Odd noticed a large rock was heading right for the King.

"Look out!" Odd shouted as he pushed Yugi out of the way, and was knocked in the head by the rock. He fell to the ground sliding against the cliff. The guys rushed over and found him unconscious.

"ODD!" Ulrich shouted

"No…" Yugi said in sorrow.

Jeremie started shaking Odd, "Hey! You're the King's captain! You have tog et up!

"C'mon Odd wake up!" Ulrich begged him.

"I'm sorry about that time I stole your dessert." Jeremie pleaded for him to wake up.

"Odd?" Yugi asked seeing he's still not waking up.

"Ohhhh… Odd." Jeremie said in sorrow. He laid Odd down against the wall.

"This is not happening, this just can't be!" Ulrich said in despair.

Yugi made a fist and looked forward in determination, "They'll pay for this!" he shouted throwing off his cloak revealing he was wearing regular sneakers, blue pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a belt buckle around his neck. He whipped out his Keyblade and ran ahead followed by a screaming Jeremie.

Ulrich took one more look at Odd before running after them reaching the Ravine Trail only to find some Heartless waiting for them, "Get out of my way!" he ordered as he slayed a few until Yuffie arrived.

"Ulrich, did ya miss me?" Yuffied asked with a wink, "Well don't worry Yuffie's on the scene!" she said as they fought together slaying a number of heartless until the pathw as cleared, "Al right, get going!"

"Right thanks Yuffie!" Ulrich called as he hurried along to the cliffs but found more Heartless, "Oh great!"

"I'll help out!" Leon called as he dropped in.

"Thanks Leon!" Ulrich said as they fought the heartless together until they cleared a path.

"Hurry!" Leon ordered as Ulrich went on ahead until more Heartless blocked his path, "This is ridiculous!"

He fought some more until Tifa dropped in, "I'll help!"

"Thanks." Ulrich said as Tifa pounded the Heartless as Ulrich slayed them.

When they finished Tifa called to Ulrich, "Go on ahead!"

"On it!" Ulrich replied as he continued along through the cliffs until he came across more Heartless but Cloud dropped in shoving his buster sword into the ground knocking out several Heartless.

"Ulrich!" Cloud called.

"Perfect timing Cloud." Ulrich said as they fought off the remaining Heartless blocking his way until he reached the Crystal Fissure where Yugi and Jeremie were waiting for him.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but…" Ulrich started remembering they left Odd all the way back.

"Odd…" Jeremie said in sorrow.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called.

The three gasped as they turned to see Odd waving to them at the entry way of the Crystal Fissure.

"Odd!" they cheered.

Odd ran over to them and felt his head, "You know that sort of hurt."

"Oh Odd!" Yugi said hugging the guy.

"Well your majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time and I always come out al right." Odd said.

Ulrich chuckled as Jeremie walked over to Odd and kicked Odd in the shin making him hump up and down on one foot while holding his shin, "GAH, Jeremie what was that for?"

"Odd don't you ever do that again!" Jeremie said feeling worried.

"Well now that we're all together, let's hurry." Ulrich said and they all continued deeper into the Great Maw.

Suddenly they saw tons of Heartless standing in pause. Yugi slid to a stop noticing them, "Huh?"

"What's with them, they're not moving." Ulrich said.

Odd saw something on the cliff and pointed there, "Look!"

A figure in an Organization cloak appeared and took his hood off revealing it looked exactly as the phony Franz Hopper only his black hair didn't have streaks in it, and he looked paler.

"It's the guy who's 'not' Franz Hopper." Jeremie noticed.

"Which is his Nobody." Odd added.

"The leader of Organization XIII…" Ulrich added.

Yugi continued looking at the fake until he gasped, "Wait! Now I know!"

_Yugi flashed back several years ago. He was standing in Franz's Study, while Franz Hopper the Wise himself was sitting in his large chair at desk eating ice cream. Around the room were several tanks around containing hearts._

"_Wise Franz, I'm here to seek your advice." Yugi started and some time passed as they talked._

"_I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds." Franz said as he sat back in his chair._

"_Yep, that's what worries me too." Yugi agreed._

"_The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us..." Franz said worried as he rested his arm on the table with a hand on his forehead._

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Franz looked up and Yugi turned around. A man in a lab coat with black hair opened the door and walked in bowing slightly and spoke, "__Master Hopper. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...With your permission, I'd like to proceed."_

_Franz shot out of his chair, "I forbid it!" he shouted as he pounded the table, "__Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Hopper! I've been thinking…" the person began._

_Frank sighed and shook his head, "Xana… Those thoughts are best left forgotten."_

_Xana restrained himself and bowed again, "Yes, sorry to have disturbed you." He said as he left with a small groan before closing the door._

_Flashback ended_

Xana's Nobody stood on the cliff-face smiling down at them. Yugi remembered, "Now I remember! Xana! Franz's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xana's Nobody!" he said summoning his Keyblade and ran up the cliff to head Xana's Nobody off.

"Let's go!" Ulrich called but they're suddenly surrounded by a thousand heartless, "Oh snap." Ulrich said.

"We can't let Xana get away!" Jeremie called as they fought the thousand Heartless one after another. Ulrich managed to make out more at a time by using their own special abilities against one another, and soon the whole armada of heartless were cleared and they continued on through the cliffs until they stopped for a breath.

"Where's the king?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie and Odd looked around until Jeremie spotted him defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead, "There he is!"

"Let's go!" Ulrich called as they hurried.

Soon they found Xana's nobody standing facing Orochimaru's dark castle. Yugi stood behind him ready to confront him until the group made it, "Your majesty!" Jeremie called.

Yugi looked toward the Nobody, "Xana!"

"How long has it been since I renounced that name…" the Nobody began.

Ulrich frowned, "Out with it ya Nobody! Where's Yumi, where's William?" he demanded.

"I know nothing of any Yumi. As for William…" he turned to face them, "Perhaps you should ask your king."

Ulrich looked from him to Yugi knowing he did know where William was. Suddenly the Nobody started to disappear, "Stop!" Yugi called as he jumped into the portal afterwards.

"He's gone…" Ulrich gasped. He then slumped to the ground and slammed his fists into it feeling right back at square one having no clue to the whereabouts of William or Yumi, and now the King vanishes again. Odd put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Ulrich, Odd." Jeremie said feeling sorry at their down behavior.

They noticed more heartless were still surrounding the castle of Orochimaru's, "What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Way to fall right into their trap." A voice said and they turned to see Nightshroud leaning against a rock. They got ready to fight but Nightshroud didn't even flinch, "C'mon, it's a setup by Organization XIII. Naxax is using you to destroy the Heartless, that's his big master plan."

"Naxax?" Jeremie asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? N-A-X-A-X." Nightshroud spelt it out for them.

Odd looked confused, "Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?"

"Man you're slow." Nightshroud said amused and pointed to the Keyblade, "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm not telling." Nightshroud answered.

"Tell us!" Jeremie demanded.

"You...you're the one who kidnapped Yumi!" Ulrich realized.

"Bingo. The name's Nightshroud. Got it memorized?" he asked.

"Where is Yumi?" Ulrich asked and Nightshroud scratched his head in thought, "Please just tell me!" he pleaded.

"Look, about Yumi… I'm sorry." Nightshroud said.

"Nightshroud!" a voice called and Sesshomaru appeared between Nightshroud and Ulrich.

"Uh-oh!" Nightshroud gasped and started to vanish.

Ulrich tried to stop him but Sesshomaru held out his arms blocking him, "We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment." He said as Nightshroud vanished completely.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay!" Ulrich asked thinking Yumi was there.

"If it's Yumi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her." The Nobody assured him.

"Take me to her." Ulrich begged.

"Is she that important to you?" he asked.

"Yea, more than anything." Ulrich assured him.

"Show me how important." Sesshomaru wanted proof.

Ulrich thought until h kneeled on the ground, "Please." He begged.

"So, you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no." he answered in blunt.

Ulrich jumped in anger and screamed, "YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF!"

Sesshomaru looked, "Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." He snapped his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He looks toward the sky and spoke out loud, "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts." He held up his hands, "They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're rambling on about?" a voice asked as Orochimaru appeared behind the heroes, "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!"

"Orochimaru, no! No more Heartless!" Ulrich ordered.

"I do not take orders from you!" Orochimaru called as he raised his sword and Soldier Heartless surrounded Sesshomaru.

"Fool." The Nobody replied as he snapped his fingers and Nobodies appear and take down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turn their attention to Ulrich.

"Oh no!" Ulrich gasped as the Nobodies were ready to attack.

Orochimaru then appeared between Ulrich and the Nobodies glowing with a purple black aura spreading his arms out making a chakra wall separating him from Ulrich, "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them forever!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Orochimaru…" Ulrich was confused at an enemy helping him.

Orochimaru hissed, "Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet."

The Dusks overtake Orochimaru and he is pulled down beneath their weight, "Orochimaru!" Ulrich cried.

"Leave now!" Orochimaru ordered.

Ulrich frowned; "I don't take orders from you!" he called using Orochimaru's own words.

Jeremie grabbed Ulrich, "Ulrich come on!"

"But… what about?"

The chakra died down and Orochimaru was gone, "Now then. Where did we leave off?" Sesshomaru asked as he snapped his fingers and the Nobodies disappear and Heartless take their place.

Ulrich groaned, "Which side are you guys on anyway?" he asked the Heartless even though he knew they can't answer.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Sesshomaru answered as he flicked out a hand toward Ulrich, and the Heartless attacked. Ulrich knocked them away, releasing hearts into the air. Sesshomaru smiled, "Yes, Ulrich! Extract more hearts!" he vanished and the hearts are sent to Kingdom Hearts.

"No! The hearts!" Ulrich called.

They were still surrounded by Heartless, and an Armored Knight slammed its saber down

at Ulrich, who blocks with his Keyblade. He said to himself as he defended himself, "Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!"

Orochimaru's voice rung in the air, "Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!"

"Huh?" Ulrich gasped as a great flash of light engulfed them. Meanwhile Leon and Cloud could see it from the outskirts of town.

"Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd!" Leon called worried for them.

"Relax. Those three aren't going down that easily." Cloud explained as he walked off, "The Keyblade's chosen one... He's a lucky kid."

The light turned into a long beam shooting into the sky, "See you soon." He tells the guys.

Later the guys were back in the Gummi Ship, "I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places." Ulrich said.

"Sure does." Jeremie agreed.

Ulrich reflected on what happened to them back at the cliff.

_Flashback a few seconds ago_

'_Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing.' Ulrich remembered saying as an Armored Knight slammed its saber down at Ulrich, who blocked with his Keyblade. 'What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!' he knocked the Heartless away._

'_Imbeciles!' Orochimaru's voice was heard, 'You can't be trusted to do anything!"_

'_Huh?' Ulrich gasped as a black pool of darkness appears underneath the three of them and they are pulled down into it. They find themselves surrounded by blackness._

"_What is this place?" Odd asked looking around seeing nothing._

"_It must be the Realm of Darkness!" Ulrich believed, "Yumi! William!" he called._

_Jeremie looked ahead spotting someone in a black cloak holding a white box, "Who's there?" he ran over but the person disappeared leaving the box. Jeremie picked it up, "What's this?"_

"_Are you sure you wanna open?" Odd started as Jeremie opened the box, "That?"_

_Inside was a photograph and an ice cream bar. Jeremie handed the photo to Ulrich as they saw it was the group from Twilight Town along with one other guy._

"_Hey, it's the guys from Twilight Town!" Odd recognized, "There's Zane, Hassleberry, Syrus, Blaire, and uh, um…" he trailed seeing the final boy._

"_Jaden." Ulrich answered._

_His friends looked at him concerned, "You know him?" Jeremie asked._

"_No... The name just popped into my head... This is Jaden." Ulrich answered._

_Jeremie held the ice cream bar as Odd spoke again, "You sure you wanna eat…" he started as Jeremie tasted it, "That?"_

_Jeremie pulled it out and licked his lips, "Salty… No… sweet!"_

_The ice cream bar flashes and rises into the air. Ulrich's Keyblade appears and opens another gateway, "Not yet! I gotta look for Yumi!"_

_Flashback ended_

Meanwhile in the white room, Naxax sat with three hooded Organization members as Sesshomaru appeared, "Ulrich knows the truth. He's realized the more Heartless he defeats, the more we take advantage of him. I don't think we can manipulate him as easy as before."

"Whatever happens, there's nothing more we can do. Ulrich can't neglect people tormented by the Heartless. His heart commands it, seriously." One member said.

Another one spoke up, "Then the dice have already been cast. There is no way for him to stop."

Then the member Goldar spoke, "Be careful... If the dice rolls false, you will end up like Tobi."

"Don't you understand? It is not worth betting on a fight when you can already see the outcome." The one other member said as he played with a deck of cards.

"So even if we defeat him, we shouldn't have a problem, right?" the other hooded member asked.

"If it came to such a degree...we'd have no choice." Naxax explained.

"Good... I can only put up with so much of this." Goldar replied.

**(And there's the chapter, Ulrich won't be traveling to all the previous worlds, that would only take longer. But still don't miss next time everybody.)**


	30. Book of Pooh pt 4

**(Welcome back once again for a side chapter with Ulrich returning to the hundred acre wood.)**

Ulrich was heading in the direction of Kanga's house where he spotted Pooh and Piglet, "Hey guys."

"Oh hello Ulrich." Piglet greeted him.

Pooh greeted, "Yes, hello there, Somebody-I-Don't-Know."

"Still nothing huh?" Ulrich asked Piglet who looked down.

They noticed Kanga with Roo in the pouch hopping over to them holding a bottle, "Eeyore told me Pooh wasn't quite himself. I thought this might be just what the poor dear needed."

"Yeah, I hope it'll make Pooh better!" Roo added.

Suddenly Tigger was bouncing by on his tail singing to himself, "A Tigger's a wonderful thing! Their tops are made out of rubber! Their bottoms are made out of spriiing!" he spun around and posed with his arms in the air and spots Kanga holding the bottle, "A present! For me? Why presents are what Tiggers like best! And it's not even my birthday!"

He snatched the bottle and started bouncing away humming to himself, "But Tigger! That's not for you!" Kanga called.

"Wait Tigger!" Roo called to his best friend.

"Oh, dear!" Piglet stammered.

"C'mon, let's go after him." Ulrich said as they caught up to Tigger and explained everything to him.

Tigger looked shocked, "You mean Pooh even forgot about ME?"

"Yes Tigger." Piglet replied.

"That bottle you thought was a present was medicine to make Pooh better." Ulrich explained.

Tigger raised a brow, "Aw who needs Medicine? Why, some tiggerific bouncing will jog his memory for sure!" he said as he bounced around Ulrich and presented himself in front of Pooh, "Well Pooh?"

"That looks like fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh answered.

Tigger sighed, "Nothing huh? Hmm… Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick!"

"I'm game, it's been a while since I had some bouncing done." Ulrich said remembering when Tigger first taught him about bouncing.

So the whole group started bouncing around, "That's it everyone, keep up that bouncing!" Tigger ordered.

"Man I forgot just how much fun bouncing was Tigger." Ulrich said as he bounced beside him.

"Well bouncing is the greatest activity, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Tigger cheered.

Soon after a whole hour of bouncing around Tigger looked at Pooh, "I bet you remember me now, don't you, buddy-bear!"

"Well, I remember that bouncing always makes me hungry." Pooh sat patting his tummy.

Tigger gasped and looked down, "All that bouncin' and he still doesn't remember me? Well then, I guess bouncin's not the answer. It makes a Tigger almost never wanna bounce again…" he said in sorrow as he tossed the bottle of medicine behind him and lands in front of Piglet.

"Oh, please be careful with that." Piglet begged Tigger.

"Aw, sorry little Piglet." Tigger started, "But Pooh not rememberin' me has me confuzled. I don't even feel like bouncin'!"

Pooh looked to Tigger, "Oh, but Tigger. I always thought bouncing was what Tiggers did best."

Upon hearing his name Tigger turned around happily and gasped, "Pooh boy! You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all!" Tigger laughed and bounced around in excitement. That's great!"

Ulrich smiled, "See Tigger give it time Pooh will remember everything, I hope everything." Ulrich said to himself knowing Pooh still hasn't remembered him yet.

That night at Pooh's house, Pooh was sitting on the floor asleep. His spirit drifted out of his body and into his memories. He saw all his friends gathered on the hill and sees a boy in shadow about to leave.

"I wonder who that is?" Pooh asked sleepily, "Oh well. Perhaps… I'll remember tomorrow."

**(And that's the chapter Pooh's getting closer and closer to remembering everything. Don't miss next time where Ulrich returns to the world of Pokemon where he thinks he may have found his old pal.)**


	31. Helped by a friend

**(Hello again folks, Ulrich's returning to one of the previous worlds on the search for William.)**

Ulrich and the guys were back in the ship pondering on what just happened back at Hollow Bastion and the clues left behind.

"A photo, and some ice cream." Jeremie wondered, "They might possibly be a clue. But who would've left them for us?"

"William?" Ulrich asked.

"You think?" Jeremie asked.

"Just a feeling I got." Ulrich answered why he suggested.

"Hey guys we're almost there." Odd said as they headed for the world.

"Guys, what if the Heartless are back again?" Ulrich asked, "I can't use the Keyblade, that would only help the Organization."

"But Ulrich, you have to use it." Odd answered, "If we don't fight them, the Heartless will keep on hurting' folks."

"I know, I know." Ulrich replied still wondering if there was another way.

As they landed at the world which was none other than the Sinnoh Region, they found themselves right outside of town heading for a forest area.

"Wonder where everyone is?" Ulrich asked looking around.

"Look!" Jeremie called.

They looked ahead seeing someone in a black cloak at the edge of the town who ran for the forest.

"Wait!" Ulrich called as he and the guys ran after him until they were called to.

"Ulrich!" a voice called and they turn to see Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu.

"Ash, guys!" Ulrich replied, "No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!"

"Well we're following him too." Dawn said.

"Then let's go!" Jeremie said as they ran for the forest determined to catch the guy.

They stopped at a fork in the road, "Great now which way?" Odd asked until Brock looked to the left, "There!" he saw the guy who takes off again.

They continued following him until they came to a creek and saw no sign of him, "Looks like he got away." Ash sighed.

"Pika." Pikachu sighed as well.

"How come you guys are after somebody from Organization XIII?" Odd asked the trio.

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

"The guy in black." Ulrich answered.

"He's one of the bad guys!" Jeremie added.

"So it's true." Brock said.

"What is?" Ulrich asked.

"The two just right outside this forest has a rumor about a spy in black, lurking in the forest." Dawn explained.

"We offered to help Officer Jenny to track him but we lost him when you guys arrived." Brock added.

"Well at least we're after the same guy." Ulrich said.

"Uh guys." Odd said nervously as he motioned to close to about forty Rapid Thruster Heartless close to them.

"Oh great, well can't be helped." Ulrich said as he started to run, but stops while the others, continued ahead. Ulrich turned around and saw the cloaked figure standing before him. Ulrich pointed his Keyblade at him and shouted, "Hey! You! Quit sneaking around!"

The figure pointed past him and Ulrich turned around and knocks away a Heartless floating near him. The man takes out a Buster sword. The two started fighting for a bit until they both gain distance from each other. The guy held up a hand to Ulrich, then ran off.

Ulrich chased him, "That guy... No... Why...would he? William?" he asked himself. Ulrich continued running but saw no one.

Odd and Jeremie finally find him as Jeremie asked, "Are you ok Ulrich?"

"Did you get him?" Odd asked.

"Hmm… Oh he's gone." Ulrich sighed.

"What? You lost him?" Jeremie asked in outrage.

Ulrich chuckled nervously, "So what now?"

"I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first." Odd suggested.

"Ok." Ulrich said as they walked on, Ulrich took one more look back, and then continued on with the guys.

Suddenly they saw a portal in the sky and emerging from it was the Pokemon Giratina only it looked evil and corrupted.

"Giratina!" Ash gasped.

"What's happened to him?" Dawn gasped at its even darker appearance.

"I don't know but it can't be good." Brock said.

Giratina roared and flew off from the forest area heading in the direction for the city.

"Come on we got to warn Officer Jenny!" Ash ordered as they hurried off.

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny who were keeping the Pokemon trainers there calm were also dealing with the cloaked figure from before who put his Buster sword away and walked toward the officer as if he had something to say.

Back with the guys they make it to the city to see nothing was wrong, "Where'd Giratina go?" Dawn asked.

"Well he does travel through dimensions." Brock reminded her.

Suddenly they heard two nearby trainers talking, "I heard that guy in black was at the Pokemon Center."

"No way, so the rumors were true."

"Pokemon Center?" Ulrich asked.

"Let's hurry." Ash said as they ran.

They make their way into the Pokemon Center and looked around the lobby seeing no one was around, but heard they were all waiting in the resting rooms for safety. Suddenly they saw a cloaked figure at the end of the hall before two doors.

"Wait!" Ash called.

The person flinches at the sound and turns to face them. Ulrich walked slowly towards him, "William?" he asked.

Odd and Jeremie looked at each other in confusion. The man took off his hood,

showing he had stubble, and blonde hair in a mullet, "No. Never heard of him. Seriously. I'm Motor Ed, seriously!"

Suddenly some Sniper Nobodies appear around the group and Ulrich was distracted. When he looked back to the doors, he sees no one. Motor Ed had vanished.

"What're these things?" Brock asked seeing the Nobodies.

"Nobodies, and they're worse than heartless." Ulrich said as they took off fighting.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu shocked them.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered and Piplup unleashes the attack on the Nobodies stunning them as Ulrich and the others do their thing.

After they finished Odd turned to Ulrich, "Guess it wasn't William."

"Looks like it." Ulrich said until Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy exit the room to see what was going on and were relieved when they saw them.

"Oh it's only you." Nurse joy sighed in relief.

"Officer Jenny, Something terrible has happened!" Ash explained, "We saw Giratina fly toward the city."

"Hmm, so what the boy said was true." The officer said.

"Boy?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, a young man came here not long ago, he apparently was the one in black that we've heard about." Jenny explained.

"Did he mention the name William?" Ulrich asked hopefully.

"He didn't say his name, but he was rather rude." Joy answered.

"Rude? Then it WAS William!" Ulrich called.

"William's in the Organization?" Jeremie whispered to Odd.

"Wonder why he'd be here?" Dawn asked until rumbling was heard outside.

"It must be Giratina!" Brock gasped as they rushed outside and sure enough it was Giratina who was crashing about tall buildings.

Giratina made a turn in the sky and was flying right in their direction, "He's heading right for us!" Odd screamed in a panic.

As they tried to run from it but couldn't make it away as Giratina rammed them and they ended up hitching a ride on it as it flew up higher with them hanging on for their lives.

"What do we do now?" Dawn cried.

"We bring it down!" Ulrich called as he managed to stand up on Giratina and started whacking its back with the Keyblade.

"He's right we got to bring him down." Ash said as he had Pikachu shock multiple areas on Giratina's back.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his arrows at Giratina's left wing.

"Fire!" Jeremie released a blast of fire at the right wing.

"Doesn't seem to be working." Brock said seeing Giratina doesn't seem to be slowing down at all.

"We have to keep trying!" Ash said as he had Pikachu use Iron Tail on Giratina's back.

Ulrich looked at the Keyblade and thought, 'If I use the Keyblade it'll only release another heart and the Organization will just snatch it. But I was chosen by the Keyblade for a reason so I have to do it!' he finished thinking as he continued striking Giratina harder and harder and soon Giratina started rocking around giving into the attacks.

"Whoa, I think it's starting to affect him." Brock called.

"Then we should strike even harder!" Ash ordered as Pikachu and Ulrich powered up combining their strength firing a huge thunder attack on Giratina's back which shook him up hard and he started diving downward as the guys held on screaming.

Giratina crashed onto a skyscraper roof and the guys rolled off it. Giratina started glowing as a giant heart flew out of it and disappeared into the sky.

"Look at Giratina." Dawn gasped motioning to the Pokemon.

Giratina lost its Heartless appearance and looked regular again, "I'd say he's back to normal." Brock said.

Giratina woke up and let out a roar before it flew off leaving the dimension. Later on Ulrich, Ash, and their groups met back up at the Pokemon Center seeing Jenny and Joy.

"We thank you for your service, how can we repay you?" Jenny asked as Jeremie and Odd were already thinking of what they could ask for a reward until Ulrich spoke.

"Well... You say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Is that all?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Ulrich answered.

"Well legends state that there have existed numerous legendary Pokemon that appear in times of great peril. But it would seem someone who had evil intentions disturbed one of the pokemon, namely Giratina and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. We believe that this young man came to warn us of that danger, so that I could prepare my squads." Jenny explained.

"Did you?" Ulrich asked.

Jenny replied, "I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed."

Joy added, "He said that three 'wise guys' had arrived, and they would take care of things."

"Wise guys?" Jeremie and Odd called in outrage.

"It's gotta be William!" Ulrich called.

"But what's he doing hanging out with Organization XIII?" Odd asked.

"No idea." Ulrich answered, "But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough."

"Though you know maybe he's not with the Organization just because he's in a cloak." Jeremie said. "I mean the king was wearing one and he's ok."

"Right, maybe William's a spy or something." Ulrich said.

"Well we won't know until we find him." Odd said.

"So you're going again?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, William's still out there and I have to find him." Ulrich answered, "After all I'm gonna need his help if I'm looking to get Yumi back."

"Well good luck on your journey." Joy replied.

"We salute you." Jenny saluted them.

"Thanks again." Ulrich said as they saluted back, "And Ash good luck on your journey as always."

"Right!" Ash gave him a thumbs up as the three left.

As they left the Pokemon Center they had no idea they were being watched by the same guy in the black cloak with his hood up. He watched as they left and he left himself.

**(And there you go stop 2 at the Sinnoh League is completed and Ulrich feels more than ever close to finding William.)**


	32. Book of Pooh pt 5

**(Welcome back to another chapter of the Hundred Acre Wood where Ulrich has one final shot at hoping Pooh remembers his name now that he knows just about all of his other friends.)**

Ulrich approached a spooky looking cave that looked almost designed like a face, "Whoa this place looks creepy, well better check it out." He walked inside and then saw the whole Hundred Acre Wood gang gathered together all except for Pooh Bear.

"Hey guys…" Ulrich greeted as he looked around and saw no sign of Pooh, "Hey where's Pooh?"

"He went in there." Piglet stammered motioning into the deep depths of the cave."

"Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside?" Rabbit asked worried.

'Jagular?' Ulrich thought confused until he realized, 'They must mean 'jaguar'.'

Owl hearing the word jagular spoke up, "Jagular...well, now. That reminds me of when dear cousin Alphonse…"

Ulrich interrupted, "Say, why are you all sitting around here? If you're worried about that silly old bear, let's go find him!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Tigger replied.

"Yeah, let's go!" Roo called.

Rabbit spoke up, "But if there really is a jagular, we'd better think this through."

Owl then continued, "It seems we've got a bit of time. Why don't I just resume where I left off? My cousin… that is, my father's younger sister's…"

Kanga interrupted again, "What do you think we should do, Ulrich?"

"I say we go look for him, Pooh may be in danger, and if we wait things might get worse for him." Ulrich said.

"Then let's go, hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Tigger cheered as he bounced into the cave followed by Ulrich and all the others.

They entered the cave and saw it was a bit dark with some tunnels covered in crystal, "Wow." They gasped as Ulrich led them on.

"Stay together it could be easy to get lost in here." Ulrich ordered.

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" Piglet cried as the group turned to see a number of bees flying right for them.

The group started running around in a panic as Ulrich swatted the bees away with the Keyblade and whistled the guys over and they went back to him, "Ok guys remember we have to stick together, now follow me."

Ulrich led the group through one tunnel but suddenly the ground found themselves slipping on ice, "Ok this was bogus." Ulrich groaned after he slipped and landed on his side.

"Come on Ulrich this is no time to be lying down on the job." Tigger cheered as he hopped around the boy.

"You think?" Ulrich asked in sarcasm as he got back up and they continued their search.

As they turned around the corner of another tunnel they spotted Pooh sitting on a boulder thinking. Ulrich and the group hurried to him, "Pooh, there you are! We looked everywhere for you." Ulrich said.

"I was looking for a very dear friend that I remember I made a very important promise to." Pooh explained.

"So did you find him?" Ulrich asked.

Pooh answered, "No, I looked and looked, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere."

Tigger then bounced Pooh, "Oh Pooh boy! So there you are."

"But Tigger, did you have to bounce me so… bounce-ily?" Pooh asked as he got up.

"Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!" Tigger explained.

Suddenly Pooh got worried, "Oh dear. I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my friend!"

"Now, try to remember Pooh." Kanga began, "Isn't Ulrich the one you're looking for?"

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and Pooh looked frightened, "Oh! The jagular!"

Ulrich chuckled, "No, it's just your tummy grumbling. You must be hungry. C'mon... Let's head home and see if we can find you some honey."

Pooh rubbed his belly and replied, "I'd like that, Ulrich."

Upon hearing that Ulrich gasped in joy, "Pooh! You finally remembered!"

Pooh looked confused, "Remembered what, Ulrich?"

Ulrich just smiled, "Oh Pooh."

Pooh smiled, "I like it ever so much when you're cheerful, Ulrich."

"Me too, Pooh." Ulrich said feeling the same way.

Pooh suddenly heard his tummy rumbling, "Oh… There's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly."

"All right. Then let's go home!" Ulrich said offering a hand to Pooh who takes it and they all leave the cave together.

**(And now Pooh remembers who Ulrich is, but the Hundred Acre Wood isn't finished yet. Next time Ulrich and friends return to Fosters where Goldar will be ready to strike.)**


	33. Fosters Crashed Ball

**(Hi everybody welcome back. Ulrich and the gang return to Fosters and finish off the one Organization member who first tried to destroy it.)**

Back at Fosters the guys return inside seeing the ballroom being decorated, "What's going on here?" Ulrich asked.

"It's Fosters Grand Ball." Wilt said walking over, "Hey guys good to see you again."

"Hey Wilt!" Jeremie waved.

"Did you say Grand Ball?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah it's held once every year, and you guys came at the right time." Wilt said.

"Well everything looks ok around here." Odd said looking around.

"I know, I was expecting Bloo to pull a stupid stunt right now." Wilt said.

"No what I meant exactly." Odd replied.

"Oh?"

"We're looking for the entrance to the Nobodies world, and we think they may be around here." Ulrich explained.

"Oh that's not good, it'd be bad if they got in the way of Fosters Ball." Wilt said.

"Hey guys, if who got in the way?" Frankie asked approaching.

"Hey Frankie, we're just worried if the Heartless or nobodies show up." Ulrich explained.

"Well so long as you're here we won't have to worry." Frankie said.

"Right." Jeremie nodded as they continued to look around.

As they went to the Foyer they saw Mac and Bloo, with Bloo going over some notes he was making, "Hey guys what's up?" Jeremie asked.

"Hi you guys, I was helping with the Ball, when someone was supposed to help me." Mac said glaring at Bloo.

"What I'm busy myself, I need to plan a good prank for the Ball." Bloo said.

"Well that doesn't seem nice." Odd said.

"I know, that's why it's so good." Bloo chuckled.

They sighed as Eduardo came down dressed in a tux, "Hola seniors I am ready."

"Wow Ed looking suave." Odd said.

"Gracias I always love the Fosters Ball." Ed said.

"We might as well join in just in case." Ulrich said to his friends who nodded.

When it was nighttime all of Fosters was gathered into the ballroom for the celebration as Herriman stood by a podium, "Welcome one and all to the Fosters annual Ball!" he announced as everyone gathered around.

"This looks good." Ulrich said.

"And to you our honored guests." Herriman looked to the trio, "You are more than welcomed too."

"A welcome indeed." A voice said and the group gasped and they looked up on the railing above the dance floor seeing a cloaked figure standing behind it.

"The Organization!" Ulrich called.

"You don't know when to quit." He replied.

"Goldar!" Ed called.

Goldar snapped his fingers summoning several Nobodies as Ed charged them while the other friends took cover. "I have come to take something you hold very dear."

Ed growled in respond as Goldar replied again, "Yes. Let your anger grow…"

He then disappeared leaving the Nobodies to deal with them, "Come on guys let's fight!" Ulrich said drawing the Keyblade as his boys, Ed, Wilt, and Coco take a position.

"Let's go!" Ed called as they attacked the Nobodies.

Coco was laying eggs and hurdling them at the Dusks, while Ed rammed them with his head, and Wilt was dribbling basketballs and knocking them at the Nobodies while apologizing. As Ulrich slayed the ones with his Keyblade they were soon finished allowing the others to come out of hiding.

"Man that was wild." Bloo said.

"Hey guys, Goldar said he came to take something Ed held dear, what was that?" Mac asked.

Suddenly Ed's eyes widened, "NO!" he ran from the ballroom.

"Ed!" they called.

"Let's follow him!" Jeremie suggested as they did so.

They chased after Ed up the stairs heading for the bedrooms where Ed was down on his knees weeping. "Ed what's wrong?" Frankie asked putting a hand on his arm.

"He stole my Beanie buddies!" Ed cried.

"What, why would he go and steal those things?" Bloo asked with no concern for Ed.

"Maybe because they're special to him, you ever think of that?" Mac asked his friend.

"Yeah-uh-no." Bloo answered.

"Those little plushes mean a whole lot to Ed, they're like his treasures." Wilt said.

"Poor guy." Odd said.

"I know, maybe if we help him get his beanies back he'll feel much better." Ulrich suggested.

"Good idea." Jeremie replied.

"We'll all help." Mac offered.

"Do we have to?" Bloo complained.

"Come on." Ulrich said as they went back to Ed.

"Hey Ed?" Mac asked.

"Leave me in piece." Ed said in sorrow.

"Come on Ed, you've never let anything stop you from anything even when you're afraid." Wilt said.

"Coco-coco!" Coco called.

"The only way to get your treasures back is to fight for them, come on whaddaya say?" Ulrich asked.

Ed looked at his friends and smiled, "Gracias amigos, you're right!" he stood up, "Let get Goldar!"

So the group raced out of the bedroom heading back down to the Foyer where they spotted Goldar hanging by a chandelier, "So, Edd… you came after all." He said as he held a chest containing all of Ed's beanies. "You had me worried, I was afraid you'd given up for good."

"What do you guys really want?" Ulrich demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Goldar asked, "Kingdom Hearts." He took off his hood revealing her had a gorilla like face and wore a golden helmet. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see Ed, that's why we need your heartless AND your Nobody!"

Suddenly the group were surrounded by some Nobodies again, and had to fight them like before. When they vanished after being defeated by the group Goldar spread black and gold wings from his back and flew out through a window destroying it.

"After him!" Ulrich called as they rushed outside and look around for him.

Meanwhile Frankie who was watching from a balcony watched them search until she looked aside seeing the chest, "Hey these are… Hey Ed!" she called down getting their attention, "Look, it's your beanies!"

Suddenly Goldar appeared behind her and put a hand over her mouth. Frankie struggled to break free but Goldar held onto her firmly.

"Frankie!" They all called.

Goldar grabbed Frankie still holding onto the chest, and jumped from the balcony landing by the gate entry way of Fosters. "Come on!" Mac called as they ran ahead and reached Goldar still holding Frankie captive.

"You don't belong here!" Ed called, "Get out!"

Goldar smirked, "With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light…" he motioned to Frankie and the chest, "What shall I leave behind? Frankie? Or your Beanies?"

Ed knew what a slime ball Goldar was, "You meanie!" He rushed for Goldar.

Frankie catching Goldar off guard elbowed him in the stomach and grabbed the chest running past Ed and the guys.

"Good one Frankie!"

Ed closes in on Goldar and attempts to tackle him, but Goldar using his wings takes to the sky and lands behind Ed, "You're no fun at all." He summons his sword.

"Sorry but games are aside when it comes to guys like you." Ulrich called as he summoned his Keyblade ready for a fight.

Goldar powered his sword up with fire and launched it at the group who dodged, "Oh you wanna play with fire huh, al right then!" Jeremie called casting his own fire spell from his staff at the Organization member who flew aside avoiding it.

"We got to bring him down, Wilt launch Bloo!" Mac ordered.

"What?" Bloo asked.

"Right!" Wilt answered as he grabbed Bloo, "Sorry." He threw Bloo who latched onto Goldar's back wrestling with him.

"Get off me you little blob!" Goldar struggled to throw Bloo off but loses concentration on keeping himself airborne.

"They're coming down!" Ed called.

Bloo jumped into Ed's arms before Goldar crashed onto the ground, "Al right guys attack!" Ulrich called as they ran to Goldar and fired their attacks one after another at him.

Goldar got back up and fired flame blasts form his sword as they took cover. "I'm going in guys!" Ulrich called as he rushed to Goldar and they engage in a little swordplay.

"You're a fool boy, you realize the more you continue to fight the heartless the closer you help us attain our goal." Goldar reminds Ulrich.

"That's not enough to stop me from ignoring the Heartless!" Ulrich called as he fought back with all his might not wasting a second.

"You must be desperate to find Yumi if you're fighting this hard." Goldar taunted him.

Ulrich frowned, "I'll find a way to her, I always do because she's my friend!" Ulrich called as he concentrated hard channeling his energy into his Keyblade and struck down Goldar.

"No!" Goldar groaned as he screams in agony as he faded away, "Jaden…" Goldar mumbled to himself before he vanished completely.

"Al right!" The gang cheered as Ulrich walked over smiling.

Frankie suddenly realized, "Oh Ed, here they're al right."

Ed smiled as he held the chest but sat it down and hugged her, "What matters most Goldar didn't hurt you."

"Yeah we're all safe now, and what's better the Ball can continue." Wilt said.

"Coco!"

"Come on let's go!" Odd said as they hurried back inside.

Back inside after everyone was calmed down the Fosters Ball proceeded from there with everyone having a good time, especially Ed who was dancing Flamenco with Frankie. Bloo was ready to wheel out his prank, a water balloon launched but right as he was about to launch one nothing happened.

He saw Ulrich disarmed the catapult, "Hey!" Bloo called.

"Sorry but this is an event that shouldn't be ruined." Ulrich said and Bloo grumbled while crossing his arms while Mac smiled knowing his trouble making friend wouldn't spoil anyone's fun.

Ulrich and the guys watched as Ulrich watched Frankie and Ed dance and imagined himself dancing with Yumi and Yumi was smiling and laughing. After the festivities the guys returned to the ship where Phineas and Ferb discovered something.

"Hey guys, I'm picking up a strange reading." Phineas said.

"Are you sure, let me see." Ferb checked the readings.

"See it's all cloudy and kinda fuzzy." Phineas said.

"Maybe just a glitch." Ferb replied.

"I don't know…" Phineas said.

**(And that's the chapter. Next time they'll return to the KND world to check in on Numbuh 1 who was still in a slump after his tree house was destroyed because he left it unattended.)**


	34. True Heroes

**(And here we are again everybody time for more return to world bits, and it'll come closer and closer to the ending.)**

After leaving Fosters they find themselves in an underground section of Father's mansion and saw a lit up stadium across a river.

"What's that?" Jeremie asked.

"The Adultdrome." Auron answered approaching them, "Adults with power once clashed there, battle after battle. But when it's original owner Grandfather retired he locked the place up."

"How'd it get un-locked?" Ulrich asked.

"Some fool must've broken the seal." Auron suspected.

"What an idiot." Ulrich said.

"Hmph." Auron replied knowing Ulrich was that idiot.

"So where are you going Auron? We should catch up on lost times." Ulrich suggested.

"If you guys need something to do, you should go help your friends." Auron said taking his leave.

"He's right we should check in on Numbuh 1 and the others." Ulrich said as they left the mansion and headed back to Numbuh 1's place where the tree house was still in ruins but was under construction. They spotted Numbuh 1 going over blueprints but still looked down.

"Numbuh 1!" Odd called.

"Hey guys." Numbuh 1 gave a weak wave.

"You feeling any better?" Jeremie asked.

Lizzie approached with the others, "Afraid Nigel still thinks his KND days are over."

"Numbuh 5 thinks it's all in his head." She motioned to her head in a loopy manner as how she thinks Numbuh 1 is being.

"Come on Numbuh 1, we all know you're great." Ulrich said.

"That's right Numbuh 1." Father said while leaning against a mailbox.

"Father!" they growled and readied their weapons.

"Hey now let's not be hasty, I've come here to extend an invitation to you KN Duds." Father began, "The Adultdrome is back and you guys are gonna fill the stands."

Numbuh 1 tried to think of a comeback but was still too down to retort as Father continued, "But if you're not up to it, you could always LOSE?" he joked.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Hey I'm not a selfish guy, I'm only offering you guys a chance to see whose the best team there is. And I assure you Numbuh 1 will join or else…" he motioned to Lizzie, "Someone could get hurt." He left.

"Lowlife!" Numbuh 4 growled.

"You're too kind kid." Father replied.

"So what do we do now?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I say we join this tournament and show Father what happens when you mess with KND!" Numbuh 4 called.

"Count us in to!" Ulrich added.

"I don't know guys I may have to pass." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 1!" they gasped.

"There's no way we're letting you give up like that, now come on!" Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 dragged him off.

Soon they were back at the mansion signing up as the Delightful Children collected their forms. "There now you're all registered." The chuckled together.

They looked up at the tier board, "Looks like a lot of competition." Jeremie said.

"Hey Auron's in the tournament, too!" Ulrich noticed.

"And we may have to fight him in the finals." Odd noticed the bracket.

"He must be a real hero." Numbuh 1 said feeling down.

"Well I don't think he's a bad guy." Ulrich began, "But you're the only one around here considered a hero."

"More like used to be."

"Stop that!" Ulrich scolded him for being too hard on himself.

So as they entered the tournament they went up against numerous heartless ranging from big to little. As they fought Numbuh 1 was trying his best to fight like he used to but the guilt he held onto was keeping him from fighting at his peak. Soon they looked at the board and were joyed.

"We made it to the finals!" Ulrich cheered.

"Maybe when this is over we'll be famous." Odd said.

"Don't be too sure Odd." Jeremie replied.

"Well I'll try not to mess things up." Numbuh 1 said.

"Numbuh 1 you've got to let it go already!" Numbuh 5 said.

"Hey look!" Numbuh 4 motioned to Auron standing near a door.

"He's our final opponent right?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yeah, hey Auron!" Ulrich called.

Auron had a reddish glow to him that fades away as he turned around, "And you are?"

"Huh?" Ulrich asked what he meant by that.

"Auron?" Jeremie asked.

Auron answered them, "I must defeat you and atone for my crimes." He took his leave.

"Hey!" he called him back but was already gone, "What was that all about?" he asked his pals.

"I don't know, but something's up." Jeremie said as they follow him and see him conversing with Father. "Ok let's review. State your crime prisoner." Father told the warrior.

"I exist. That is my crime. It is… inexcusable." Auron said in shame.

"Very good." Father snickered.

Ulrich whispered to his friends, "What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before?" he asked and was shushed by Jeremie.

"Ok so you made one lousy mistake by existing." Father began, "Fortunately for you I'm a forgiving guy. So long as you keep your end of our deal, I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two."

"I understand. Defeat Numbuh 1 and the KND." Auron answered.

"And those three meddling friends of theirs." Father added.

Auron jerked his head up, "What? No, only the KND."

"Have you forgotten who's in charge here?" Father asked placing a hand on Auron's shoulder and several bits of darkness swirl around him and he groans in pain. Father pulled out a figurine of Auron and clutched it.

"The KND, and the other three. Are we clear?" Father asked.

"We're clear, Father." Auron answered.

"Master Father." Father corrected him.

"Master Father…"

"Good, now go." Father dismissed him.

The trio kept hidden as Auron passed them, "So that's how he's controlling Auron!" Ulrich said.

"Jerk." Jeremie replied.

"We've got to help him out." Ulrich ordered.

His friends agreed as the went after him only to find he was he was heading for the Adultdrome, while the KND were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Ulrich called.

"Ulrich what's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Auron's in trouble! It's like Father's brainwashed him." Ulrich explained.

"He's using some kind of statue." Odd said.

Numbuh 1 gasped, "He must be holding his free will hostage with it."

"What do we do?" Jeremie asked.

"Find that statue, it's gotta be somewhere in his chamber." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"We're on it." Ulrich said.

"You're not leaving are you?" the Delightfuls approach, "You've all got a match coming up.

"Me and my team will take him on, " Numbuh 1 took a stand.

"Oh really?" The Delightfuls asked asked.

Numbuh 1 whispered to Ulrich, "We'll draw things out to buy you time."

"Ok." Ulrich said as the guys hurried off.

As Ulrich and his group traveled through the mansion Auron was fighting Sector 7 on an arena. Numbuh's 2-5 were being tossed around while Numbuh 1 was the only one able to hold his own.

"Now that is entertainment!" Father cheered with his children.

"He's really enjoying this." Numbuh 4 growled.

"Come on Ulrich, hurry back." Numbuh 5 said to herself.

Elsewhere the trio finally reached Father's chamber and saw the figurine on a table.

"Got it!" Ulrich touched it but got shocked by energy. As Odd and Jeremie tried touching it they got shocked as well.

"What's going on?" Jeremie cried.

Suddenly they heard Auron's thoughts and memories

_It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I…I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But… there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!_

Ulrich snapped out of it, "I get it. This is what belongs in Auron's heart." Ulrich motioned to the statue.

"Poor guy must've had a rough life." Odd said.

"Yeah, but in the end, that's really what made him stronger." Ulrich smiled.

"So let's give it back to him." Jeremie ordered.

They were about to leave until dusks surrounded them, "Nobodies? Where'd they come from?"

"Don't know, but we have to hurry, Numbuh 1 and the others need us." Odd said.

Ulrich and Jeremie nodded as they fought the nobodies but more of them kept coming back, "We don't have time for this!" Jeremie groaned.

As the Nobodies slowly walked closer to them heartless appeared and attacked them, "Not what I had in mind for backup, but it'll do." Ulrich said as they hurried.

They made it back to the arena area and saw Auron still fighting Numbuh 1. The two were in a stalemate with Numbuh 1 using his splanker to keep Auron from chopping him with his sword.

"Now finish him!" Father ordered.

"Auron no!" Ulrich shouted.

"Auron, this belongs to you!" Jeremie called as Ulrich held out the doll and throws it onto the field.

It bursts over Auron, and his free will returns to him. He stops fighting and sets his sword down. Numbuh started catching his breath. Auron looked to the trio with a smile, "Ulrich. Jeremie. Odd."

"Al right Auron!" they cheered seeing he was back to normal.

Father on the other hand was burning up literally, "Why those little! Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me."

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time." Auron began, "This is my story, and you're not part of it."

Father bursts into a pillar of flame and jumped onto the arena, "That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Okay, I confess! I was hoping Numbuh 1 would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh?"

"Fair fight, really?" Ulrich asked and his friends chuckle knowing Father never fights fair.

"Laugh all you want! Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules!" Father called.

"Al right then, bring it on!" Ulrich beckoned him.

"Oh it's brought al right!" Father called as he unleashes a torment of fire.

"Lizzie look out!" Numbuh 1 called taking a blow for his girl.

"Nigey!" Lizzie called.

"Numbuh 1!" the other called.

Numbuh 1 laid on the field with ashes covering his clothes as his friends rushed over to check to see if he was fine.

"Are you ok?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I'm fine Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said as he got up and smiled, "In fact this is the best I've felt all day."

"What?" Father gasped.

"I should thank you Father, I remember now just how important my friends are." Numbuh 1 said, "Especially those you care about." He motioned to Lizzie who smiled.

"Welcome back Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said as she and Ulrich helped him up.

"Good to be back team now let's teach Father a lesson!" Numbuh 1 smirked, "Kids Next Door Battle station!" he called as everyone called out their specific numbers and names.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Ulrich!"

"Jeremie!"

"Odd!"

"And Auron!"

"Attack!" Ulrich called as they all fought Father.

Father was using his fire attacks to try and barbeque the KND, but the kids were too smart to fall victim to his attacks.

"I don't understand why you kids are so stubborn to defy me?" Father called.

"Because Father." Auron started, "Kids these days have more heart than you'll ever have."

"And that's a fact!" Ulrich called as he struck Father with his Keyblade.

This knocked Father off his guard as Sector V rushed him, "KND finisher 5-way Splank!" they called using their splankers to whack Father in the face sending him to the edge of the arena over a chasm.

"What, whoa-whoa!" Father fell into the chasm screaming.

"Father wait for us!" The Delightfuls said as they jumped after him screaming.

They soon leave the place and were outside the mansion as Ulrich and his group looked at Auron, "Whaddaya gonna do now?" Jeremie asked.

"I lived my life defending others. But now...there's no one left to protect. Maybe...it's time I shaped my own story." Auron answered.

"Yeah, you deserve it Auron after everything you've been through." Ulrich said.

Auron chuckled, "I suppose I should thank you."

"Not at all." Ulrich said proudly.

"Fine." Auron replied just like that as he turned to walk away.

This caused the three to slump in irony, "I mean, sure, you could thank us a little..."

"You should say what you mean." He said and turned back, "I guess I could spare a few words. Thanks for meddling."

This caused them to slump again, "What's that mean?" Ulrich asked.

Auron walked on with a smirk. Later that night the KND and Ulrich's group met back at the Tree house with Numbuh 1 in a transmission with Numbuh 362, "And that's all there is to report chief."

"Good work Numbuh 1 and tell those other three thanks for their assistance." Numbuh 362 ordered.

"Will do." He said ending the transmission. "Thanks a lot Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd. You three really are great."

"Thanks." Ulrich smiled.

"So where you guys headed next?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"We still have a job to do, and my friends are still out there." Ulrich said.

"Can you find them?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I hope so." Ulrich answered.

"Well good luck to all of ya." Numbuh 4 said and they smiled.

Lizzie looked to the stars, "Hey look!"

"Well whaddaya know…" Numbuh 1 smiled.

The other gaze up and see KND ships were launching lights into the sky that took the shapes of Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd signifying them as KND heroes which made the trio smile.

**(And that chapters come to a close, tune into next time where they return to a Hotsprings where another Organization member will be waiting for them.)**


	35. Member on a Heart hunt

**(Welcome back once again, now Ulrich's on his way back to the Hinata house where another member is waiting to cause trouble.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd reached the town and heard some screams, "What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Not sure." Ulrich replied.

"Let's check it out." Jeremie said as they hurried off.

As they reached the center they spotted Motoko using her sword to slice some Heartless, "Motoko!" Ulrich called.

"Ulrich, I could use your help here!" Motoko called.

"We're on it!" Ulrich called as the three pitched in helping her drive off the Heartless.

"The Heartless are back again." Odd said.

"And they're not alone." Motoko added.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"Some crazy white creatures have been showing up here as well." Motoko added.

"White creatures?" Odd asked.

"Nobodies." Ulrich frowned.

"Nobodies?" Motoko asked in confusion.

"Long story we'll explain back at the inn." Ulrich said as they hurried back to the place seeing Dusks surrounding the place.

"Get back you fiends!" Motoko ordered as she and the guys went on the attack slaying them left and right.

As they were cleared they were able to enter the Inn where Keitaro and the others were armed with anything that could be used as a weapon.

"Motoko you're back." Naru said.

"Ulrich guys, you too?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing to." Ulrich said.

"It's dangerous to go out there with those white things." Shinobu said in fright.

"Don't you worry we'll take care of them." Odd assured her.

"You're sure you can handle them?" Naru asked.

"Yeah they look awfully dangerous." Kitsune added.

"We'll be fine, after all their leaders is who we're after." Ulrich said.

"Leaders?" Su asked.

"Yeah Organization XIII." Jeremie answered, "They're a group who wear black cloaks."

"Oh you mean like that guy?" Su pointed outside.

They looked out seeing someone approaching the Inn, someone wearing a black cloak along with dusks swarming the area. "It's a member!" Odd gasped.

The three rush outside followed by the others to check it out. The one in black stopped and removed his hood revealing he had pale skin, sinister eyes, and blue hair that was sectioned in two layers, the layer closest to his face was a lighter shade of blue than the one behind it, which flowed as a single unit. Directly above his nose was another section of hair, colored greyish white, and wore earrings, and a pair of ornaments on either side of his forehead.

"The darkness I sense lurking in the people in this world." He said drawing a card and threw it down and emerging from it was a Grim Reaper Heartless carrying a swinging pendulum axe, "And this heartless a truly remarkable piece of work. I wonder if they're worthy to serve Organization XIII?" he asked himself.

"Al right punk who are you and why are you here?" Naru shouted while Ulrich and his boys feared she would provoke something out of him.

"My appologies, but my name is Sartorious and what I desire is strong hearts, and you shall make fine additions." He said drawing more cards and flung them to the ground as more Heartless emerge and take position with the Nobodies that were already there.

"Uh-oh." Ulrich gasped.

"Keitaro, girls get back!" Motoko ordered as she and the thre travelers got ready and fought off the Nobodies and Heartless one after another.

As the Heartless and Nobodies were defeated they looked around seeing no sign of Sartorious or the heartless. "Hey where'd he go?" Jeremie asked.

"He vanished." Keitaro gasped.

"Where could that plae skinned weirdo have gone to?" Kitsune asked.

"One guess where." Ulrich said motioning to the town below the Hinata house.

"There's no telling how many they'll harm." Motoko gasped.

"Well we gotta stop them." Jeremie said.

"I know, come on!" Ulrich called as theyr aced off while the others followed them and made sure to stay close.

As they reached the town they saw the Heartless creature causing a ruckus, and the people were running scared. "There it is." Odd spotted it.

"Ok guys let's stop it!" Ulrich called as they rushed to fight it with Motoko helping them.

"Hey ugly!" Ulrich called as he jumped a small stands roof and struck the head while Odd fired laser arrows at it from behind.

"Fire!" Jeremie launched fire from his staff at the creature.

"Secret technique Heartless striking sword!" Motoko called as she used her sword against the axe pendulum the Heartless was carrying.

Keitaro and the other girls watched as the group fought the Heartless, "Oh my this looks dangerous." Mutsumi said to the others.

"No kidding." Naru agreed.

"There's gotta be something we can do girls, I mean we can't just sit back and do nothing." Keitaro said.

"Keitaro's right and I got a solution!" Su cheered whipping out a remote control, "Mecha-Tama's rise!" she called clicking the on switch.

Suddenly flying out of the sky were a dozen large robotic turtles based off their mascot turtle Tama. "Whoa!" Kitsune and Shinobu awed.

"What the?" Ulrich gasped as the turtle robots flew around the heartless launching missiles and lasers at it throwing it into confusion.

"It's attention is diverted now's our chance!" Jeremie called as they attacked it back.

Ulrich then concentrated, "Jeremie and Odd give me your strength!" he called as his clothes morphed into his Master form where he went beserk on the heartless showing no mercy. "Take this. YAH!" Ulrich delievered the final blow to the menace as it glows and a huge heart leaves it and unfortunately is added to Kingdom Hearts.

Sartorious who stood aside applauded the performance, "Ulrich, well done." He said before vanishing.

"Another one gone." Ulrich sighed seeing the heart was taken.

"What was with that guy?" Naru asked the three.

Ulrich started explaining, "Well he's from a group known as Organization XIII, they're out collecting hearts. They release hartless into other worlds, we defeat those heartless, then they take those hearts. We won't be able to stop them like this."

"So what's the plan?" Kitsune asked eager to know.

"We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off for good." Ulrich answered.

"Well we know you can do it." Keitaro smiled.

"Thanks Keitaro." Ulrich smiled.

"I sure wished I could be more like you, strong, confident, and brave." Keitaro added.

"I'm sure you are Keitaro you just got to believe more." Odd said.

"Well actually I wasn't totally like that until I was introduced to the Keyblade." Ulrich said.

"Hmm." Keitaro wondered, "If that's the case, can I?" he holds out his hand.

Ulrich looked to the guys who weren't sure but he turned back to Keitaro, "Of course." He handed Keitaro the Keyblade.

Keitaro held it for a minute before the Keyblade returned to Ulrich's possession, "Oh man."

"What'd you expect from a weakling?" Su asked bringing down the guys confidence.

"Hey don't say that, give or take a few years Keitaro may have the power to weild it then." Jeremie said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Naru said bringing down Keitaro's confidence further.

"Hey I didn't think I'd ever be able to weild this, so anything's possible." Ulrich told them and they all seemed to agree with him.

Meanwhile back at the ship Phineas and Ferb were once againd etecting something, "It's that weird reading from before. See, I knew it wasn't a glitch." Phineas said.

"Yeah!" Ferb agreed, "But it's still all cloudy and fuzzy."

"Well, we know one thing for sure." Phineas continued.

"What's that?" Ferb asked.

"Whenever the guys go out and help folks, the reading gets stronger!"

"I wonder why."

"Ulrich, we're gonna try to find out more about this reading." Phineas called.

"While we do that, you guys keep on questing." Ferb added.

"We're counting on ya!" the brothers finished.

**(And that's the chapter, next time they return to the Xiaolin Temple to face an old enemy, and their new reformed ally may not be as reformed as they thought.)**


	36. Return of an Old Villain

**(And here we are once again everybody, another revisit to another world and soon the real fun will begin.)**

In the dungeon in town close to the Xiaolin Temple, the store Peddler watched fearfully as large bouts of green smoke appear. The lamp is laying next to him and the coffin is open. Jack snuck in and watched as Chase Young emerged from the smoke, laughing.

"OH NO!" Jack panicked knowing he's in for it.

The peddler hurried back to his shop where the heroes appeared and Odd knocked into a vase almost breaking it, "Whoa!" he held it up.

"Break it you buy it!" The peddler warned him until he saw who they were, "Oh! Hello there, friends."

Ulrich and the boys saw a lot of gold ebhind his desk, "Wow! You made out like a bandit." Ulrich said seeing all his profits.

"Please… I am but an honest merchant." He replied, "What you see is just a reward for my hard work."

"Sure look nice." Odd said entranced by the shines off the gold.

"And they're on sale!" the peddler announced, "Interested?"

"No thanks." Ulrich answered, "Listen, have you seen a guy in a black coat? Someone from Organization XIII?"

"Who me? Most certainly not..." the peddler answered.

"Okay. We'll keep asking around, then." Ulrich said as they were about to leave until the Xiaolin Warriors, and Jack rushed in.

"Guys! Don't let him get away!" Rai called.

They spun to see the peddler was gone, The monks sighed at this, "What's going on?" Jeremie asked.

"That stupid peddler let Chase out of the lamp!" Kimiko explained.

"Chase Young?" The three gasped.

They recalled all the terrifying chaos he brought upon the Xiaolin Temple when they last fought him, "You fellas better be careful." Clay said.

"I am most certain Chase Young wants to take over the temple again, but I know he's out for revenge, too." Omi explained.

"I guess he's still sore about that whole lamp thing, huh?" Ulrich asked.

Rai turned to Jack, "Jack was there when Chase was released. Al right Jack spill it."

"Hey! I told you everything I know!" Jack answered.

"This is your one and only chance, Jack. If I find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through." Rai warned him.

Jack looked too guilty and spoke, "I can't take it! I know where Chase is!"

"Where?" Odd asked.

"Well it's uh… I really shouldn't." Jack stammered.

"Jack!" Rai demanded he speak.

"He's in the desert ruins." Jack answered.

"Let's get the jump on him. Lead the way!" Ulrich commanded as they got on Dojo who flew them to the desert ruins.

"See anything?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing yet little buddy." Clay said keeping an eye out.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Rai said as he looked around.

"Wait look!" Omi pointed in the distance seeing a figure that looked like Chase perching on top of a broken obelisk.

"There he is, after him!" Jeremie called.

Chase vanished in smoke as heartless appeared and were flying right for Dojo who was blowing them away with his fire, "Getting a little hard to concentrate here." Dojo said trying to fly straight.

"We have to shake these heartless off, everyone attack!" Rai ordered as they concentrated on fighting the heartless while Dojo flew after Chase Young.

"Orb of Tornami Ice!" Omi called using the Wu and his element together freezing the heartless.

"Sword of the Storm Wind!" Rai called as his moves blew the heartless away from them.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" Kimiko called using her move to torch the heartless.

"Third Arm Sash Earth!" Clay called as the third arm sash became a rock arm that swatted the heartless away.

Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were using their own attacks to defeat the Heartless as Dojo called, "We got him here!" he said as Chase flew into an entry located in a tower.

They rush into a ruined chamber looking around but no sign of Chase anywhere, "The game's up Chase!" Ulrich called.

"Where'd he go?" Rai asked.

Jeremie turned to Jack, "Jack?"

Jack finally confessed everything, "Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Chase. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be VERY convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna…"

Not wanting to listen to his sob story Rai got him to confess, "Where is he? Where's Chase?" he demanded which scared Jack.

"Well...um, let's see...right about now, he's probably attacking the temple. I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and WEIRD!" Jack complained.

Ulrich sighed can't believing he's double crossed them after how he helped them try to seal Chase in the dungeon, "Jack, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself."

"I knew you were still a bad guy!" Jeremie accused him.

"I'm SORRY!" Jack cried as he accidentally bumps into a switch that started causing the ruins to collapse, "Oops."

"We got to get out of here!" Rai called as they got back on Dojo who took off while Jack followed after them on his Heli-bot.

Dojo managed to fly out of the ruins and returned to town, "Oh my body is sore." Dojo groaned.

"Rest up Doje you earned it." Rai said.

"C'mon, let's get Chase!" Jack called hoping they'd agree.

"And who asked you?" Ulrich asked the Goth who whimpered.

"Let's go!" Omi said as they hurried until they spotted the peddler, "There's the peddler!"

"Grab him!" Kimiko called as they surrounded him.

"I guess you know everything now, eh?" the peddler asked.

"You can't keep shady stuff secret for long." Ulrich answered.

The peddler started confessing, "So true. I was wandering around when I heard this...voice. It said: 'Release me, and I will give you a great reward". "Who are you?" I asked. The voice spoke again. "The true King of the Land", he said. "Imprisoned by villains" Oh! Why did I believe such a tall, tall tale? Perhaps I was under Chase's spell. Yes! That must be it!"

"And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it, right?" Ulrich asked skeptically.

"Maybe a bit. But Chase, he never gave me a thing..." The peddler answered.

"So where did you get all your treasure?" Ulrich asked.

"Why, the man in the black coat, of course." He answered.

"Organization XIII! I KNEW it!" Ulrich called.

"The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Chase's return. He said he would destroy him after turning him into a..."Heartless." So there was no need to upset the land."

"And you bought that?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"I'm a merchant. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen..."

"Oh, you're so kind…" Jack said in sarcasm as the others looked at him knowing he has no place to talk down on someone when he's also guilty of such actions.

"Come on we gotta get to the temple!" Rai said as they hurried off.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple Master Fung, and the old monks were lying on the ground defeated as Chase stood over them victoriously.

"Chase Young, you shall get what's coming to you." Master Fung warned him.

"Indeed I will old one." Chase answered, "Soon this land and the world will belong to me!"

"I don't think so Chase!" Rai called as the villain turned seeing the group stand before him.

Chase spotted Jack standing with them and knew he double crossed him, "You dare defy me! You useless worm!" he planned to attack Jack but instead shifted to Rai sending a green energy ball at him.

"Rai!" Jack jumped in and took the attack.

"Jack!" they called worried.

"You'll all be joining him...VERY soon!" Chase called as he becomes his genie form and grows enormous. He ripped off one of the temple buildings and drops it over Ulrich and Raimundo.

"Whoa!" Ulrich gasped.

"Run!" Rai called as they separated.

Dojo swooped in catching them all, "I gotcha!" he called.

"Al right Dojo, let's gear up!" Rai said as Dojo flew around Chase.

"All shall bend to my will!" Chase ordered.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ulrich called as Dojo flew around Chase avoiding any energy blasts from him as the guys started throwing all they had at him.

"Thunder!" Jeremie called unleashing a thunder attack on Chase who shook it off.

"Laser arrows!" Odd fired his little arrows at Chase who felt it less than he felt Jeremie's move.

Ulrich who leaped to Chase's face and started striking with his Keyblade but soon pushed back by Chase. Ulrich thought he was going to fall to his doom until Rai manipulated the wind to catch him and brought him back to Dojo.

"We have to combine our powers it's the only way to defeat Chase." Rai said.

"Agreed." Omi nodded along with the others as they powered up.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" They called as they felt powered up.

So they all struck at Chase harder than before, and after multiple hits, the monks channeled their Xiaolin elements into Ulrich's Keyblade and Ulrich was flung at Chase delivering the final strike.

Chase groaned in pain from the final attack, "No… How can I be defeated again, by a pack worms?"

"Don't mess with worms!" Ulrich mocked him as Dojo flew away from him.

Chase screamed in pain as he exploded in a burst of magic and his lamp melted away. Soon enough the monks, Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Jack stood before Master Fung. "A job well done to each and every one of you."

"No problem." Ulrich said.

"Well the temple's all right now." Clay told the group.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Rai added.

Ulrich turned to Jack, "Hey, you behave yourself, got it?"

"I most definitely got it!" Jack started, "No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like you guys, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?"

"Oh, no it's not like that, Jack." Ulrich began, "Friends don't have to 'do' stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters."

"So… what do you guys do for fun?" Kimiko asked them.

"We do this!" Odd said making a funny face.

"Uh… that's not quite what I meant…" Kimiko said a little weirded out.

"Well anyway…." Ulrich trailed off.

Omi and Jack tried to make funny faces but Jack groaned, "Ow my face." He cried and everyone laughed.

"Well, you've done it again Ulrich." Rai started, "Don't forget about us, okay?"

"I won't." Ulrich nodded.

"And Ulrich...about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for... You'll find him. Trust me." Rai finished as he pat his friends shoulder and Ulrich nodded more confident than ever he'll find William.

**(And that's the chapter, the next two will be relatively short, but one of them will be a small glimpse of what happened long before Ulrich's time as a Keyblader.)**


	37. Book of Pooh pt 6

**(And hello again, this marks the end of the Hundred Acre Wood and Ulrich once again makes peace with the residents there.)**

Ulrich was walking the Hundred Acre Wood to the Starry Hill and sees Pooh on it with a honey pot over his head, "Oh bother!" Pooh groaned.

"Pooh? Are you al right?" Ulrich called.

"Ulrich? Is that you? Help!" Pooh called with his head stuck.

Ulrich ran up the hill and reached Pooh, "Hold on I'll get you out!" Ulrich said as he swung Pooh around by the pot. The pot flew off and he caught Pooh. "There, that better?"

"Oh yes, much better Ulrich." Pooh said.

Soon they both were sitting together on a log under the gigantic moon, "So, what were you doing here?" Ulrich asked Pooh.

"I was thinking: Perhaps there's a way to make it so you won't go away." Pooh answered.

"You mean, a way to make me stay?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes." Pooh answered, "Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again?"

"Pooh…" Ulrich started knowing how much his friend cares about him and fears of losing him, "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back and visit you now and then."

"Could you make it 'now and now' instead?" the bear asked, "That seems a bit better to me. Ulrich, if I go looking for you, will I find you?"

Ulrich knew what he had to say to make him feel better, "I'll always be with you, right here." He pointed to Pooh's heart, "You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want."

"You mean I just have to stay right here?" Pooh asked.

"Yep, that's all." Ulrich answered.

"Would you promise?"

"Promise."

Suddenly Piglet popped up in between the two, "I promise too!"

Soon the rest of the gang approach them, "And so do Roo and I." Kanga added.

"We sure do." Roo agreed.

"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Ulrich." Rabbit said.

"Thanks."

"After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea." Owl added.

"Guess you'll be stayin' awhile." Eeyore said knowing how long Owl is with his stories.

Ulrich laughed in response as Gopher spoke, "Goodbye Ulrich."

"Thanks Gopher."

"And if you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal Tigger!" Tigger cheered.

"I will Tigger." Ulrich chuckled as he hopped off the log.

"You're leaving?" Pooh asked him.

"Yes. I really have to go." Ulrich answered.

"Well, I won't be sad, because you'll always be right here forever and ever." Pooh said touching his heart. "Right Ulrich?"

Ulrich turned to look at everyone, "And all of you… are right here, too." Pooh smiled at that comment, "See ya!" Ulrich said as he hopped off the hill, waved at them as they waved back as he leaves. The Book of Pooh closes and the cover is repaired with a new image of Pooh and Ulrich beneath the stars.

**(And that's the conclusion of the Book of Pooh. Don't miss the next chapter where Ulrich takes a detour to the past and meets someone who shares a different side of the story.)**


	38. Past Keyblader

**(Here we are again with yet another update, this small chapter ties with events that's happened long before Ulrich wielded the Keyblade. And he meets someone who claims to recognize him.)**

The group was flying to King Yugi's castle where Phineas and Ferb met them in the Hall of the Cornerstone, "Oh Ulrich, you're here!" Phineas cheered.

"Something bad has happened." Ferb said as they turned and revealed a large dark portal in the wall behind the Cornerstone of Light. The portal was pulsing with energy.

"Look! The Cornerstone of Light" Phineas called, "Before you know it, it'll be surrounded!"

"I think it could lead somewhere, but…" Ferb wasn't sure.

"Do ya think it's connected to that door to the past?" Odd asked.

"It could be a trap made by Organization XIII." Jeremie was cautious.

"Either way, we should probably check it out." Ulrich said as they entered the portal.

Soon the three arrived on a barren world covered in pillars of stone. The dry ground cracked under their feet as the looked around.

"Where are we?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Jeremie responded as they continued to search.

Suddenly they noticed sand blowing in the wind revealing an purple and white armored figure kneeling on the ground. A Keyblade stood plunged into the ground before it, allowing the man to lean against it. The cape of the figure blew softly in the breeze and all is silent for several moments until it spoke.

"Sango… Cody…" it asked in an Australian accent.

The three readied their weapons as the figure remained unmoving but saw them and eyes the Keyblade in Ulrich's possession, "A Keyblade… Who are you… I can feel it. We've met before. When… No…. It isn't you… You're not the one I chose… Why are you not him?" Xa…na… Is that you? Xa…Na… XANA!" he called.

The figure put a foot forward and stood upright, grabbed the Keyblade's handle with his right arm, and pulled it slowly from the dry soil.

"Whoa!" Ulrich gasped, "I don't know who this guy is, but I think he's lost it!"

The armored figure charged at Ulrich as the two engaged in a Keyblade duel with Ulrich practically getting his rear handed to him by this stranger, "Oh man this guys good, too good."

He got back up and fought the figure again and soon came to a grapple between them as the figure spoke, "Who are you, you're not the one I chose!"

"Hey man I don't know who you are but you got me confused with somebody else!" Ulrich strained as he forced the figure back.

"If you're with Xana, then I must defeat you!" the figure called as he fought Ulrich mercilessly.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Ulrich frowned as he fought back harder than before. Soon the two stood on opposite sides as the figure spoke again.

"I see. Your strength is… What I sensed in you is…" he started but plunged his Keyblade into the ground and kneeled against it.

"I don't think he's getting up." Odd said.

"We better go." Jeremie said as they walked back to the portal as Ulrich took one last look at him before leaving.

They were back in the Hall of the Cornerstone, "What was all that about back there?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but that guy sure knows how to use a Keyblade." Ulrich said, "But he mentioned the name Xana."

"Yeah the fake Franz Hopper." Jeremie nodded, "Before he became a Heartless and a Nobody."

"How did he know about him?" Odd was confused.

"I don't know, but those names he muttered…" Ulrich continued, "Sango, Cody, why do those names suddenly make me feel all, I don't know." Ulrich said as he left with his friends still puzzled about what this could mean.

**(And that's the chapter. To understand this you will have needed to play the Kingdom Hearts Game Birth By Sleep, or watch the walkthrough. But yeah I've already got characters who would play Terra, Ven, and Aqua. Although I can't parody Birth by Sleep unless I do 358/2 Days first. And trying to parody that would be extremely difficult and long.)**


	39. Radiant Garden

**(Welcome back to another installment where Ulrich returns to Hollow Bastion and helps the VR Troopers defeat Grimlord for good.)**

As Ulrich and his boys returned to Hollow Bastion they find heartless running around which confused them, "I thought everything was supposed to be under control here!" Ulrich said.

"Hey look!" Jeremie said looking at the town's defense system starting up but was acting weird.

"Must be Organization XIII again. We better go see Leon." Ulrich said as they went through the town and spotted Joey Wheeler holding an ice cream bar.

"Yeah! I did it!" Joey called, "I just recreated Seas-Salt Ice Cream!"

"Can we try some uncle?" Jeremie asked.

"Sure, try it." Joey offered them some bars.

"Yum, this is good." Jeremie said.

"So salty!" Ulrich added.

"But sweet!" Odd added.

"Yup, and very unique." Joey added, "When I was younger all the guys were crazy for it."

"Well Uncle we better get going, stay safe." Jeremie said.

"You too!" Joey waved.

They continued on to the Borough, until one of the security system devices speeds past Jeremie almost hitting him. They then spotted several of the Cyber looking Heartless that appeared and rushed off.

Yuffie then exits the Dark Magician's house and looks at them, "Come on in!"

"What's happened to this place?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah that Heartless looked like it was from the Troopers world." Odd added.

"Just get inside." Yuffie said as they followed her in. Inside Cid was typing away at his computer as Yuffie approached, "Hurry up, Cid!"

"Give me a second!" Cid said as he still worked.

"Oh hurry it up already!" Dark Magician said in irritation.

"Hey you!" Cid was ready to scuffle with the spell caster.

"What's going on here?" Ulrich asked.

Cid turned around seeing them, "Talk about yer good timin'!"

"The Grimlord program is wreaking havoc inside the computer." Yuffie explained.

"Not again!" Jeremie sighed after the trouble they went through to keep it from taking over the town.

"Accordin' to Leon anyway…" Cid started, "He went on over to Franz's study to find out what all the ruckus was about."

Leon and Aerith were walking into the Study where Leon entered the passageway to the computer room, and runs to the railing looking down over the Heartless Manufactory. He then ran into the computer room to type at the keyboard which opens a metal side door. He walked down to the Manufactory, where the machine's lasers were sending out Heartless.

Cid continued explaining, "Turns out Grimlord is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless."

The Heartless took off and Leon uses his Gunblade to stop them. He hurried back to the computer room as more heartless appeared in the Borough.

"Grimlord's also been messin' around with the town's control system too." Cid finished.

Suddenly an alarm sounded as Aerith and Leon stood in the computer room as the computer screen reads: 'Ignorant users. Obey Grimlord'. Leon started typing in hopes of looking for a solution.

"Grimlord doesn't know when to quit does he?" Yuffie asked.

"That's a computer program for ya." Cid answered.

"How're the Troopers?" Ulrich asked.

"We can't reach them." Yuffie answered. "We figured they were forced onto the game grid."

"It don't sound like a fun game." Cid added.

"We'll go check on them." Ulrich said.

"Thanks guys." Cid said, "We're puttin' together a special Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too." He said giving the Dark Magician a look.

"Well, I hope your hunch is right for once!" the spell caster said to spite him.

"We're gonna need the Trooper's help when that Eradicator's complete." Yuffie added.

"We'll make sure to tell them." Jeremie said.

"We're counting on you." Dark Magician said.

Later the three exited the house and hurried through the Borough fending off against heartless until they reached the Postern where they met Yuna, Rikku, and Pain again who looked crossed at them.

"Liars!" Yuna accused.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Leon doesn't have any treasure!" Rikku called.

"And we fought for you guys." Pain added looking disappointed in them.

"Odd." Jeremie scowled at him for telling them that fib.

"Well I had to say something." Odd said.

"I don't see how we're gonna work this out." Yuna said.

"So what should we do?" Ulrich asked.

The three huddled and talked as the heroes waited until the three turned back, "We're just going to take YOUR treasure!" Yuna declared.

"But we don't have anything!" Ulrich tried to reason with them.

"You sure?" Pain asked skeptically.

Rikku floated over and inspected Ulrich, "Let's take a look!" she said inspecting all three of them and flies over to Yuna, "Hey Yunie. I took a look, and sure enough…" she whispered something to her.

"Ok, we've decided!" Yuna started, "The Gullwings are taking all your items!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Ulrich called in outrage.

"Oh foofie!" Yuna crossed.

"This stinks!" Riku added.

"So not cool…" Pain added.

"Look we're sorry we tricked you but…" Ulrich started until Paine cut him off.

"Forget about it. Leon told us the whole story. He said your journey's been pretty rough."

"So it wouldn't really be right if we took your things." Yuna added.

"We'll root for you. Here, this is form us." Rikku finished as she makes a chest appear.

"Bye! Good luck on your journey!" Yuna called as they pose together and disappear.

Ulrich opens the chest and acquires the Gull Wing Keychain, "Al right another one for me." He said.

"Come on we gotta find the others." Jeremie said as they went through the hallway maze to the Study.

Leon who heard someone approaching whirled around ready to attack until he saw who it was, "Hey it's just us!" Odd said.

Leon sighed as he brought them to the computer room, Aerith who was briefed spoke, "You won't be able to talk to the Troopers if this room gets taken over."

"You check in with Cid?" Leon asked them.

"Yup." Ulrich nodded.

"And the Eradicator?" Leon asked.

"Almost done." Jeremie answered.

"Great!" Aerith cheered, "Leon, why don't you go work with Cid? I have this place under control."

"Are you sure? All by yourself?" he asked skeptically until Aerith gave him a miffed look, "Uh sorry. It's all yours."

"How're the Troopers?" Ulrich asked.

"We still can't get in touch with him." Leon answered, "Maybe you guys should give it a shot."

"We'll go talk to him in person." Ulrich said.

"Then I have a favor to ask." Leon started, "When you find them, tell them to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the program."

"I/O tower. Got it!" Odd nodded.

"Thanks, and watch your backs." Leon said.

Ulrich approached the computer seeing the message left by Grimlord, "Hang on Troopers, we'll be there soon."

Ulrich accessed the computer beaming him and his friends into cyberspace and looked around the Pit Cell seeing Heartless roaming around.

"That's a lot of Heartless." Jeremie said.

"Hope Ryan, and the others are ok." Odd said.

Ulrich walked over to the terminal, "Terminal works!"

"Let's go!" Jeremie said as they access the game grid.

Back at the Borough Leon meets up with the others where Cid was typing away, "Finished?" he asked.

"Would be, if it weren't for the loon's magic." Cid said motioning to the Dark Magician.

"I'm tryin' to work here!" Cid called.

"I'll show you who's a loon!" the Spell caster said pointing his staff at Cid and creates a spell on his wand.

Cid types in the last of the program and the disk popped out, "Done!" he caught the disk. Dark magician's spell hit the keyboard and knocked Cid to the floor but still held onto the disk, "There you go Leon. One homemade program. A loony Spell caster special." He handed Leon the disk.

"This had better work." DM said tapping his staff on his hand.

"I'm off!" Leon said leaving.

"Be on your guard!" DM warned him.

Leon hurried off as Cid's keyboard caught fire from the magic attack and they rushed to put it out with an extinguisher. Meanwhile the heroes arrived at the game grid seeing the Troopers amongst Heartless running everywhere.

"Ryan, guys!" Ulrich called.

The three noticed them, "Careful, watch out!" Kaitlin called.

One Heartless attacked and knocked JB down, "Hang on!" Ulrich called as they rushed in to help them.

They fought off the Heartless until a path was cleared and they hurried back to the Pit Cell, "You really saved us back there." Ryan said.

"Don't mention it." Ulrich said.

"What's going on here?" Jeremie asked them.

"Grimlord's ready to wage all-out war against the Users." Kaitlin explained.

"What's been happening on the outside?" JB asked.

Ulrich started explaining, "Well, there's this machine for making Heartless that's gone totally berserk. The town's control system is having problems too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz Grimlord. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop Grimlord for good."

"Well then let's try it!" Ryan called.

"Great!" Ulrich smiled that they agreed.

"So, who's this Cid?" Kaitlin asked.

"He's a friend of ours." Ulrich explained, "Leon, Dark Magician, Aerith, Yuffie… They're all on the outside worrying about you guys."

"We must have a lot of User friends." JB said.

Ulrich nodded as Odd spoke, "That program should be done by now, ya think?"

"To the tower!" Jeremie called as they hurried.

As they made their way heading for the tower Leon was outside running back to the Postern fending off Heartless determined to get the disk to the Study.

"We're almost there!" Ryan said until they were confronted by Heartless.

"Out of the way!" Ulrich called as they fought the Heartless eliminating them until they made it through heading for the Communications Room.

Leon meanwhile reached the computer room and typed on the keyboard as Grimlord's voice came, "Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely."

Leon struggled to control it but to no avail, "No good!" he pounded his fists on the keyboard.

"Leon, let me try." Aerith said and he handed her the disk.

"This is your final warning. Stop at once!" Grimlord demanded.

Aerith walked to the drive and inserted the disk, "Bon appetite! Don't talk with your mouth full."

"What… what are you loading?" Grimlord demanded.

Aerith celebrated as Leon crossed his arms knowing they did their part, and now the rest is up to the Troopers and Ulrich. Meanwhile in the Communications Room, the guys stand around the center system waiting for the program.

"Nothing's come yet." Kaitlin said.

"Leon! Come on!" Ulrich cringed wanting them to hurry.

Suddenly the system lit up and the Troopers smiled, "There!" JB called.

"Al right!" Ulrich cheered.

The Troopers jump up onto the system hold out their hands as the program turns into a disk and lands in their possession. The three look at it as Odd asked, "What's it like?"

"This is very strange." Ryan observed it.

"Must be the Dark Magician's magic." Jeremie believed.

"Hey there's a power booster for us." JB said.

"Yeah and flight routines for the solar sailer!" Kaitlin added.

"In other words we're set?" Ulrich asked.

The three jumped off the system, "Well, like you Users say… We won't know till we give it a try!" Ryan said.

Ulrich nodded in agreement as JB spoke, "We'll need a sailer to reach Grimlord, so let's get to the simulation hangar!"

They ran to the Hanger that was just outside the hallway, and boarded a solar sailer simulation. The Troopers accessed the device and its wings appeared and flew across the data stream.

"You better keep a lookout." JB started, "Grimlord's not going to let us waltz in."

"Right and that must be the welcoming committee." Odd said as a big Heartless landed on the sailer causing it to rock around.

"It can't support all of us, get rid of that Heartless." Ryan called.

"We're on it Ryan." Ulrich said as he and his friends started fighting the Heartless.

Soon more Heartless started coming and was making it difficult for the sailer to stay balanced. "I got to help them." Kaitlin said as she joined Ulrich in fighting the Heartless. With their combined efforts they defeated the Heartless and made it to the Central Computer Mesa.

"Grimlord is straight ahead." Ryan said.

"Time to settle things for good." Ulrich said as they run for the core and look up seeing Grimlord sitting on a throne. Meanwhile standing and waiting for them was General Ivar.

"Who was that guy again?" Ulrich asked having forgotten his name since it's been awhile since he met him.

"General Ivar. Grimlord's number two mutant." Ryan explained.

"Tenacious little bugs!" Ivar began, "Your time is up. Prepare for de-resolution!" he called as he summoned some Heartless.

"Al right guys, let's go!" Ryan ordered as they went on the attack against the Heartless easily defeating them and went at Ivar.

The Troopers summoned their weapons along with Ulrich and his group and attacked Ivar head on. With their combined forces they defeated Ivar as he struggled to stand, "You're very persistent Troopers."

"We're also better than you!" Ryan called.

"We… would have made a great team…" Ivar said weakly.

JB attacked Ivar with his laser lance and he fell onto the floor as data pulses started dying off. The group looked up at Grimlord, "Now for Grimlord." JB said.

"That's Grimlord?" Ulrich asked.

"That's him, ugly ain't he?" Kaitlin asked.

Grimlord looked down at the VR Troopers, "Troopers… Don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced… they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!"

The Troopers shook their heads as Ryan answered, "Grimlord. You still don't get it, do you?"

Grimlord frowned, "Ivar!" he called as Ivar was still lying down, "Ivar! All my functions are now yours!" he called as a wave of data shinned down onto Ivar's neck and his body courses with energy. Ivar stood up growing several feet high and stomps over to them while Grimlord formed a data barrier around himself.

"Eliminate all threats!" Grimlord ordered Ivar as he attacked the group.

"Whoa!" Ulrich called as he jumped away, "We gotta destroy Grimlord."

"Easier said than done Ulrich!" Jeremie called as he zapped Ivar with a fire ball.

"We'll handle Grimlord; you guys take care of Ivar!" Ryan ordered.

"Al right!" Ulrich nodded as he, Odd, and Jeremie started fighting Ivar as he tried to stomp him.

Meanwhile the Troopers were trying to break the data barrier around Grimlord to use the eradicator.

Ulrich was swiping at Ivar's legs to make him lose his balance and when he was lower they jumped at his head swatting him. "Laser arrow!" Odd shot an arrow at his head.

"Blizzard!" Jeremie used an ice shot at Ivar followed up by Ulrich using his Keyblade knocking Ivar down.

"Come one we better help the Troopers." Ulrich said as they saw the three broke a part of the barrier and started uploading the eradicator to Grimlord's system.

"We've almost got it, need more strength!" Kaitlin strained until the guys rushed over.

"Let us help!" Ulrich said as they helped the Troopers upload the program until they saw Ivar back on his feet.

"Ivar!" Jeremie and Odd gasped as they were all busy helping the Troopers he could attack them but Ulrich wouldn't let him.

"Yah!" Ulrich shouted throwing the Keyblade like a boomerang at Ivar knocking him off balance and Odd fired another laser arrow at his leg making him fall once again.

Suddenly the Troopers finished uploading the program and it started taking affect on Grimlord as his data started falling apart, "NO!" Grimlord called as he dissolves followed by Ivar.

"We did it!" The Troopers called as they jumped for joy which made Ulrich and his pals smirk.

"I see you guys have silly sides, too." Ulrich said.

"We learned it from you." Kaitlin explained.

"But we do have our silly limits." JB admitted.

"Ok, then I'll tweak your programs when I get back to the User word." Ulrich said.

"You?" Ryan gasped, "Maybe we better not try that."

"Aww… How about it guys?" Ulrich asked, "Singing Troopers? Dancing Troopers?" he asked doing a spin, "Sound good?"

"Yeah." Jeremie agreed.

The Troopers chuckled in response, "Ok, fine. But before we crash… Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd… and all the Users out there… Thank you." Ryan thanked them.

"You really helped us, and made us much stronger than before." Kaitlin added.

"You taught us what friendship is truly all about, and we'll never forget it." JB continued.

"As soon as we met you guys, we knew we were going to defeat Grimlord and free the system." Ryan finished and held out his hand to Ulrich.

Ulrich takes Ryan's hand and Ryan pulls him into a hug and Kaitlin and JB join him, "Uhh…" Ulrich said not knowing what to say about this.

"Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?" Kaitlin asked.

"Well… it's a first for me." Ulrich admitted.

"You know guys it's like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon." Odd said.

"Okay. Well, then…" Ryan said as he and the Troopers hugged Odd and then Jeremie, "We promise."

They backed away slowly which confused the heroes, "Guys where are you going?"

They waved and then jumped into the core, where Grimlord was deleted. Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd run to the edge and watched the fall in.

"Ryan, Kaitlin, JB." Ulrich gasped thinking if they destroyed themselves.

Back in the User world there was a large rumbling and several systems come back online. Yuffie rushed into the computer room to explain to Aerith, "Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before."

"Now id we can just get those three back in one piece…" Aerith said thinking of Ulrich and the guys until the system started up bringing them back into the real world.

"You're here!" Aerith cheered.

"Welcome back!" Yuffie cheered.

Ulrich nodded sadly, "How's the town?"

"A-okay!" Yuffie smiled.

"Not a single trace of Grimlord, either." Aerith added, "Everything's back to normal. We made it."

Yuffie noticed the three looking depressed, "Hey, why the long face? What happened?" she wagged a finger in Ulrich's face.

"The Troopers just disappeared." Jeremie answered.

"And they promised we'd see them again…" Ulrich added.

Suddenly an alarm went off, "What's happening?" Aerith gasped.

Suddenly the alarm stopped and the Troopers voices came from the computer, "Greetings friends." Ryan said.

"System is up, and ready for User input." Kaitlin added.

"We await the word." JB finished.

"Guys!" Ulrich and his friends gasped.

"Stay in touch." Ryan said.

"Yeah!" Ulrich nodded.

"Cool!" Jeremie said typing on the keyboard.

"Hey stop that! It tickles!" JB chuckled.

"They're ticklish?" Odd asked.

Ulrich and his group grinned and walked to the computer laughing, "How about this!" Ulrich asked as he started typing away.

"Please stop that!" Kaitlin giggled.

"You're killing me!" Ryan chuckled.

"I think the troopers have been hanging around those guys too much." Yuffie told Aerith.

Ryan spoke between laughs, "Wait, wait a moment. We wanna show you something we dug up form the system archives."

Ulrich stopped typing away and listened, "You can see the town back when it was first built." Ryan said.

Outside in the Restoration Site, Cloud looked up at the sky and saw beams of light shooting upward, "That's right… I remember now."

Magical shards of light fell down around the city as Cid looked up, "Just like the old days."

"Hmm… I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!" Dark Magician said.

Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, Yuffie, and Aerith walk outside to the Postern as Aerith spoke, "You know, this town had another name once." Aerith explained.

"Hmm?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Radiant Garden." Aerith answered.

"Radiant garden, now that's a better name." Ulrich smiled. He then looked past the valley in the direction of where Orochimaru's lair was and felt something, "Be right back!" he ran off.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie and Odd called as they ran after him.

Ulrich continued further and further until they made it to the Dark Depths and saw Sephiroth looking out into the distance, "Sephiroth." Ulrich gasped as they approached him.

"What is Cloud doing?" Sephiroth asked without looking back.

"Beats me." Ulrich answered.

"Hmph. By the way, you three." He continued as he whipped out his masamune, "Who are you?" he spun around to look at them.

The sword almost touched Ulrich, but he jumped backwards and got out the Keyblade.

"I'm not sure we should tell ya." Odd answered.

Sephiroth eyed the Keyblade, "Well… That's an interesting sword you're carrying."

"It's the Keyblade!" Jeremie answered.

"I see… So that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you must be its chosen wielder."

"So what if I am?" Ulrich challenged him.

"I wonder is it won't change its mind… Once I defeat you." He wondered as he got ready for a fight, "Show me your strength."

"Al right then!" Ulrich called as he rushed and attacked Sephiroth but as swatted back in one attack only to get up and attack again.

Ulrich battled Sephiroth in a close fight but Sephiroth didn't appear to be slowing down, "What intriguing power." He said to himself as he fought Ulrich like he was nothing. A few more strikes and they were on opposite sides.

"How'd you like that?" Ulrich asked.

Sephiroth brushed his shoulder and answered, "I admit you're very skilled… but apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me." He turned around, "Tell Cloud, to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things."

"Al right then." Ulrich said as the three left and headed back to the market and found Cloud, "Hey Cloud!"

Cloud turned, "What's up?"

"We got a message to you from Sephiroth." Jeremie said getting Cloud's attention.

"Sephiroth?" he gasped.

Soon after Ulrich gave him the message, "He's in the Dark Depths."

"I see… So I guess it's time we settled this." He said walking past the group silently with an expressionless face.

"Cloud…" Ulrich said feeling worried about him.

Soon the three returned to the Dark Depths where Sephiroth was waiting, "So did you give him my message?" he asked.

"Maybe." Ulrich answered.

"Sorry to keep you Sephiroth!" Cloud called as Sephiroth turned towards the entrance and saw Cloud approach.

"Cloud you'll never let go of the Darkness…"

"Shut up!" Cloud called readying his sword.

Sephiroth walked closer holding up his masamune, "You'll never let go of your past…"

"Shut up!"

Cloud ran at Sephiroth who jumped into the air. Cloud looked up and jumped after him and they exchanged blows in midair.

"Cloud get him!" Ulrich cheered.

"You can do it!" Jeremie added.

"Don't give up!" Odd cheered.

The two fighters exchanged blow after blow until the met in a locked sword fight and glared at each other, "Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless." Sephiroth started, "You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!"

"Wrong!" Tifa called coming over.

"Tifa! Stay back!" Cloud ordered.

"How can I?" she asked, "I wanna help you!"

The swords parted and Sephiroth cleaved down as Cloud dodged back readying his sword again. "You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth said.

"He doesn't have to!" Tifa shot, "He just needs someone to surround him with light."

Sephiroth moves his sword toward Tifa, who jumped back, "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth… But in a place you can't reach."

"Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do." Sephiroth said brining his sword down, but she dodged and moved forward to punch him. She missed and caught her foot on his other side. A flash of light hindered Cloud.

"No!" Cloud shouted as Tifa continued fighting Sephiroth but wasn't doing as well as she wanted. Cloud ended up getting another flash of light.

"Look out!" Ulrich called.

In another flash Sephiroth flew in toward Tifa but Cloud jumped into the middle holding out his sword toward Sephiroth.

"Cloud, you can have my light." Tifa said to him.

"The light doesn't suit you." Sephiroth replied to Cloud.

"I just… don't know." Cloud said as he glowed with a blue aura.

"Stop!" Sephiroth called as he launched himself at Cloud, but stopped as Cloud glowed with yellow light. They soared into the air with a flash of light and vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Odd asked, "Did they make it back to their own world?"

"They went somewhere else." Ulrich said, "Cloud went to fight a great battle… To defeat the darkness inside him."

Tifa walked over, "Gone again."

"What will you do now Tifa?" Ulrich asked.

Tifa thinks about it and answered, "Guess I'll keep looking."

"Got any leads?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't worry… Light is easy to find. I gotta go. Here, this is for helping me out." Tifa said handing Ulrich the Fenrir keychain before going off.

"But wait… When did we help?" Ulrich asked obliviously.

They thought it over but she was already gone, so they decided to return to the ship as Phineas and Ferb spoke, "What's that? That big… thing?" Phineas asked looking at the map seeing something close to Twilight Town.

"Maybe that's the source of the weird reading we picked up before!" Ferb believed.

"And there's something funny about Twilight Town. I'm seeing two of them!" Phineas added.

"Look! It's another huge energy reading!" Ferb said, "And it's coming from someplace near the town."

"I dunno what's going on fellas. But it sure looks like there's some big trouble brewing around Twilight Town!" Phineas finished and they knew where to go now.

**(And that's the chapter. Now's where everything gets to the best stuff. Ulrich will find the Organization's stronghold as a rogue members decides to make things right.)**


	40. Nightshroud's sacrifice

**(How's it going guys, now Ulrich and the guys are off to find the hideout of Organization XIII to rescue Yumi and finish the Nobodies off for good.)**

Soon Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd arrived at Twilight Town and Odd spoke up, "I think we're almost there!"

"Huh?" the other two asked.

"Well aren't we here because of the picture? See?" Odd held out the picture of the Twilight Town gang.

"He's right, we better find the mansion." Ulrich said as they rushed to the mansion where they woke up in before their adventure started again. They reached the gate but found Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Blair lying on the ground.

Ulrich rushed to Zane waking him up, "Hey, are you all right?" Zane groaned as he got up and Ulrich asked, "What happened?"

"We came here looking for Yumi. Then those white things attacked us…" Zane explained.

"You gotta be careful!" Jeremie warned them.

"Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that." Ulrich added.

"Of course we did." Zane answered, "Yumi's our friend too, ya know."

"You're right…" Ulrich realized, "You know, I never thought of it like that before."

"Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors." Hassleberry explained.

"We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town." Blair added.

"Alternate Twilight Town, whaddaya mean?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Odd, you think we could see that crystal of yours?" Syrus asked.

Odd nodded taking out the crystal and the pouch it was in as Blair spoke, "I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn't be two of them here."

"And this is the trophy Chazz gave you, the one you left behind remember?" Zane asked holding up the trophy.

"It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals, red, blue, yellow, green… Only one of each color. But you've got your own." Syrus said.

"So where'd you get it?" Zane asked.

Ulrich thought remembering how he got it as Odd answered for him, "The pouch is from the King. When he gave us money for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too."

"But then, where did the King get it?" Hassleberry asked.

"See, there's gotta be another town out there like this one." Zane said, "That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense."

"It does?" Ulrich and his friends asked.

"That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went!" Syrus explained.

"Like Yumi." Blair said.

"I get it!" Ulrich gasped until a few Dusks suddenly appeared surrounding them until King Yugi swoops in and slices some.

"Watch out!"

"Let's fight!" Ulrich called drawing his Keyblade as he fight along side his friends eliminating the nobodies until they were gone.

"I'm glad I found you guys." Yugi said, "I found out where Franz is… Franz Hopper the Wise. The real him. He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold."

"And we've figured out where Yumi is! I'm pretty sure we're right." Ulrich added.

"But why'd you all come here?"

"Someone gave us a clue." Ulrich answered.

"Who?"

"Well your majesty, Ulrich thinks it might've been William." Odd answered.

"It's just a feeling I had." Ulrich explained.

"Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right." Yugi answered.

"You mean William's ok?" Ulrich gasped.

"If that's what ya think…" Yugi replied not wanting to answer completely.

Ulrich crossed his arms in irritation, "I've waited along enough, your majesty! Tell me what you know!"

"It's not for me to say."

"But your majesty! Why?"

"I don't wanna break my promise."

"You made a promise to William!" Ulrich gasped, "So he's ok! I can see him again!" he cheered as Yugi covered his mouth realizing he slipped something vital out.

Zane and the others overheard them, "Huh? Who's William?"

"My best friend."

"That's it!" Syrus gasped.

"Your majesty." Blair began, "You got the pouch with the crystal from William, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?"

"Oh guys…" Yugi groaned seeing himself being interrogated.

"Guys that's enough!" Jeremie said knowing this is no time for questioning.

"Yeah let's go!" Ulrich said as he looked at the mansion, "Yumi! William! We're on our way!"

As they entered the Foyer they looked around, "There's gotta be a computer somewhere."

"A computer… Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?" Syrus asked.

"It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there."

"William told you that didn't he?" Ulrich asked knowing he's keeping more secrets about William from him.

"Please Ulrich. I made a promise."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Stop pestering the King!" Jeremie scolded his friend.

"Sorry." Ulrich said.

They searched the whole mansion until they found the secret entry in the one room, "Whoa." They gasped.

"Through there." Yugi motioned to a passage and they followed it until they found the Computer Room and a desk with several monitors.

"There!" Yugi cheered.

"We found it!" Ulrich cheered.

"How does it work?" Odd asked looking at it.

"I can handle it." Syrus said taking a spot at the computer and starts pressing buttons, "Ok… Here we go."

"What's wrong?" Zane asked his bro.

"I can't go any further without a password."

"Do you guys have any idea what the password might be?" Yugi asked Ulrich.

"Well, we only got this photo." Odd answered.

"And the salty sweet ice cream bar!" Jeremie added.

"It was in the box right next to the photo." Odd said.

"That's it!" Yugi gasped, "Franz Hopper loved ice cream!"

"Al right, what's the name of the flavor?" Syrus asked.

"The name of the ice cream was… Seal-salt ice cream." Ulrich answered.

Syrus typed it in, "It worked!" he cheered as a machine near the wall buzzes to life.

"Let's get going." Ulrich said.

"We'll be here to hold down the fort soldier!" Hassleberry said.

"Say hi to Yumi!" Blair said.

"You bet!" Ulrich nodded.

The four heroes entered the machine as it turns them into data and they reemerge in the Computer room, "Are we back in the same place?" Ulrich asked looking around seeing no sign of Zane and the others.

"I don't think so, look!" Jeremie pointed to a wrecked computer system.

"This is the other Twilight Town. Jaden's Twilight Town." Ulrich said to himself as he pictured Jaden smashing the computer to pieces with the Keyblade.

"There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere. Let's split up." Yugi said as he ran into the basement hall and they follow him. They spot a black and green portal of light that was left by Nightshroud when he confronted Jaden in that room.

"There it is!" Yugi said as they enter the portal and found themselves in Betwixt and Between with Nobody symbols floating everywhere in all directions.

"What is this place?" Ulrich asked in surprise.

"Well, which way should we go?" Jeremie asked but Ulrich started calling out.

"William! Yumi!"

But in response the Dusks surrounded them, "Oh no!" Ulrich gasped and had to fight them. He and his group were slaying one after the other but it wasn't getting them anywhere, "It's no use, there's too many!" Ulrich said losing breath.

"Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!" Nightshroud said as he jumped in and sliced a few Dusks with his chakram, "Get going!"

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't ask. Just do it!"

Two Dusks pull Nightshroud to the ground and Ulrich ran over and knocked them away, "You ok?"

"I kidnapped Yumi, but she got away from me. After that, Sesshomaru caught her. He's the white haired member of the Organization. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

Another Dusk appeared flying over the two, but Ulrich whirled around and knocked it out, "Leave us alone!" he declared as him and Nightshroud go on the attack defeating Dusk after Dusk.

The two stood back to back as the horde of Dusks surrounded them, "I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Nightshroud said.

"Feeling a little regret?" Ulrich asked thinking he wished he was still with them.

"Nah… I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

Nightshroud jumped into the center and focuses his energy. His chakram spin around him spouting fire. He screamed, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterated the Nobodies.

"Whoa!" Ulrich gasped until he saw Nightshroud lying on the ground with his body fading. He rushed over, "You're… Fading away…"

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Yumi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Ulrich said not wanting to believe he was finished.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." He laughed weakly.

"Nightshroud, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Jaden. He...was the only one I liked... He made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny... You make me feel...the same... Yumi's in the castle dungeon. Now go. And Ulrich, good luck." He said raising his hand up opening a portal and his arm slumped down as he was fading further.

"Nightshroud…" Ulrich said in sorrow as the allie Nobody faded completely away. Soon the group stood before the portal.

"This leads too." Ulrich said.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Jeremie said as they walked through the portal.

Meanwhile in a white room Naxax was sitting with Motor Ed, Sartorius, and Sesshomaru on their seats.

"Seems, we're getting a lot more free seats, seriously." Motor Ed looked around, "Nightshroud put on a great show, but still… He just went and died."

"Maybe he was satisfied." Sartorius said, "Maybe he got something from putting his life on the line."

"Hey, we don't exist! What life is there to put on the line, seriously? That goes against the rules of gambling." Motor Ed replied.

"Indeed, Nightshroud put something that didn't exist on the line...and probably won. Obviously a cheater." Sartorius agreed.

Sesshomaru stared at the floor, "It doesn't matter. All he got was nothingness. Nightshroud couldn't stand living without a heart, and was destroyed by getting close to one. He was weak."

"But…" Naxax began as Sesshomaru looked up, "Some things awaken through weakness. You see, Nightshroud touched Ulrich's heart. When he was with Ulrich...perhaps he awakened too." He said staring down at Jaden's empty seat.

Meanwhile Ulrich exited the portal with his group in the alley of a dark city. Yugi walked back to the street and looked up at the sky. The other three ran to see what he's looking at, a giant flying fortress almost covering a heart-shaped moon.

"Nightshroud said Yumi's in the dungeon." Ulrich explained to the king as thunder sounds from the sky and dark clouds swirl.

"Then we better find a way to get to that castle!" he said going on ahead.

They leave the alley to between and travel through Fragment Crossing. They reached Memory's Skyscraper and it started to rain. Ulrich looked up as lightning flashed through the sky and heard the sound of steel.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie called as Ulrich turned around seeing Samurai Nobodies blocking Jeremie and Odd.

"Guys!" Ulrich called as he tried to run to them, but his vision gets hazy. He turned around and sees a figure in a black cloak appear. The Oblivion Keyblade appears in his hand, "A Keyblade?" Ulrich gasped.

The guys ran at Ulrich, who blocks with his Keyblade. There is a flash and they end up on the Station of Awakening. The figure is now holding the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper. Ulrich fights the guy. They run at each other and block attacks.

"Wh-who are you?" Ulrich asked.

"Someone from the dark." The figure answered.

Ulrich knocked him back and asked, "You can't be William?"

"William? I defeated a William once."

"You what?" Ulrich gasped.

"Tell me… Tell me why he picked you!" the figure demanded as he ran at Ulrich.

He was scraping the Keyblades on the ground with a screech, sending up sparks. He attacked Ulrich, but he dodged. Ulrich blocked the Oblivion with his Keyblade, and knocked it away. The Oathkeeper struck upward, but is also parried. Downward again, more blocking from Ulrich. The figure jumped into the air, spun and landed on his feet. He jumped at Ulrich, who leaps to dodge. Ulrich is hit by the Oblivion and thrown up in the air. The cloaked guy jumped up towards him. Ulrich flipped upside down and blocked both Keyblades, then flew to his feet on the floor. The figure hovered above and noticed the tiles on the floor of William, Yumi, Jeremie, and Odd.

"I see. That's why." He said.

He fell to the floor and tried to strike Ulrich with the Oblivion. Ulrich jumped away and continued to dodge his attacks. Ulrich deflected one strike, opening the way for the guy to pound continuously on his blocking Keyblade. Ulrich fell on one knee and his Keyblade is knocked away from him. Ulrich ran to it, but the guy stopped him, slamming the Oathkeeper into the floor between Ulrich and his Keyblade. Ulrich slid to a stop. The guy pointed at him with the Oblivion. Ulrich struggled against his anger and held his hand out toward the Keyblade, and it disappeared from the Oathkeeper's hold surprising the one guy.

"What!"

The Keyblade flashed into Ulrich's hands and he struck the guy down. The two Keyblades dropped and vanish. The guy began to walk past Ulrich. His mind flashed back to previous events. In front of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town, Jaden stood upright. He faced downward and seemed lifeless. A hooded figure appeared and walked towards him.

"You seek answers." It spoke to Jaden.

Jaden nodded still facing the ground. The figure waved a hand in front of him as the name 'ULRICH' appeared in sharp, smoky letter, floating in the air in front of his face. Jaden looked up at it, then back towards the ground.

"I can give you a purpose." The figure spoke as Jaden nodded again.

The guy touched the letters and they spun around Jaden becoming a tornado of flashing light. The guy struck the light and the letters started to take a new shape and the letters now spelt 'JADEN', and Jaden himself looked up at them and spoke, "Jaden."

"The new you." The figure revealing to be Naxax said.

The scene switched to the Twilight Town clock tower, where Jaden was sitting with his head in his lap. He looked up partly hearing a voice, "Finally woken up?"

He gasped and turned to see Nightshroud standing beside him, "Nightshroud."

"Nope, maybe you're going to sleep. Pretty soon, I won't even be able to talk to your consciousness like this." Nightshroud said.

Jaden looked down, "I...I'm going back to how I was."

Nightshroud sat down next to him as Jaden listened intently, "I've thought about it a lot. Alexis said the same thing... Jaden...You have a heart, don't you? While Alexis and I... We don't really have hearts, do we?"

"I…" Jaden began but looked down again, "I don't know either."

"Guess not…" Nightshroud replied.

"But, the heart's not something you can see." Jaden began, "I wonder whether it's something you can't feel either... If so, then... Nah, never mind."

"Hm? What're you getting at?" Nightshroud asked.

"I'm sure Ulrich'll find the answer. Because, he's me."

"Yep, that's true." Nightshroud agreed.

Nightshroud handed Jaden a sea salt ice cream bar. He's taken a bit taken aback, but accepts it. Jaden stared a bit, while Nightshroud nibbled on his.

"This really takes me back. Do you remember? We first met the day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here.'

"Yeah. This is where I came from. Everyone... Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair... I hope they're okay." Jaden said worried.

"You should go and see them again, looking for your answer." Nightshroud suggested.

Jaden nodded, "Yeah... So...I have to go." He said as Nightshroud looked sad, "Ulrich's waiting for me."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Nightshroud said and looked away and took a bit out of his ice cream, "Whoa, this ice cream really IS salty!"

They sat in silence, gazing at the view for a few moments. They start to glow , "See you, Nightshroud."

"See ya, parnter."

A single tear fell onto the tower roof. The scene flashed back to the Station of Awakening. The hooded guy walks past Ulrich and stumbled, his hood flew off, revealing it was Jaden. He stood up and turned to Ulrich, "You make a good other." He said.

The world faded to white and Ulrich is back in the city which had stopped raining, "You make a good other." Ulrich repeated to himself.

"Are you ok?" Jeremie asked as he and Odd stood before Ulrich.

"What… just happened?" Ulrich asked

"Not sure." Odd began, "You just disappeared. Then me and Jeremie had to fight some Nobodies."

"Oh. He said... he defeated William..." Ulrich said in worry.

"Who said that?" Jeremie asked.

"That guy. In the black coat." Ulrich answered.

"But nobody could defeat William." Jeremie said.

"Y...Yeah, you're right." Ulrich agreed believing it was a trick.

"A black coat means Organization XIII. He musta been trying to trick ya." Odd suggested.

"Yeah, that must be why we didn't see him!" Jeremie added.

"Huh?" Ulrich wondered that they didn't see him.

"You must be tired Ulrich." Jeremie said.

"Let's just find a way to get into that castle." Odd said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ulrich said as they hurried along.

**(And that's the chapter, Nightshroud made the ultimate sacrifice which sparked what was left of Jaden inside Ulrich. Don't miss next time folks.)**


	41. Friends Reunited

**(How's it going everybody hope you're ready for more action and adventure.)**

Ulrich, Jeremie, Odd, and Yugi reach the Brink of Despair and saw the fortress, but the road ended.

"Oh no, a dead end." Jeremie sighed.

"There's gotta be a path somewhere." Yugi said as they looked around.

Meanwhile inside the stronghold in a prison cell Yumi was sitting down looking dismal until Kiwi comforted her and she pat his head thankful she's not alone. They hear someone coming and go to the bars seeing Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what're you going to do with us?" she asked.

Sesshomaru answered, "You're the fire that feeds Ulrich's anger." He gave her the hint before leaving.

Yumi looked shocked, "Oh no, Ulrich's in danger because of me…"

Suddenly a black portal appeared at the back of the cell. Kiwi barked at it and Yumi turned around to see Alexis inside it. "This way!" Alexis called.

"Who're?" Yumi asked.

"Believe in yourself. C'mon, hurry!"

Yumi walked over and takes Alexis' hand, which then glowed with light. A section of the flying castle shines brightly, causing Ulrich to block it with his hand. The Keyblade appeared and Ulrich pointed it to the center of the castle and a beam shot out creating a ramp.

"Yumi, we're almost there." Ulrich said as they hurried up the ramp reaching Nothing's Call. "Yumi! Where are you?" Ulrich called.

Yugi shushed him, "Remember where we are! This is their stronghold!" he said and ran on ahead.

"Wait! Your Majesty!" Jeremie called but Odd stopped him.

"Careful, I think we got company!" he said as they looked around cautiously.

Alexis and Yumi ran down the steps at Twilight's View, with Kiwi following behind. Alexis' form shakes slightly. They stop running when they see Berserker Nobodies and Sesshomaru appear.

"Alexis there you are." Sesshomaru motioned to the blonde girl.

"Alexis?" Yumi asked looking at her.

"Yumi, I'm afraid leaving is not an option." The Nobody said to the black haired girl, and held out his left hand, "I'll take you to see Ulrich."

Yumi got defensive as Sesshomaru pulled his hand back, "You don't want to?"

"I do. More than anything." Yumi answered but got defensive with Alexis as well, "But not with you around!"

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Sesshomaru said.

They then heard the sound of a sword. Sesshomaru turned around and the Berserker Nobodies fall to the ground and disappear. Behind them is another figure in a black cloak holding a wing-like Keyblade. "You… Didn't Jaden take care of you?"

"You can take it from here William." Alexis told the figure.

"William?" Yumi gasped.

The figure's Keyblade disappeared, and he shot a Dark Firaga at Sesshomaru. The Nobody blocked with his arms, then jumped backwards. The figure grabs him and slammed him against the wall. Sesshomaru put a hand to the wall and created a dark portal. He smiled as he escaped into it. The figure started to enter.

"Wait!" Yumi called running up to him. Kiwi ran up to him as the man backed away from the dog, but it stayed with him until Yumi approached him, "William… You're really here…" she said removing the hood to reveal it was Franz Hopper or Xana's Heartless who was helping Xiz with Jaden. Franz looked away from Yumi.

Meanwhile Ulrich and company continued on through the castle to a section known as Hall of Empty Melodies. They armed themselves being ready for anything until they heard Sesshomaru, "Ulrich… You've done well." He said standing on a very elaborate high ledge.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich demanded.

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness."

"What do you mean!" Ulrich demanded.

"She doesn't need you anymore." The Nobody replied.

"I'm supposed to believe that coming from you?"

"Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you... Just look there." He motioned to the heart shaped moon, "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

He snapped his fingers as hundred of Shadow heartless emerged from the walls, "Uh-oh." Odd gasped.

"We gotta fight!" Jeremie said whipping out his staff.

"But, Kingdom Hearts!" Ulrich said knowing they're going to be helping the organization.

"Ulrich!" Yumi's voice called as she was standing on another ledge, "Ulrich! It's really you!"

Ulrich looked up and gasped, "Yumi!"

With Ulrich distracted Shadows started piling on him as Yumi gasped, "You leave Ulrich alone!" she called taking a few steps back and leaped over the railing and off the ledge. She hit the ground running and the Shadows started to overtake her. "Ulrich!" she cried.

There was a flash of light and the Heartless covering her disappeared, and she was helped up by Franz Hopper who handed her a Keyblade, "Go ahead, take it."

Yumi took the Keyblade in her hand, "This time… I'll fight. You know Ulrich's completely hopeless without us! C'mon, William!" she called as she runs into the fight bashing Heartless with her Keyblade. He readied his own and joined in.

Back with Sesshomaru he looked ahead spotting Orochimaru and Kabuto on the opposite ledge, "Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?" he chuckled and vanished.

Orochimaru looked around amused, "Why, Kabuto… This castle is perfect. Perhaps we should… acquire it."

"It is a very nice set up my lord." Kabuto began, "But what about the heartless? This in-between world is too close to the darkness, they won't listen to us here."

"Once again, you underestimate me." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Meanwhile the moon shined brightly in the sky as King Yugi ran through the castle, knocking out Heartless and Nobodies. He finds Xiz on the floor, surrounded by Nobodies, and takes them out. Yugi helped Xiz to stand up while there was an odd-looking device next to him. Xiz reached to his face and his long red sash mask fell to the floor.

As it turned out Xiz was in fact Franz Hopper the Wise himself, "It's been too long, my friend." The old man told the King.

Yugi crossed his arms, "Franz Hopper the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?"

"Naxax, the Organizations Superior is the Nobody of Xana, my foremost apprentice." Franz began, "The burden was mined to bear."

"Is that all?" Yugi asked.

Franz turned to the moon, "I won't deny there was more. I was… obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me… my research, and my pride."

"Well, I can't help you with revenge." Yugi said signaling that's not his thing.

"I know. William's told me a thousand times."

"Where is he?"

"He must be with his friends by now. William was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other."

"Well, we didn't lose each other exactly." Yugi explained, "William left… Because Xana's heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still William at heart…"

"I am to blame." Franz explained, "When I met William the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find a young man named Jaden from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. When I told him it would help Ulrich awaken from his slumber, William left without a word. He fought Jaden. And I can only surmise William lost that fight. He must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did...you saw what became of him. When William brought Jaden back to me, he was introducing himself...as Franz Hopper. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in darkness. William was the victim of my revenge... Oh, how my heart ached. I could only laugh to hide my shame."

"I guess it must've been after that when I saw William again. He said he wanted to help Ulrich...but he made me promise. Promise that Ulrich wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." Yugi explained.

"My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." Franz said as he picked up the device and he and Yugi proceeded upward.

Back with Ulrich he was struggling to get the Shadows off him, "Get off me!" he then looked up seeing Yumi and Xana's Heartless fighting off the Heartless, "What the?"

Suddenly above a blaster took aim and shot a shard on the battleground near Ulrich, followed by a barrage of projectiles which obliterated the Heartless. Ulrich looked up seeing it was Motor Ed.

"Hey there, you've been a good boy?" he asked.

"You!" Ulrich frowned remembering him back from Ash's world.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Ulrich! Jaden!"

"Jaden? Hey, did he just call me Jaden?" Ulrich asked his friends as Jeremie nodded.

"You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were." Motor Ed told him.

"Are you done rambling?" Ulrich asked feeling irritated.

"Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up, seriously!" Motor Ed said as he threw each of his hands up and blasters appeared in his hands. He then cocks them.

"Here he comes!" Odd called.

Motor Ed jumped down to the floor where they stood and he smirked, "You really shouldn't have betrayed us."

"Betrayed you?" Ulrich asked in outrage.

Motor Ed then teleported up to the ledge, "Gotcha now!"

He aimed at Ulrich and fired, "Whoa!" Ulrich called as he readied his Keyblade to block them but ended up using a special ability to warm to each of the projectiles and reflected them back at the Nobody.

"You clever little sneak!" Motor Ed smirked.

Motor Ed teleported back down and tried blasting Ulrich and his group again only to dodge and reflect them back, "Want some more of this?" Ulrich asked as he got ready.

"You'll be sorry, seriously!" Motor Ed called blasting him.

Ulrich ran and dodged most of the shots as he jumped at the Nobody bashing him with the Keyblade until he teleported back to the balcony doing the same thing. As Motor Ed teleported back down Ulrich launched himself at Motor Ed determined to finish him off so he can get to Yumi.

"This is the end seriously!" Motor Ed shot some projectiles for Ulrich who dodged one after the other until he was right on top of the Nobody.

"You're right, the end for you!" Ulrich called striking him with the Keyblade.

Motor Ed dropped his blasters to the floor and dropped to one knee, "I lost? Me?"

"Why did you call me Jaden?" Ulrich demanded.

Motor Ed looked up at him, "Wouldn't you like to know… Seriously." He said as he faded away.

"Hey! Hold on!" Ulrich called but was too late.

"Ulrich, its Yumi!" Jeremie called and he remembered and hurried upward to reach her.

Meanwhile Yugi and Franz Hopper the Wise arrived further up and looked over the edge seeing Yumi and the supposed William fighting Heartless.

"Oh no, they need our help." Yugi gasped as he wanted to help them but Franz held him back.

"Ulrich and William are together. We have no part to play here."

"I wonder if William will ever change back…" Yugi said in worry.

"William chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy. Franz said as they leave the Hall going further up.

Meanwhile millions of hearts float and merge with Kingdom Hearts as Naxax watched up the top of the tower, "Yes...Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!"

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared, "Naxax. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?"

"Very soon."

"Then I can end this charade?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Indeed." Naxax replied.

"How I've waited to hear that." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Back with the others they finally reached Yumi, "Yumi, you were great!" Jeremie called.

"Oh?" Yumi asked turning around and sees them and realized they saw her fight. She bashfully slipped her hair like it was no big deal.

Ulrich approached her having finally seeing her after such a long time, "You are different, Yumi. But I'm just glad you're here!"

"You and William never came home, so I came looking for you." Yumi explained how she got there.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said in guilt as he looked away feeling ashamed of himself but was caught off guard as Yumi rushed up and hugged him.

"This is real…" Yumi said.

Ulrich works up courage and hugged her back, but they noticed Xana's Heartless opening a portal and was ready to leave.

"Wait, Franz Hopper! I mean, Xana's Heartless…" Ulrich began as the figure stopped and the portal vanished, "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But... But you saved Yumi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks."

He started to leave again but Yumi ran over to stop him, "William, don't go!"

Ulrich and his boys looked surprised, "Yumi, what did you say?"

"William." Yumi replied.

The figure responded, "I'm no one, just a castaway form the darkness."

"Ulrich, come here. Say something to him." Yumi begged her friend.

Ulrich walked over and Yumi took his hand, "Here, you'll understand." She said placing his hands together with hers and placed them on top of Franz's. "Close your eyes." She said.

Ulrich does so as Franz looked at him. Ulrich even thought he had his eyes closed saw William wearing the black cloak and a black headband wrapped around his eyes standing where Franz was signaling that despite how he looked it really was William.

Ulrich opened his eyes looking surprised, "William… It's William. You're here." He said falling to his knees, holding onto his best friends hand trying hard not to cry, "I looked for you!"

"C'mon, Ulrich." Franz said now in William's voice, "You've got to pull it together."

"But I looked everywhere for you!" Ulrich called signaling how he could pull it together.

"I didn't want you to find me." William replied making Ulrich confused.

"But it was him helping us wasn't it?" Odd asked Jeremie, "Those clues we were finding, it had to have been William."

William smirked, "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Ulrich never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?" Jeremie asked feeling insulted.

"Yeah, you're his friend to." Odd reminded him.

Ulrich looked at William, "William I don't understand, why didn't you at least let me know you were ok?"

"I told you didn't I? I didn't wanna be found." William said and looked at himself, "Not like this… I fought with Franz, with Xana's heartless. When it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Franz Hopper himself."

"Does that mean… You can't change back?" Yumi asked worried.

"This battle isn't over." William answered, "And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then… let's finish it." Ulrich started, "You're still William, no matter what!" he said as his boys and Yumi nodded. "How about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? The king's waiting."

"Yeah let's get going!" Jeremie agreed and Odd pumped a fist up.

"Then come on I know the way." William said leading them along as Ulrich spoke.

"William I know this is bad timing, but what's really been happening as of late?" Ulrich asked.

"You deserve answers Ulrich, I'll explain on the way." William said as they hurried to find the King.

**(And that's the chapter, Ulrich found Yumi, and most importantly William. Even though William wasn't in the form Ulrich was expecting. But now with both of them teamed up again, they just may be able to save the worlds.)**


	42. The Gamblers fall

**(Welcome back guys. Now that the whole group is together they can finish the members of Organization XIII. But William has much explaining to do.)**

Ulrich and his group were descending the tower trying to reach the King as Ulrich asked William who was in the form of Franz Hopper.

"Al right William, what's been going on?" Ulrich asked his friend as they hurried.

"Quick question, what's the last thing you remember since your last adventure?" William asked his friend.

"That's simple after we sealed you and the King inside Kingdom Hearts me, Jeremie, and Odd went looking for you." Ulrich said and remembered the other thing, "But then we found ourselves waking up inside the mansion of Twilight Town a year later."

"Is that it?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"Then she pulled it off." William said to himself.

"She?" Ulrich asked, "She who?"

"Yes, who?" Yumi asked a little jealous if another girl was involved in Ulrich's life.

"Ulrich there were events that happened after we sealed the doorway, memories of events that were erased from your mind." William explained.

"Erased memories?" Odd asked.

"What're you talking about?" Jeremie asked.

"Not long after we parted at the doorway you three were lured into a place known as Castle Oblivion." William explained, "It was a set up by past members of Organization XIII, members you forgot you fought, including Nightshroud."

"What, you mean we already met Nightshroud and forgot?" Ulrich gasped.

"Yes. Anyway inside the castle they were using another Nobody who had the power to unlink memories of others and rearrange them in other ways. This Nobody was named Alexis."

"Alexis!" they gasped.

"Alexis, she was around back then?" Yumi asked remembering how she helped her.

"Just like in my journal." Jiminy said remembering the single sentence.

"Yes, they were using her to rearrange your memories making you forget just about everything that happened before entering the castle."

"Why would they do that?" Ulrich asked.

"To use you as a puppet to eliminate the Heartless."

"So back then they were attempting to use me." Ulrich gasped.

"That's right." William continued, "Alexis was then ordered to unlink your memory of Yumi and replace her with herself because you would do anything for someone close to you even if this person wasn't your true memory. You fought your way through Castle Oblivion visiting worlds of your past memories but couldn't recall them. When you started realizing they were messing with your memories, you still helped rescue Alexis from them, and she volunteered to return your memories to the way they were making you forget all that happened in the castle. And she was successful."

"So that's what the message was in the journal meant." Jeremie figured it out, "We promised to thank her for restoring our real memories."

"A promise." Ulrich said but thought of something else, "Hold on William how did you know about this really?"

"I was in the castle to." William answered, "A lower level actually."

"What, but how'd you?" Ulrich asked.

"Escape, well my heart led me to it." William explained, "While I was there I was forced to come to terms and face the darkness within my heart. Despite Franz Hopper no longer living his darkness was still within me. While I was also dealing with a few members of the Organization trying to find a way to use me in their plot, I had to force myself to not use the Darkness. But that almost costed me my life as Franz was ready to take me until the King showed up and helped me out of some spots."

"Soon enough I discovered that I could control the darkness so long as I wasn't afraid of it. Alexis told me to not run from the Darkness and not fear the Light. With my newfound power I was able to put an end to the part of Franz in my heart. But after leaving the castle, me and the King set off, but I had to chose a different path because the darkness of Franz within me was still bothering me. It wasn't long before I was given another task…"

"Another task?" Ulrich asked and they were all curious.

Meanwhile Franz Hopper the Wise and Yugi found a ledge closest to Kingdom Hearts, "Ah this spot should do." Franz said setting the device down.

"What's this gadget for?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data." The old man explained.

"Not sure I get it." Yugi didn't understand.

"I admit I don't know what the outcome of this will be. After all… Hearts are unpredictable." Franz explained. He then started the device aiming it right at Kingdom Hearts, which shot a steady beam at the heart moon.

Meanwhile Ulrich and his group stumbled upon a graveyard area with all but three gravestones were damaged.

"What is this place?" Yumi asked.

"Guys look at that tombstone." Odd pointed to one that had Nightshroud's Chakrams engraved on it, "Those are Nightshroud's weapons."

"Yeah and that's Tobi's fan." Jeremie saw Tobi's battle fan engraved on another.

"And Goldar's sword." Ulrich noticed another.

"This is a graveyard dedicated to the fallen members." William explained, "You guys already knew of Naxax, Motor Ed, Nightshroud, Tobi, Sesshomaru, Sartorius, and Goldar. But the other members you forgot about are here to." He motions to the other ones, "There was Dewey Novak, Icy, and Kokujo. The members I had an encounter with included Monkey Fist, and Frieza."

Jeremie added them up, "But that's only twelve members."

"Yeah, and guys look at the thirteenth grave." Odd said as they looked on it seeing a pair of Keyblades crossing each other.

"Keyblades." Ulrich gasped and suddenly remembered the Dual Keyblader he fought not to long ago, 'Was this him?' he thought until Yumi called.

"Guys, there's something going on by that grave." Yumi motioned to one of the graves.

"Let's check it out." Odd said as they entered one and found themselves in another section of the castle.

They looked up at Kingdom Hearts seeing a beam connected to it, "What's that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's the King and Xiz…" William started but made a correction, "I mean Franz Hopper the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry."

Ulrich nodded as they started to leave but suddenly Sartorius appeared separating Ulrich from his group. He snapped his fingers as large cards rise up covering Ulrich's friends. They spin around the group and after Sartorius snapped his fingers again the cards fly away with Ulrich's group gone.

"Sartorius!" Ulrich growled.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities, this battle shall be simple the first to run out of time is the loser." The Nobody explained.

"I don't have time for this!" Ulrich growled wanting to get to the King and defeat Naxax soon as possible.

"Then you surrender?"

"Never!" Ulrich replied summoning the Keyblade/

"The let us play." Sartorius said as he summons large cards surrounding him.

Sartorius flings the cards at Ulrich who took a few hits before using the Keyblade to swat at them. "You're mine!" Ulrich called rushing to attack but Sartorius backed away into a huge card behind him and became the image as it fell face down on the ground with numerous other face down cards as well.

"Where is it?" Ulrich asked himself as he tried to determine which of the cards was Sartorius until the cards raised up revealing some were plain cards while the one behind them was Sartorius' card. "There!" he struck the card reverting it back to Sartorius.

"Good move, but not good enough!" Sartorius said as he pulls out two decks of cards and held them out shuffling them out and the cards fly around Ulrich engulfing him and he became the image on a card.

'Oh man I can barely move while in this card form, I'm gonna have to fight anyway until I can regain my form.' Ulrich thought as he made his card move forward and whack at Sartorius with his side not proving to be much of an affective strike but he had to make use with what he had.

"Not so easy is it?" Sartorius asked mockingly.

Ulrich still continued attacking weakly until he regained control and escaped the card form. "Al right no more playing around Ulrich said as he fought back at Sartorius not falling victim to his card game again.

"You play the game quite well." Sartorius admitted.

"Thanks, but play time's over!" Ulrich called as he readied his Keyblade running at the Nobody for a final blow.

In a last ditch effort Sartorius surrounded himself with cards in hoping it would protect him but Ulrich slashed right through them, slicing them in half with Sartorius struck down.

"How could you… Jaden…" Sartorius asked.

"That's ULRICH!" Ulrich shouted in agitation.

Sartorius faded away as the cards flew back in returning the rest of the guys

"You ok?" Yumi asked her friend.

"Yeah! No worries." Ulrich replied, "Let's keep moving." He said as they headed for the portal that brought them to that section of the castle.

**(And that's the chapter, a little short I know, but soon things will be getting as intense as ever. See ya!)**


	43. The Truth about Jaden

**(Hi guys, only one member of the Organization left before they take down Naxax it's narrowing down more and more.)**

After returning from the one section they were back in the graveyard of past members until William looked at Sesshomaru's and spoke, "I sense Sesshomaru in there. Something must be boosting his power."

"Then let's go deal with him, after all he caught Yumi." Ulrich said looking at Yumi who looked wanting him beaten as well.

They entered and saw Sesshomaru looking up through a large window at Kingdom Hearts. The Nobody smiled as he saw them enter, "Only you could have made it this far in one piece… Jaden." He said pulling out his sword.

"That's seriously getting old!" Ulrich called in agitation.

"Yeah! He's Ulrich!" Jeremie corrected the Nobody.

Sesshomaru spoke wielding his sword, "Different name, same fate." He said as he thrusted his sword forward as a wave of vibration shot forward toward them. William ran to cover Yumi, and it sent them sliding forward and a barrier formed blocking them out. They were forced to watch their friends fight.

"Moon shine down!" Sesshomaru called as he powered up through the power from Kingdom Hearts.

"Al right guys, this is it!" Ulrich called as the three went at it with Sesshomaru.

The Nobody struck Ulrich with his sword as the hero retaliated with his Keyblade but barely managed to block the attack because his opponent was so strong.

"You've gotten soft, it's a shame you left us."

"I'm not listening to your mind games!" Ulrich shouted as he struck back as Jeremie and Odd attacked to.

"Thunder!"

"Laser arrow!"

The two minor attacks distracted Sesshomaru enough for Ulrich to strike hard but Sesshomaru stuck all three again.

"Guys!" Yumi cried.

"Ulrich what do we do?" Odd asked.

"We have to fight back, alone we're not much, but together can win!" Ulrich declared as he assumed the Master form with his friends gaining the Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblade.

Sesshomaru gasped at the two specific Keyblades, "It can't be."

"Al right Sesshomaru, you're going down!" Ulrich declared as he fought back against Sesshomaru better than before.

Ulrich thrashed him with his Keyblades and delivered the final blow, "Tadome Dah!" Ulrich declared striking him down with his Keyblades before he jumped back powering down his Master Form.

Sesshomaru dropped his sword to the floor and it vanished and turned toward the window, looking up at Kingdom Hearts, "Why… Kingdom Hearts… Where is my heart?" he reached out to it as he faded away.

The barrier dropped and William and Yumi run up to them, "Everyone ok?" Yumi asked.

"We're fine." Jeremie said.

Ulrich turned to William, "William, I don't get it, why has everyone in Organization XIII, been calling me Jaden? I mean it's a cool anme, but it's not mine, what gives?"

"Because Ulrich, Jaden is your Nobody." William/Franz answered.

"My… Nobody?" Ulrich gasped, "But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart…. Oh, right." Ulrich suddenly remembered he did turn into a Heartless one time.

"It was back at Hollow Bastion where you rescued me." Yumi said.

"Yes, Ulrich used the Dark Keyblade to se yours and the princess' of hearts free." Jeremie said.

"Which turned him into a Heartless." Odd said, "And a Nobody was created as well."

William nodded and explained, "Naxax was the one who found Jaden. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Naxax brought him nto the Organization… but Jaden betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost that first time, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one." He said as he flashed back sometime ago.

_William who was blindfolded, stood up and walked towards Jaden. He lifted the Oblivion Keyblade and struck it into the ground next to Jaden. It was silent for a moment before Jaden started to move, startling William. Jaden struggled, grabbing the Keyblade and pulled it out of the ground, slashing at William with lightning speed. He leaped away, as Jaden got up and ran toward him with the Keyblade. William sent a Dark Firaga spell at Jaden, who blasted through it and continued his attack only for William to dodge again._

_"Why don't you quit?" Jaden asked._

_William smirked trying something, "Come on Ulrich, I thought you were stronger than that."_

_Jaden looked surprised, "Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" he placed a hand near his mouth with an incredulous look at how he responded in such a tone._

_William smirked, "So it's true. You really are his Nobody. Guess Xiz was right after all."_

_"What're you talking about?" Jaden and asked and got angry, "I am me! Nobody else!"_

_Jaden threw his hand up and the Oathkeeper flashed into his hand. He rushed William and jumped into the air only for William to dodge again. Jaden swung around and slashed the Keyblade across his arm. William flew from Jaden's blow as he slumped, kneeling, to the ground._

_"How many times do I have to beat you?" Jaden asked._

_"Al right, you've left me with no choice." William declared._

_"What?"_

_"I have to release the power in my heart." William explained as he stood up, "The dark power that I've been holding back." He took off his blindfold and let it fall to the ground. "Even if it changes me forever."_

_He braced himself and cried out, being lifted into the air. Wind flew around his face as dark energy enveloped him. Jaden readied his Keyblades again as the smoke dissipated, revealing Franz Hopper and his Heartless Guardian suspended in midair. Franz is garbed in the same black cloak as William wore and vanished suddenly, surprising Jaden. Franz reappeared just a foot away and the Guardian's large muscular arm reached out and grabbed Jaden by the chest. Fear laced the boy's face and he struggled to free himself as the arm lifted him into the air. His legs hung aimlessly and his movement was futile. He dropped his Keyblades and they disappeared after clanging to the ground. Jaden stopped moving now unconscious as William now as Franz spoke, "I have accepted it."_

_Later on, Franz stood over the motionless body of Jaden, staring at him. A dark portal appeared and he quickly pulled his hood up as Xiz entered with the disguised Franz Hopper the Wise looking down at the boy._

_"He could feel Ulrich." Franz told Xiz._

_"Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he?" Xiz asked skeptically, "Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything."_

_"If he had met Ulrich, things might have been different." Franz believed._

The flashback ended as Ulrich explained more, "You know, maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because… he really wanted to meet you." He motioned to Ulrich.

"Jaden… I wish I could meet him, too." Ulrich said as William walked closer to Ulrich and pointed to his heart. Ulrich pointed also and looked at William who nodded knowing he got the message.

"Al right then let's go!" William said as they left the place and were back in the graveyard seeing an opening.

"That way." Yumi said as they hurried as Ulrich was still curious.

"So William what happened with Jaden after you fought him?" Ulrich asked.

"Like I said he was essential for you to wake up." William began, "While Alexis was busy restoring your memories, Xiz set Jaden up in a virtual simulation of the place known as Twilight Town, where everyone from the real town was given a virtual double. It was like Jaden's own habitat. For a year Xiz had to keep Jaden with no previous memories of his time as a member of the Organization preoccupied and making sure the others didn't try to get him back."

"However the more memories Alexis restored to you, the more Jaden started feeling the affects as well and was soon becoming aware that everything around him was fake. When you're memories were restored we had gotten Jaden to come to the mansion and fuse back with you so that you were completed."

"So that's why I felt Twilight Town was so familiar." Ulrich gasped.

"And why you suddenly recognized the one boy from the picture with Zane and the guys even though you never met him." Jeremie realized.

"And the members of Organization XIII weren't talking to you directly, but to Jaden who was inside you." Odd added.

Ulrich remembered the one guy he fought with the Keyblade, 'You make a good other.' He gasped, "I did meet Jaden after all, after we reached this world someone in a cloak appeared and fought me. That was Jaden I fought, he said I made a good other."

"Jaden." Yumi said remembering she felt his presence that one time when their minds linked.

"Well come on we got to find the king." William said as they hurried along.

**(Now Naxax is all that remains, what will happen now, will they triumph or will all worlds fall into chaos? See you next time.)**


	44. Franz Hopper the Wise's Sacrifice

**(Welcome back guys, this fic is once again another chapter close to being finished. Until it's done enjoy this chapter.)**

_Last time Ulrich and his friends defeated Sesshomaru and discovered the truth behind Ulrich's own Nobody Jaden. Now they're off to meet up with the King and soon defeat Naxax for good._

Back with the King and Franz, the beam from his device was weakening as it shook in the old mans hands, "Franz?" Yugi asked.

Franz laughed, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the working of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable." He began, "The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned… but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Jaden and Yumi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Ulrich back, I had so many plans in store. But once Ulrich was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."

The device started to short making Yugi worried, "Franz, the machine!"

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data." He feared, "Run my friends! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But…"

"Your Majesty!" Ulrich called as they reached them and Franz looked at the group.

"Ulrich, the rest is up to you now… And Jaden, I doubt you can hear me, but… I am sorry."

"Franz!" Yugi tried to reason with him.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!"

"No!" Yugi tried to stop him but William held him back, "William!"

"His hearts decided. We can't change that." He said until suddenly Naxax appeared observing everyone.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you all are. How convenient for me." He said and spotted Franz, "Franz Hopper the Wise... You look pathetic."

Franz without even looking back at his apprentice spoke, "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers." Naxax started, "Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

"I admit… my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one." Franz replied, "But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world only to usurp my name and continue research better left forgotten… Is this the answer you've been lookin for?"

"All that and more." Naxax continued, "I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever seem to do is hold me back. I understand though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

Franz only had this to say to his ex-apprentice, "Xana. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing, only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant, as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!

Electricity started surging through and around the device, "We've said enough! William, you know what to do!" he looked at William, "King Yugi, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" he called.

The machine sparked and exploded, Ulrich tried to run for Franz, but is stopped by William. Yumi held on to Yugi, while Jeremie tripped as he tried to run in front of Odd. Light flashed and pushed them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel. Millions of hearts fall around the Castle. Nobodies started dancing in the streets trying to collect the falling hearts but failed. The hearts disappeared and Heartless arrived with a heart for every Heartless. A gigantic horde raced up the ramp toward the castle. Back with the group Franz vanished into thin air and Naxax fled the scene back to the top of the tower, while the guys wake up on the floor. Ulrich saw William and his regular blue hair along with him being blindfolded.

"William?" Ulrich asked. William got up with a groan as Ulrich finally got a look at him, "William!"

"Wow!" Jeremie and Odd gasped.

"William, your body!" Yumi cheered.

William gasped as he felt his head and hair signaling it was his real form, "I'm me again."

Ulrich looked to Yugi as the King responded, "Franz did say anything could happen."

"Hey William you gonna take that blindfold off?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh." William remembered as he took the blindfold from his face and pulled it off, opening his finally opened eyes.

"What was that for?" Ulrich asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Yugi explained.

"Lie?" Ulrich asked and looked to William, "And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?"

"Myself." William answered.

"William." Ulrich sighed, "Come on man! Why'd you try to do so much on your own?" he asked rushing to the guys, "You've got friends… like us."

William looked at each of them and answered, "Have you forgotten? Well I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you!" he smirked.

"Say that again!" Ulrich challenged him.

Suddenly they saw tons of hearts flying to Kingdom Hearts that has taken on a darker look like an infection due to the failed attempt to encode it by Franz. The group looked down below seeing millions of Heartless storming the castle.

"Oh no!" Jeremie gasped.

"What should we do William?" Ulrich asked.

"We must defeat Naxax, he's the organization's last survivor." He said throwing off his cloak revealing his new set of clothes being brown boots, dark blue pants, a black shirt with an unknown red logo on it, and a tan jacket covering it, "Come on!" he called as they hurry as the cloak flew through the air.

They rush upward through the castle slaying numerous Heartless that were coming there way.

"Ulrich, William!" Yumi called pointing to the oddly shaped windows where Heartless were literally pouring inside and crawled up the hexagonal pathways between the platforms.

"There's gonna be no end to this." William sighed.

"We can stop them!" Ulrich said as they got ready to fight until Orochimaru and Kabuto appear before them blocking them from fighting.

"Be gone from here!" Orochimaru started, "Leave them to us!"

"But my Lord there's chance we can take on every single one of them." Kabuto reminds his master.

"I'll be sending them after Naxax." Orochimaru explained, "Or perhaps you would rather fight them yourself?"

"No disrespect my Lord but I would rather leave." Kabuto admitted.

"Then go!" Orochimaru said not wanting to put up with him.

Kabuto was ready to leave until he saw the King, "Well if it isn't the midget boy King."

"Time to weigh anchor, Captain Kabuto!" Yugi said acting like his first mate.

"You mean abandon ship, not on your life." Kabuto replied suddenly feeling the urge to fight.

"Ulrich, your majesty!" Orochimaru got their attention, "Do not forget, when I've defeated them all, this castle shall be mine!" he declared.

"Now look, opportunities like this doesn't come along every day you know?" he asked and took a position beside Orochimaru who held his sword. The medic ninja pumped a fist up declaring, "Bring 'em on!" And the two ninja run off to fight the Heartless.

"We better hurry." Yugi said.

"But…" Ulrich was still unsure about letting the two villains fight.

"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." Yugi explained.

"Right, let's go!" Ulrich called as they continued on heading upward.

When they reached the top of the tower they saw Naxax raising his arms up to the half destroyed Kingdom Hearts, "Oh… my Kingdom Hearts… ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade!" he commanded as he faced them, "Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

"No!" Ulrich, Yugi, and William respond pointing their Keyblades at him.

"Denizens of the light, answer me this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Naxax asked.

"Oh, it's not that we hate it." Yugi explained, "It's just kinda… scary. But the world's made of Light and Darkness. You can't have one without the other, because darkness is half of everything. Sort of makes you wonder why we are scared of the dark."

"It's because of whose lurking inside it!" William answered from personal experience with Xana's Heartless.

"Then allow me another question." Naxax continued, "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter one the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark, never given a choice?"

William answered him, "That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."

"That may be…" Naxax agreed, "However, what other choice might we have had?"

Ulrich was tired of his act, "Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Naxax let out a chuckle, "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel sorrow… No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." He declared as he threw his arms up and energy surrounded them.

It took Ulrich back to the Memory's Skyscraper outside the castle, but the landscape was completely warped and the environment was nonexistent, like a waving flag in the background. "Guys!" Ulrich called.

Ulrich looked around, but his friends were nowhere to be found. Naxax stood before him and vanished as a barrier formed around Ulrich, sapping his energy. "Ugh my power!" he groaned until he spotted Naxax standing on top of the skyscraper, "Naxax!" he called running to it as it disappeared.

Naxax's hands coursed with blue lightning as Ulrich jumped to the top of the entrance and began running up the building, "Cool I'm defying gravity." He said to himself as Naxax jumped up, flipped down, and conjured two red beam swords. He flew down the tower and met Ulrich on the giant video screen. Ulrich slammed Naxax into the building, stunning him and they both fall to the ground.

"Al right Naxax, I defeated your Heartless I can defeat you!" Ulrich said as he started attacking Naxax with his Keyblade.

Naxax spoke while using barriers to repel some attacks, "You stupid boy, my Heartless is nothing compared to me." He said as he fought Ulrich with his red beam swords in a fight to the finish.

Ulrich stuck to it not letting his guard down, 'The worlds are counting on me, everyone I ever met, I can't let them down!"

The two continued fighting it out each driven by their own desire, Naxax to make himself whole while Ulrich fought for the safety of all worlds. Soon Ulrich caught Naxax off guard and delivered a powerful blow to him.

"GAH!" he groaned he clutched his arm, "So… it wasn't a fallacy…"

Ulrich looked on at his opponent lying on the ground away from him as it still rained. Naxax then faded away, "Looks like I win." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich! Where are you?" Yumi's voice called as the area faded.

Meanwhile back at the tower the guys were looking around for Ulrich, "Ulrich, answer me!" William called.

Ulrich then fell back to the tower floor with a flash of light, and they raced over to him, "You're ok!" Yugi sighed in relief.

"Where's Naxax?" Ulrich asked getting up.

Jeremie looked around and saw Naxax floating by Kingdom Hearts, "What!"

"Hear me, Kingdome Hearts!" Naxax declared, "It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."

"Naxax! No!" Yugii called.

"Hearts quivering with hatred…"

"Naxax! Don't!" Ulrich called to him.

"Hearts burning with rage…"

"You'll never win!" Jeremie warned him.

"Hearts scarred by envy… That fool Franz said the hearts true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" he called as the moon glowed insanely bright and Naxax disappeared.

They looked around wondering where he went, "Naxax! You can't hide from us!" Ulrich shouted.

"We're not going to let him get away now!" Yugi promised them.

"Guys, look at that!" Yumi called as a giant doorway appeared.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Kingdom Hearts…" Yugi gasped.

"Naxax must be inside." William theorized.

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Yugi added.

Ulrich nodded as William turned to him and spoke, "Once we go through, there's not turning back. It's victory… or oblivion. So Ulrich… are you ready?"

"I know I am." Ulrich assured him.

William smirked, "Well you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we shall stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time."

"Right, but first Naxax must be finished." Ulrich said as they approach the doorway.

**(And that's the chapter Franz Hopper the Wise has vanished, William's returned to normal, and now they must go beyond the door and finish Naxax to save all worlds.)**


	45. Naxax round 1

**(Hi guys after this I'll only have two chapters left, and when this is over another fic will be marked completed.)**

_Last time Franz Hopper's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts backfired and it explodes sending him to who knows where, and caused Kingdom Hearts to fall apart resulting in numerous Heartless flooding the castle. Can our heroes defeat Naxax before it's too late?_

As Ulrich looked up at the doorway of Kingdom Hearts he heard a voice speak out to him, "Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?"

Ulrich answered back in his thoughts, 'Let's end this!'

Soon Ulrich, Yugi, and William touched each other's Keyblades together and held them up to the sky as beams shot from the blades tips and it opened the door, "Get ready, Naxax! It all ends here!" Ulrich declared.

All six of them entered the door and saw almost an entire world inside. Ulrich gasped as he saw Naxax in the center of it all.

"So… it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration." Naxax began, "Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." He said as he sent a building after them.

The group ran back as the building collapsed on the ground. Suddenly the door started to close with Yugi and Yumi on the other side, "No!" William called as he tried to help them in but it was already closed.

"Don't worry William, we can take him!" Ulrich assured him.

"Yeah let's do it!" Jeremie second that as the four of them raced to where Naxax was.

Suddenly some windowed walls punched up from the floor blocking them from moving on, "Now what?" Odd gasped.

"I got this!" Ulrich called as he dashed through them slicing them with his Keyblade, "Let's go!" he called and they continued on.

When they got closer Naxax's giant mecha flew into the sky and slammed back down on the ground. Meanwhile the platform they stood on rose up to the mecha's level.

"Guys look out!" Jeremie called as several buildings were flying through the air right for them.

"William, it's go time!" Ulrich called as the duo jumped up and broke some of the buildings apart with their Keyblades.

They ran across one and finally made it into one of the cylinder's of the flying fortress where Nobodies were waiting for them. As they fought William saw the inside of the cylinder was it's core and got an idea, "Guys, send them down to the core!"

"You heard him." Ulrich motioned to his friends as they fought the Nobodies and sent them into the core of the cylinder which seemed to be overloading.

"It's gonna blow!" Odd cried.

"Jump on there!" Jeremie called looking at a side pipe and they jumped onto it as the cylinder erupted and fell of the mecha.

"Now for the other one." Ulrich said seeing the second cylinder.

They swung onto it as the Nobodies started coming, "Thunder!" Jeremie used his magic on one nobody as it went to the core.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shot some more Nobodies.

Ulrich and William were tag teaming against a bunch with their Keyblades, "Nice moves William." Ulrich complimented as his friend struck five nobodies into the core.

"Thanks, while you were asleep I decided to hone my skills further." William said with a smirk.

"When this is over we're having another spar to determine the real best." Ulrich suggested.

"Fine with me, but first we better move!" William called as they saw the second core over loading.

"Jump!" Odd called as they jumped up to the side pipe as the second cylinder broke off and they scaled up the mecha reaching the energy core.

"The energy core!" William called.

"If we destroy it, this thing may slow down." Jeremie theorized until more Nobodies appeared.

"You and William deal with the core, me and Jeremie will hold off the Nobodies!" Odd told Ulrich as the four got to work.

William and Ulrich started striking the core until a barrier was formed around it, "No!" Ulrich growled as he continued striking the barrier to make it lift until William looked above Ulrich seeing a piece of the ceiling falling right down in his path.

"Ulrich!" William called as he tackled Ulrich away before he got crushed.

"Thanks William, I owe ya."

"Don't thank me yet." William said as they got up and saw the barrier protecting the core finally lifted, "Come on!" he ordered as they started striking the core with all their might.

Jeremie and Odd were doing all they can in keeping the Nobodies from reaching Ulrich and William, but it was getting difficult as the Nobodies were getting stronger and stronger.

"Ugh!" Jeremie and Odd grunted as one nobody knocked them away leaving the two Keybladers unprotected.

"Ulrich, William look out!" Odd called.

The two turned to see the Nobodies ganging up on them, but with one last strike at the core unleash a surge of energy eliminating the Nobodies. Suddenly they were teleported to the mecha's throne room where Naxax was sitting like a king on a throne decked out in armor.

"You cursed fools!" Naxax called as he summons Tobi's battle fan and Goldar's sword.

"Those are Tobi's and Goldar's weapons." Ulrich gasped as Naxax struck Jeremie and Odd with the two weapons knocking them backward, "That's it!" Ulrich called as he and William charged striking Naxax with one attack after another until he swiped them back using Sesshomaru's sword.

"Using the other members powers against us, well let me show you the power of my friends!" Ulrich called as Odd and Jeremie lent him his strength morphing him into the Master Form, "Now William!"

The two Keyblades struck even harder against the Organization leader who was barely able to block their attacks this time around. After one final critical blow the leader screamed in agony/

In a flash they all reappeared back at the top of the tower where they confronted Naxax. Naxax fell to his knees clutching his chest, "I need… more rage… I need more… hearts…"

Ulrich sighed at this statement, "Naxax you don't get it do you? There's more to a heart than anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember from when you were like us?"

Naxax looked up at him, "Unfortunately… I don't." he replied as he faded away and everyone celebrated on their victory.

"Wow, you all did great!" Yugi congratulated everyone.

Ulrich turned back to William who was staring off looking bad about himself, "William, you're coming back with us right?"

"I had given into the darkness." William reminded his friend.

"William?"

William spun around, "How am I gonna face everyone?"

"Well that's simple, like this!" Ulrich answered as he squished his face in and made William laugh.

Suddenly the building started shaking, "Hurry!" Yugi called.

"I'll open a path!" William said sticking out his arm to conjure a portal but nothing happened making him surprised.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, William." Yugi reminded the guy.

"How do we get out of here, your majesty?" Jeremie asked the king.

Yugi tried to think until they turned around seeing an image of Alexis who opened a portal. Yugi and Jeremie ran right through her to the portal, "Who did this?" Jeremie asked meaning they couldn't see Alexis.

"I'm not sure. But we'd better hurry and get through." Yugi suggested.

Kiwi barked up running around the two before entering the portal, "Hey Kiwi wait up!" Odd called running into it followed by Yugi, "Come on!" Jeremie called to the three friends as he entered.

But they stuck around as Alexis reappeared in a transparent state, "Thank you, Alexis." Yumi thanked her.

"Sure." Alexis replied and turned to Ulrich, "See? We meet again, like we promised."

"Huh?" Ulrich asked confused as to what she was walking about but got a shock as a transparent Jaden walked right out of Ulrich.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Jaden explained.

"I did, didn't I?"

"But I knew you." Jaden said.

"Mmm… it's strange." Alexis believed.

"I think I understand." Jaden began, "I see myself the way you remember me. And vice versa with you seeing yourself the way I remember you."

"And I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…" Alexis said.

"Yea, but you and I didn't." Jaden smiled, "We got to meet our original selves."

"So, we can be together again!" Alexis cheered.

Jaden walked to Alexis' side as they looked at Ulrich and Yumi, "Right. Anytime Ulrich and Yumi are together."

"We'll be together every day. Right, Ulrich?" Yumi asked Ulrich who looked embarrassed.

"Uh… Yeah."

Yumi took Alexis' hand, and they both glowed as Alexis was transferred into Yumi.

"Look sharp bro!" Jaden told Ulrich as he closed his eyes and faded away into Ulrich.

Ulrich checked himself wondering if that did anything to him until William approached, "Don't worry. You're all still you."

"Right." Ulrich smiled.

Yumi was then standing next to the portal, "Come on guys let's go home!"

"William, let's go." Ulrich said.

"Yeah."

Yumi walked inside the portal and it started closing, "Ulrich, William!" she called as they ran for it, but the portal closed and dissipated.

"What?" Ulrich gasped.

"Ulrich look!" William called pointing to a nesting core and a giant flying mecha burst out of the core flying out, "I guess the fight's not over."

The mecha knocked into the castle tower and roared. The tower broke and started collapsing, "Oh jeez!" Ulrich cried and they started sliding toward the edge.

William spotted a hovercraft, 'Yes!" he thought and ran for it.

"William!" Ulrich cried as William jumped from the falling tower onto the hovercraft and flew it up to the tower, "Ulrich climb on!"

Ulrich jumped form the platform landing on a passenger side standing up, "Hey how come you get to steer?" he asked.

"Because when in all the games we've ever played I've always been good at racing games, and you were always best at fighting games." William explained.

"Good point, now let's finish us a fight!" Ulrich called whipping out his Keyblade ready for round two with Naxax.

**(And that's the chapter it's up to Ulrich and William alone to save all worlds.)**


	46. Final Battle

**(Welcome back guys this chapter determines the fate of everything, can Ulrich and William defeat Naxax for good, wait and see.)**

_Last time Ulrich, William, and the guys went past the doors to fight Naxax. When it appeared they were successful a portal opened up giving them away out. All but Ulrich and William escaped and realized Naxax wasn't defeated yet, so they hopped a hovercraft determined to finish him._

William piloted the hovercraft around the mecha as Ulrich called, "William let's try blast that flying hunk of scrap."

"Way ahead of you." William obliged as he started blasting several parts of the mecha such as the wings, tail, and boosters, "Ulrich look out!" William called.

Ulrich saw the mecha firing it's own round of missiles at them until he used his Keyblade to deflect them, "Let's keep this up!" he said as William continued firing blasts at the mecha's parts until one of the boosters got blasted off.

"Direct hit!" William cheered as Ulrich whooped.

William continued maneuvering around the mecha blasting it while Ulrich was deflecting its missiles and other blasts, "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." Ulrich said.

"Hang in there Ulrich, we're almost done." William calmed him and got a clear shot at the final wing on the mecha, "See ya!" he blasted the wing right off.

"Al right!" Ulrich cheered.

The two watched as the mecha crashed to the ground. Energy started swirling around it and the area filled up with smoke. The smoke suddenly cleared to show a larger mecha equipped with even more guns. And Naxax once again is his king like armor sat at the head.

Ulrich and William flew to the head of the mecha jumping off their hovercraft as it was lost in the huge swirling abyss. "Well there goes our ride." William said.

"I couldn't tell her." Ulrich said.

"Hm?"

"It should've been easy to say thanks to Alexis, but I couldn't say it." Ulrich explained, "Not until everything was back the way it was."

William smiled, "Let's end this. Then, you can see her whenever you want."

"Yeah!" Ulrich agreed as they drew their Keyblades.

Naxax in his armor lifted his head up looking at them, "Back again?"

"And this time, it's the final time." Ulrich declared as the two started striking him with their Keyblades.

Naxax used his giant blade on them and instead of pushing them back it sent them hurdling into the abyss but they were able to fly in that world.

"Nothingness is eternal!" Naxax called and as William and Ulrich started flying back to the mecha Naxax called, "William…are you sure you're not jealous of Ulrich?"

Ulrich and William gasped as William started letting this sink in, "I admit I was jealous of Ulrich… But all that's changed! It was my jealousy that nearly destroyed me! Not anymore!"

Ulrich smiled as the two glided to a discarded building and smashed it with their Keyblades. William rode the building as it crashed into the mecha, followed by slamming his Keyblade into it and split the building in half, breaking the mecha's shield.

"Embrace nothing! Hearts are power!" Naxax called.

The two made it back to Naxax, "You're wrong Naxax!" Ulrich called as the two started fighting against the leader once again avoiding what moves they could, but ended up getting blasted back to the abyss and performed the same stunt to get back to the mecha.

"Ulrich…" Naxax started again, "Are you sure you can trust William?"

Ulrich froze hearing he was trying to psyche him out like he tried William, "Of course I can trust him, he helped me close the door, strived to help wake me up, and more! He's my friend until the end!"

"And the end is now!" Naxax called as he tried striking the two but they fought back with their full might.

With one final strike Naxax groaned in pain and in a flash of light the three were teleported into a gray area. Naxax stood before the two with his black cloak now mixed with white signaling they were in the real in between world.

"Heroes form the realm of light…" Naxax began, "I will not allow it to end this way… not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same… Eternal!"

"You're right, light and darkness are eternal." William answered, "Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what Naxax?"

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Ulrich shot at him.

Naxax responded with a chuckle, "No more eternal than that radiance of yours…" he said as his hands spark with blue energy, "Anger and hate are supreme."

"Come on!" Ulrich called as he and William started fighting Naxax.

"Whoa!" William called as he started jumping away from the villain's thorn vines, and used an aura shield to block some red laser missiles that were coming at him from all around him.

Ulrich finally went at Naxax who was using red beam swords from his palms. The two were locked in a combat to the death until Naxax caught Ulrich in a blue energy sphere, "Can you spare… a heart?" Naxax asked Ulrich who started losing his strength.

William jumped up to try and stop it, but got hit by the energy and was knocked away, "Ulrich!" William called, "Hang on!" he started running back to stop Naxax.

Naxax then sent a doppelganger of himself to keep him distracted, "Guard!" the clone called as he created a wall blocking William, but William started fighting around the clone heading back to Ulrich.

"Let my friend go!" William called as he punched in grabbing Naxax by the hand. The barrier constricting Ulrich vanished and William took the hilt of his blade and smacked Naxax in the face followed by grabbing him horizontally and spun him around throwing him into the air. "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Naxax growled in response, "There is no such thing as light!" he shouted as he formed two spheres of energy in each hand and molded them together. He lifted them over his head causing black thorns to pierce outward. Everything around the two Keyblades turned black.

"Ulrich, be careful!" William called as they saw a thousand points of light appear.

Naxax laughed as he sent each of the thousand lasers directly at the two, "William deflect!" Ulrich called as they started deflecting the lasers to avoid a damaging blow, because one slip up could lead to a thousand hits and that would mean their demise.

After deflecting all the blasts there was a flash of light and the two heroes stared Naxax down as the Nobody knocked William back from Ulrich.

"William!" Ulrich called but froze as Naxax held a beam sword to Ulrich's head.

William looked up as Naxax swung his arms back to hit Ulrich, but William got up and dashed blocking Naxax with his Keyblade, "Back off!" he called to Naxax.

Naxax swung around as William pushed Ulrich out of the way and got hit hard with the beam sword at his left side causing him to fall.

"William!" Ulrich called as he got back up and leaped forward grabbing William's Keyblade and slammed it into Naxax's chest followed by smashing him repeatedly with both blades, "Nobody messes with my friends!" he shouted as he spun the villain back followed by crossing the Keyblades knocking Naxax higher into the air. Both spun in the air as Ulrich landed next to his friend, "William let's do it!"

William nodded, "Right!" he called as he took Ulrich's Keyblade and hand. They both sent a beam through Naxax who groaned, "Cursed Keyblade."

"Now while he's down!" Ulrich called as they rushed for the final Nobody to deliver the final strike, "TADOME DAH!" The screamed striking Naxax down who screamed n pain.

Naxax angrily reached out to them as he faded away in wisps and smoke until he was gone for good this time. "We did it!" Ulrich cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." William said as thousands of White Dusks appeared, the two readied themselves as the enemies went right for them until William used what strength he could conjure and unleashed a burst of light he kept hidden.

The Nobodies were defeated as William fell to his knees, "Ulrich… I can't." he panted.

"Don't say another word, it's not over. I just know it's not!" Ulrich said as he put William's arm over his shoulder and helped him up.

"How can you say that?" William asked, "Even if we could go on… Look where we are." He said in sorrow.

"Oh come on William." Ulrich said, "I think you've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!"

"You're right, what was I thinking?" William asked in sarcasm, "Ulrich?"

"Hm?"

"Lead the way."

"Got it." Ulrich nodded as they started walking around not sure where to go until William spoke.

"You know something… I always figured I was better at stuff than you."

"Really?" Ulrich asked like he already knew William felt that way.

"Does that make you mad?" William asked.

"Not really, because I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." Ulrich answered until he looked ahead, "William look! What's that light?" he asked as they entered the light portal.

**(And there you go Naxax was defeated, but what will happen now? Is that light the gateway home or to someplace else? Tune into the final and see if they ever will make it home.)**


	47. Epilogue

**(And welcome to the final chapter of Animation Hearts 2, it took me a long time with my hiatus and all, but it's all finally completed.)**

_Last time Ulrich and William with their combined efforts finally defeated Naxax for good, but were stranded in a gray area with no way of knowing where to go until a portal of light appeared and they went through it to parts unknown._

Ulrich and William after walking into the light wound up at the dark beach where William who was Franz at the time confronted Jaden.

"End of the road?" William asked looking ahead.

"Looks like it." Ulrich nodded.

"Put me down, I can walk." William said as Ulrich helped him stand and the boy walked closer to the water.

"You know…maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too." Ulrich said until he turned and saw William lying on the ground, "William!" he called running back, "I knew you weren't al right, stubborn."

As Ulrich reached him William got on his knees, "This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is… just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"William…" Ulrich sighed at his friends words.

"If the world is made of light and darkness… We'll be the darkness."

Ulrich smiled finally realizing what his friend meant, "Yeah. The other side… the realm of light is safe now. Yumi, the King, and the others are there."

"That's what I mean." William smiled and looked at his pal, "Hey Ulrich, could you help me? I wanna get down to the water."

"Sure pal." Ulrich said and helped William up and they walked together.

"At least the waves sound the same."

Soon the two were sitting on the waterside for some time before William spoke up again, "What I said back there… about thinking I was better at stuff than you… To tell you the truth Ulrich… I was jealous of you."

"Of me, what for?" Ulrich asked.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. You know just following my heart."

"Yeah, well I've got my share of problems too."

"Like what?" William asked curiously.

"Like… wanting to be like you." Ulrich answered.

"Well, there is one advantage to being me." William started, "Something you could never imitate."

"Really, what's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess, I'm ok the way I am." Ulrich replied, "I've got something you could never imitate too."

The two looked up at the starless sky followed by closing their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. Suddenly a bottle washed up between William's legs and he picked it up and opened it seeing a note inside. He read it and smiled before turning to Ulrich.

"Ulrich? I think it's for you." He hands the note off to Ulrich.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are." Ulrich began as Yumi's voice read it with his, "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish."

Then Yumi continued narrating her own message she sent in the way beginning, "And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky… one sky, one destiny."

Suddenly back with Ulrich and William, a light appeared over the water before them. "Light." William gasped.

"The door to light…" Ulrich gasped as he stood up and offered his hand to his friend, "We'll go together."

"Yeah." William agreed taking Ulrich's hand and they entered the light.

In a flash the scene was back at Kadic Academy beach that was relatively calm as two falling stars grace the sky. Those stars were actually Ulrich and William who land in the water, and surfaced.

"That was wild." Ulrich told William who chuckled.

"Ulrich! William!"

The two looked seeing Yumi waving to them on shore. The two started swimming to shore, and as they made it closer, Jeremie, Odd, and Yugi run past Yumi to the water to greet them. Much to Ulrich's surprise Jeremie and Odd tackled him back into the water with a hug. Yugi ran to William, who picked him up and spun him around.

Yumi chuckled and smiled seeing them both. Ulrich took out the Oathkeeper keychain, and looked up taking the form of Jaden and Yumi took the form of Alexis and smiled back. "W-We're back." Ulrich gasped.

"You're home." Yumi said holding out her hand. Ulrich grabbed her hand with his both cupping the lucky charm signaling his promised was kept and he returned it to her.

As time went by back at the castle throne room, Aelita, Phineas, Ferb, and Queen Isis were greeted by Odd, Jeremie, Kiwi, and Joey Wheeler. Aelita ran to Jeremie and hugged him. Meanwhile Yugi and Isis were on the throne room hugging.

At Twilight Town Zane and Chazz were facing off in a new Struggle Tournament in the Sandlot. In the Book of Pooh, Pooh Bear and his friends were marching all around the Hundred Acre Wood, and at night sat on Starry Hill watching the moon. In the Pokemon World, Ash, Brock, and Dawn were having practice Pokemon battles to improve their abilities.

At Fosters Ed, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Mac were going through their crazy antics much to Herriman's misfortune and Frankie's sense of humor. Elsewhere Numbuh 1 and his sector had just finished remodeling their tree house and looked up at it in wonder, while Auron was watching them before heading off to places unknown. At the Hinata Inn Keitaro was caught in a compromising position with Mutsumi and Naru and Motoko started chasing him all around the place thinking he did it on purpose while the others girls followed n worry.

At Bellwood Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were having a smoothie at their favorite take out food joint until they saw some Forever Knights causing problems and went into battle. Back in the Cyber World, The VR Troopers received a program and were checking to see if the programs made them feel any different, they shrugged it off and felt an urge to dance. In the past world captain Kabuto fixed his sailor hat and was ready to pilot the steamboat until past Yugi ran to the boat hitching a ride before it left.

Raimundo and the Xiaolin Dragons were riding on Dojo in search for more Shen-Gong-Wu as Jack Spicer flew right by them, but as an ally from now on. On DK Island, DK and his crew were once again taking on Kremlings, and making sure the island was safe. While in Radiant Garden, Cid was typing at his computer until Yuffie brought him a Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew in and Rikku snatched Yuffie's and the ninja chases after them. Leon meanwhile received a letter and a magical image of a butterfly floated out. At the cliffs Aerith looked to the sky expecting Cloud was out there somewhere.

Back at the Academy, Ulrich walked into the Secret Place as the light shined down through the holes in the ceiling. He looked around at the cave drawings until he came to his old one of him giving a paopu fruit to Yumi. But he saw the addition made to it of Yumi giving one to him as well.

Later Ulrich met with Riku at the paopu tree who was overlooking the water, "Nothing's changed huh?" William asked.

"Nope. Nothing will."

William smiled, "It's a small world after all."

"But part of one that's much bigger." Ulrich added, "Hey William…what do you think it was…the door to the light?"

William pointed to Ulrich's heart, "This."

"This?"

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Ulrich smiled until Yumi called, "Guys, look at this!"

Yumi ran up to them seeing she had a message in a bottle, "Hey what's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Look." She said showing them the bottle and the message inside had the King's Anubis eye seal on it.

"From the King?" Ulrich gasped as he took the letter up and unraveled it for all of them to read knowing their mission is not over yet.

The scene fades into a dusty barren landscape, save a few plants as the Franz Hopper Reports flew overhead.

"The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it. I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors." From Franz's report.

There was destruction all over, as an armored figure with a cape stood amidst the devastation. He held a Keyblade over his shoulder as two more people in armor approach. They walk to a middle ground where Ulrich, Yugi, and William's keyblades were stuck in the ground. The destruction behind them melted away like sand. Each of the three took a Keyblade, while surrounding them on all sides, was millions of Keyblades stuck in the ground. Through the dust they saw another figure walking towards them.

"Master of Keyblade."

"The lost wo."

"Memory of Xana."

"Chasers."

"Keyblade War."

"It all began with…"

"Birth by Sleep."

**(And that's the fic, I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest if I actually do take into consideration Birth by Sleep of 358/2 days, which would be best to do first?)**


End file.
